Where I Belong
by FeistyDreams
Summary: He would be the one to make the first move, but that didn't stop her from creating the means to an end. "Would you like to come upstairs?" - S/K
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Standard disclaimers apply. I WISH I could have come up with these lovelies. Instead I abuse them. For my own enjoyment. No profit. Of course. /ramble

_AN: Collab. work with Izanagi84_

_Smut ahead. Just sayin'. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Where I Belong - Chapter One**

To anyone else, she would have seemed the typical, bright college girl.

Sousuke knew better though, and he watched her from the corner of his eye tensely, very aware of her presence beside him for a multitude of reasons. Her vibrant aqua hair sashayed with her hips, the sunlight creating a bright, almost milky reflection. Without his conscious permission his head was turning so that he could face her more directly, taking in the sight that she was, unknowingly bringing himself to stare at her.

She smiled faintly, her eyes facing forward; acting as though she hadn't noticed his bashful glances and, now, obvious staring. Catching himself, he swallowed thickly and slowly turned his face forward again, eyes darting around nervously as he realized he had been so focused on her that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings as he dutifully should be.

Kaname's lips formed a subconscious pout as he turned away. Did it... hurt, that she hadn't warranted his attention for more than a few short moments?

Satisfied that there were no suspicious people about, he gripped his satchel tightly and spared another glance to the woman beside him - a guilty pleasure he found himself indulging in more and more. His eyes locked instantly onto her plump, soft lips. The glistening skin sent a strange tingling sensation through the depths of his gut. He was certain he'd never felt anything quite like this before.

His heart pounded painfully against his chest. She just had to have been able to hear the sharp increase in speed as her eyes met his, even if it were only for the briefest of moments. Her eyes fell to the pavement while her fingers shifted uncomfortably against the rough handle of her bag, and his features softened against his will as a faint blush colored her flawless cheeks.

There was a small flash of white against pink as Kaname began to nervously bite her lower lip, focusing her attention on her bag as she willed herself not to look up at him again, not understanding the intense look he wore. Had she done something to upset him? It was always hard to tell when something was bothering him, and he had certainly been acting strange as of late...

Meager words passed his lips in a mumbled slurry. He didn't understand these feelings. She had always been so forthright and blunt with her words. Why did she look so... nervous? Her eyes lifted to meet his once again, only this time, it wasn't a mere passing glance.

Her brow was furrowed in irritation as she brought her gaze to meet his, opening her mouth to shout at him for mumbling. Any amount of worry over the idiot always quickly turned to anger as she could never accept just why it was that Sousuke affected her so. Still, though, when their eyes met her anger burned away quickly to leave her shocked and, well, singed by its heated intensity.

The roar of passing cars and motorcycles fell on deaf ears. At some point during their heated and silent exchange, they had come to a standstill. He gazed deeply into her bright, amber eyes, feelings of subservience drifting away. The gentle arc of her eyebrows indicated that she was... confused? Shocked? Surprised? He wasn't sure. But then again, when was he ever sure about anything around her?

Slowly coming to herself, bit by bit and hardly completely with that steel gaze fixated on her, Kaname closed her mouth and relaxed her stance, her face beginning to soften as her cheeks stained a delicate pink. She shifted her bag behind her with both arms, her shoulders pulling back and pushing her chest forward as she smiled coyly up at him, determined to keep herself in charge of her emotions.

The solid lump in his throat began to drop as he swallowed thickly. "Is everything alright, Kaname?" he queried, concerned.

Her face began to fall before she caught herself and kept the smile, turning forwards again and bringing the bag in front of her modestly. Why did everything have to be a matter of physical wellness with Sousuke? Just when she thought that maybe, just maybe, they were having some kind of a moment, he went and asked that question. She strode forward, "Fine. Now let's get home before the sun sets."

He blinked in confusion. Perhaps she had misinterpreted the question? It wasn't uncommon for Kaname to confuse his words with their true meanings. Unfortunately, he wasn't schooled in the way of words. He just said what was needed to be said, in the most direct way possible. Blinking once again, his eyes widened as he noticed that the spot she had been standing in was now vacant.

He tensed and shifted his gaze frontwards to see her walking determinedly and quickly away. He made a swift turn on his heel and marched up to her side, not wishing to leave her unaccompanied for any amount of time, especially not when she was in one of her moods. He looked at her with concern, "Kaname?"

She wanted to turn back to him, gaze deeply into his eyes and smile. But she wondered if there would be any point in such an action. He was concerned for her well-being, that was all. It hurt. It hurt so much. There had been so many times that she had tried to show him her feelings. Sousuke may be slow on the uptake, but there was only so much a person could do. "Yes, Sousuke?"

Her words had the same effect a basin of ice water in the face would have. He froze in place and stared at her, wondering at the traces of – what was it? – hurt, anger, he could not tell. All he knew was that the sound seemed to tear at him and he was at a complete loss for an explanation. He kept his eyes fixated on her back as he struggled to collect himself and find a response.

Kaname made her way up the few short steps to the apartment's main doors. Her body felt as though she had been walking for mile upon tiring mile and his lack of any form of response only served to fuel her mental exhaustion. She froze as she reached out to the door's handle, her eyes splitting open so quickly she was certain she heard them snap. Her hand hung in the air.

Supported by Sousuke's.

She sharply turned her head to look at him, their eyes once again meeting. She cursed herself for the blush that heated her face at the feel of his large rough hand enveloping hers and his eyes staring intensely and searchingly into her own, leaving her with the distinct feeling that he was somehow seeing right into her very soul.

His mind trailed behind his body, suspended in limbo. A shudder coursed through his form as her fingers twitched in his hand, yet made no effort to escape. His head tilted ever so slightly as he tried to read her emotions, peering into her eyes with a purpose, rather than mindlessly swimming in her deep amber pools. "Kaname..." he stuttered, his voice noticeably higher than his usual monotone.

She slowly blinked up at him, using the time it took for the action to attempt to collect her scattered thoughts. Her eyes peered curiously into his as she wondered just what exactly was going on. "Sousuke...?" she spared a quick glance at their intertwined fingers, the color on her face darkening, before returning to her search for an answer on his face. And he knew that she wanted some kind of an explanation for his actions. The problem was, he did too. Several moments passed as he racked his brain, searching for the right words, the right statements. It was fruitless. He could think of nothing. His only option would be to try to explain these odd, pleasurable sensations he felt whenever he was graced with her presence.

His mouth opened and closed with several false starts before he finally closed his eyes, drew in a deep breath, and then stared deeply into her questing gaze while tightening his grip on her hand and barely resisting the urge to pull her forward. "I don't understand it. Maybe you can tell me. When I'm with you, I often feel strange. My mind and body act in ways I do not expect. You...," he searched for the right word.

Kaname's lips parted, twinkling in the waning sunlight. A rush of warmth spread throughout her whole body. Tightening her hold on his hand to maintain her balance as her legs threatened to buckle. "Sousuke...," she trailed off; her eyes unblinking as she sucked in a deep breath. "Finish what you were going to say." She'd be damned if she would help him right now. She NEEDED these words from his lips, and his lips only.

"You...," he started again, dropped his rigid stance awkwardly and glancing away with a blush coloring his cheeks. "...captivate me. It's difficult for me to concentrate on anything else when I am with you," his voice was hoarse as the words slipped past his lips. This was difficult, and he fumbled around for the right things to say, some way to somehow make her understand the things she did to him.

She fought with the urge to throw herself against him, opting instead to steady herself by taking a long, slow breath and offering him an appreciative smile. His hand trembled slightly in hers... or was it her hand trembling in his? "Sousuke, do you know what it is that you're feeling?"

He brought his head up to meet her gaze once more, trying to ease the storm of emotions inside of him and find an answer. Slowly, he shook his head, feeling defeated by his inability to answer in the affirmative. "I...am afraid I do not. I don't understand... any of this," he swallowed past the lump that formed in his throat and the painful feeling that he had let her down, disappointed her.

She took a small, tentative step forward. Her eyes drifted to their conjoined hands, her fingers stroking along palm before gently clasping the back of his hand and drawing it towards her chest. Her eyes fluttered shut as his palm came to rest upon her thundering heart.

"Can you feel that?"

Another lump found its way lodged in his throat for an entirely different reason. His hand was much too close to a rather prominent and soft looking part of her anatomy that had haunted his dreams. He swallowed again and forcibly pushed away at his nervousness, trying to clear his mind so he could focus on finding the answer to her new question. Finally, he nodded, murmuring a 'yes' and leaving his hand in its new resting place.

Her eyes lifted to meet his. "This is how I feel around you," Kaname whispered. "I don't know when it happened, Sousuke... I don't even know _how_ it happened." She smiled softly as his shoulders relaxed. Taking another step forward, she felt the cotton of his jacket against her hand while still gently clasping his hand to her chest.

She smoothed her palm against his jacket and leaned into him, slowly resting her forehead against his chest and letting her wayward hair tickle at his face. Still though, was that as far as her courage would let her go? Their hands pressed against each other's hearts, her face to his chest, but their bodies still apart. It was _hard_ to take that one step forward into an embrace.

Sousuke was unsure of how to continue. What _should_ he do now? Kaname had expressed her need for physical contact but what was his next step? His left hand dangled at his side with fingers loose and arm tense. As he turned his nose brushed several wayward strands of inky blue hair, emitting a strong burst of Kaname's wonderful scent. His eyes fluttered shut as his head nodded forwards; his cheek coming to rest on her temple.

It seemed to be a stalemate of sorts. Neither could take that last step forward. He, because he did not fully understand what was going on, what might be expected of him in such a situation, or how he should proceed. She, because of her stubborn pride, her wish for it to be _him_ that made the move, and the difficulty she had letting herself be vulnerable to anyone.

A bitter-sweet situation they found themselves in.

"Do..." She nibbled her bottom lip and gathered her courage. He _would_ be the one to make the first move, but that didn't stop her from creating the means to an end. "Would you like to come upstairs?"

Her voice broke through the spell he seemed to be under, and he drew up, reluctantly shifting his face away from her soft hair. He seemed to contemplate for a moment, and then he nodded, "That... would be nice," his voice was still hoarse and terse as he tried to sort through his intense thoughts and emotions.

Her cheeks heated further. Nodding against his chest, she reluctantly turned to the door. As she reached for the handle, Sousuke's hand caught hers once more. She turned, looking up at him with brows furrowed in confusion.

The hand holding hers twitched as he fought against himself for words and courage. Why was it the only time he ever faced fear or indecision was when he was with the person most important to him? He met her puzzled gaze and tried not to lose himself in her amber eyes as he sorted through his muddled thoughts to find someway to express himself.

"Sousuke?" she spoke softly, her worried tone barely carrying through a sudden burst of wind. Her hair fluttered around despite her attempts to hold it in place. The moment was... no. No, it wasn't going anywhere. "Let's go upstairs Sousuke, it's getting cold."

He nodded in agreement, releasing her hand to reach past her and grab the handle, opening the door to the building for her. She smiled shyly to him for the unexpected and rare gesture, the action being so... normal and, well, _civilian_ that it was odd coming from him. Slowly she started up the stairs to her floor, folding her hands in front of her and fiddling with her fingers anxiously.

Following closely behind her, his eyes were unwillingly drawn to her legs. He forced yet another harsh swallow as he watched the lithe muscles tense and relax on each step. He clamped his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to rid himself of these... _thoughts_. Wearily opening them once again, his eyes shot open. Her butt sat no more than a foot from his face, swaying from side to side. He ground his teeth together. He had other, more pressing thoughts to tend to.

While slowly marching up the stairs, completely oblivious of his plight, Kaname began to fumble in her bag for her keys as a distraction from her scattered thoughts. Not paying attention to her surroundings, single-mindedly shoving books out of the way in her search, she mis-stepped. She fell forward awkwardly and stumbled for her footing with a surprised shout.

Sousuke's heart jumped as he heard her yell. Time was of the essence, she was headed face first towards the floor. Instincts took over and with a deft kick on his toes, he propelled himself upwards. Twisting in the air, his arms latched around her waist before dropping them both to the steps with a resounding thud. He winced, biting down on the corner of his lips to prevent groaning with pain.

Blinking her eyes rapidly as she tried to figure out just what happened, she realized she had landed on something soft rather than hard and unforgiving. She slowly lifted herself up to stare down wonderingly at Sousuke, her face flushed from both the excitement of the fall and embarrassment at her unusual clumsiness. She bit her lower lip as she stared down at Sousuke's pained expression, lifting her hand to cup his cheek with worry. "Are... you okay?"

Several moments passed. He allowed himself several guilty moments of enjoying the feel of her skin on his. What he saw when he opened his eyes sent a violent cascade of emotions though his form. Catching himself, he turned his eyes to her hand, blushing. "It's not a problem," he ground out. The pain was incredible. Already, he could feel a focused heat on the back of his head. He was bleeding, albeit only a little. Though... he wouldn't tell _her_ that.

She stared at him unmoving for a few moments more before reluctantly nodding her head. She didn't believe him for a moment but she would let him _think_ she did for now. Better to get him into her apartment and _then_ assault him and subdue him so she could take care of him than to give him the chance to run away and do things on his own like he would probably insist. "Well, okay," Kaname grabbed her bag and took a few steps up. If he was going to be stubborn and insist he was all right then he could help himself up! "Come on and I'll give you some aspirin and make you dinner," she blushed at the last, grateful her back was turned to him at that moment.

He let out a breath of relief. It was rare for Kaname to let things slide if she was suspicious. As he began to lift himself up, he blinked. Twice. _She's going to make dinner? Dinner for me, or dinner for... us?_ His brow furrowed. Surely this wasn't what he thought it was. It was a normal occurrence for friends to cook dinner for each other... Wasn't it? Regardless, as he took a step forward, he felt himself waver. Gripping the handrail for support, he made his way up the last few steps, coming to an abrupt stop directly behind the azure haired woman.

She stood on the landing of her floor, listening to Sousuke move while once more chewing on her lip, this time guiltily. It was hard to leave him alone when he got hurt for _her_ sake, but she felt she just had to do it. She turned in the direction of her unit and resolutely marched forward while lifting her free hand to twitch two fingers at him over her shoulder in an almost rude 'come here' gesture.

He tilted his head slightly, reaching to the nape of his neck to check his injury. Bringing his hand back, he silently cursed at the amount of blood. He wouldn't be able to hide this for long, if at all. Looking up once more, he noticed Kaname stood at her door, beckoning him over. He did as he was told, wiping his hand clean on his _thankfully_ black pant legs.

She unlocked and opened the door, stepping to remove her shoes before walking into the main room. "Make sure you lock the door," she called over her shoulder to him as she made her way towards where she kept the first aid kit. "And go sit in the kitchen, I'll start dinner soon," she shouted as she had turned into a room at the back of her apartment since she wasn't sure that he could hear her any more.

Sousuke did as instructed, carefully leaning down to pull off his own shoes before stepping into the large room. He looked around. The apartment seemed... different. Not dangerous or tampered with, just different. He made his way across the room and leaned his way around the kitchen counter top. Lowering himself rigidly into a seat, he perked an eyebrow at what sounded like Kaname arguing with herself.

Kit in hand, she held it behind her back and walked into the kitchen, immediately looking at Sousuke and keeping an eye on him, fixing a glare on him that she hoped by now he would recognize as a 'don't you dare move' expression. Reaching him, she placed the kit on the table and then took her now-free hand to place two fingers under his chin and tilt his head up. "Truth. Now. How bad are you hurt?" Her voice left no room for argument.

He hesitated for a split second. Lying would mean more pain, the truth would mean less. "I'm bleeding. It's not severe," he kept his voice as even as possible. Gulping as her lips began to curl, he was left in a state of shock as her glare dissolved, reforming into a worried and slightly guilty expression. He acted on instinct, and took a deep breath as he reached up with his hand to cup her cheek, as she had done to him. It had made him feel at ease, so he hoped it would work both ways.

Kaname froze when his hand touched her face, eyes widening in shock. Quick enough though, that shock faded and she relaxed, leaning her face into his hand with a tender smile and soft look. Against her better judgment, she all-too-soon lifted her own hand to gently pull his away, setting it on the table with a gentle pat before opening up the kit and grabbing a swab and some ointment.

His breath hitched in his throat as she leaned into his hand. The softness of her skin was uniform. He fought back a frown as she prodded around his neck. "Where?" she asked, simply.

He turned in the chair, leaning his chest against the backrest as he dipped his head. "It's not a problem, Kaname. As I stated previously, it's a simple cut, there's no need fo-" his words were cut off by a sharp, searing pain.

Frowning at his insistence that it was 'not a problem,' she muttered "Idiot," under her breath as she wiped at the cut, cleaning away blood and dirt with a none-too-gentle hand. "You know, this would go a lot easier for you if you would just cooperate," she continued on her rambling. Nevermind that he _was _cooperating, just being somewhat noisy about it, and she was guilty of far worse in the past.

For once, the irony of their situation wasn't missed by Sousuke. And, for once, he decided not to speak his mind. Instead, his lips curled into a knowing smile. This was short-lived, however, as Kaname leaned forward to allow closer inspection of his wound. She saw, he gulped. He was in for it, he was certain.

"Sousuke...," the hissed name blew air onto his exposed injury. When he flinched, she sighed heavily, fighting back against her irritation. She leaned over him to grab more supplies from the kit. "A cut this bad... You idiot. Do you have a concussion too that you aren't telling me about?" Despite her anger and furious shaking, she was much more gentle as she finished dressing the cut, muttering curses and insults the whole while.

His training came to his rescue. "That is not likely. A concussion would prevent me from sitting so-" his words were cut short once again, only this time for a completely different reason. Her fingers gently stroked the hairs from around the cut, her fingertips running trails of pleasure along his skin, while her fingernails separated clumped strands of his mane. His body responded with an unstoppable, deep, shuddering sigh.

At first, when he stopped talking, she had wondered if something was wrong. When he sighed, she felt a smile creep across her face in spite of herself. Perhaps she should be gentle with him more often if it elicited such a positive response... Not that she would ever let him in on that. It was much too much fun to watch him squirm when he thought punishment was about to come. Finished with her work, she let her fingers sift through his hair more, massaging his scalp while justifying it by telling herself it was just to check for anymore bumps or scrapes.

He should have fumbled an apology. He should have been trying to make an excuse for his emphatic response to her ministrations. But, all he could do was sit still and enjoy these unknown, yet welcomed, feelings. His tense muscles began to loosen under her touch. Her work was to close the wound, yet her gentle movements were wrenching open a floodgate. "Kaname...," he grunted, his voice rumbling deep within his chest.

"Hmm?" she paused, then slowly stopped, pulling her hands away. "What is it, Sousuke?" she asked breathlessly, as dozens of possibilities ran through her head. Was he uncomfortable? Had she hurt him? Was he enjoying it? Did her want her to continue? Did he want her to stop? Did he even like it when she touched him? Tensing, she busied herself with cleaning up the mess she had made on the table, cursing her insecurities.

His eyes shot open as she spoke, stopped and moved away. The sense of loss was astounding. It... _hurt_ him. With slow, cautious movements, he stood and turned to her. He watched with lidded eyes as she fumbled with her supplies. His heart rammed into his ribcage relentlessly. He wanted more. He _needed_ more. Reaching out, he paused. Taking a slow, deep breath, his hands came to rest upon her waist.

At the feel of his touch she dropped the small bottle of antiseptic she was about to put away. She felt as though lightening had shot through her entire body and she shook, trembling in his hands as she ducked her head and risked a peek over her shoulder to look at him with wide eyes hidden by bangs. "Sousu....ke," she whispered, his name catching in her throat and a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Blood raged through his veins as she spoke. He gulped once more as his fingers refused to gently squeeze her soft skin. He was tired. Tired of fumbling with his feelings, tired of hiding from them, tired of _everything_. Sucking in a sharp breath, he made a decision. "Kaname...," he turned her in his hands, spinning her to face him. He stepped up to her, walking them a half-step into the counter's edge. His hands felt as though they would burn on her skin, his heart threatened to burst, his arms trembled.

Kaname's eyes widened impossibly further at the action, finding herself pinned against the counter. She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come as she stared into his eyes which could only be described as 'stormy' at that moment. 'Stormy' in color was a given, but now they seemed to reflect a war raging inside of him, and she shivered again, trying to swallow past the knot in her throat and futilely attempted to regain her thoughts.

She didn't try to move, she didn't scream, she didn't hit him. However, these were the last things on his mind right now. His right hand tightened slightly on her waist before traversing cautiously along the gentle curve of her spine. She gasped and shivered under his touch, their eyes locked together. A quiet whimper passed her lips as his hand came to rest upon the nape of her neck. Sousuke attempted to even out his breathing while his fingers began to stroke and massage the same area she had done earlier for him. He drew close, dangerously close. His eyelids fluttered shut as his forehead came to rest against hers.

Her eyes closed and her breathing quickened. She was torn between leaning her head back into his hand or forward towards his face. Taking in a steadying breath, she opted to tilt to the side, neither towards nor away from either point of contact. She arched her hips away from the counter, stopping just shy of pressing against him, and her lips parted slightly and expectantly while inwardly she _begged_ him to close that distance.

Her every movement seemed audible. His senses had only ever been this alive in direct conflict, and even then, they paled in comparison to what he felt now. Her body radiated an intense heat, her skin felt as though it burned him with each touch. He swallowed thickly as her eyes fluttered shut and her rapid breath poured over his cheek, sparking a blaze within him. Her lips beckoned for his touch, her burning skin ached to be soothed, her trembling form begged to be suppressed. He tilted his head, placing his eyes directly before hers. "Kaname...," he whispered.

Feeling his breath on her skin just caused her to shake even more fiercely. Her hands reached for something to grab, latching awkwardly onto the counter behind her in a white-knuckled grip as her mind simultaneously seemed to race with thoughts of what could happen, what she _wanted_ to happen, and yet emptied as she found it impossible to hold any idea for more than a few milliseconds. "Sousuke...," she breathed his name.

His skin prickled as she spoke his name. The urge to cover the short, pitiful distance between the two was overwhelming. He knew. He knew all too well that this was his chance. He was ninety-nine percent sure that she wouldn't turn him away, but any mission could fail at the last moment. What if Kaname wanted someone else? What if Kaname only saw him as a soldier? What if... if... His heart wrenched. No. No... _NO_! He jolted forwards, his lips pressing firmly against hers.

Her hold on the counter tightened as she felt her knees threaten to give way, her arm strength quickly giving out as well and so she pushed herself off of it and into him, reaching up to fist his shirt and deepen the contact. She sighed happily. Despite everything, she was unbelieving that the moment she had waited _years_ for had finally come. And hell if she would let him ruin it and so she loosed one arm to wrap around the back of his neck, gripping just above his injury to hold him into place. He wouldn't be running anywhere, she determined.

His world spun. As he shut his eyes to block out the dizziness, he tightened his hold on her body. He had kissed, or rather, _was_ kissing Kaname. A groan passed his lips as she tilted her head slightly to the side, allowing her to lean further into his hold. A brief pass of nervousness ran through him. What was he supposed to do now? He stood, statuesque, as Kaname moaned into his mouth.

She pressed against him, but when she felt him stiffen she pulled back in confusion, blinking her eyes rapidly. She looked at him, trying to find an answer. Everything had been going _so_ well. Why, then, did he _stop_? She bit the inside of her cheek to quell her warring emotions before murmuring, "Sousuke? What's wrong...?"

"Uhh..." he mumbled, his brows furrowing. Embarrassed by his own cluelessness, he turned away. "I'm uncertain... of how to proceed," he murmured. Cheeks flushing, he renewed his waning hold on the woman before him.

"Uncer...," she started, surprised at first, before she giggled, feeling relieved that _that_ was all it was. "Oh, Sousuke," she reached up to stroke his cheek while keeping her eyes locked on his. "Just... keep doing what you were doing, and... whatever _feels_ right," she flashed him a bright and encouraging smile while wrapping both of her arms around his neck. "It's all new to me too," she whispered against his lips.

Her statement sent a spiral of warmth through his body. Breathing deep, Sousuke tried to allow his feelings to guide his actions. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her slender frame gently against his. He blushed as her lips pressed against his once more, along with other, rather soft parts of her anatomy. She smiled against his lips, sighing as he parted them.

Kaname tightened her hold around his neck, grateful for the strong arms around her waist as she might have fallen if they hadn't been there to support her. She teasingly nipped at his lower lip as he pressed forward, smoothing the bite with a swipe of her tongue before more forcefully pressing her mouth to his, lifting one leg up along his. Her knee reached his waist before she turned it to wrap around the back of his leg and tug him in even closer.

His mind buzzed with these new, exciting sensations. The feel of her soft lips, her sharp teeth, her firm leg... Her leg... He muffled a primal grunt as it tightened around his thigh. His hands began to work on their own, laving attention along her smooth back through her shirt, his body sparking with passion as she moaned into his lips. His mind began to unravel, passion spurring desires he didn't realize he had.

She groaned his name into his mouth, tangling the fingers of one hand into his hair and dropping her other hand to run along his firm chest. She grabbed his shirt and tugged, pulling him as she stepped backward to press into the counter again, shifting and jumping slightly to sit on in, wrapping her legs around his waist and tugging him close while wondering at her own boldness.

His hand fondled its way along her spine, massaging each muscle on their journey. He sucked in a sharp breath as she hopped up and wrapped her legs around him. When she pulled him close, he cringed. His pants strained at the zipper, his zipper flush against her... her... He groaned as she forcefully insisted on his closeness, grinding herself firmly against him she earned them both a gratuitous groan from the other.

"Sousuke," she moaned, everything he was doing felt amazing, her skin seemed to be super-sensitive and he was hitting all of the best spots with his hands, his body, and she was losing herself amongst the sensations. She tilted her head back, gripping the hair on top of his head tightly and forcing his face down to her neck while arching into him with a growl.

He gazed at her slim neck through half-lidded eyes. Leaning forward, he placed a tentative kiss against the taut muscles. Her sigh of appreciation goaded him forward. Opening his mouth, he flicked his tongue over her soft skin. His eyes rolled back into his head from the sweet, sweet taste. He slowly closed his mouth over the skin, his teeth gently scraping along the surface before planting a wet, open kiss underneath her jaw.

Any control she had was lost when he began his ministrations on her neck, and with what could only be described as a _snarl_, she dropped her legs and shoved him backwards towards the abandoned chair, leaping off the counter and kissing him fiercely as she pushed him down to it and straddled him, hooking her feet around the chair's legs and wrapping her arms around his neck as she bit his lip once more, sharply this time.

His eyelids threatened to tear at her display of lustful power. Stumbling into the chair, he winced as his wound cracked the top of the wooden structure. He wasn't given the time to survey the damage, however – she had already claimed his lips. His feral growl echoed throughout the room, the tantalizing mix of pain and pleasure re-doubled his ardor. Grasping her waist firmly, his hands slid up and under her tight cotton shirt, fingers kneading the supple flesh. The throbbing in his groin intensified ten-fold as Kaname began to grind firmly against the solid mass.

She pulled back just enough to hook her fingers under the hem of her shirt and toss it to the side before grabbing his own and working to tear it off with his help, paying no mind to his injury. She leaned in again for another kiss, shoving her tongue past his lips as she rubbed the lacy cotton of her bra-clad breasts along his chest with a long and low satisfied moan into his mouth.

He would look back at this day as a pivotal point in his life.

The sight of her bare skin, her unrestrained hunger for him, and her glazed eyes sent Sousuke over his mental barrier. With a swift and rough movement he stood from his seat, knocking it over as his hands slid down to grasp her thighs. His tongue met hers, performing a sensual dance. Turning towards her bedroom, his heavy footsteps echoed through the silent apartment. Kaname moaned helplessly against him as he kicked the door open and proceeded to drop them both onto the bed.

The wind got knocked out of her as she landed on the mattress, but it was hard to care or even to notice. She reached her arms up to regain her hold on him, wrapping her legs around his waist and arching into him. She traced her nails along his back and nipped at his lip before ducking her head to give the same treatment to his jawline, tracing the prominent feature with bite after bite.

He roared with a feral aggression. His elbows supported his weight above her, hands cupping the back of her neck. He allowed her to continue her ministrations for all but a few seconds before reaching to her shoulders and pushing her back down on the bed. His mouth immediately fell to her neck, nipping the smooth flesh before laving it with his tongue.

"Sousuke," she growled and tangled her fingers in his hair, alternating between trying to tug him away and keep him from going anywhere. She finally opted to bring her arms down, hands resting on his shoulders, and then she angled her hips and _pushed_, rolling them over so that _she_ was the one on top. She bent her head, her long hair hanging loose and spilling over his chest with a silky coolness that greatly contrasted his heated skin.

He moved to kiss her once again, but found himself spun, then on _his_ back. Blinking, he stared at her incredulously. She simply offered him a sultry smile before dropping her head to his neck. The lack of bodily contact felt like an itch he couldn't scratch. Reaching up, he attempted to clasp her slender shoulders. Blinking at the softness of the flesh, his eyes dropped down. His blood boiled at the sight of his fingers over flesh, his palms over cotton. He knew he _should_ move his hands, but the limbs wouldn't respond to his orders and instead they gently kneaded the large, firm mounds.

She bit down on taut muscle, groaning at the feel of what his hands were doing, the sound vibrating along his throat before she brought herself to pull her teeth away, teasing the bite marks with the tip of her tongue. She sat up on him and smiled wickedly as her hands shifted awkwardly behind her. There was a sharp movement and then she brought her arms in front again, the straps of her bra slipping teasingly down along them.

He froze, the tiniest part of his self-control resurfacing. Or… was it self control? He didn't care. The sight of her... her... _teasing_ him with her flesh sent sharp pangs of excitement through his gut. He couldn't remember ever feeling excited about anything before, but now... with Kaname, with her body...

He couldn't wait.

Reaching up, he slid fingers along each of her biceps and under the sheer fabric, hooking each side. She smiled teasingly at him, biting her lip as she closed her eyes and ground her hips roughly against his while pressing her arms tight to her sides, barely keeping the cups in place. Taunting him. It was fun, and she tossed her head back to hide her wicked grin, her hair tickling at his chest as it pulled away from her movement.

Sousuke groaned at the heated friction, his chest pounding in anticipation. She was playing with fire, and she knew it. With a deft movement, he sat up, wrapped one arm around her bare waist and fisted his hand around the center of her bra. She blinked at his speed, barely registering where his hand was before the cotton garment was cast into the shadows. His eyes fell to her plump mounds; salivating at the sight of their full roundness. His mouth connected with her collarbone, nibbling his way down to the dip of her throat.

She hissed in pleasure, swaying unsteadily in his lap and leaning forward in his hold. She lightly trailed her fingertips down his spine and whimpered. It was getting hard to think about anything, even remaining in control, because of his ministrations. In a last ditch effort she grabbed at his hair once more, yanking back roughly and pushing on his shoulders to knock him back onto the bed, falling on top of him and kissing him soundly while one hand snaked its way down between them to the hardness in his pants, stroking him boldly.

His nerves tingled as her bare, hardened nipples stroked his chest. He gasped at her hand's discovery, prompting a nervous grin from her. He stared deeply into her lucid eyes, his own fluttered as her hand massaged his solid member. Deciding to fight fire with fire, he snaked a hand along her silken belly, before coming to a stop at the button of her jeans. His finger popped it open, prompting a slight gasp from the woman above him. He nodded his head slightly, a small smile curling his lips as his other hand reached up to cup her neck and to pull her back down to him.

Kaname closed her eyes as her lips met his once more, her hand hovering now just above him, frozen in place as she contemplated her next move. Not that it was that difficult a decision, not with all of these sensations rolling over her. The answer really was simple.

She needed more.

Awkwardly, she fumbled with the button of his pants with one hand, struggling to get the rough material to move the way she wanted it to. He flicked the rest of the buttons open with a feverish desire, his thumbs slipping under the waistband to her hips before gently easing them down. His heart thundered in his chest as the sight of her underwear came into view. Before he had a chance to act on it, however, he noticed Kaname's quiet cursing. Releasing her half-removed pants, he reached down to his own and flicked open a number of buttons. "They are military grade," he stated breathlessly.

"Idiot," she muttered, pulling them down when he finished unfastening them. She crawled down his body towards the foot of the bed, taking his pants with her. When she finally pulled the waistband over his feet, she tossed them to the side and then made her way back up, keeping her eyes locked on his as she stalked inch by inch, her hair tickling and trailing along his now-bare legs on her journey.

He took in slow, shaky breaths as her breasts swayed with her actions, the curvature of her butt appearing behind her head with each movement. Rising on his hands, he met her halfway. She rested on her knees before slowly sitting back down. The two both released synchronized moans as their crotches met with nothing but two thin layers of cotton between them. He gulped nervously as she leaned forward to kiss him. Her breasts spread against his chest as his hands reached to her naked thighs, then along to her cotton clad butt.

Kaname bounced on him slowly, curiously, her breasts moving ever-so-slightly along his chest. She gasped and pulled back, squeezing her eyes shut and biting her lip at the flood of sensations as she dragged herself along him. The thin material separating them dampened from her pleasure and she had to fight not to shout, trembling once again in his arms as she tried unsteadily to continue her motions.

Grasping her ass, Sousuke shuddered as she ground against him. The combined feel of her silky smooth skin, her solid nipples and soaking, burning crotch sent a wave of pleasure deep into every fiber of his being. His eyes wearily surveyed her face. The way her cheeks were flushed, her lip swelling under her teeth and her tightly shut eyes compelled him to guide her in her movements. His breathing seized as her musky scents invaded his nostrils. Gripping her firm ass, he pulled her body towards him, then released as she slid herself back down his length. Another chorus of groans filled the room as her head fell into the crook of his neck.

"Sousuke," she whispered, her voice sounding almost pleading now as she shook with every action. She gripped his shoulders tightly, her nails sinking into the soft flesh without her realizing. Breathless, she placed kisses along his neck feverishly, one right after another, desperate for some kind of increased contact to make everything feel even better, but not knowing how to get it.

The speed of her caresses increased, his hyper-sensitive skin tingling with each movement. Grunting into her neck, he removed his hands from the firm flesh of her ass, stroking her skin rhythmically. His heart rose in his chest at the feel of her curved waist before threatening to seize as his thumbs came into contact with the weighted fullness of her breasts. Teeth sank into her neck, provoking a lustful groan from the azure-haired woman.

"Yesss," the word was barely a hiss of air as the sound hitched in her throat and turned into a long moan. She shuddered, the vibration from the sound creating more friction between her sensitized skin and his teeth, eliciting further pleasure. Her head tossed back, her hair tickling on their thighs, and her nails scraping along his back desperately as she continued to grind her hips against him.

He felt his hips flex with instinct against her grinding movements. Her groan fell upon deaf ears. His attention focused solely on the swollen mounds before him. Before, he'd been stolen the pleasure due to her bra and swift movements to pin him down. But now... the hardened nubs were clearly visible even in the distinct shadow of the room. His hands boldly slid up, snaking his fingers around their tantalizingly firm mass. He sucked in a shuddering breath, his body craving the taste of her firm buds.

Kaname sighed happily at the feel of his hands on her, slipping her own away from his back to slip her palms over the back of his hands. She tightened her hold, encouraging him to play with them more before lifting her hands to slide her nails teasingly down his chest and across his belly, stopping at the waistband of his underwear and then, slowly, carefully, snaking nimble fingers under, biting her lip shyly despite her bold actions.

His mind went blank as she massaged his hands into her breasts. He had no idea that what he was doing actually felt so _good_ to her. His hands kneaded her flushed chest, the joints of his knuckles gently tugging at her hardened nubs with each movement. His mouth salivated at the sight. With no plan but to taste her sweet, sweet flesh he leaned forward. His lips sank into her supple skin, his teeth lightly grazing the hardened tips. His stomach twitched as her hands explored his body. He wouldn't have admitted it, but having her explore his body in much the same way as he was to her, made him believe that all of his hard work had pai--.

His body froze.

Sharp, almost painful pangs of pleasure shot through his abdomen as he felt her fingers stroke over the head of his solid member. Kaname lifted her hips, grateful for her strong legs as she held herself up awkwardly, not wanting to pull away from the wonderful feelings Sousuke was giving her while she single-mindedly worked to free him from the confines of cotton. She bent her head to nuzzle his hair, kissing the back of his head. Satisfied that her task was complete, she slowly ran the tips of her fingers along his length as she set herself back on his thighs, giggling as he twitched from the soft touch.

Sousuke fell back to the bed, his arms dropping limply to his sides. Groaning under her touch, he lifted his hips, pushing his throbbing member towards her. Growling, he realized that lifting his hips not only lifted himself, but also her, therefore closing no distance. Dropping back to the bed, he gazed up at her bright, smiling eyes. She knew exactly what she was doing to him, feeling how much he enjoyed it... Not that he'd admit that to her either.

Smiling wickedly, she slid down him again, this time taking his underwear down and off, tossing it to the side and sliding back up along his body. Blushing slightly, she mischievously blew on him, grinning when it seemed to jump, and then experimentally slid her tongue up along the length. His reactions were fascinating to her, as he groaned and arched his hips she drew away. With one hand gripping at his hip and the other curling around the base she leaned back down, swiping her tongue across the tip to lap at the precum there, curious.

Eyes glazing over, his body helplessly fell subject to her tests. So many feelings flooded his senses that his body could only learn to adapt to her touches. A strangled groan tore through his throat as she laved her tongue over the head. His legs fell rigid as she tentatively lifted her hand up, then fell limp as she drew her hand down. Digging his fingers into the bed sheets, he fought to grasp the thin material. Not good enough... Not cotton... Her... I need _**her**_.

Unaware of his plight, far too focused on the object in hand, she slowly wrapped her lips around the head, skimming her tongue along the tip. Her hand caressed, alternating between light teasing touches, grasping it and running her hand along, sliding just her thumb down... She carefully bobbed her head up and down, going just a bit further each time as she adjusted to the unfamiliar action that she found to be enjoyable – oddly enough, she thought.

Sousuke's hands buried themselves in her wild, blue tresses. She lifted curious eyes to meet his. He gulped. Her mouth wrapped loosely around his length, her full breasts visible thanks to a thin strip of light through the bedroom curtains. Shakily, he applied gentle pressure on the back of her head, silently begging her to continue. She grinned. He croaked. She sat, watching his reaction as she lifted her head against his hands. He blanched as she came to sit up again, eyes locked firmly on her smug face, not noticing as her fingers came down to hook the edge of her panties, easing the sodden material down her thighs.

She bent over him, sliding her breasts along his chest before leaning against him, kissing him, sliding her tongue insistently past his lips. She squirmed on top of him as she fought to finish removing the article, finally tossing it to the side and with a happy sigh she pressed herself down against him. Her head pulled back and her eyelids fluttered as she let out a satisfied sound from the feel of her slickness rubbing along him.

Seizing his opportunity, his hands clapped against her hips. She groaned at the bittersweet pleasure. Sliding along her lower back, his fingers dug into the plump roundness of her ass once more. His eyes slammed shut as her juices spread thickly over his length. Pulling her against his body, he reveled in the feel of her searing, silken lips parting around the width of his member.

"Sousuke," she whispered against his lips before closing the small space once more. She slid her fingers across his chest and along his sides, rubbed against him; grinded her hips down against him sharply and bit down on his lip as she groaned. She spread her hands wide, palms flat, running her hands along his body, exploring him, tracing every scar her slender digits came across and whimpered at the need for even more contact.

The musky scent of her arousal filled the room, spurring his already inordinate desire for her. Stealing one more kiss, he threw her to the bed. Swooping over her prone, _naked_ body, he grasped her wrists and slammed them roughly into the sheets, rooting her in place. His chest rose and fell with renewed vigor as he ducked to her neck. Biting at the flesh, he drew his teeth along her throat and down to the slick valley between her breasts. The warmth of her skin, saltiness of her light sweat and natural sweetness mixed in a potent cocktail. Allowing himself a brief suckle on a plump, red nipple, he continued his journey downwards. The ever-increasing scent of her drawing him in.

Kaname panted and groaned, tossing her head from side to side as the onslaught overwhelmed her senses. She threw her head back, arched her back, and then fell back to the bed again, breathless. Her hands fisted in the sheets and she dug her heels into the mattress, raising her body up towards him, mindlessly pleading with him for more as she peered at him from heavy lidded eyes darkened with lust. She wanted to reach out and touch him but it was all she could do to grip onto the blankets beneath her for dear life.

Laving her flat stomach, the noises of his travels stung in his ears. His eyes lifted to meet hers. The sight of her heavily flushed skin and practically shut eyes caused his member to throb painfully. Enduring, he slipped one hand between her legs. Propping the limp appendage of his shoulder, his fingers traced to the back of her thighs. Her lustful moan of anticipation sent a rush of excitement through his entire being. Being able to evoke these kinds of reactions from the fiery-tempered girl before him caused him to grin wryly. He slid down several more, slow, wet, inches.

"Sousuke," she breathed, daring to reach one hand away from her anchor and tangle in his hair, pushing him down. "Sousukeee," she growled, fiercely demanding for more as best she could at that moment. Her eyes were open only barely, she could hardly see through her thick lashes as she attempted to glare at him for teasing her. She ground her hips against his touch, desperate to increase the pressure, the friction, the delicious electricity coursing through her body.

He allowed her to force him down, his lips passing through a small patch of light curls. Swallowing heavily, he pressed a firm kiss against the cleft of her crotch. Her raw, amplified groan urged him to continue onwards. He ran his lips over the curvature of her groin. Pressing his tongue against the parting of her lips, a small sample of arousal met his tongue. He lingered on the taste – _**her**_ taste. His fingers dug firmly into her thigh and his tongue slid lower, running a burning trail over her exposed nub.

She shouted his name, bucking into him, her other hand shooting off the bed to join in the now-mess of his hair. Her fingers flexed, tugging on his locks as she whimpered and mewled, squirming underneath him. Eyes squeezed tightly shut against the sensory overload, she fervently whispered encouragement, his name, begging for more and twisting her hips in an attempt to get whatever it was that she just _knew_ she needed from him, that only he could give her.

His scalp stung with agonizing pleasure. His free hand reached up to cup a full breast, firmly squeezing the mound while his tongue dipped further into her liquid desire. Lapping gently at her lips, he marveled as her thick juices clung to his lips. Tilting his head, he approached side-wards, his lips clasping her solid clit. He wondered, for a split second, if Kaname's advice to do what he felt he should had been taken too literally. But as she bucked against his mouth, her lips grinding against his chin, her voice echoing throughout the small room, all logic flew from his mind. Giving in to temptation, he slipped his mouth around a swollen pink lip, gently sucking the flesh before moving to the other and repeating the gesture.

It was impossible to think, it was almost impossible to breathe, all she could do at that moment was _feel_ and if she could have heard herself she probably would have hated herself. Sousuke was winning the battle, all she could do anymore was just give in to him completely, her mind closed off from all reason. She pleaded with him for more, her voice strained against the tightness of her throat. She tugged at his head, though what she hoped to accomplish when his face was already smashed against her, she did not know. At that moment, she knew nothing - nothing except for the intense pleasure he was giving her - and it felt _wonderful_.

Unable to revel in his power, he focused solely on her pleasure, and her pleasure alone. Releasing her burning breast, he slipped his hand under her to cup her trembling ass. His other hand traced its way down to her sodden opening. Cautiously, his tongue stroking her clit firmly on the upstroke, softly on the down, he moistened a finger against her. A mumbled spatter of pleads passed her lips as his finger came to rest at her entry. As he sucked her clit into his mouth, his finger slowly eased its way in. He felt his legs fall limp as the sensations spread throughout his body. He then gulped as the realization this was only his _finger_ hit him.

Her head tossed back, her grip in his hair tightened, and she let out an inarticulate shout. She pushed down on that one finger desperately, in her haze it somehow seemed as though if she tried hard enough, that finger would magically grow and fill her more completely. "More," she whispered feverishly, not even knowing what it was she was asking, "more," she groaned before biting her lip sharply against the fire that coursed through her veins.

"What is it that you want, Kaname?" he teased between long, thick laps of her clit. He knew this opportunity may not arise again, so for now, just this once, he was going to enjoy his power. "Tell me, Kaname...," his mouth clasped over her clit once again, his tongue tracing circles around the aroused tip while his finger slowly eased in and out of her vice-like pussy.

She shouted at the sensations, each time he put pressure on that sensitive nub she shook violently, more and more, and her fingers threatened to tear hair from his scalp. "Sousuke," she whimpered pleadingly, not even capable of mustering up annoyance at that moment. "You...," she whispered, "I need you." That was as far as she knew, it was all she knew, and she hoped and prayed _he_ would know where to go from there, because at that moment she would certainly be no help. "Please," the small sound could barely be heard, barely even be understood through her desperate panting for air.

He grinned against her lips, planting one last kiss upon her solid nub before easing his body up and crawling over her, claiming hers once again. An arm snaked around his neck while another slid down his stomach to stroke his rigid member. He gazed deeply into her lidded eyes briefly before glancing down to her neck. "I don't... want to hurt you, Kaname..."

She blinked slowly at him, regaining some of her wits, then leaned forward and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Idiot," she murmured against his lips, "someone's going to have to some day." Grinning wickedly at him, she continued, "Do you really want it to be someone else? Or...," she kissed him again, "the only person I trust?"

Her words stung him. Lifting his gaze, he turned so his lips could meet hers. Pressing her back into the bed, he groaned into her lips as her bold hand firmly stroked the full length of his member. His hips flexed as she guided him to her entrance, their lips grinding together with a fierce passion as she ground his head up and down between her lips, smearing him with her arousal.

Kaname pulled back, gasping for air between fervent kisses, "Okay," she nipped his lip, "just do it," she teased the bite with the tip of her tongue, "get it over with," she tugged his head down by the hair for another long and fierce kiss. She drew her knees up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and, satisfied with the positioning, she drew her hand from between him to wrap around his shoulders, gripping tightly in anticipation of the pain.

He couldn't help but tremble. Part due to anxious anticipation and part due to the pain he would cause her, but, as she breathed gentle encouragement, her lips nipping his, he gathered himself. Dropping from his hands to his elbows, pressed his body to hers. A shudder enveloped his form at the feel of her burning tightness. His cracked careful eyes open, assessing her features through a foggy haze as his member eased further into her embrace.

His head fell to the crook of her neck, panting breathlessly as his member pressed further into her heated depths. Sensations that flew through his body were other-worldly. Her vice-like hold, her radiating heat and slick suction made his arms tremble. He groaned into her collar; breasts spreading under his chest and her legs stroking his hips. "This is...," his breath hitched as she tightened around his length. "Shit..." He cursed freely, uncaring of the consequences, his member throbbing painfully within her before being soothed by her sweet caress.

Her hold on Sousuke tightened; she hid her face against his neck as another pained sound escaped her throat. She blinked rapidly against the sensation, against the feel of tears stinging her eyes, her eyelashes fluttering against his skin teasingly before she let out a great sigh. She fell limply back onto the bed, her legs still around his waist but her arms dropping so that she held his shoulders lightly, occasionally flexing her fingers. In spite of the pain she smiled encouragingly up at him, squeezing with her legs to urge him on further.

Her cry shocked him back into reality. He froze in place, stomach churning with guilt as he considered pulling away. Gazing down at her smiling face, her legs renewed their hold. Both released short, throated moans as she pulled him against her, the sweet friction sucking his member deeper into her. Biting his tongue to prevent a groan while Kaname let hers fill his ears, he pressed forward, the last few inches sheathing inside her as their loins crashed together.

Hissing at the feel of being filled to the breaking point she tossed her head back and arched into him, biting her lip at the pain but moaning at the pleasure. She was torn between two extremes and she cried out his name once more. She pulled his face down to hers and kissed him forcefully, rolling her hips up against his, determined to draw out more of the sweet pleasure-pain she just knew was waiting for her.

He slid his hands under her back, palms floating over the curve of her spine as he remained nestled within her, reveling in the static pleasure. His mind began to wander, buzzing with all the repressed feelings, thoughts and words he'd wanted to say to her. Now, with her beneath him, sharing their feelings in the most intimate way possible, he felt as though he should say those few words that always caught in his throat

Kaname sighed happily at his soothing touch and rubbed her face into the crook of his neck once more, kissing and nipping at the spot just for the sake of having some extra contact. Her fingers trailed down his chest, nails occasionally scraping along his skin as she turned her hands this way and that, reaching his stomach and sliding them over his hips before making their way up along his back. "Sousuke," she breathed against his throat endearingly.

He tilted his head slightly, nudging her forwards into his view "Kaname," he muttered forcefully.

She looked up at him, her eyes blinking slowly and she tilted her head to the side curiously. "Hm?" she bit her lip nervously, "Sousuke? What...?"

"I have... wanted to say this for quite some time now. Unfortunately, my own cowardice prevented me from doing so," he smiled gently down at her, sensing her worry.

"Huh?" she blinked her eyes rapidly now, trying to adjust her thoughts from what she was feeling to what he was saying. She shook her head slightly to clear it then looked up at him with wide and bright eyes. "What... did you want to tell me?"

"I uhh...," he cursed silently. "I really... enjoy your company, Kaname..." He cleared his throat, and blushed as he realized that his movements ground directly against her groin. "I... I can't find the right words..."

"You... enjoy my...," she laughed as she realized what his problem was, leaning up to kiss him tenderly. "It's okay," she whispered into his ear, "I know. I wouldn't be here like this with you if I didn't." She shifted her face to slide her lips across his cheek then placed another gentle kiss under his ear. "I can wait to hear it when you're ready to say it," she pulled back, placing her hands on either side of his face and smiling brightly up at him with her eyes shining.

Sousuke nodded gratefully as she leaned back. Her bright eyes and smiling lips filled him with an unbridled confidence. Utilizing his calmed state of mind, he slowly drew his hips back as he leaned down to place a soft kiss on her forehead. He sighed lustfully as he slid back into her embrace. He could feel every movement, every twitch of her body while he rested his forehead against hers.

Her eyes fluttered closed and she let out a puff of air that hit the heated skin of his throat as she pushed her head back into the mattress with a content smile on her face. She groaned at his movements and trailed her fingers in lazy circles on the backs of his shoulders before cracking her eyes open to look up into his lovingly.

Accustoming himself to these pleasurable, intense feelings, he increased his pace while attempting to maintain eye contact with the azure-haired goddess beneath him. His breath passed his lips in sharp, wavering torrents. The sensation of her hips lifting to meet his with each stroke sent a rush of adrenaline through his veins. His hands sought out locks of her hair to clasp to, any part of her to increase the bodily contact.

Her head tossed back as he increased the pace and the tugging on her hair sent a jolt through her system that had her shouting his name. Once more her arms found themselves wrapped tightly around his shoulders and she let out a long deep moan as she pulled his head down for a desperate, breathless kiss before tilting her head back again and giving him access to her throat. Her eyes opened and closed as she tried fervently to watch him but found her body being racked with pleasurable sensations too great to keep her eyes open throughout.

He dove for her skin, his chest massaging her breasts as he began to feast on her flesh. His hips moved of their own accord, pulling outwards and upwards before sliding firmly back in. The pace continued to increase, his breathing sped up, and sweat built on his brow. He bit down as her heels dug into his lower back. Drawing his teeth along the tortured skin, he kissed his way up to the center of her jaw.

"Yesss," she hissed, urging him on, twisting her hips up and matching his pace as best she could, mewling at the intensity, at the sparks being shot along her veins with every motion, with every breath, with every heartbeat. She clawed at his back, clinging to him, dragging him down, and trying to wrench from him the same wild and primal sounds he wrung from her with every kiss, with every scrape of his teeth against her skin, with every thrust of his hips. Mindlessly she pleaded for more, nails dragging along his back, unforgiving, head pulling impossibly further back as she begged him for more and more.

"Ohhhh shit!" The words roared through his throat as her nails cut into his skin, her pussy tightening around his aching member. Dropping down onto her, he held her waist tightly as he rolled over. Sousuke smirked as the surprised look on her face disappeared. Her eyes rolling back into her head as he slammed his full length deep inside her. He had no idea why he was behaving in such an... instinctual way. But judging from Kaname's reactions and his own feelings of release in the bold movements and sounds, he was more than willing to allow these feelings to take control. sliding his hands down to her legs, he pulled her knees up, allowing her to sit back on her feet as his hands kneaded the supple flesh of her curvy thighs.

Kaname shouted something inarticulate as everything she was feeling increased a hundred-fold. She clung to him for dear life, ducked her head down, sinking teeth into his shoulder roughly as she fought to hold back the scream that threatened to tear itself from her throat. She tried desperately to get herself under some semblance of control, rocking her hips against his and sitting up, running her nails cruelly down his chest and tossing her head back wantonly. Grinding herself against him she bit down on her lip as wave after wave of pleasure crashed relentlessly over her.

He grasped her hands and pulled himself up, immediately burying his face in a large, firm breast. His lips assaulted the darkened nipple while his hands worked their way back down to cup her gyrating ass. He could feel it, he knew it was coming, the pressure had been building and he was rapidly approaching his limit. "Kaname... I'm almost..." he ground into her breast, refusing to give up the delicious mound even to speak.

Her fingers tangled in his hair to keep him in place and she groaned as his teeth teased at her taut nipple. "Me too," the words came out as part of a pleasured noise, and her breath hitched as she nearly shouted. Her blood was pounding in her veins, making it hard to breathe, hard to hear, hard to see, all she was aware of was the feel of strong fingers digging deliciously into her ass, of lips, tongue, and teeth teasing at her breast, of the blindingly wonderful feel of him filling her again and again, and it all became too much. She screamed his name as her body shook, every part of her being tightening on him as her orgasm washed over like an earthquake, trembling with aftershocks and her breath hitching as electricity danced across her nerves.

His fingers kneaded each of her full cheeks, his breath pouring out in a vast torrent of burning air. His abdomen tensed at his impending release. "Kaname...!" he whimpered as her hands fisted his hair, pulling him into her. He responded in kind, burying himself inside her, pulling her ass down onto him with all the strength he could muster as spasms wracked his entire body. His eyes flashed a blinding white as he filled her with stream after stream of his juices. He roared into her chest once more; gently gyrating her ass around on his still twitching member.

She fell completely against him, unable to hold herself up, her body vibrating as pleasure coursed through her system in slowly depleting pulses. Her breath came in short quick bursts as she worked to fill her lungs, her arms fell limply to their sides and she weakly ran her fingers along his stomach. She tilted her head on his shoulder to smile up at him, barely able to keep her eyes open as she softly whispered "I love you," against his sweat-slicked neck. Suddenly it didn't matter that he hadn't said it first, she knew voicing his feelings was hard for him, but for her… she at least had a family to say those words to before. It wasn't strange for _her_ to say such a thing, and didn't he deserve to know? She pressed a soft and lingering kiss to the flesh she had just whispered sweet words into.

Sousuke had never known pleasure or feelings like this. For something so foreign to him to be so _fulfilling_... His body twitched with warmth and a sense of belonging that he had never felt before, let alone share with anyone else. His head fell back, eyes closing while taking a deep breath as a wide smile set itself upon his features. When she whispered those three, short words to him, he felt as though he were invincible. She _loved_ him. His arms shook with fatigue as he lifted them to surround her waist, holding her limp body in place. He turned to her, his eyes lit with a spark of emotion she'd only seen on a few, very rare, occasions. "I... love you, too." His body gave in, lowering them both to the softness of the sheets. His arms somehow managed to tighten their hold on her as she lifted a leg to rest over his waist.

Sighing happily, Kaname snuggled against him, tucking her head under his chin and reveling in the warmth and protection his hold gave her. Over the years since her mother died she had grown used to being alone, always having been distant with her father, and when he and her sister had moved away that loneliness had only increased. Since meeting Sousuke it had seemed to begin to melt away, not being as crushing as it was before, but now it was gone completely. With the feeling of true contentment and happiness flooding her veins she giggled and wiggled, pressing herself flush against him, "Thank you." It sounded odd, but she meant it, and at that moment she could sacrifice a small shred of her pride to let him into her mind, heart, and soul.

He sported a smarting, playful grin as he turned to her, her beaming face stretching his lips to their fullest. "Kaname?" he leaned his head down to her, placing his forehead against hers once again. His world had been one of desolation, emptiness and survival. While he was still adapting to a modern and civilized society, he had learned a lot from those around him. Failing was deemed as _okay,_ now and again. Life wouldn't end if you made a mistake, forgiveness and compassion came from every angle. Yet, none nearly as strong, nor as bright, as Kaname.

He placed a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "It's not a problem."


	2. Chapter 2

**Where I Belong - Chapter Two  
**

Standing at the kitchen counter, knife thumping away on the cutting board as she diced up some vegetables, Kaname blushed as she thought about what had gotten started on that very counter. She nervously turned her gaze to Sousuke, peeking at him out of the corner of her eye as she reached for the next ingredient to cut. While everything was going on they had been so bold, so sure, but now that it was after the fact, things were tense, nervous. Or at least she was. Damn him for being able to hold that stoic expression. She turned her attention back to what she was doing, not wanting to cut herself and look like an idiot.

Sousuke's gaze passed over the wide array of vegetables and meat before him. He had watched Kaname cook before, but those times he hadn't taken an interest in what was actually involved during the cooking process. His brow furrowed as she slammed the knife through a stalk of cabbage. He gulped as she turned to look at him, her face a bright red. "Kaname, would you like some help?"

For a moment, she ignored him, blowing her bangs out of her face as she finished up her task. Pushing it out of the way and setting the next bit in its place, she set the knife down and looked thoughtfully up at him. "You'd probably ruin it," she started, habit making her punish him for her nervousness. She stopped herself, looked back down, sighed, then stepped aside. "Sure," she started again, waving her hand at what was set up. "I'll… walk you through it. How's that?" her smile was brave though she crossed her arms over her chest defensively, feeling ridiculous about her fear of… what? She didn't even know.

He nodded numbly. Something seemed... strange, about her. He had hoped that after their... time together, that she would have cooled down somewhat. Perhaps he did mess things up yet again. Breathing a weak sigh, he lifted his hands to rest on the edge of the counter and attempted to focus his attention on a large cucumber. "What would you like done with this?"

She bit her lip, keeping her eyes focused on the task though her mind was racing. "I want you to dice it," she spoke forcefully, tracing her fingers along the vegetable to show him the cuts she wanted to make. "And don't treat the knife like a combat knife, you have to be nice to it," she picked up the blade and demonstrated the proper movements, risking a glance at him to be sure he was paying attention.

He caught her eyes as she turned, blinking with embarrassment, he dropped his gaze down to the vegetable as her fingers pointed out the required sizes. He nodded and flicked the knife's handle into his palm before deftly and gracefully dicing, leaving fleshy chunks in his wake. Turning back to her so he could ask for another job he noticed her blinking rapidly. He winced. This is not good...

Muttering under her breath, she reached out and yanked the knife from his grip. "You don't listen to me at all, Sousuke," she glared at the prepared cucumber and then deposited it into its bowl before grabbing the next item and putting it down. "You're going to ruin the knife like that. If you can't pay attention and follow simple instructions then go sit down and get out of my way," she grumbled, bumping him aside with her hip to take her place in front of the cutting board again while switching her glare from the undeserving vegetable to him.

"But, Kaname, the flexibility and give of the blade was more than adequate for my treatment. However, if it had been one-" he gulped as she glared at him, fire raging in her eyes. He sighed once again and made his way around the counter, over to the opposite sofa. He dropped into the cushions before leaning his forearms on his knees. Why can't I do anything right? His head swung low and limp.

She attacked the ingredients with vengeance, hardly listening to her own advice about blade care as she worked out her frustrations. "Idiot," she muttered, repeating the word several times. It wasn't Sousuke she was talking about though, and she wiped her brow with the back of her arm before setting up for the next step with the prep done. Her hand hovered over the dial to turn on the burner heat as her guilt ate away at her. He was making an effort to get involved in her hobby and made one small mistake caused by the fact that he had unlearn something so she yelled at him and shoved him away. Her shoulders dropped and she sighed, looking miserably at her stove. She took in a deep breath and turned around, hands on hips and looking sternly at him, "What, are you just going to give up? Get over here, dummy."

He lifted his head just enough to peer over at her. He wanted to stand up, walk over and be close to her again. But... something held him back. Something that he had learned last night, something that was an entirely new experience for him, "Perhaps I should remain here. I won't be in the way, and you can continue to torture your ingredients." He bit down on his cheeks, trying with all of his might to not move his eyes. This was something he had come to learn about Kaname over the last few nights. She may have been the master of harnessing her anger, but she was a novice at reacting to a counter-attack. Kaname was, by all intents and purposes, a sitting duck.

Slack-jawed, she stared at him, eyes wide with shock and body shaking with mounting rage. "What?!" she shrieked at him, marching over to his location and reaching down to yank him up by the collar of his shirt. She glared at him, making eye contact as she trembled, her mind and body torn between reactions. She wanted to hit him, she wanted to shake him, she wanted to yell at him, to throw him out of her apartment hungry, but she was also in shock, amazed that he had actually talked back to her for once, and that shock kept her from doing anything further.

Sousuke thanked his training at that very moment, staring coolly down into her flaming embers. "Your technique was poor, but it had the required results," he was in it now, backing out would be pointless. Biting back a grin, he continued. "Still, I think if you had let me handle the knife, the job would be finished by now." His fought with all of his willpower to set his expression.

She stared at him for a few long moments, face red with anger. Finally, she closed her eyes, drew in a deep breath, steadied her nerves, and released him. Indifferent, she drew up to her full height and brushed imaginary dust from her shirt then planted her hands firmly on her hips and gave him a bored expression. "All right then Mr. Specialist. Since you're so good, why don't _you_ cook dinner? Alone. But when you butcher it, you owe me money for the ingredients and for dinner tonight."

His options were limited. Backing himself into a corner was most definitely not his goal, yet, he had to allow himself time to learn. Cooking dinner would not be so hard. He understood the flavors of some of the ingredients, as well as their nutritional value. His mind rewound a few seconds, to the end of her proposition. "_When_ I butcher it?" he wrinkled his brow into a purposeful frown. He would not lose. "You seem to underestimate my abilities, Kaname. That is the first sign of hubris and therefore defeat. I believe that you should concern yourself less with my skills, and more on the consequences of your defeat." It had taken him a great deal of courage and strength to state that. Though, he wasn't quite sure how, exactly, he was going to win.

Her body tensed as he talked about hubris, a low growl coming from her throat. She sniffed indignantly and spun around, turning her back to him and feeling satisfied when she heard her hair smack him. "Consequences of my defeat, eh? I fail to see how I could lose if I'm given a... decent meal," she said the word 'decent' in a tone of voice that made it well known she expected the results to be dismal. "Unless there was something else you were thinking…?" her tone was curious now, and she turned her gaze thoughtfully to the ceiling, wondering just what might be going through his mind.

He bit back a grin, his mind clicking. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see." He stepped forwards, placing a hand on her waist before leaning forward to place a kiss on her cheek. He blushed at the contact, somewhat ironically - he noted. He croaked as words tried to form. Clearing his throat, he persevered. "You mentioned me 'butchering' dinner. Now, may I ask where the nearest, real, butcher's shop is?"

Kaname quirked an eyebrow at him, rattling off the directions without stopping to think about that part of what he had said. "Wait and see?" she went right on from giving him the information he asked for to asking for the information she wanted. "Don't you think it would be a silly idea to agree to something without knowing just what I'm agreeing to?"

Pondering the question for a few short moments, Sousuke looked down into her questioning eyes. "I believe you have a point." Thinking for another, longer time, he tried to recall some of the information Kurz had driven into him. The words 'bet' and 'prize' springing to mind, "It is a wager. A win or lose situation. If I create a good meal, you will owe me. If I fail, I will owe you."

She sniffed and pouted at him, "Not fair. You have a steady paying job, I rely on my father paying for things and take jobs when I want something, I don't have money to waste like that." She did not really know why she was saying that. It really would not be as big of a deal as she was making it out to be, but at the same time she kind of wanted to see where Sousuke's new-found creativity and boldness might go if given the chance. She just hoped she wasn't biting off more than she could chew…

"Money need not be involved. I own a rather large sum," he stated factually, not the least bit arrogant despite his words. "My thoughts were more along the lines of...," he gulped. He may have started to speak his true thoughts and act in a more familiar way, but talking without thinking was something that he would never get accustomed to. "Well...," he broke out into a sweat. When had his mind fallen into the gutter? His mind was torn between wanting her to take the initiative and for her to shrug it off as nothing. "I-I will purchase the needed inventory!" He stood bolt upright, gulping as she continued to stare deeply into his eyes, even as he walked swiftly to put his boots on and grab his coat.

She watched him with a smirk playing at her lips. Well, that was certainly interesting. She grinned and followed him, "Come on now soldier, out with it," she purposefully walked with a sway in her hips, purposefully talked in a sultry voice, purposefully watched him with lustful lidded eyes and batted her lashes at him. When she reached him, she stretched her arms over her head and took the last few steps to press her body against him, keeping her arms straight but slowly dropping them to rest on his shoulders. She leaned up and kept her lips just centimeters from his and whispered "You said you'd tell me. Now," she purred, "just what kind of punishment did you have in mind, Sergeant?"

"I-I-I...," he cursed his body's response. _Traitor_, "I believe the punishment you're administering at this very moment is more than adequate, Kaname!" His lips trembled as the weight of her body rubbed against him. _The same body I had been exploring last night._ He cursed his mind this time. Mutiny was afoot. "Temptress...," he mumbled, barely loud enough for even him to hear.

She was very glad she was being extra alert to his reactions at that moment, and that she was so close to him, or else she never would have heard that. Feeling extremely self-satisfied, she pulled away immediately and walked back into the main room of her apartment, pulling her hair over her shoulder so he would be sure to get a good look as she kept an alluring twist to her hips as she walked. "Very well then," she called over her shoulder, "you're on. Hurry back, because I'm hungry and the restaurants might have waiting times," she grinned. This could prove to be an extremely interesting evening.

He was out of the door faster than it could open, catching his shoulder and provoking a loud yelp. He could hear Kaname's laughter as he barreled down the stairs. Why was he rushing, exactly? Oh, that's right, he wanted to get back. You see, Kaname had always overlooked one thing when it came to him, and that was how resourceful he was. Over the years, he had been taught many things in all aspects of life by Kalinin. Cleaning, washing, how to safely catch a wild boar and, of course, cooking. There was one dish in particular that he had learned to cook, which always set his taste buds on fire. He just hoped that the butchers stocked a high quality beef. This would be the first time that he'd tap into his wages for personal use. A warmth filled him as he reached the pavement and slipped his jacket on. She would surely love thi-, lose the bet, rather. He cleared his throat for no reason in particular as he made his way towards the market.

Shaking her head with a laugh at Sousuke's rushing and bumbling, Kaname stepped into the kitchen to clean up. Everything that had been prepared she wrapped up and stocked in the cabinets or fridge, she wiped down the counters and cleaned everything that had been used. Then, she sat down in front of her television to wait for Sousuke to return, hoping it would be soon.

She really _was_ hungry.

Lying down on the couch, Kaname lazily and boredly flipped through the channels, muttering under her breath about how there was never anything on TV any more. Finally settling on a channel playing music videos, she turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling thoughtfully. This change in Sousuke was certainly unexpected. Not unwelcome, but it was surprising to hear him talk like that, and to, well, joke with him. He was never really the joking type. She actually found herself rooting for him, hoping he would win this bet, wondering what other barriers might be broken if he did.

The queue was aggravating him: One old lady who would not stop talking to the cashier and a young man who seemed intent on bartering the butcher down to his underpants. He sighed heavily and stepped up behind him. Swiftly, he pinched the man's throat when the butcher turned away and laid him out of view. "Yes, I would like two beef tenderloin fillets." He didn't even bother to count the cash as he grabbed the bag and sprinted out of the shop. He grinned as he passed by numerous market stalls, grabbing his needed items and handing the sellers their money. He had been smiling far more often recently. _This must be a side effect of love._ Slinging the bag over his shoulder, he hopped around a group of skateboarders and waved nonchalantly as they spat curses at his retreating figure. He... really couldn't have cared less.

He faced white. Peering into his bag, he made sure he had all the needed items. Satisfied, he rapped unceremoniously on the door, stood semi-rigidly.

Hearing the knock, Kaname swung her legs off the couch and walked over to the door, checking the peep-hole before yanking the door open. "Welcome back, now get to work!" she barked the order with a grin, standing aside and holding out her arms in offer to hold the bag so that he could take his shoes and coat off without the added difficulty.

He simply nodded and handed it over before kicking his boots off. After hanging his coat, he took the bag, and stared down into Kaname's eyes for several, long moments. "I-uhh...," he sorely wished he could punch himself at that moment. Why did his words only seem fail him around her?! Frustrated, he mumbled a 'nothing' and made his way over to the kitchen, checking cupboards for needed utensils.

She followed him into the kitchen and peered at the bag curiously, listening to him search for things with her eyes locked on the fascinated new container on her counter. "So...," she started, biting her lip. She wondered, should she perhaps let it be a surprise? No. She was impatient, "What are you planning?"

Though tempted to keep it a secret, the smells would soon fill the apartment. Perhaps showing her the way to create the dish would be an interesting endeavor, also. "This is a dish that Lieutenant Commander Kalinin taught me several years ago. It's from his homeland of Russia." He lifted the wrapped beef steaks and a small tub of sour cream out of the bag, followed by fresh herbs, rice, and flour.

"Better not be borscht," she muttered under her breath. She _had_ heard, Tessa had regaled her with the excruciating details one of the rare chances they had gotten to sit down and just be normal teenage girls. Pulling her hair from her face, she smiled up at him. "Looks interesting so far," and she was being serious when she said that. "Can I watch?"

"O-Of course. You can help, too...," he glanced over to her, noting her pursed lips and eager gaze. "If you want to, I mean. And it's not Borscht, It's Beef-Stroganov," he corrected casually, wishing that at this moment his hearing weren't so sharp.

"Tempting as it is, I don't think helping you is very fair considering our bet," she grinned at him before elbowing him playfully, she looked over the ingredients. "And I knew it wasn't Borscht, dummy, do you think I'm stupid?" she glared at him indignantly, pretending to be offended.

He began to dice the meat, "Not at all." He spied a large cleaving knife to Kaname's side. "Excuse me," he stated quietly as he reached over the counter. When he heard her take in a sharp breath of air, he immediately became concerned. Turning to her, his eyebrows furrowed at her slight blush and wide eyes. "Is something wrong Kaname?" When she didn't reply, he looked down. Gulping, he quickly withdrew his elbow from her generous cleavage, spluttering an apology as he resumed his food preparations.

Her teeth worried at her lower lip and she kept her gaze fixed on the counter with a blush staining her cheeks. "It's all right," she mumbled shyly. She kept her eyes on what he was doing, reaching up to pull her hair over her shoulder and off to the side, out of the way.

"Uhh..." Wanting to make conversation, but both lacking any topics to talk about and having a sense of awkwardness, he continued to mumble non-nonsensical words as he dropped the meat into flour before turning a pan on to heat up. "Where do you keep your sp-" his eyes dipped into her cleavage once more. Mentally berating himself, he continued "spatula."

She blinked wide eyes up at him, at first wondering just what had caused him to stutter. Absent-mindedly, she opened up a drawer and pulled out what he had asked for, keeping her eyes locked on him all the while. "You all right there?" she finally asked, giving him a small and teasing smile while holding out the spatula for him to take.

"Affirmative!" he yelled several pitches higher than usual. Taking it from her _purposely avoiding any contact_, he unceremoniously dropped the meat into the pan. As he watched to make sure it colored exactly to Kalinin's instructions, he wondered why, exactly, he felt this new sense of awkwardness. It wasn't like before, where he would worry about saying the wrong things. Now it was just not knowing what to say at all. Surely making some form of conversation on a social level would be simple. "How are you?" blinking at his own, stupid question, he tossed the pan with a flick of his wrist before grabbing up the herbs.

Kaname's eyebrows arched at his reactions and she had to bite back a mischievous grin. She stepped around behind him and stood on the tips of her toes so she could peer over his shoulder, leaning into him and speaking with an innocent voice as her breath tickled at his neck, "Hungry. You?" she smiled sweetly, her eyes fixed deceptively on the pan.

He sucked in a deep breath, repressing a sigh as she pressed herself against him. "I am very hungry," Sousuke made sure to keep a stoic tone as she smiled. He could discern every inch of her body against his. Arms hanging by his sides, thighs against his butt... breasts spread across his back. He shuddered, "C-Could you please pass me the rice? I'm a-adapting this recipe somewhat," his stomach lurched at the obvious weakness in his voice. She knew just how to push his buttons.

Grinning, she slid around him, reached for the rice and handed it to him innocently enough - she didn't want him to burn himself after all - then took up her place behind him, watching his every move. She _was_ curious, and also surprised that it actually looked like he knew what he was doing, but that didn't mean she couldn't have fun with him. She slid her hands into his front pockets and rested her chin on his shoulder, smiling contently.

His arm went rigid, spilling several grains of rice over the counter, "T-Thank you Kaname! Your assistance is much appreciated!" His booming voice caused a small cat in the corridor to scurry away. He heard her snicker against his collar. Attempting to compose himself as her fingers traced his thighs through his thin pockets he sprinkled pepper and salt over the meat and poured in the rest of the ingredients. Of course, attempting to focus on cooking was a lost cause. His mind was attaching all of its willpower onto the essentially innocent touches. _Innocent to an onlooker, perhaps._

"You're very welcome," she purred, gently kneading his thighs through the pockets, slowly working her way in with a grin crossing her face despite her best attempts to maintain an innocent expression. She ducked her head to hide it, burrowing her face into his shoulder and leaning further into him, hugging him awkwardly around the waist.

A hand rose to cup his forehead. He cursed his body's reaction to her movements and thanked the fact that his waist was _below_ the counter. Though, if her fingers moved any further forward... Surprised at himself when he didn't immediately throw away the idea, he reached his free arm behind him, his open hand squeezing her thigh gently.

Kaname gasped softly with surprise at his action, her body tensing reflexively before she took in a deep breath and steadied herself. _Well_, she grinned as she thought, _no fun if only one is playing the game._ She slid her hands up and out of his pockets to slip under the hem of his shirt and traced lazy circles along his stomach with the tips of her fingers, casually dipping her fingers from time to time to trace the waistband of his pants before sliding back up.

Her fingers ran more than simple trails across his skin. She was, unknowingly, burning a fuse. His other hand came down to stroke her other thigh, both hands massaging her svelte figure. "Y-you, Kaname, that's distracting," he gasped weakly. Locking his eyes with the aromatic dish, he noted how small plumes of steam rose and small bubbles popped as it heated. The symbolism was not lost on him.

She grinned, "What, the Specialist is defeated by a little bit of girl flesh?" Smirking, she let the tips of her fingers duck under his pants, teasingly dipping them lower and lower. "Not very fierce soldier now, are you? Beaten so easily... You couldn't even scare a kitten," she giggled quietly.

"Defeat?" his voice came out incredibly clearly, considering his situation. He would _not_ lose. He was alive, which meant he had _never_ lost. Reaching his hands higher, he allowed index and middle fingers to dip slightly between her thighs. "I do not lose, Kaname. You know this." His arrogance was duly noted and not regretted.

She hissed pleasurably, cursing her knees for getting weak even for just a brief moment at the feel, a jolt of electricity coursing through her veins at the touch. "No?" she forced her voice to be strong, proud that it didn't waver despite her tremble. "We'll see," she whispered, freeing one of her hands to take charge of one of his, forcing him to rub her center and letting her moan be heard. Her other hand dipped lower into his pants as she rocked herself against him with a satisfied grin.

Sucking in a breath, he pressed firmly against her, enjoying the whimper that escaped her lips. He fought hard to remain still as her hand traced over his already solid member. "Dinner will be in-" he groaned, "approximately 20 minutes." A strange rush of excitement filled him as he spoke those words. It seemed Kaname had the same reaction as she shuddered against his fingers. "Kaname..."

"Sousuke...," she whispered, nipping his neck and soothing the bite with her tongue before pressing her lips against the spot, tilting her head ever-so-slightly and repeating the action again, then again. Her body shook as she tried futilely to get control of herself, pushing against him with a strained mewl and rubbing her hand up along him wantonly.

Her ministrations sent him into a cold sweat. Growling into the air, he ripped his hands from her thighs and turned on his heel. Her arm still buried in the front of his pants as he slid one of his own around to support her waist, while the other returned to its previous, enticing, wet position. "Dinner will be in 18 minutes," he stated with a lop-sided smile.

Kaname grinned at him, loosing her hand from inside his pants to work at his button, "Roger," she said teasingly. She leaned up for a kiss while she worked to free him, leaning into him with a soft moan, losing the battle against her body's vie for control as a delicious shock ran through her and made her tremble.

He grinned against her lips. Craning his neck down, he pulled his hands from her and gripped the waist of her white shorts. Breaking the contact to finish their jobs, Sousuke took a brief moment, allowing his eyes to wander over her form. His eyes darkened as a delicious mix of love and lust filled him. "Sofa," he grunted as he connected with her mouth once again, flicking his tongue over her bottom lip.

She sighed happily into his mouth, taking one step back to move into the sitting room, but reaching up to fist his shirt and hold him close to her, torn between wanting to go somewhere they could continue and not wanting to part from him for even a moment. She lifted her hand to tangle in his hair and made an odd sound that was part moan and part whimper, the leg that she had stepped back with tentatively lifting to step forward again as she pressed herself firmly against him.

A growl escaped his lips as she tugged at his mane. Feeling her move back, then forward several times, he quickly grew tired of having to balance himself. Pulling her against him, he reached under her firm thighs and slung her onto his waist, legs dangling either side of him, "-fuck-," he seethed against her lips. He could move her _and_ feel her at the same time. Quickly traversing the room, he felt around for the sofa with his foot before dropping them with a heavy thud into the cushions.

She immediately wrapped her arms and legs tight around him, pulling him down onto her and kissing him forcibly. "So~u~su~ke~," she arched against him, groaning his name lustfully. Nipping at his lip sharply as she pulled away just enough to tilt up her chin and give him an enticing invitation to her throat, she looked at him meaningfully with cheeks tinged pink.

He placed a light kiss against her skin, grinning as she groaned. "Wait," he whispered. Slipping down in her hold, he reached behind him to grasp her ankles. Pulling them in front of him, he watched her perplexed face with amusement, "I said _wait_." Lifting them straight towards the ceiling, he reached to the waistband of her shorts and pulled the now loose garment over her legs and tossed it over his shoulder.

She huffed with indignation, sitting up after he finished the task to press her hands against his shoulders and pushed him back. "Telling me what to do," she muttered, sitting herself down into his lap and dragging his head forward to crash her mouth down against his with very little grace and very much aggression, growling.

"It makes a pleasant change," he mumbled against her. Grinning as his fingers slipped under her panties, teasing her firm thighs, he pushed her head away so he could give in to her creamy neck. "14 minutes," he growled into her skin, reveling in the feel of her delectable flesh under his fingers.

Her arms dropped to his waist, gripping the hem of his shirt and pulling it up, hissing at him and shoving him back roughly so she could yank it over his head, tossing it aside. "Idiot," grumbling her gripes, she slipped out of his hold to stand up next to the couch. She pointed her finger at him, "Pants off. _Now_," she ordered.

He was up and they were off before she had time to lower her hand. Though, he used the opportunity to tear the top that hid a majority of her teasing curves. He stood there for a few moments, again, taking in her form. His stomach ran cold as a thought entered his mind. He had to say it... He... just had to, "Panties off. Now," he fought with everything he had to make and maintain a firm expression.

She really should have expected it. With the way the day had been going, all the surprises he had thrown at her, she really, really should have expected it. She didn't, though, and she froze, staring at him in utter disbelief, eyes wide. "_What_ did you just say?" her voice almost _squeaked_ and her tone was incredulous.

"I said panties off. Now," he pointed at the thin white lace thong for a few moments before reaching for his boxers and dropping them to his ankles. He bit back a grin as she suddenly seemed bashful. "12 minutes."

"I...," she _almost_ went to reach for them and pull them down. Almost. Catching herself, she glared at him and tossed her hair over shoulder haughtily, "Make me," she growled, challenging him with her words, her glare, her posture.

"Fine," he stated with a grin. Before she knew what had happened, she had been spun around on the spot and the clasp on her bra had been snapped off. As the garment slipped down her arms and to the floor, she felt his hands slide around her waist before sliding up to cup her generous mounds. "I doubt you will ever learn to _never_ challenge a specialist." He released his hold on her before pushing her roughly onto the sofa. He dropped to his knees and spread her legs open. Shooting a glance at the large damp patch in the centre of pure white, he then looked up to her and clenched his jaw. "10 minutes." He ducked between her legs.

"Sousuke!" she gasped, reaching her arms down to grab fistfuls of his hair roughly. Her head tossed back and her eyes squeezed shut, a whimper escaping her lips as she fought to gain control of herself. "Wh-why," panting, her fingers flexed, tugging, "why would I...," her words trailed off into a moan and she made no effort to finish her sentence.

He barely responded, fingers massaging her inner thighs while his lips teased her burning lips. Now and again, his nose would stroke her hot nub through the thin material, prompting a moan of agonizing pleasure. His member throbbed defiantly as his eyes witnessed the rising and falling of her gorgeous breasts before the sight of her shut eyes and pouted lips. He pressed his tongue firmly against her, biting back a groan as her addictive taste permeated the material.

"Ahh!" she shouted, leaning forward at the intense feeling, "Sousuke, please," she whined, shaking. "Please," the word came out as a soft sigh, hardly audible, and her head hung over his now, her hair falling between them. "Sou-suke~," a small part of her that was still aware hated that he was able to get her to give in so easily, but that small part was pushed deep into a dark corner while the rest of her took pleasure in what was going on, and was much too interested in getting more to care just how that happened.

Sitting up, he captured her in a fervent, wet kiss. His thumbs traced along the sheer material while his fingers dipped under the very edges, the tips stroking her plump lips. "Take them off," he grunted as his member stroked her dangling calf. "Take them off, and I'll continue," he dropped his head to capture an erect nipple, suckling earnestly on the firm flesh, "9 minutes."

She lifted her hips to hook her thumbs under the thin band and slid them off, bringing her knees up to pull them off completely and toss them to the side. She reached a hand up to push down on his head insistently, urging him on. "Now, please, Sousuke, please," she whimpered, her eyes cracking open just enough to look at him pleadingly.

He needed no more encouragement, immediately dipping a finger into her wet embrace. He grunted as her calf stroked him, again. Dipping his head down to her sopping wet pussy, he took a deep breath of the entrancing scent before lapping at her solid clit. His free hand reached up to squeeze a firm breast, then the other, then further up to cup her cheek. She held so much control over him, despite his current leadership.

"Yesss," she hissed in satisfaction, rocking her hips against him, turning her face to press kisses into his palm. "More," she breathed against his hand, "more," she nipped at fingertips, flicked her tongue against them, nipped again, a small growl rumbling in her throat.

"More?" he grinned mercilessly. Withdrawing his finger, he reached up to his lips and sucked it clean. He moved quickly, turning her to lie on the sofa before lying beside her, head at her knees. He had no idea where this idea had come from, but his mind wouldn't stop replaying the image. Gripping her legs, he urged her onto him. He felt his member rush with fresh blood at the sight of her rounded ass, lithe thighs and deliciously wet pussy. Raising a hand onto each thigh, he anchored his fingers in the taut flesh before resuming his insatiable hunger for her taste.

She blushed, feeling somewhat unsure about this new position, and she turned her head to look at him, "Sousuke?" Trembling a little with uncertainty, she was looking at him for some kind of reassurance, though she really did not know why. She had no idea why she felt nervous all of the sudden, and she bit her lip as she tried to push back the unwanted feeling and to concentrate only on the pleasure he was giving her.

He drew his unwilling lips away from hers, worried by her shaking. "Are you okay, Kaname?"

"Uhm, yeah," she looked away nervously, blushing and cursing herself. "Fine, Sousuke, I didn't tell you that you could stop, did I?" forcing confidence into her voice, she turned her gaze downwards, embarrassed by her sudden shyness.

He was doubtful, but quickly realized that if she were uncomfortable, she would stop. He gazed at her silken lips and felt his stomach churn at the sight alone. His fingers slid up and sank into the roundness of her ass, while his tongue ravished her clit before licking up to the very base of her tight entrance and back again, repeating the motion in progressively slower repetitions.

She moaned in pleasure, her eyes fluttering closed as she sat back just the slightest bit. Slowly, she let her fingers flutter lightly along his sides, his stomach, his chest, leaving a ghost-like trail of her almost-touches behind as her hands travelled his body. "Sousuke," his name was a soft and happy sigh and she leaned her head forward just the slightest bit, some of her hair spilling over her shoulders to pool coolly on his chest.

He jerked his hips under her touch. The throbbing in his groin was becoming too much to endure. "K-Kaname," he muttered against her wet lips, his hot breath prompting a moan from the woman.

"Yes?" she asked teasingly, trying to get in charge of the situation again. She pulled her head up and leaned forward to let the tips of her hair tickle at his chest, then back again, moaning softly as she rocked herself against him in the process.

"M-Me...," he sucked loosely on her clit, allowing the organ to pop from his lips. "Do me," he practically begged. His member ached unlike anything he'd felt before. Having her so close to it made him even more frustrated. "Please," he added firmly before sheathing his tongue within her burning lips.

Her body arched and another moan sounded from her before she sucked in a deep breath and leaned forward, planting her elbows on either side of his hips. "Since you asked so nicely," Kaname spoke, blowing air on him with every word and grinning as it jerked. She wrapped her arms around his thighs to support her. Closing the distance, she swiped her tongue experimentally across the tip before shifting one of her hands to grip the base and hold him still. Her lips wrapped firmly around the head and her tongue swirled around, playing, exploring.

Sousuke released a rumbling groan into her pussy; his fingers clamped her flesh while his hips jerked under her touches. He picked up his pace, knowing they didn't have much longer left. Freeing a hand, he brought it down to her lips and ran two fingers in her abundant juices, before gently easing them deep within her tight, yet welcoming pussy. He jerked as her tongue laved his sensitive spot, responding in kind, to hers.

She tightened her grip on him, stroking with her thumb while slowly bobbing her head up and down on him, trying to take in as much as she could. Shifting her weight to the side, she lifted the one arm holding on to him and began to stroke him with her hand in an effort to make up for what she could not cover with her mouth. His actions caused her to moan, her throat tightening and vibrating slightly with the delicious noise as he pleasured her.

The sensations running through his body set his nerves on fire. Time was running out and he knew there was no way he'd be able to stop this, he felt too damn _good_. Pumping his fingers rapidly into her, he would curl them loosely with each pull, resulting in a shudder through her form. His tongue continued to roll her solid clit, occasionally sucking it between his lips to tease the firm nub.

She wanted to say his name, she wanted to urge him on, but all she could do was continue to groan and to whimper, continue to pump him with her hand and stroke him with her thumb, continue to slide her lips along his length and tease at him with her tongue, pulling back for air at a rapidly increasing rate as her heart raced and her breath came quicker and quicker.

He grunted, his thumb taking over his lip's work. "Kaname, I'm...," his hips bucked as the pressure in his abdomen began to reach breaking point, "-fuck!-" He buried his face back against her pussy, lavishing her clit, pussy and ass with attention. The feel of her breasts brushing his stomach sent his eyes rolling back into his head. "I'm close!" he gasped breathlessly.

Unable to speak, she made the closest thing to a sound of acknowledgement as she could muster, the noise ending in a whimper as another jolt ran through her system. She twisted her hand along him, pressed her tongue firmly along him, increasing her pace as best she could. Just a little more pressure and her throat clenched as a silent scream tore from it, her body shaking with ecstasy, her eyes clamping shut. Limply, she kept at her task as wave after wave of intense pleasure crashed over her and shook her to her core.

His fingers worked her convulsing lips with fervor as he succumbed to the pleasure. He lapped at her remaining juices, grunting as he came only strokes away from his orgasm, "Kaname!" He clenched his teeth and tightened his abs as a wave of intense pleasure crashed over him. Breathing heavily, he sucked in another deep breath as several, smaller streams of his juice sprayed from his solid member. He collapsed back onto the sofa, his hands still kneading her ass.

She pulled back as he filled her mouth with the thick and warm fluid, making a face at the odd flavor as she swallowed. Legs shaking, she carefully swung them over and stood up, taking a moment to catch her balance. Looking down at him, she made another face as she realized not all of it had made it into her mouth. "I'll get you a damp towel," she turned and walked unsteadily to the bathroom to rinse out her mouth and grab something for him to clean up with.

Sousuke waited until she had left, then quickly grabbed around for his underwear. Throwing them on in a flurry, he hobbled like an old hunchback to the kitchen, careful not to spill any of his own mess as he turned the cooker of with an elbow. Hobbling back again, he lain back on the sofa and threw his underwear back on the floor. She entered the room mere moments after he hit the seat.

Smiling at him, Kaname slowly worked her way over, kneeling down beside the couch and wiping up the mess. When she finished, she balled up the small towel and leaned over to kiss him on the forehead. "Love you," she whispered, rising and turning away to take care of the towel and finish cleaning herself up.

He blinked. That was... unexpected of her. However, before he could dwell on it, his stomach issued him with a warning in the form of a loud rumble. He blinked again. Throwing on his pants, he made his way into the kitchen and began a search for Kaname's dishes.

Cleaned up and dressed, she walked into the kitchen with a content smile on her face. She watched him walk around in his search for a moment before stepping up beside him. "Need help?" she gave him a side-long glance, her grin still planted firmly on her face and her eyes wide and sparkling up at him.

"Uhh...," he scratched the back of his neck before turning his gaze to her. Her beaming expression added to the already intense warmth he was feeling. "I cannot find your dishes," he stated, defeated. When she laughed and opened a cupboard right beside him, he felt his expression dull. _Physical relations reduce initiative_, he engrained the phrase into his mind. "Thank you...," turning to her once again, he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips before resting his forehead against hers. "I love you, too," he whispered.

She lifted a hand to cup his cheek, her smile widening, and she nodded before turning to the kitchen table and stretching. "Okay you, hurry up and feed me," she flashed him a grin over her shoulder and took up a seat, resting an elbow on the table and, chin in hand, kept her gaze fixed on him once she was settled.

Sousuke nodded and turned to the cupboard to retrieve two large bowls. "As I said, I adapted this recipe to suit your tastes," placing the bowls on the counter, he gave the pan a shake and began pouring equal portions into each. "The original recipe would have been created with thin slivers of deep fried potato. But, I felt rice would have been a better choice," he explained thoroughly. "Is that right?"

She nodded, dropping her arm onto the table and leaning forward, "Yeah, probably a good choice for me," she laughed softly. "Thank you."

"Not a problem." He made his way around the counter and placed a dish along with a fork in front of her. Dropping himself down beside her, he stirred his around briefly. "Enjoy."

Grinning, she spoke teasingly, "We'll see." She picked up her fork and mixed up her food before lifting up a forkful. "Although, I do have to admit that it smells good," she said before bringing the bite up to her mouth. Her eyes widened and she brought her free hand up to her mouth, surprised, "It's good!"

"I'm glad." Sousuke smiled as he turned to look down at his own dish. "This meal is the only thing that makes me think of 'home'," he rambled. "Kalinin was the only person I could have considered a friend, or family." He stirred the contents of his plate before turning back to her. "I'm glad you like it."

She stared at him as he talked, shocked that he was offering up something so personal about himself, and about his past. Recovering from her surprise, she reached over to cover his free hand with her own, smiling kindly at him. "Thank you," she whispered, not talking about the food. That he would share that little bit of his history with her made her feel... happy. Special.

He was surprised with himself. Not because he had openly told her things of his past that no-one knew, but because of the ease of which the words came out. He squeezed her fingers gently. "I... find it easy, to talk to you," he stammered slightly, the irony kicking him in the teeth. "I feel I can tell you things." He turned to look down at their hands, smiling as her thumb brushed over his knuckles.

Nodding, she caressed his hand as she slowly withdrew hers, taking up her fork again. "I'm... really happy, Sousuke. Thank you," she blushed as she slowly started eating again, shifting her gaze shyly down to her bowl. She ducked her head so that her hair hid her face. Somehow, come to think of it, she wondered, it was almost shameful. He had shared something personal about his past before she had, when he had so many more reasons to hide it, so much more pain than she did. She dropped her fork and stood up, walking over to the cabinets and pulling out two cups. "Hey, what do you want to drink?" her tone was subdued as she asked that question while pouring herself a glass of ice water.

"Water would be sufficient," he stated simply. Picking up his fork, he slowly took several bites of his food. "This really _is_ good," he felt pride well up in his chest. Any successful mission provoked the same feeling, so he was slightly confused as to the reason. Still, he would just enjoy his food for now. Several moments passed. Looking up, he noticed Kaname still stood with the tap running. "Are you alright, Kaname?" he queried, concerned by her lack of movement.

She started when he spoke, hastily moving to fill his glass and set the glasses down on the table. "Yeah, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she laughed nervously. Realizing she had left the water running, she turned around and just about slammed her hand down on the lever to turn it off. Fidgeting, she looked around for a moment before realizing there was nothing else she could distract herself with. She winced while her back was still turned to him, then put on a smile and took back her seat, keeping her head down so her face was obscured while she continued eating.

He said nothing as she shifted around the kitchen, his eyes locked on her as she sat down. A sense of worry began to surface, had he told her too much? He pondered that for a moment. She did seem to act strange after saying that. There was nothing else that could have prompted such a reaction. He placed his fork down in the dish and sat straight in his chair. "I apologize, Kaname." He spoke crisp and sharp.

Her head shot up and she stared at him with wide eyes. "Wh-why are you apologizing?" she stuttered, blinking rapidly at him in disbelief.

"I spoke out of turn," he started. "Judging by your demeanor and reaction to my words, I have concluded that I was wrong. So, I am sorry, Kaname."

"Huh?" she was confused, and it took a moment before she realized. "Ah, no, no Sousuke, you weren't wrong. I told you I was happy, didn't I?" Sighing, she dropped her gaze to her lap, playing nervously with her napkin. She closed her eyes, sighed again, and then looked up at him. "I-I'm the one that's sorry Sousuke," her voice was strained. She hated apologies, was never good at them, and her stubborn pride always called for her to make it someone else's fault. She shook her head roughly at the thought, this was no time to do that – it would be cruel. "I just…," she frowned as the words stuck, growling at herself. Her jaw worked as she tried to explain herself, but found it too difficult to speak the words. Finally, she heaved another sigh and dropped her shoulders in defeat. "I don't know. I'm sorry, for what it's worth," the words sounded bitter as she battled with her self-loathing.

_He_ was confused. Looking at her face, he studied her expression. She seemed to be having some kind of an inner battle. That at least, he was accustomed to. She had told him it wasn't his fault, and therefore, it must be hers? He wasn't certain. "Uhh..." He slid his hand out from hers and placed it on top, this time offering her a gentle squeeze, "If... you want to talk. I will listen."

Kaname stared at their hands for a few long moments, thinking. Drawing in a deep breath, she let it out slowly, and then nodded. "I-I'm sorry Sousuke. I guess I just... Well, I don't know. It seems somehow – wrong? – that you opened up first. You've... had the least practice with it, you have the most painful past and yet, I...," her hand shook and she looked away, glaring at her floor. "I should have been the one to share first, I'm always on you about talking and explaining stuff and yet I can't do it myself. I'm such a hypocrite," she muttered distastefully. "I'm ashamed of myself," she uttered those words near silently as she mentally beat herself up.

"I don't... understand," he turned in his seat, facing her. "Experiences are subjective. I do not view my past as painful, therefore it isn't." He spoke the things that were obvious to him. It was true, his past, to a regular person, would have seemed painful. But to him, it made him who he was today. He gulped. "What... is painful is knowing that you are sad because of me," perhaps talking about his feelings wasn't as easy as he had come to believe.

She turned to look at him, blinking wide eyes slowly as she took in his words. Forcing a brave smile, she nodded, "I guess... if you say so then. I suppose I shouldn't let it bother me, I just...," she shook her head to clear her thoughts, and rose from her seat to wrap her arms around him and take up residence in his lap. She burrowed her face into the crook of his shoulder and breathed in deeply, blushing as she realized he smelled as one would expect after what they had done earlier out on her couch. It made her smile though, and she snuggled against him, take in another breath and sighing happily.

"This is the only place I feel like I belong."

Sousuke continued to stare at her previous position as his arms took residence around her waist. Her words had a profound effect on him. _The only place I feel I belong._ His heart throbbed in his chest at those words. Truly, he had never felt as though he had belonged anywhere. In the past, it had not been an issue. Life was about survival and movement. He rarely stayed in one place for any length of time. Much less come to call anywhere 'home'. But, as his time in Tokyo had continued on, he felt an attachment: A strange, almost natural attachment. He knew the area well; he knew every nook of his small apartment. The view from his balcony remained the same, as did the sound of bustling traffic below.

Though, none of those thoughts had occurred to him when he informed Mithril that he would be remaining in Tokyo to protect Kaname. Truly, she was the reason he had finally been able to call somewhere home. He nestled his chin in her azure hair. "I feel the same way," he spoke quietly, barely above a whisper.

She squirmed in his lap, rubbing her face against his neck with a sigh before pulling slowly, reluctantly back. Her hands came up to cup his cheeks and she smiled at him as she leaned forward to kiss him, moaning softly with contentment. Dropping her arms to sit across his shoulders again, she hugged him tight and deepened the kiss, ignoring her growling stomach as her meal sat unfinished on the table.

He blinked, returning the kiss with a small laugh as her stomach rumbled. His hands stroked her lower back in small, comforting circles before bringing the kiss to a close. "Please, finish eating," he half told her, half himself. His stomach ached for food. "I must return to my apartment shortly," he stated.

Kaname pulled back with a pout, not moving from her spot. "Why do you have to go back? You could just stay the night," she leaned forward to kiss him again, pressing herself close against him in her efforts to... convince him.

He blushed slightly and turned to nod at his shirt. "I... seem to have misplaced my under-garments."

Laughing, she slid herself off of his lap and took her sit, grinning at him, "It's not like you'll need them," she winked and then took a bite of food.

Turning back to her, his blush slowly faded as her intentions became clear. "I... certainly hope not." He kept his face even as he spoke. "However, I could certainly use a shower and a fresh change of clothes." That part was indeed true. His pants sported several stains as a result of their... _activities_.

She tapped her cheek thoughtfully with a finger, before shrugging and taking another bite. When she swallowed, she looked at him with a smile, "Take a shower here. I can run your clothes through the laundry."

"Your intent is clearly to keep me here. Therefore, I will not resist," he turned to his bowl and grabbed his fork, a smile still imprinted on his face. "Wait," he started. "Surely there will not be enough hot water for both of us." His smile faded as he realized that he would have to leave, even if it were only for a quarter-hour. That, in itself, surprised him.

"We'll just have to shower together then," she spoke as though the answer was obvious, grinning at him as she continued eating. She glanced around the kitchen, taking a sip of her water and putting the glass down thoughtfully. "You need to help me clean up in here, and...," she looked at him, with a blush staining her cheeks now. "I guess I lost the bet, huh?"

The idea of showering with Kaname sent blood surging back to his crotch. Slightly uncomfortable, but grinning, he nodded, "Yes, you did lose the bet." Now, he just had to formulate a plan. Finishing his food, he stood up and made his way to the sink. "Uhh...," he was growing tired of his stammering, "what, exactly, would you deem a worthy... penalty?"

Kaname finished her own and brought her dishes over as she stood beside him. She looked thoughtfully down into the sink, "I'll wash, you dry," she said absent-mindedly, pointing at a drying towel then starting to scrub at the dishes as she thought. Tilting her head to the side, she handed him a bowl and watched him for several long moments. Finally, she shrugged her shoulders, returning to her task, "I don't know. It was _your_ idea, so _you_ come up with something," she grinned as she thrust another bowl into his hands.

Fumbling with the bowls, he narrowly avoided one smashing at his feet. His thoughts ran wild in his mind, formulating simple ideas first, then more complicated and perverse as he realized exactly what the bet had entailed. "I think...," he grasped another bowl, and spun it around the dishcloth before placing it on the draining board, "I think I'll keep hold of this, for a while."

She nodded slowly, reaching for the other dishes and putting them into the sink before attacking them with soap and water and sponges. When she finished with that task, she wiped down her counters and stove roughly, "All right. Those guys ready to get put away now?" she pointed at the now-clean dishes with a smile, stepping forward and leaning up to press a kiss against his cheek.

Standing statuesque, he gazed down into her eyes. "Kaname," he stated, exasperated. When she questioned him, he pointed at his chest. Suds covered his form, small rivulets of water passing under the waistband of his pants.

Laughing, she winked up at him, "Good thing we're taking a shower then, huh?" She grinned and put away the dishes, grabbing his hand when she finished and dragging him to the bathroom. "I'll put your clothes in the laundry when we get out, all right?"

He allowed himself to be yanked through the room, stumbling, - _Oh, there they are -_ over his discarded under-garments. "Kaname, I cannot help but feel that you purposefully soaked me." He wasn't complaining, rather, he was trying to get more of a feel for her workings. "However... I... won't argue," he was proud of himself for getting the words out, even if she seemed to turn a deaf ear.

"Mmhmm," she closed the bathroom door behind them and tore off her shirt, tossing it onto the floor and turning to face him. "Hurry up, you," she said, never mind that he only had one article of clothing to remove and she was still left with three. Grinning, she stepped past him to turn on the water, allowing it to heat up while they got undressed.

He wasn't about to complain. Dropping his pants as quickly as he could, he kicked them off into the hallway and shut the bathroom door. Standing there, naked, he stared at her as she began to undress. "I believe you should hurry up now, Kaname." He bit back a grin at the sour expression that crossed her features.

"Hmph," she reached up to unclasp her bra, throwing it at his face after sliding it off her arms. Unbuttoning her pants, she hooked her thumbs under the waistbands of both pants and panties, sliding them down along her legs and stepping out of them, kicking them aside and tossing her hair over her shoulder haughtily.

His grin resurfaced as he stepped up to her, pulling her into a kiss that reached its burning potential from the moment their lips touched. Blood surged through his member as she pulled him into the shower, his length brushing her soft curls. "I can't...," he stumbled slightly; pulling her against him before continuing, "...see where I'm going."

"It's not...," she sputtered as water splashed her face, "a problem," she finished with a grumble, reaching up to push the shower head away, closing the sliding door to her shower with a slam, and then shoving him into the wall to kiss him roughly, pressing against him as firmly as she could.

His body drew rigid. The contrast of stinging cold tiles against his back and intense warmth of her soft body again his front sent his mind racing. His hands had already found their way to her sides. Groping her smooth flesh, he attempted to slide his fingers over her breasts. However, she didn't seem inclined to move back to allow him the access. "Kaname...," he breathed against her lips.

"Sousuke," she nipped his lip and turned her head so she trail small bites along his jaw. Growling, she looked around the shower, grumbled, and gripped his shoulders tightly to spin them around, slamming herself back into the wall and wrapping arms around his shoulders and a leg hooking around his waist. Looking at him meaningfully, she leaned into him, "Sousuke."

He growled at her force. Knowing what Kaname wanted, his first thought was to give in. However, he knew what _he_ wanted. That would be exactly what he would get. He pushed her back firmly against the wall, sliding his hands to cup her firm breasts as they fell away from his chest. The feeling sent a shiver of excitement through his stomach as he firmly kneaded her mounds. "Patience," he uttered as he nudged her head to the side. Dipping into the contours of her collar, he bit into her skin. Hot water stung his back as his thumbs teased her nipples into solid peaks. "I'm doing what _I_ want to do. You can wait."

"Sousuke," she spoke with a warning in her voice, "the water will get cold, idiot," she grumbled, scraping her nails unkindly along his sides. She could not help the moan that forced its way through her throat though, and she cursed her body for agreeing with him at that moment.

He blinked. Perhaps he had over thought things. Freeing a hand, he grabbed the shower head and yanked it from the wall before placing it in her hand. "I will wash you." His boldness surprised even him as he grabbed a bottle of shower gel and poured a generous amount into his other hand, allowing the bottle to fall to the basin as he rubbed it into a thick lather. Reaching up to her breasts once again, he continued his previous ministrations. A groan escaped his throat. The thick soap caused his hands to glide over her skin, unable to gain a firm grip.

It was a tantalizing torture.

She locked her gaze on him, a sly grin slowly forming on her face. Clearing her throat, she raised a brow at him, "You know, Sousuke, there's a lot more to me than just breasts." She sniffed dramatically, pouting and letting her eyes grow wide, "Or is that all you see when you look at me?"

He was unsure of whether she meant what she said, but still, he would abuse the opportunity, "In that case, Kaname. Might you suggest where else requires cleaning?" He cupped a large handful of soap and proceeded to slap it firmly against her ass.

A surprised shout came with that slap, and she glared at him, growling. "You...!" she trailed off, grumbling, then reached an arm up to grab a fistful of his hair and yank him down for a bruising kiss, tugging on his lower lip with her teeth sharply biting into it before pulling back. "Hurry up and clean me so we can continue _that_," she whispered forcefully.

"Roger," he started. Working his hands in a flurry of firm movements, he worked the soap around every inch of her form. His member threatened to burst at the feel of her lithe muscles under his touch. Reaching up, he snaked one arm around her lower back, while the other – he grinned – slipped slowly between her parted legs, grazing her damp lips.

She sighed happily, pressing her head back into the wall behind her, "Sousuke," she moaned. Digging her fingers into his biceps, she held on to him tightly, clinging to him for balance, another long moan slipping past her lips.

He pulled away reluctantly, his grin widening as she whimpered in protest. Taking the shower head from her, he rinsed her down. "I need to wash, too."

She blinked at him then glanced down at the abandoned bottle at their feet. Tossing her head and sniffing in annoyance, she shrugged her shoulders and crossed her arms, "Well hurry up then."

"Uhh...," he stared into her eyes. Hoping she was teasing him, he waited several moments. She didn't move. Sighing silently, he knelt down and picked the bottle up.

"Dummy," she reached out and grabbed the bottle out of his hands with a smirk. Squeezing out some of the gel then putting the bottle away, she started rubbing it over his chest with a satisfied smile. "You're so easy, Sousuke," she laughed lightly, enjoying the feel of his firm muscles under her hands.

He 'hmm'd' thoughtfully. Something about her teasing, since they had shared their feelings, sent him further to each side of the extremes. Confused, upset, or happy. Dwelling on his thoughts wasn't an option, though, as her hands worked the perpetual stiffness out of his muscles. "That feels... good, Kaname," he practically groaned, intoxicated by the sensations.

She smiled at him, "Turn around," she ordered, getting to work on his back. It was not as though she had never seen him shirtless before, not only from all their activity that day and the night before, but at the beaches however many times they had gone together too. Still, as she washed him down, she found herself amazed by how… solid he was, but also, as she studied him more closely, all the scars he had. She sucked in a sharp breath as she realized he probably had more marks on his body than patches of unscathed skin. It made her wonder, and the question slipped past her lips before she could stop herself, "Just how long _have_ you been fighting, Sousuke?"

"It's hard to say exactly." He tilted his head, cracking his neck in the process. "For as long as I can remember, I have been fighting in one way or another," he said evenly. Turning his head slightly, he glanced at her before turning back to stare at the wall. "Why do you ask?"

She blushed, reaching around him to grab the shower head and rinse him down, "Sorry. It's just… all these scars. You have so many, Sousuke, it just seems…," she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. I shouldn't have asked. Sorry."

He felt his stomach churn, and it wasn't in a pleasant way. "I've been in many battles. A majority of the scars are from more recent times," his hand unconsciously reached up to brush the unique cross on his jaw. "Is it a problem?" his voice held a hint of uncertainty.

"No, not a problem," she stated quietly. "On an intellectual level I know you've been fighting for a very long time. It's obvious with the way you act, the way you carry yourself, your lack of social grace… But I guess it's just, hm, I don't know. More real now?" she laughed at herself. It sounded ridiculous. "I don't know why it seems that way now when I've seen you kill people before. Strange, huh?" she finished rinsing him off and put the shower head back in its home, turning to him and wrapping her arms around his shoulders, leaning up to plant a wet kiss on his cheek.

"I see," resting his hands on her hips, he leaned down to place a gentle kiss on her shoulder. She had been right. These things did feel much more 'real' now. It was hard for him to talk about his injuries to her, since he had gained many as her protector. It was his choice to continue protecting her, and because of that, he didn't want her to blame herself. He had known for a long time that Kaname wasn't as black and white as she appeared. It was clear that while she wasn't fragile, she wasn't nearly as strong as she made herself out to be. _The same could be said for myself._ The fact of the matter remained that she was worth any number of injuries.

Bringing her hands to cup his cheeks, she tilted his face so she could lean forward for a soft and lingering kiss, pulling back with a small sigh. "I'm sorry, Sousuke. I didn't mean to upset you. I shouldn't have said anything," she glanced away, mentally berating herself. Another sigh passed her lips and she looked at him side-long with a rueful grin, "I guess I need to fix the filter between my brain and mouth, huh?" It wasn't often she would joke at her own expense, but after her slip up she hoped it would help to break the strange mood that had fallen over them.

"No, you're welcome to ask. I do not mind." His hands ran circles over the curves of her hips, pooling torrents of water between his fingers. "However...," he pulled his head back a little, "a new 'filter' would certainly be a worthy investment." Joking may have been new to him, but it made him smile regardless.

Kaname laughed softly and pressed her body against his, glancing up at the shower head for a moment before smiling slyly and whispering against his lips, "I think we have some more time before the water gets cold, Sousuke."

He looked thoughtful for a few moments before a half-smile curled his lips. "I see...," leaning his body forward, he subtly glided his fingers to the curve of her ass, pulling her crotch firmly against his. "I wonder what activities we could perform." He felt embarrassed, speaking like _that_. But, judging by her body's current position, it certainly had _some_ effect.

She giggled, wrapping her arms firmly around his shoulders and sliding herself along him as she bent her head to nip at his collarbone, then up to nip his chin, then up further for a short kiss, a kiss on the tip of his nose, up further still to stand on the tips of her toes and press a kiss to his forehead, then down again. When she reached his lips again she grinned, "I wonder, too. Have any ideas, Sousuke?"

He had many ideas, they just wouldn't voice themselves. Perhaps... _doing_ would be better than saying. Freeing an arm, he reached behind him and increased the water's heat. Spinning her around in his arms, he took advantage of her stumbled footing. Sliding a hand between her smooth thighs and the other around her waist, he pulled her body hard against his throbbing member.

"Yes, I do."

She bit down on a moan, closing her eyes for a moment and throwing her head back. Panting, she opened her eyes just barely, peeking at him over her shoulder through lashes and long wet bangs plastered to her face. "Show me," she breathed, pushing back against him ardently.

He lowered his hips slightly, allowing his member to fall free before _reluctantly_ releasing her breast and reaching down to aim himself. "I... want to try something," he murmured between loud sucks and kisses of her neck. Pressing the head of his member against her slick lips, he relished in the sound of pleasure tearing from her lips before slowly grinding his hips against hers.

"What?" she asked breathlessly, rocking her hips back with a long moan. Bracing herself against the wall with one arm and reaching the other back, she stroked his hip awkwardly, finding it hard to get the extra contact she desired with her current position. She squeezed her eyes shut, dropping her head and taking in deep, shuddering breaths as she groaned in frustration, "Sousuke…"

"Yes?" He continued to massage and tease her solid clit while his member's movements prompted her thick juices to spread comfortably over his entire length. "If you want something, you need only to ask," he grinned, a full, wide grin.

Growling, she lifted her head to stare angrily at him over her shoulder, "Sousuke," she started with a warning in her voice. She opened her mouth to say something, closing it again quickly and looking back down with a blush. Shaking her head, she sighed. Deciding this was no time for delicacy, she snarled and glared at him again, snapping an order. "Fuck me already."

A shiver of excitement ran through him. Who'd have thought her common anger could be so... _sexy_. His grin widened as he slid back and forth, slowly. Very, very slowly. His fingers joined in with the slow, rocking rhythm. "I am enjoying this," he spoke evenly. Painfully evenly, but even none-the-less. "Perhaps I should ignore your order." _That_ excited him further.

"Sousuke!" she snapped, cursing their current position that made it difficult for her to take charge. She reached her free hand to swipe her bangs out of her face so she could give him a proper glare, not one impaired by the painful sting of hair and water in her eyes. She then brought that hand down and back to dig her fingers into his hip cruelly. "Don't you dare disobey _me_, Sergeant!"

Her anger seemed so... endearing. He was very much used to her anger being directed at him; however, this situation was on a completely different scale. "Correct me if I am wrong," he mused, "but we are equals, and I control higher ground. Only a third-rate would run into an enemy ambush." He pressed against her clit, _hard_. "That is a basic tactic, _private_."

Kaname bit her lip but couldn't stop the moan that tore from her throat at his action. Her knees buckled and she ducked her head, panting for air, trying to stop the shaking her treacherous body had taken to. "_Sousuke_," she wanted it to come out angry, she tried hard to push that into her voice, but it just came out as a lustful groan and she hated that. Taking in several more deep breaths she lifted her head again to give him another angry look, grasping for a retort as she kept her eyes locked on him.

"A clear mind is also essential," he grunted. _Damn_, he was losing focus... quickly. Her soft lips gripped the width of his member as his head slid a single inch into her. It had been a mistake, but judging from her reaction and the intense grip on his length, he wasn't sure he wanted to stop. Pressing his torso against her back, he leaned them both forwards, slipping another short length inside.

She hissed, bracing herself with both arms against the wall, rocking herself against him. "Yes, Sousukeee," she whimpered, her head pulling up as fire shot through her veins and she let out a long and throaty moan. "More," she tried to push herself back against him, tried to take more, "more." Her knees threatened to give out at any moment and her entire body was trembling with anticipation and _need_.

Her moans set his nerves on fire. Pulling his arms back, he slid his hands along her waist to squeeze her outer thighs. Sucking in a deep breath, he quickly sheathed himself in her, a roar of pleasure passing his lips and reverberating in his chest as she clamped down on him. "Kaname... so... good...," he barely managed to grind out before dropping his lips to the back of her neck.

"Ahh!" she shouted, every muscle in her body tightening as pleasure coursed through her, and several pitiful whimpers vibrating through her throat as she tried to steady herself. Her mind blanked of everything except the wonderful feelings, and her weight fell forward, her fingers trying to grasp the wall as she barely kept herself upright.

Biting ferociously at her skin, he found his hips moving of their own accord, pounding relentlessly against her ass. His fingers dug into her tight muscles, reveling in the feeling of their slight shifts with each thrust. "I can't... stop...," his words came out muffled against her slick skin. "I love you, Kaname...," he grunted wearily, the sensations were already becoming too much.

"Sousuke," her voice was strained, completely mindless she repeated his name, over and over, fingers slipping on the slick wall as she tried desperately to grab it, to hold on to it, something, anything. Her legs were unsteady, she stumbled forward, her body pressing into the cold tile wall that was her lifeline at that moment as she moaned and whimpered and mewled, "Sousuke~!"

He craned his neck forward, desperately seeking her lips, "Kiss me!" His voice echoed throughout the steamy room, his member throbbing with each agonizingly pleasurable thrust. The sound of running water fell on deaf ears. The only sounds the two registered being those of each other. "I'm close...," he grunted, tangling his tongue with hers.

Kaname groaned into his mouth, panted for air between frenzied kisses, eyes squeezed shut. She leaned back against him, her knees buckling, her arms lifting to reach behind her awkwardly, placing one hand on the back of his head and the other down to hold onto his hip, squeezing roughly, holding on to him, trying to balance herself, to steady herself as she found it increasingly difficult to stand. "Hold me," she begged breathlessly as her muscles turned to mush and her body shook violently as a torrent washed over her with no sign of letting up.

He wrapped an arm firmly around her waist. The other slid its way along the silky skin of her thigh before slipping two fingers through her soft hairs, teasing their way to her clit. His legs began to tremble, her abdomen seizing as flashes of pleasure hit him with full force. "I'm...- Kaname!" he roared into her lips before forcing his tongue into her mouth.

She had been sitting on the edge for so long and when he returned attention to that oh-so-wonderfully sensitive spot he essentially kicked her off that edge. Her knees finally gave way and were she aware she would have been grateful for the arm he had wrapped around her. Instead she just whimpered into his mouth as white flashed across her eyes, trembling in his grasp and losing herself completely in the pleasure that racked her body. She was conscious of nothing except for every inch of him that was in contact with her, every movement no matter how small sending another shock through her system, blanking her mind more and more so that nothing but fierce ecstasy filled her awareness.

Groan after passionate groan mixed with hers, their lips touching but unmoving. All he could feel at that moment was the intense sensations of her tightness milking his twitching length, the thick juices attached to his finger, and her flustered breaths against his mouth. The pleasure of his release continued long after his convulsions ceased. Legs refused to move under his orders, only his lips would respond, catching hers in slow, soft and loving pecks. "That was incredible...," he breathed weakly.

Her eyelids fluttered and her gaze shifted about as she tried to get her bearings, to collect her wits, and after a moment she fixed her eyes on him and a tired smile crossed her lips as she nodded weakly. She leaned back against him and took in several deep breaths, closing her eyes again as she willed her worn out muscles to work. "Sousuke," she whispered his name happily, finding her limbs unwilling to move and lacking the drive to fix that. Instead she just snuggled back against him, enjoying the feel of his arms around her.

An afterglow slowly set in. His cheek gently stroked hers as his breathing began to even out. Cold water beat down on his back, though it did nothing to dampen the situation. He felt so... _relaxed_. His state of constant alert had faded, rigid muscles relaxed against her radiating warmth and his mind focused only upon her. "Kaname...," he sighed weakly, "Thank you."

"Hmm?" she cracked her eyes open to look at him curiously. "For what?" she asked, the question punctuated with a yawn as she blinked sleepily. Grinning sheepishly at him she turned her head to kiss him on the cheek and rest her head back on his shoulder.

"For... everything," racking his brain, nothing else he thought of could encompass what he meant by that simple 'thank you'. "I, uhh... I'm glad that you're... here," he muttered nervously. Turning her in his arm, he allowed her to fall against him before slipping his other arm under her legs, sweeping her off her feet. "Would you like to... uhh...," he mentally shot himself for this ridiculous nervousness. "What I mean to say is, would you like for me to come to bed with you?"

She giggled and rubbed her cheek into his chest, "Of course, silly. How many times did I say that earlier?" she grinned up at him, fidgeting in his hold as she tried to snuggle impossibly closer to him.

"I cannot recall. My apologies," his soft statement was hampered slightly as he kicked open the bathroom door, carefully stepping through the doorway towards the bedroom. Once inside, he laid her carefully down on the bed before heading to turn the shower off and shut off the lights. Though, he did grab his Glock on the way back in. _You can never be too careful_.

Weakly lifting her arm to sit across her forehead, she found it difficult to care that she was soaking wet and lying on her bed. There was mild annoyance, yes, but her body still hummed with a delicious pleasure that outweighed any anger she may have felt. When he came back in she turned a smile to him, eyes flicking to the gun in his hand and back to his face, her smile unwavering. She dropped her arm and turned to lie on her side, gazing up at him with bright eyes wide.

He followed her gaze to the gun. Lifting it to tap lightly on his shoulder, he looked back down at her. "I do not want anyone seeing you naked." He blinked once, twice, thrice. The words repeated on him like an icy shower of cold water. "Uhh, what I meant to say was I want to be prepared in the case that an enemy should compromise our security!"

She laughed at him, rolling onto her back and gripping her stomach with both hands, tossing her head back and laughing long and loud. She gasped for air between fits of giggles, tears forming at the corners of her eyes. "So-Sousuke!" she couldn't stop and she rolled onto side and buried her face into and pounded a pillow, trying to stop to no avail.

Statuesque, his eyebrows formed an inverted frown, lips forming a thin line as embarrassment washed over his form. Words escaped him as he stood watching her display at his expense. "Uhh...," he scratched the back of his head. "I will get a drink," he fumbled the excuse before turning on his heel and disappearing into the living room.

She continued on, laughter turning into giggles, turning into the occasional snicker, and she rolled onto her back, trying desperately to fill her lungs. One hand remained on her stomach, and she winced at the soreness from laughing so much, rubbing her poor abused ribs as she could not help but giggle again. Finally, mostly, under control, looked at the door to her bedroom and pouted, "Sousuke! Come back!" she called out to him, stifling more laughter.

He chugged water from the tap, spinning the faucet off as he turned to the bedroom. He tried to step forward, but his feet would only move in a diagonal towards the sofa. Tripping over the arm, he fell into the cushion and took a deep breath. This was... hard. He was no stranger to embarrassment. Indeed, a majority of the things he did in Japan ended up with him making a fool of himself.

Yet... this was different. He was trying to open himself up to her. It may have just been a slight twinge of... jealousy, but he wasn't accustomed to such a foul feeling, much less how to deal with it. He reached a hand up to run through his damp hair. "This really _is_ hard," he mumbled quietly to himself.

Dangling an arm over the edge of the bed and resting her chin on her other hand which gripped the edge of the mattress, she continued to stare at the door. When Sousuke failed to appear she grew concerned, and slipped her legs carefully off the bed, rising to her feet and taking a few unsteady steps forward and then resting against the door jam. She crossed her arms over her chest, wishing she had thought to grab a robe, or wrap her blankets around her. "Sousuke?" she spoke softly, with worry in her voice.

He turned his head towards the source of her voice. _Idiot, now you've made her worry._ Sighing silently, he lifted to his feet and cautiously made his way over to her. Unbeknownst to him, his frown had returned, along with rigid shoulders. "I apologize, Kaname." He bowed his head slightly and gazed just over the top of her head, too embarrassed to even look her in the eye.

Her teeth worried at her lower lip and she looked up at him without lifting her head. Cautiously, she reached out a hand to rest on his arm, afraid that he might pull away. "No, Sousuke, I…," she sighed and looked away, bringing her arm back to tightly wrap itself around her chest before it ever had the chance to reach him. She looked despondently down at the ground, berating herself for her uncertainties, blinking her eyes rapidly and stifling a growl directed at herself.

Her actions scared him. He was totally unsure of who was at fault. Tightening his fists and gritting his teeth, he stepped forward and drew her into a tight embrace. "I acted childishly, running. That is why I apologized."

She sighed and burrowed her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing. She wanted to apologize as well, she wanted to say she understood, she wanted to say she was sorry for laughing, but the words would not come out. She was frustrated with her inability admit when she was in the wrong, frustrated and upset, hating that she could not say any words that might make _him_ feel better, in the very least.

After some time passed with no reply, he glanced down at her.

Her eyes were shut, her breathing even, and a slight smile on her lips. _Perhaps I'm not the only one._ Gently and carefully, he lifted her in much the same way as previously, carrying her back to the bed. After laying her down on the sheets, he eased himself down beside her, staring at the ceiling. She curled up and snuggled against him, whimpering softly in her sleep and shivering lightly in the cool air, body still damp, her long thick hair still soaked through and through. She sighed quietly, pressing her face against his side in her awkward position.

Reaching over her, he pinched the bed sheets and drew them over the pair. With a tired and sore sigh, he dropped his head into the pillow. It had been a long and interesting day for him. For a man who was still learning society, learning a woman like Kaname was certainly an _experience_. He gazed down at her sleeping face, her lips parted slightly as her light breaths poured over his chest.

The previous hurt and embarrassment faded away, allowing a warmth to spread over his form. Though, he knew very well that this warmth wasn't caused by the bed sheets. Carefully, he slipped an arm under her head, resting his hand gently, _protectively_ over her waist.

_Love is a strange, strange thing._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **_Since there were questions and points raised in the reviews, rather than reply individually I decided to answer here in case more than one person shared the same questions but didn't bother to ask._

-Yes, there will be plot. Promise. Originally this wasn't meant to go much of anywhere and probably would have just been a one-shot, but Izanagi and I have had so much fun writing it that we've continued on. Starting with the next chapter will be when this starts really going places.

-It is rather graphic in nature. Depending on the story and the context will decide just how graphic I go typically, and originally this was going to be a PWP. And as a fair warning at this point I will state that there is more in this chapter at the beginning and then it goes on to real content for the remaining.

-I have different views on just how Sousuke and Kaname might get together and I tend to explore the varying ones each time I start a different project. Kaname and Sousuke both have rather intense personalities and I have always thought that one possibility for them would be that the tension would just make them snap when they finally get together and that they would be quite intense and animalistic. In this particular fic it is a lot of their more primal sides taking control. I understand the questioning about how they do so much when they're new, but, well, just saying from my own personal experience it does not necessarily matter if you've had experience before. ^_~

_Thank you to all of you that read and all of you that have reviewed and if anyone has anymore questions I will gladly answer them again. I like questions, it gets me thinking and helps push me in right directions sometimes, so don't be afraid to ask them. I believe I may have neglected to mention it, but concrit is always welcome. _

_And now, the story!_

* * *

**Where I Belong - Chapter Three**

Sousuke grimaced under morning rays of sunlight. A wave of fatigue hit him like a ton of bricks, along with a sharp headache. An incessant ringing sound played through the bedroom's open doorway, showing no sign of letting up. As his senses slowly began to come to him, he realized that it was _his_ phone. Springing to life, he slid out from Kaname's body and darted into the living room. Snatching his pants, he dug the phone out of his pockets and flipped it open. "Sagara speaking," he grumbled tiredly. He hadn't felt this tired after waking for a long, long time.

Groaning, Kaname flopped over as Sousuke slid out of the bed, rubbing her face into the mattress after her pillow ran away. With a sigh, she edged over into the warm spot he had left behind, snuggling into the blankets. When she heard his voice come in from the other room, she blinked sleepy eyes and lifted her head curiously to stare at the door. Was he talking to her…? No, he was on the phone. She yawned and dropped her head back to the _real_ pillow; closing her eyes again and trying to drift back to sleep.

"C-Captain!" his voice fell immediately into an apologetic tone. "I apologize for my demeanor, I just recently awoke!" Realizing he was now practically saluting, minus the hand-to-forehead, he stepped towards the kitchen. A glass of cold water sounded heavenly against the practical fur in his throat. "Yes, Ma'am," he responded, voice firm despite his swaying grogginess. _I am so tired..._ He glanced over to the oven's flashing clock. _9:36_. Blinking, he questioned how he had slept for so long. Well, he questioned it for a few moments before the realization hit him. _These have been the first good nights of sleep I've ever had._

Groping for the second pillow, Kaname grabbed it and dragged it over her head, trying to block out the sound. When she came to the stunning conclusion that it also blocked _air_, she threw it at the door in a huff. Grumbling under her breath she slid off the bed and retrieved a plain yukata from her closet and wrapped it around herself, clumsily tying a thin sash around her waist to hold it closed. She padded into the kitchen with a yawn, her hair sticking out at several odd angles from sleeping with it wet. And it was _still_ wet.

"Yes," he replied mechanically. "I see." He probed the cupboard above the sink for a glass. Supporting the phone on his shoulder, he ran the tap for a few moments before filling his glass, "Understood." He hadn't even heard what she'd said. Leaning forward, he spun the faucet, grimacing as his uncovered crotch pressed against the cold metal of the sink, "Affirmative." _What am I agreeing to?_ He cursed his lack of concentration.

Coming up behind him, Kaname wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her face between his shoulder blades with a sigh. She lifted her head to prop her chin on his shoulder and breathe into his uncovered ear, "Who you talking to?"

"Yes...," he covered the receiver with his palm. "The Captain," he whispered before removing his fingers. "Yes, Ma'am, I'm here."

She hummed thoughtfully at his answer, a mischievous grin crossing her face as she had an idea. Her fingertips danced across his sides, skimming his skin with feather-light touches. She tilted her face to nip at the prominent muscle where his neck met his shoulder, teasing the spot with teeth and tongue. She leaned against him to keep her balance as she stood on the tips of her toes to get the desired angle, her loosely tied robe beginning to slip open.

"U-Understood, Ma'am. Yes, I'm pleased to hear that." He gritted his teeth. _What is she doing?!_ "Me? I am f-fin-," he cast the woman behind him a scrupulous glance. "I am well, thank you for asking."

Giggling softly, Kaname's fingers trailed their way forwards to his chest before beginning a torturing descent. She skimmed her fingers across the sensitive on either side just below his stomach before dipping her fingers down to lightly brush against his length teasingly.

"Dammit... No, not you Captain, I was talking to-" Eyes slammed shut. "I am talking to no one. I... burned my finger on the cooker." It wasn't a complete lie. An appendage was burning under a certain touch. "H-how are you, Captain? If I may ask," Yes, that's it. Take the attention off of yourself. He bit his tongue against the sensations the evil woman behind him caused.

With a cat-in-a-vat-of-cream expression, she let her fingers wrap around him and slowly start pumping, ducking her head to trail kisses along his spine. Each vertebra got attention as she scraped her teeth along his skin or pressed a kiss that could barely be felt, working her way downwards inch by agonizing inch. Taking to her knees, she pulled back and brought up her free hand to push against his hip, urging him to turn around.

"Yes, yes I am fine, Captain." He threw his head back at the cupboard, hissing at the agitation of his _still rather sore_ wound. "I banged my head Captain, I ap-ap-apologize for worrying you." His eyes dropped to the blue-haired woman before him, her grin and proximity stirring his growing _state_.

Snickering, she held herself up with one hand on his hip, twisting her hand along him a few more times before ducking her head to skim her tongue from base to tip then down again. Still getting used to this… _action_, she played around, experimenting. She licked every inch of him curiously, adjusting her grip on him and letting her knuckles graze along his balls as she shifted about.

"Kaname is doin-" He grunted in a rather ungraceful manner, directly into the receiver. _I love what she's doing...,_ "Doing well. Kaname is doing well," he sighed. He wanted nothing more than to grab a fistful of her hair and bury herself into her mouth. Though, he wasn't sure she'd appreciate the gesture. He did a double-take. _What am I thinking? I'm talking to the Captain!_ Another helpless grunt passed his lips as she repeated the motion. Her saliva coated him, the softness of her tongue and warmth of her breath sending violent shivers through his legs.

She wrapped her lips around the head, flicking out her tongue and pressing it firmly to him as she dipped her head, curling it every so often. She sighed against him, peeking up through thick lashes to see his expression. She reached a hand down to undo her belt and tossed it aside, letting her robe fall off her shoulders. Slowly pulling back, still looking up at him with a sly grin spreading across her face, she then slid her body up along his, letting the yukata pool at her feet. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth traced a wet trail to his ear. In a breathless whisper she gave him an enticing proposal, "You know you want to hang up that phone…," she nipped his earlobe, tugging playfully, "and take me on this counter."

"Yes I do!" he growled... a little too enthusiastically. "No Ma'am, no I do not," he sighed painfully. Her voice was beginning to grate on his nerves, and at this very moment in time, she could have been someone selling him insurance for all he cared. "Ma'am, if that is all, I should prepare for the day ahead..." A pause, "Yes... Yes I'm aware it's a Saturday..." A groan of irritation filled the room. "Well... Yes, I will be seeing Kaname today. Yes. No. Affirmative, we have... plans, for the day." He slammed his head repeatedly against the cupboard.

She sank her teeth into his clavicle, digging her fingers into his hips and spinning them around she pulled them back so that she pressed against the counter. She licked and kissed the spot she had bitten and was unable to resist nibbling on it some more, moaning happily against the prominent ridge.

"Is that all, Captain? I really... must be going." He was certain she knew something was going on. Her tone of voice seemed so low, but that was as far as his conscience would allow him to think, his thoughts were invaded by the temptress currently abusing his opening. He would be sure to return the favor.

She snaked a hand between them to grip him again, stroking him softly, arching her back to press her chest against him. She continued to abuse the one spot, adoring the way her teeth sank into soft flesh then hit hard bone, loving the texture under her tongue. Unable to help herself, she moaned again, long and loud as she suckled on his skin.

_So good…_ "W-what? Oh, Kaname?! Yes, she is here! She sounds... like she needs some help, perhaps she is ill. Please don't hesitate to call again Captain!" With that he slammed the phone shut, threw it on the counter, pressed his member into her hand and dropped his head to bite firmly into the curve of her neck. "You will pay for that, Kaname," he growled menacingly against her skin.

She tossed her head back and let out a low and throaty groan, lifting her free hand to tangle in his hair, "Oh?" She tightened her grip on him and pumped him awkwardly. "Sousuke…," she growled, lifting a leg to wrap around his, "now," she ordered.

He gripped her hips firmly as she guided him towards her already soaked lips. "Are you sure? I've not...," the meaning of his words was clear to her as his head brushed her solid clit.

Growling, she looked around and the sound renewed when she realized the counter behind her was the wrong height. Looking over his shoulder she blinked once then turned to look up at him, "You're strong right? Show me," she challenged, "Wall. Now."

He didn't hesitate. Slipping his hands to cup her ass, he hoisted her onto his length, dropping her against his hips with an almighty groan of satisfaction. Stomping to the front door, he slammed her into the adjacent wall, searching her lips out for a cannibalistic feast. Holding her body securely, he began to drive into her. "I love... _fucking_ you, Kaname." He spoke easily, overcome by pleasure and passion. Her brutal teasing beforehand did far more than simply turn him on.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, panting against his lips and feverishly returning the hungry kisses. She whimpered as her entire body tightened in pleasure, gasping for air as her mind blanked. His words barely registered and she only just managed to muster a response, "I _love_, - ah! – you fucking me, _Sousuke_," his name trailed off into a low moan and her nails bit into his shoulders.

He gripped her thighs, pressing her hard against the wall so he could lift her legs over his shoulders. His fingers sought out her firm ass once again, kneading and squeezing the flesh with a feverish passion before resuming his previous pace. "Your body... it feels so _fucking good_," he groaned out, lips trailing her smooth calves.

She lifted her arms above her head, clawing at the wall behind her, shouting his name and clamping down on him. Mind blanking and body shaking, she felt an orgasm crash down on her and she panted for air, shuddering, every motion sending a new wave of ecstasy through her. "Sousuke!" she could not help it, she said his name over and over, trailing off into whimpers as the pleasure refused to let up.

His relentless pace showed no sign of stopping, despite the rapid build of pressure in his groin. Leaning forward to seek out her lips, his length ground against her solid clit with each deep thrust, "-shit-" He knew that letting go of her ass and lips would have helped delay the inevitable, but he couldn't bring himself to... she felt so _damn good_. "I'm close, Kaname. Really... close."

Dropping her arms to grip his biceps, she dug her fingers into flesh and whimpered. "Please, Sousuke," she begged in a strained voice, gasping for air, "please," she did not know _what_ she was asking for; she just knew that _something_ needed to happen. Her nerves were on fire and felt as though she would explode. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes from squeezing them so tightly shut, from the intensity of the sensations, a groan tore its way from her throat and she shuddered again. It was all too much, far too much, but it felt _so good_ that she did not know if she ever wanted it to end.

Her groans of pleasure acted like fuel to his motions, speeding them up further still. His legs felt as though they would buckle under the intense tremors of both their bodies. In a last effort to bring himself the most pleasure possible, he leaned back and threw her into his chest; supporting her weight fully as his hands guided her up and down his length. Her delicious juices left trails of wetness on his groin, his saliva trickling down her throat as he bit into her flawless skin, dark circles and teeth marks left in his wake. "I'm... going... _fuck!_" He dropped her down on his length. Every muscle tensed as she tightened around him, his length sinking deeper into her than ever before.

She could do nothing but whimper and hold on to him for dear life, occasionally whispering or shouting his name, begging him for whatever it was that she needed. Some kind of an end had to happen, she felt like her heart might burst from her chest or that the pressure in her head would be too great or that something in her body might give from how tight every single muscle was. All she knew was that it was far too much for her to handle much longer and she dug her nails into his shoulders and hoarsely called his name at the top of her breathless and weakened lungs.

He fell to his knees, unable to hold their weight any longer. Unceremoniously falling forward, he pulled his hands from under her. His limbs acting of their own accord, one sought out her breasts while the other sunk to their slick joint; fingers rubbing her clit in firm, slow circles. He growled out her name in such a way that it sent a raging shudder through his entire form.

"Sousuke!" she arched into him, weakly holding on to him, crying out his name, "Oh god, Sousuke, please!" She tossed her head from side to side, panting for air as another fierce shock ran across her body, making her toss her head back and shout his name.

His fingers worked in a flurry of blurred motions, his member pounding furiously into her; so much so, he feared he may break her. Yet, she was crying out in a way that served to prove the opposite. At that moment, Sousuke was at his knees in more ways than one; he was on his knees before lust and love, unable to fight the throbbing in his crotch. "_FUCK!_ Kaname!" he croaked as his lips pressed against hers, his member burying itself once again into her. His come fired out with so much power that he could almost feel a faint recoil. Gripping onto her breast, working her clit in rough circles and feasting on her pink lips, his entire mind went blank as several powerful, relentless surges of come shot deep inside her.

She couldn't help it. The sensitivity, the intensity, it was all far too much. She screamed, she dragged her nails down his back, her body bent at an awkward angle as she arched against him. Everything tensed and she just froze, her mind completely blanked, all she could concentrate on was filling her lungs and finding some tie to reality as the most pleasurable pain racked her body relentlessly.

His hips weakly gyrated within her while his fingers gradually came to a stop over her lips. The pleasure was unlike anything he'd felt before. The mix of her tantalizing body, lustful cries and mischievous teasing had sent his passion into a realm he'd never entered. His senses finally came back to him, lifting his head from her neck; he gazed at her through a fogged vision. "Kaname... that was… incredible..."

She cracked her eyes open to peek through sweat-soaked bangs stuck to her face, nodding weakly, "I thought… I was going to die." Sighing softly, she leaned up to kiss him on the cheek before dropping back to the ground. She managed a grin, looking up at him thoughtfully, "Though, I suppose… If I had to go, that would be the way."

"I... agree. I would much prefer death in your arms," he sighed against her neck between gentle kisses. His whole being feeling so... _at home_. His afterglow left him hypersensitive; every nerve picking up every slight movement, every breath, every erratic heartbeat.

Smiling gently, she placed her hand on his cheek and stroked him softly. Then… she blinked. Pulling her hand away from him slowly, she turned her hand around to look at it intently. Then she shot straight up with a scream, banging her head against his, _hard_, and she shouted out again, reaching up to rub her head, "Owww," she moaned. Dropping her hand again, she looked down at it again, staring at the blood that covered her hand… And now his cheek and probably was in her hair.

"That hurt, Kaname... Why did you do that?" he groaned. He lifted his body up on a hand, the other reaching to rub the now sore spot. He grimaced as a sharp pain shot through his back.

"There's… blood on my hand," she made a face, staring at the offending limb. Tentatively, she brought the other before her eyes and realized it, too, had blood on it, as well as skin trapped under her fingernails.

"I apologize," he spoke softly as he sat back on his heels. "I may need a small band-aid." He groaned at the pain. It would seem that his heightened senses were a double edged sword.

"Let me see," she ordered as she picked skin out from under her nails. She had her attention focused on her fingers, grimacing at the sight. "Geez, how the hell did I not notice? How the hell did you not notice!" she grumbled, shooting him a glare.

"I was aware of the pain, however... I have become accustomed to that sensation on my back." He allowed her a small grin as she forced him to turn around. "I do not mind. As I said, a band-aid will be adequate."

With a sigh, she nodded and went to stand up, bracing herself against the wall. Weakly she stepped to her bathroom, grabbed a small first aid kit she kept there, and returned to his side, dropping down to the ground. "Here, all the band-aids you want," she muttered, forgetting for the moment that the injuries were on his back.

He opened the box and peeled the cover off of a band-aid before attempting, futilely, to reach his upper back. "Kaname... I cannot reach." He groaned as a small trickle of blood made its way down his back.

"Huh? Oh, right, why didn't you say something sooner?" she snatched the band-aid out of his hand and grabbed the first thing she saw out of the case to clean up the blood, dabbing a cotton ball over the cut and then covering it. She repeated the action for the few remaining wounds, shaking her head the whole while.

A quiet chiming sound caught Sousuke's attention. Turning his head towards his pants, he realized the ringing wasn't coming from _his_ phone. "I think someone is calling you, Kaname." He rolled his shoulders, making sure the strips wouldn't come loose.

She turned her head and listened for the sound, heaving a great sigh as she realized it was, and muttered under her breath as she took to her feet again, "Right, right, I'm coming, sheesh," as though complaining would make the phone stop ringing. She picked up her phone without looking at who was calling, "This is Chidori. Oh, Kyouko! Hi, ah, no, no it's not a bad time, a-hah," she chuckled nervously, shooting a warning glare to Sousuke before disappearing into her bedroom.

He blinked. Even now, he seemed to be the center of her problems. Sighing a defeated sigh, he stood up and made his way to the bathroom. _She rather enjoys her conversations; a shower may be in order._ He paid no mind to the band-aids as he turned the shower on to its hottest setting and stepped inside. "She goes from being happy to angry with me very swiftly." He was utterly confused.

Sitting on the edge of her bed, Kaname swung her legs as she talked to Kyouko, trying to work the stiffness out. "Huh? Oh yeah, that sounds great. No, I'm pretty sure… Right. We'll see you guys tonight then, bye," she hung up her phone and tossed it to the side. She fell back to the bed and stared up at the ceiling, stretching out her tired muscles.

Grabbing a towel from the rail, he wrapped it around himself, not bothering to dry off properly as he made his way into the kitchen. It felt _natural_ to be doing this, he noticed. Pulling open the fridge door, he grabbed some eggs and placed them on the side before searching out a frying pan. He turned his head towards the bedroom. _I wonder what's taking so long..._

She took that moment to walk out of the room, looking around curiously for a moment before nodding to herself and walking to the kitchen. She glanced at the items he had taken out and turned her gaze to him. "Making breakfast?" she asked as she bent down to pick up the yukata she had abandoned there earlier, wrapping it loosely around her body and tying it shut sloppily.

"Yes, an omelet." He cracked several eggs into the pan and whisked them slightly with a fork before turning the burner on. Turning his eyes onto hers, he noticed her haggard look. "Is everything alright, Kaname?" He felt concern, and a little fear. She seemed so angry with him after... _that_. Had he done something wrong?

"Hm? Yeah," she yawned and stretched, rubbing the back of her head. "Tired and sore," she giggled and turned to him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek. "How 'bout you?" she nodded her head towards his back, looking up at him with concern.

Her mood changes were making him feel tired. Though, that was no change from the usual Kaname. He leaned down and offered her a gentle kiss before returning his attention to the stove. "I am well. My back is slightly sore but it is nothing that won't heal in a day or two." He noted the slight wrinkling of her brow. "It's not a problem, Kaname."

"Hm, well, if you say so," she gave him a look that said she wasn't convinced, accompanied by a shrug. "Oh, right, we're going to have dinner with Kyouko and Ono-D tonight, okay?"

He blinked. Slowly, he turned his head to look at her with an expression that could only be described as 'astounded', he spoke slowly, "You... are going to dinner, with me?"

"What, is that a problem?" she planted her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Well..." He coughed, "Not at all. I just..." turning his eyes back to the burner, he tossed the pan, staring intently at the eggs. "I'm surprised that you would take me somewhere, like that."

"Why? They're your friends too, right? Don't you think it'd be nice to see them once in a while?" she lightly kicked at his leg with a grin. "You need to get out more, experience society! You're never going to learn anything locked up in my bedroom!"

"I don't think that's strictly true." He stated, the smallest of grins tracing his lips.

She laughed, sidling up to him and placing a gentle kiss on his shoulder. "You're bad, Sousuke. What have I created?" she lamented theatrically.

He tossed the eggs once more before flicking off the burner, "Nothing. I am making the breakfast." He reached over the counter to pull a spatula from a plethora of other utensils. "Could you please pass me two dishes?"

She stared at him, blinking slowly in shock. "You…," she started, trailing off and shaking her head. "You're gonna get it," she muttered as she grabbed a pair of plates and handed them to him.

"I do not doubt that even for a moment, Kaname. But for now we will eat." He leaned down to her and spun her retreating form back into him. Wrapping an arm around her waist to lock her in place, he pulled her into a soft, gentle kiss.

"Hmph. Someone needs to be put back in his place," despite her words, her tone was agreeable and she returned the kiss happily.

"Understood. Perhaps you can formulate a plan while you are alone for the morning," he spoke evenly as he released her. Cutting the omelet in two, he placed half in each bowl before turning and dropping the pan into the basin.

She pouted, pulling out a couple of glasses and filling them with water, "Where are you going to be?"

"I have reports to complete. Captain Testarossa informed me of my overdue paperwork." He made his way to the dining table and placed the two dishes in front of two adjacent seats. "Also, I will need to purchase evening wear for dinner this evening. My combat apparel will likely not suit."

"Hmm, that doesn't sound like fun," she walked over to join him, putting down the cups and taking a seat. "Think you can handle the clothes shopping on your own?" she grinned at him as she took up a fork to start eating.

"I believe I will be okay." He lowered into his seat and adjusted his towel so as to cover his 'parts'. "I have a vast knowledge of evening wear. Also...," he blinked and turned his eyes on her. "I would like to surprise you..." he gulped and shook his head. "Since you believe I will not be capable of it on my own I want to show you that I am!" He blurted out in a slurry of words.

She giggled and nodded, "Well, okay then Sousuke." Happily she began to eat, smiling at him and flashing him a wink as she attacked the food, becoming aware of just how hungry she really was.

Sousuke wolfed down his omelet, all of his energy having been consumed by the woman at his side. Washing it down with several long glugs of icy water, he let out a sigh of refreshment before making his way over to the sofa; picking up parts of his discarded outfit. "I will get dressed then go home to finish my work." He spoke like a child who didn't want to do the dishes as he pulled on his pants.

Finishing up her own meal and dropping the dishes into the sink, Kaname came out to stand beside him and nodded with a slight frown. "All right then, Sousuke. I'll see you tonight," she stood on the tips of her toes to kiss him on the corner of the mouth and leaned into him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tightly against him for several almost short, minutes. "I must go, or I will not be finished in time," he stated firmly. _Why do I feel so inclined to stay? I will not be gone long._ He shook his head before leaning down to place a kiss on her soft cheek, immediately missing the feel of her skin as he pulled away.

She sighed and nodded, "I know." Making a face, she shook her head at her thoughts, "It just feels weird, I don't know why." She pressed her forehead against his chest and snuggled her head under his chin.

He felt that he should comfort her, despite the method seeming odd, coming from him. "It will not be long before I am back." He'd have been lying if he said it wasn't partly to make himself feel better. After placing one last kiss on her soft, plump lips, he groaned and pulled his shirt over his head before folding the towel he'd used and laying it over the back of the sofa.

"I know," she muttered under her breath. She resisted the urge to wrap her arms around her chest, hating the very thought of appearing so weak.

With everything in relative order, aside from the aching in his back, he walked up to her once more and reached up to cup her face as he took a deep breath. "I will..." _Say it, it's the truth, Kaname deserves the truth._ He sniffed in a sharp breath. "I will miss you," he muttered.

She blinked slowly before a bright smile crossed her face and she nodded, "Yeah. I'll miss you too, Sousuke." Lifting her arms to wrap then around her neck, she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, sighing happily against him.

While he enjoyed the contact very, very much, he also knew that he would have to get going. "I must be going." He leaned in for a long, soft kiss, its gentle intensity warming his entire body. Slowly, he broke away. "Shall I meet you here at seventeen-hundred hours?"

Giggling, she nodded, "Five it is." She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight and then pulled away reluctantly, "I'll see you later," she whispered softly.

He stepped into his boots and pulled the door open. "Roger." Turning in the hallway, he offered Kaname a two fingered salute before disappearing down the staircase.

* * *

Sousuke threw his keys onto his bed and kicked the door shut behind him. After yanking his gun from the waistband of his pants he made his way around the small apartment, checking all of the rooms for any signs of a forced entry. While he had lived there for five years and in that time the safe house had turned into his permanent accommodation, he was still cautious about his security. Satisfied, he turned his laptop on and unbuttoned his shirt as the machine booted up. The deeply etched carvings in his back felt as though they were on fire.

"Just how hard was Kaname grasping me?" He blinked at the question as a smile formed on his lips. He certainly felt... happy, now. In the past he had felt content as missions were completed, or pleased with himself as he whittled away at his stacks of paperwork, but this really was different. She had opened up yet another world to him. First it had been a _real_ life and now it was _love_. If he were honest with himself, he wasn't exactly certain of how to tie the word to the emotions, but he felt so... _happy_ with Kaname. As though his heart would burst just from being near her, or that he'd float away from the lightness in his head.

"Strange," he concluded.

Bashing keys in a rushed manner, he filled out reports for his last two days of absence and sent them off before shutting down the laptop. Hopping out of his chair, he headed over to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of camouflage combats and a black t-shirt. Quickly getting changed, he re-stocked himself with supplies.

Gun, Phone, Wallet, Notebook, Pencil, Compass, Radio, Grenades. He stared at the last item in his hands and shook his head. "I have learned." After shoving the items into his many pockets, he grabbed his keys and made his way out of the apartment and headed towards the center of town.

"Kaname didn't inform me of what occasion the dinner was for. Perhaps it would be best to ask for advice." He deduced his options as he passed by many different fashion shops, all with twinkling lights and glaringly bright clothes in the front windows. He passed them by with a frown. Certainly, he'd never seen people wear bright orange shirts with pink shoes at dinner before.

Continuing down the busy street, further into the center of the district, he came across a large, yet simple looking shop. Mannequins in the window were made up in a variety of black, brown, white and grey tuxedos, none of them too tough on the eyes. Nodding, he slipped a hand into his pocket and made his way inside.

"Good afternoon, sir!"

Sousuke blinked in alarm, narrowly avoiding his fist connecting with the offending voice's face. "My name is Kiriwa, but you can call me Petal."

The soldiers expression swiftly changed from one of surprise to one of confusion.

"P-Petal?" He croaked at the effeminate man who nodded far too dramatically for his own good.

"That's me!" He twirled in a circle before reaching out to grab Sousuke's limp left arm. With a grunt, Sousuke practically tripped as he was dragged to a large seating area in the center of the shop's polished black, marble floor.

"Now then sweetie, what can we do for you today?" He dropped them both down into a large leather sofa and crossed one knee over the other.

"Uhhh...," Sousuke gurgled his words, this was uncomfortable. "I... am going to a dinner this evening and I wished to purchase appropriate clothing for the situation."

"Well that's fantastic! We have all kinds of clothes for a young strapping man such as yourself!" 'Petal' squeezed Sousuke's bicep to emphasize his point.

Sousuke stared blankly.

"Now, what kind of a dinner is it you're going to? A restaurant? Dinner at home? Dinner at a friend's house?" The assistant fell back into his own space while pressing a finger to his lips.

"I believe we are going to be eating out at a restaurant. however, I do not know where." Sousuke looked around the large shop, taking note of the many styles of clothing.

"Well why didn't you say so?! Come on silly bear!" He jumped up and grabbed Sousuke's wrist once again, yanking the solider towards a large section dedicated to smart-casual wear.

Sousuke sighed with satisfaction. At last, after 30 minutes of browsing and fitting, he'd found something he liked that Petal agreed with. It wasn't much, really, a simple pair of faded navy jeans and a khaki, short sleeved fitted shirt with a white tee to wear underneath. Looking at the clothes, he'd felt another sense of belonging. After 4 years, he finally had some clothes that would allow him to fit in with society.

"Soooo, Mr. Sagara. What's the occasion?" Petal inquired, his eyes locked on the soldiers while deftly folding and packing the clothes into a carrier.

"I am going to dinner with my..." He blinked. What _was _Kaname? He'd heard of many terms. Girlfriend, woman, bitch, partner. Partner. That will do, "Partner. We will be meeting friends," he answered proudly.

Petal grinned up at him. "Partner, huh? Well sweetness, I hope you have just the _best_ evening!" He handed Sousuke the bag and made his way around the till point, smacking Sousuke's cheek with a kiss.

Sousuke blinked. "Uhh... thank you." He held back the urge to throw the man through the window, but only because he had helped him. It was a courteous gesture and now his debt was repaid.

"Don't hesitate to come back again! I'd just _love_ to help you try on more clothes for your _girlfriend_!" He pulled open the door and ushered Sousuke out. "Now, go get her tiger!" He roared playfully before bursting out into laughter at the sight of Sousuke briskly hobbling down the street.

* * *

Rubbing the back of her head and yawning, Kaname walked into the bathroom and let her robe fall to the floor before turning on her shower. She was _still_ exhausted, her entire body sore. Checking the temperature of the water, she smiled as she thought of the reason why she was exhausted. Oh, it had been a wonderful past couple of days. She never would have thought herself to be that kind of person, but there was just this pull with Sousuke that she could not ignore. Every time she looked at him now she felt a tingle in the pit of her stomach, and when their eyes met…

She could see heaven.

He was, quite simply, _amazing_. Not that she had anything to compare it to, but she hardly believed that anyone else could make her feel the way he did. She stepped into the shower and shut the door, shivering. It had nothing to do with the temperature though, and everything to do with the man on her mind. Even now, she found she was missing him, and she kicked herself mentally for it. _Geez, way to be the clingy-type Kaname_, she sighed and washed her hair, piling her hair on her head as she lathered up the shampoo in it.

Rinsing out the shampoo and then putting in conditioner, she picked up her body soap and started rubbing the cool gel along her body with an appreciative sigh. She _ached_. Groaning, she finished up and stood under the running water, letting the heat ease away her pains. After she could feel the water starting to cool down she yanked the showerhead off and rinsed out her hair. Switching off the water and stepping out, she wrapped her hair in one towel and started patting down her body with another. She reached down to open the cabinet under her sink and pull out her hair dryer, plugging it in and looking at herself in the mirror.

Then she shrieked.

She pressed her face to the mirror and looked at her self carefully. The longer she stared, the more her eye started to twitch in irritation, "That _**idiot!!**_" She slammed her hands down on the edge of the sink and gripped the edge of the basin in a stranglehold, imagining it was a certain soldier's neck. "I'm going to _kill_ him! What was he _thinking?!_"

Her neck was quite the picture of purple, green, and red, covered in bruises. A growl formed low in her throat. "Oh he is going to get it," she muttered to no one in particular. She attacked her hair with the blow dryer, snarling every time she caught a tangle with her brush. Finished with her task, she slammed the cabinet shut after putting away the hair dryer, grabbed a clip out of the medicine cabinet to hold it back while she brushed her teeth.

Done with that, she stomped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom to tear apart her closet for something she could wear to hide the marks. Now that she realized those bruises were there her neck _hurt_. She found herself rubbing it every so often, wincing as she ran fingers over the abused skin. "Damn," she grumbled, realizing she did not have anything she could wear that night. Uttering a colorful set of words, she pulled out a short-sleeved shirt with a wide neck and a long scarf. She used the scarf to hide the marks and let the length of it trail down her chest and tickle at her thighs, dangling just past the hem of her skirt.

As she started to exit her apartment to go clothes shopping, she realized there was a small puddle of something near the wall. Frowning, she went to the kitchen for some paper towels, and when she realized just what it was she was cleaning up she frowned, speaking more curses directed at Sousuke. Tossing away the bundle and washing her hands, another thought hit her hard. "_**Fuck**_," it was very rare that she would curse like _that_, and she squeezed her eyes shut and fell against the counter with a small sob.

She shook her head roughly and growled, standing up quickly and stalking out of the kitchen. As she pulled her shoes on she muttered, "Buying condoms while I'm out too. Dammit," standing up and exiting her apartment, locking the door behind her, she shook her head. "_If_ he's lucky enough to get any ever again," she left and headed for the Sengawa shopping district, a scowl permanently etched on her face.

Unable to find anything with a collar quite high enough, she settled for the highest she could find in something she would actually wear and a leather choker with a small charm dangling off of it. On her way back she stopped at the drug store to pick up a pack of condoms. She stared at the box, chewing on her lip and then sighing. _Considering these past few days_, she grabbed another box. _And a pregnancy test_, she knew she had to wait, but since she was there… When she put down the items the clerk gave her an accusing glare and opened her mouth to speak.

Kaname's glares were much more potent.

She paid for and took her items without a word passed between them. "Stupid, stupid, stupid Sousuke," she grumbled as she climbed the stairs to her apartment. Letting herself in she sighed and looked at the time. It had taken her forever since it had been so difficult to find something that would work for that night. Sighing, she shook her head and dropped her shoulders, padding into her room and tossing her bags on the bed, "So much for relaxing."

With another sigh, she stretched and then got changed. She did not even have time to run the laundry she wanted to do. She would have to leave before the wash cycle finished and she did not want to leave wet clothes in the machine, especially not in the middle of summer.

Putting the finishing touches on her make-up and looking at herself in the mirror, she wondered if she should tie her hair up into a ponytail like she usually would when going on a date. She shook her head roughly, a small blush staining her cheeks. If she did that then Kyouko would definitely know something was up… Why did that bother her? No, no it had nothing to do with that she told herself, and everything to do with the marks on her neck. She needed to wear her hair down to help hide it. If Kyouko saw _those_… she did not want to think about all the teasing.

There was a knock on the door that put an end to her thoughts just as her anger resurfaced. She stomped out of her room and to the door, yanking it open fiercely and glaring at the unsuspecting man. "Sousuke!" anger made her voice high and rough, his name trailing off into a growl.

Sousuke stared at the irate woman. His immediate thought was to run for the staircase, but considering their recent progress he felt a glimmer of hope. Perhaps she wouldn't beat him with the nearest available object. Shaking his head back into reality, he reached a hand up to rub the healing wound on the back of his neck. "Is something wrong, Kaname?" He regretted the words as soon as they left his lips.

"Is something _wrong?!_" she shrieked, reaching out to grab him by the collar and yank him inside, pushing him against the wall and slamming the door shut, not wanting to risk any of her neighbors overhearing the argument. She reached up and unbuttoned the collar of her shirt, pulling the neck of it away to show off the bruises. "Do you any _idea_ how hard it was to find something to cover these up?!"

His brow crinkled. Dipping his head to get a closer look, he noted that the dark purple marks were bruises... and there were many of them. "Who did this to you Kaname?" He dropped his bag as he reached around to pull his gun from his pants. "I demand an answer. They will not live to see another day," he growled menacingly.

She lifted her leg to yank off her shoe and smacked him over the head with it. _Hard._ "It was you, you idiot!!" she shouted at him, shaking with fury.

He grunted with pain. The gun fell from his fingers and fired a rubber round straight out of the opposite window. "That... really hurts..." he groaned; nursing the already inflamed spot. "I do not understand. I did not inflict such injuries on you, I would _never_ hurt you," he spoke as though he felt no pain.

"There's a limit to how clueless someone can be!" she continued on, smacking him with the shoe again before pointing at the window screen, "And you're paying to fix that!" She dropped the shoe and brought her hands to cover her face, sobbing dramatically. "What did I ever do to deserve this?" lamenting and shaking her head fiercely, the whine turned into a growl and she dropped her arms again to glare at him. "You're such an idiot!"

Sousuke simply slumped against the wall and slid down to the ground. Unsure of what to say or do, he opted instead to simply say "Affirmative."

She reached down to grab the collar of his shirt again and yank him up, "You aren't allowed to get all mopey on me Sergeant Serious!" she used Kurz's nickname for him, shouting right in his face. Then, she dropped him and stormed off, returning with a pair of boxes and shoving them at him. "Also!" she held up a pack of condoms, "If you're _lucky_ you'll get to use these, 'cause we sure as hell aren't doing anything without them! And this!" she held up the box with the pregnancy test, "you better hope _this_ comes up negative when I take it in a couple weeks!"

He was stunned. He lifted himself to his feet and rubbed the lump on his head one last time before straightening himself out. "I would prefer it if you didn't call me Sergeant Serious," he grumbled. That nickname irked him, even more so coming from Kaname. He wasn't sure what was in the box she had shown him, but deemed it unsafe to inquire about since her anger was clearly being burnt further. Noting the fact, he leaned down to grab his bag and gun. "I am going home to change clothing and eat."

"You're not going _anywhere_, Sousuke!" she wrapped her arms around his neck in a sloppy headlock. "You're going to tell me you understand what I just said and then we're going to dinner, got it?!"

Anger began to boil inside him. He hadn't been angry with Kaname before, but this was different. He had done nothing wrong! Dropping his gun in the bag, he reached a hand up to circle her wrist. With a deft movement, he ducked, pulled and threw them both on the sofa, pinning her arms above her head with his forearm. "I understand everything other than the small box," he ground out.

Her eyes went wide and she stared up at him in shock and fear. She had indeed seen Sousuke angry before, and it always made her a little nervous. But she had never seen that anger truly directed at _her_ before. She trembled under him and bit the inside of her cheek to ground herself before speaking. "Wh-what are you doing? Sousuke…," her voice came out as a timid breathless whisper and she stared up at him with large eyes, having missed what he said and was left wondering what it was he wanted.

Biting his tongue, he immediately released his hold on her and supported himself several inches above her. "I said that I don't understand what is in your box." He sighed, this was taxing.

"What…? Box?" she blinked up at him several times as she worked to recollect her thoughts after having been given such a shock. After a few moments she finally realized what it was he was asking and she bit her lip to hold back tears. "I… it's a pregnancy test, Sousuke. Since we haven't been… I don't know… what if I'm…?" cursing as she felt a sting in her eyes, she blinked and a few tears trailed down her cheeks. She ducked her head, not wanting him to see her like that. She _hated_ it when anyone, especially him, saw her weak.

Turning his eyes to the sofa, he crinkled his brow. "Pregnancy... test?" he spoke the words as though he were sampling them on his tongue. A strange feeling filled him, one unlike any other he had felt before. _Except this one is not good._ Looking back at Kaname, he felt his heart tighten in his chest, "Kaname?" He spoke softly, reaching a hand up to stroke her exposed arm.

"You really are clueless," she muttered softly, near silently. Drawing in a deep breath she reached up to dab carefully at the corners of her eyes before looking up at him. "Let's just… forget about it for now," whispering, she barely managed to hold his gaze, wanting to avert her own. She was proud that she managed to keep the nervousness she felt out of her voice though, and she offered him a shaky smile. For some reason she could not discern, she really did not want to carry on that conversation and definitely did not want to have to explain it to him.

Against his better judgment, he allowed her to push the subject aside. The pain in his chest made itself evident and he was unsure as to how long he would have such an unpleasant feeling. The subject itself made him nervous, but as he looked down at Kaname's clearly distressed features he realized that she must be feeling something similar. In an attempt to make her feel a little better he slipped his arms under her back and lowered himself to her, pulling her tightly against him. _Strange_, he thought. This was intended to aid Kaname, yet it also released some of the painful tightening in his chest. He pressed his cheek against hers and allowed his fingers to trace her back. "I'm sorry," he muttered weakly. He certainly felt at fault _now_.

She fisted his shirt and burrowed her face against his shoulder with a faint nod. It was on the tip of her tongue, but she just could not get herself to voice her own apology. With a sigh she pulled back and pressed her lips against his briefly. "I have to go fix my make-up and then we need to go. We're going to be late," there was no strength in her voice and she suddenly felt very tired, all of the excitement getting to her. That day had certainly been a roller coaster to say the least, and it wasn't over yet. Idly she wondered just how much more she could handle.

"I see." He no longer felt enthused about the evening ahead, his mind focused on other, more important matters. Still, he lifted himself from the sofa and emptied the contents of his bag into his hand. "I will use the bedroom," he mumbled weakly. Certainly, he did not feel like going anywhere now. If given the choice, he would have liked to be alone to collect his thoughts. _If Kaname can press on, then so can I_. He offered her a rare, small smile before making his way into the room.

Stepping slowly into the bathroom, Kaname ran the water in the sink and stared at it longingly, wanting nothing more than to splash her face at that moment. She sighed and shook her head, taking out what she needed to fix her make-up, grateful that she had not done much damage. Finished with the blessedly short task, she redid her collar and double-checked herself one more time in the mirror. Satisfied, she nodded and walked out of the small room to collect Sousuke.

"Damn... thing...," Sousuke grunted as he fought with his new shirt. Unfortunately for the soldier, he was only accustomed to loose fitting shirts or jackets suited to move well with the body. In his third attempt to put his new shirt on, he had opted to slip it over his head. Except now the cotton piece was caught under one arm, over the other, and lodged on his forehead.

Kaname stood on the threshold, staring at him, watching him fight against his clothes. Laughing softly, she shook her head and walked over to him. "You okay there, soldier?" she gently teased him, helping him get the troublesome garment on. "Never thought I'd see the day you were defeated by an article of clothing," giggling, she leaned forward to press a kiss against his freed forehead.

"I appreciate your concern," he joked. Buckling his new belt, he smoothed the stiff legs of his pants before stepping back and holding his arms firmly at his side. All that remained now was her approval. "Does this outfit appear worthy of a social event?"

Stepping back, she brought her hand to her chin thoughtfully and looked him over. Narrowing her eyes and circling him, she looked him over critically. After finishing walking around him she stood before him and gave him an almost disapproving look, leaning forward and arching one brow. Then a large smile crossed her face and she stood straight up, nodding and giggling, jumping forward to latch onto his arm and drag him before the mirror in her bathroom. "We look like a _normal_ couple now!" she laughed and released the hold on his arm to throw hers around his neck and press a sloppy kiss against his cheek.

He smiled then breathed out a short laugh. Her beaming face always seemed to melt his worries away. He too looked over them both in the mirror and a strong sense of pride filled him. _I am finally fitting in_. He turned, placing a hand on her side while he gazed into her large brown eyes. "Thank you for everything, Kaname. I do not know what I would have done were you not to give me guidance."

Her face fell into a scowl, "You'd probably go around in your tactical gear and do something stupid, end up holing yourself in your apartment and fending off the JSDF. You should be very, very grateful to me," she nodded sagely before grinning and winking at him, leaning in for another quick kiss.

"Yes, most probably," he disagreed, but when Kaname went off on a tangent it was best to leave it. Returning her soft kiss, he picked up on the soft floral scent of her perfume, the smell careered through his nose causing him to sigh. Leaning back, he gently patted her waist. "Should we go?" He pulled the hand back before tentatively offering it to her.

Smiling brightly, she nodded, lifting her hand to rest in his, "We should." She lifted her other arm to take a peek at her watch and she yelped, "Ahh, we're going to be _so_ late! Let's go!" she gripped his hand tightly and yanked him out of the bathroom, pausing to slip on her abandoned shoes and hurrying them out of the apartment frantically.

* * *

Jogging up to the restaurant, Kaname stopped in front of Kyouko and Onodera, leaning over and panting for air. After catching her breath she stood straight and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly, "Sorry we're late guys."

Kyouko giggled and nodded, "It's okay Kana-chan. We were running late too so we haven't been here long." Glancing over at Sousuke, she edged closer to her friend and brought her hand up to block her voice, grinning slyly and whispering, "So, what were you and Sagara up to that kept you, hmm?"

Turning bright red, Kaname brought up her hands and shook them furiously along with her hair, "You got the wrong idea Kyouko!" She laughed loudly even though what Kyouko was insinuating was _not_ what had kept them at all. Still though, there was no way she was going to talk about it and _especially_ not in public.

Nodding knowingly, Kyouko just giggled, "Right, okay then." She dropped it for the time and turned to Sousuke, bowing politely, "It's nice to see you again Sagara, it's been awhile."

"Yes. It's... nice to see you too." Sousuke came to a standstill beside Kaname, his thumbs hooked loosely in his pockets. Supposedly this was a 'cool' way to stand. He didn't understand though. Turning to Onodera, he nodded his head. "Good evening," he spoke clearly and softly. Again, something he had been instructed to do. How could people see this as 'normal'?

He looked around the large town center. The light of sunset poured over the city, bathing the large square in hues of pinks and orange. Various genres of music floated in the air and street lights had already turned on. Unlike the streets on the way, this place bustled with people lining up around the vast array of restaurants and bars. Unnerved, he took in his surroundings with greater detail. Pairs of boys and girls, many from high school or college roamed around, hand in hand, laughing and giggling with each other.

After chatting with Kyouko and Onodera for a few moments, Kaname reached out and tugged on Sousuke's sleeve to get his attention. "Come on, we're going in now," with that out of the way she followed the pair inside, not bothering to check if Sousuke was following her in as she expected him to.

He sent her a small nod and turned towards the door, slowly peeling his eyes from the square. As he passed through the wide doorway, he stumbled on the step, unintentionally landing his arm on Kaname's waist for support. "Dammit," he grumbled before quickly straightening up.

Stiffening slightly when he near fell on her, she looked back at him in confusion and with a small scowl on her face, "When did you get so clumsy, Sousuke?" As she spoke the other pair gave each other knowing grins before turning to the hostess and asking for seating for teppanyaki.

He flushed with embarrassment and looked away. "I did not notice the step," he muttered. _I'm already causing Kaname trouble..._ he chastised himself. Tonight was an important night. He'd not been invited to these gatherings before, not to mention he'd never really spoken to Kyouko or Onodera. _Top form is necessary tonight. I will not make any stupid mistakes_. He nodded at his own resolution.

With small sigh, Kaname nodded at him before turning to follow her friends to their table, getting sat at an empty grill. She took up a seat near one end and Kyouko sat beside her with Onodera on Kyouko's other side, leaving the seat in the far corner for Sousuke. Kaname shrugged mentally at the seating arrangement, figuring it would be for the best that way. If he was further away from her then there was less of a chance of him doing something stupid at her expense. Smiling brightly she grabbed her menu and turned to her friend. "So, how's school been going Kyouko? Hard to believe there's only half a year left, huh?" she laughed.

Kyouko nodded and grinned up at her, "Yeah, I can't wait to be done with school once and for all. I'm probably going to get hired at that toy company I always work for during the breaks after graduation!"

Sousuke frowned as he lowered into his seat. Paying no mind to the chatter of the two girls, he surveyed the large table before him. A large, metal plate filled the space in front of him, ending at the far edge next to an empty space. He tilted slightly to the right, allowing himself a better view of several cooking utensils lined up beside the griddle. _Cleaver, spatula and several knives of varying sizes..._ He tried to clear scenarios out of his mind. _This is a restaurant, of course there will be cooking utensils_, he chided himself. Still, as he continued to survey the area, he couldn't help but wonder _why_ the tools were _here_. _Surely these should be in the kitchen?_

Pausing mid-conversation, Kyouko turned to look at Onodera with a smile, "Hey, since it's going to be awhile why don't you and Sagara go sit at the bar for awhile so you don't have to listen to our girl talk," she giggled and winked at him.

Kaname nodded without thinking, grinning at the boys, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea. You better behave yourself though, Sousuke!" She brought up one finger to wave warningly at him, giving him a stern look as well to reinforce the order.

Sousuke blinked and turned, coming almost face to face with a smiling Ono-D. "Hello," he stated coolly.

"Let's go, I seriously need a drink!" Ono-D replied with a nudge of his elbow before hopping out his chair. Sousuke followed his lead, offering Kaname his best confused look.

They weaved around tables, apologizing to people as they squeezed through the crowd at the bar. "Whew!" Ono-D whistled and leant on the edge of the counter. "It's been a while Sousuke! How've you been?"

Sousuke stood rigidly by him, frowning as he skimmed his eyes over the huge selection of alcohol. "I have been fine, nothing out of the ordinary," he spoke casually. Even if he hadn't seen Ono-D for a long time, he was still one of the few people who'd not shunned him for his lack of social inadequacy.

* * *

Kaname waved Sousuke off with a smile before turning back to Kyouko, gulping nervously as she saw the grin on her friend's face. Oh she was in for it now. The questioning would likely get rather intense. A waitress took that moment to come by and she hastily ordered a rather hard drink, producing her ID when asked for it and shaking her head slightly at the thought of what was to come. If she was going to be interrogated she sure as hell was going to want to be buzzed so it would not be as embarrassing.

Once the waitress left to get their drinks, Kyouko turned a smirk on her friend. "So, Kana-chan. This is the first time you've ever brought Sousuke with you. Something going on with you guys, hmm?"

"What do you mean?" she laughed nervously and glanced over where the boys were, wondering if Sousuke was suffering the same line of questioning.

* * *

"I see I see!" Ono-D's grin widened as he ran a finger around on the wooden counter. "So... You and Kaname, huh?" He tried to come off as indifferent, perhaps lulling the gullible Soldier into a confession. _Kaname's probably given him the third degree._ He snickered silently.

"Yes, I am currently dating Kaname," Sousuke replied evenly. _There is so much alcohol..._ he made a grim face before flagging down a barman. "Excuse me, we would like to order!" He roared... a little _too_ loud over the music. Several people turned their heads to him, including a perplexed looking Ono-D.

"Come again?"

* * *

"You know what I mean! Come on, I'm your friend aren't I? And didn't I share all the details about me and Ono-D when you asked?" she pouted cutely at Kaname, using guilt to get her to talk.

Sighing, Kaname reached down to play with the corner of her menu before nodded, "Okay, okay, what do you want to know?"

Kyouko beamed at her victory and clapped her hands together excitedly. "When did it start?"

"A couple days ago," she spoke quietly as a blush heated her cheeks, averting her gaze and thanking the waitress a little loudly when their drinks were delivered. She almost immediately knocked back the drink, wincing when the rush of alcohol hit her head at once.

Far more cautious, Kyouko nursed her drink while raising her eyebrows at Kaname's rush. After a few sips and when she figured her friend had recovered enough, she started back up again, "So, how did it happen? Who asked who, hmm?"

* * *

"You..." Ono-D stared at Sousuke with disbelief. "You're only gonna drink water?" He nursed his own glass of ice cold lager, taking a refreshing sip and releasing a refreshed sigh.

"Yes. Water or nutritional beverages. I do not drink alcohol." Sousuke was fairly unkempt when it came to alcohol, but he had learned to turn a blind eye in civilian life.

"Dude, seriously. _Everyone_ wondered if you two got together. So damn obvious!" He laughed as Sousuke's eyes widened. "3 days, eh? Bit slow on the uptake, ain't you."

"I... suppose you could say that."

"Done... _anything_?"

"Pardon?"

"Anything. _Anything!_"

"I do not follow."

Ono-D slammed his palm into his forehead before taking a deep breath and practically yelling, "Have you done _stuff_, with Kaname?" His face lit up as though he'd struck gold. Sousuke's expression was priceless as sweat began to bead on his brow.

"Uhh..." Sousuke bit his tongue. _Pull yourself together, this is simple conversation between men. This man is similar to Kurz, treat him in the same manner._ "That's none of your concern."

* * *

Kaname held her second drink closely, drinking it much more carefully than the first and eyeing Kyouko nervously. She was afraid of what else the girl might ask. She winced when the girl shifted close to her and looked around with a grin before whispering, "So, Kana-chan, what's he like?"

"Wh-what?! Wh-why would you ask me this?! I told you it's only been a couple days, didn't I?!" _the blush is just from the alcohol_, she told herself. She did not know _why_ she felt the need to hide it at that point.

Neither did Kyouko apparently.

Rolling her eyes and shaking her head, she stuck her finger in Kaname's face accusingly. "Oh come on! The two of you have been dancing around each other for five and a half years! The tension had to have been unbearable!"

"Ki-Kyouko!" she sputtered, turning to her drink and taking another courage-boosting long sip of it. For all their talks before, Kyouko was still rather reserved and she never expected her to be _that_ bold in her questioning.

* * *

"That's a yes," he grinned in response before taking another large gulp of his beer.

Sousuke swallowed thickly, his eyes darting around for an escape route. Certain that Kaname would be unhappy about his slip-up, _as she always is,_ he attempted to reign in his worries. "It is a personal matter that I'm not happy to discuss." His words held an air of finality.

"Sure, sure! No big deal." Ono-D turned from his perch and eyed the two girls. "Let's get back, I'm friggin' hungry!"

Sousuke nodded, finishing his glass of water in one large mouthful, he briefly contemplated ordering a _real_ drink. Shaking his head at the thoughts, he slammed the glass down and made his way through the crowd of people and headed back to the table.

* * *

"Okay, okay, fine," Kaname shook her head in an effort to clear it, only to find the room spun rather unappealingly at the motion. She pushed her drink away and grabbed the glass of water she had ordered with it, wiping away some of the condensation and rubbing her forehead with it before taking a few, slow sips of the blessedly icy cold refreshment. "Anything else you want to know?" mentally slapping herself for the question, she took another grounding drink of water.

"Hmm," Kyouko gave her a sly grin and pointed at her shirt, "It's not like you to wear clothes like that. Hiding something?" She laughed when Kaname's face turned bright red, lifting her hands to make a 'calm down' motion, "Okay, okay, I'm done, I'm done. The boys are coming back anyway."

She turned far too fast to see Sousuke and Onodera's return, another wave of dizziness hitting her and she nearly tipped herself off the chair. Lifting one hand to rub at her head, she laughed at her clumsiness, gripping the back of the chair with her other hand tightly to steady herself.

Sousuke grasped her shoulders, steadying her swaying form before leaning down to her cheek. "Are you okay?"

Ono-D's face formed a knowing smirk as he looked down to Kyouko, her expression mirroring his. "I guess a lot changes in 3 days, huh?" He placed a kiss on her cheek before pivoting to drop into his seat.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she flapped her hand dismissively at Sousuke, turning back to sit right in her chair defiantly. She did not manage the action as confidently as she would have liked though, swaying a bit more and gripping the edge tightly, laughing at herself again before grabbing her water and taking a long sip. Her eyes shifted over to Kyouko and she found another blush heating her face. Slamming down her glass of water she too-loudly proclaimed "Stop looking at me like that!" much to her friend's amusement.

Reaching over with a grin, Kyouko grabbed Kaname's cup that still had a rather generous amount of alcohol left in it, "I think you're done, Kana-chan. You might pass out if you have more!"

"I'm fine," her shoulders sagged and she muttered weakly, eyeing the captured drink almost longingly.

Sousuke turned to the man sat beside Kaname. His sheepish face looked positively enthralled by the girls' display. "I will be taking your seat," Sousuke ground out, his tone strong as steel. The man simply nodded and quickly hurried himself to the other end of the table. Sousuke dropped into the seat, all the while keeping a hand on Kaname's back. _I did not realize Kaname drank so much._ He wasn't sympathetic for her condition; rather, he didn't want her to hurt herself. At least Kyouko had taken the drink away, far more than he could have done without a severe and painful beating.

Kaname tried to drink more water, putting the glass down and staring at it in confusion as water failed to fill her mouth when she sucked on the straw. Blinking slowly, she turned her head to face Sousuke and pouted. "Sou-su-ke~!" she looked at him with wide eyes and then turned her gaze back to the cruel glass full of nothing but ice that stubbornly refused to melt.

_Is she... inebriated?_ Noting that she was pouting at an inanimate object, he flagged down a waiter and ordered two glasses of ice cold water. His eyes caught sight of Kyouko and Ono-D laughing, an eyebrow perked at their apparent humor. _Is this funny? I certainly do not see a funny side to it._ He frowned as Kaname snatched a glass of water out of the waiter's hand and knocked it back in one go.

Listing to the side, Kaname bumped shoulders with Kyouko, tossing and arm around the smaller girl and leaning into her. "Kyo-tan, help me to the bathroom," she spoke loudly over the buzz of blood in her ears, causing the girl to wince and nod with a humoring laugh.

"Kyo-tan? That's new," she laughed and slipped out of her chair to help Kaname, the girls walking to the restroom with their arms around each other. For all appearances they seemed to just be close friends, not one helping the other drunkenly stumble across the floor.

With the girls out of sight, Sousuke propped his elbow on the table before leaning his forehead into his hand. He was beginning to worry, thoughts spiraling out of control. _She seemed rather angry with me, is that why she drank so much?_ He paid no heed to Ono-D as he tried to flag his attention. Opting instead to go back to the bar for another drink, "I will be back soon," he announced far more sharply than he'd intended.

Ignoring the man's response, he slipped out of the chair and barged his way through crowd at the bar. Noting that the barman was busy, his eyes swept over the beverages once again. _No._ He banished temptation to the back of his mind as he leaned against the counter. Something was definitely wrong. Kaname never liked to talk about what bothered her, but was that fair? He had told her far more in the last few days than he thought he ever could.

The barman finally came his way. "Water," he grunted. _This evening is certainly going as I presumed it would._

* * *

Kyouko leaned against the stall Kaname was in, waiting to see if she would need any help. She managed well enough on her own, clumsily stepping out and over to the sink, washing her hands and splashing her face with cold water. "Remind me to never drink that fast, especially on an empty stomach, ever again," she muttered, unbuttoning the collar of her shirt and unhooking the choker to splash water on the back of her neck with a happy sigh.

"Of course," she smiled, knowing full well that if she actually fulfilled that promise Kaname would probably go off on her. They both knew it, and really, it was just for appearance's sake. Her smile broadened into a grin as she caught sight of what Kaname had been hiding with that shirt. "Wow, that's really impressive Kana-chan!"

"Huh? What? What is?" she blinked in confusion, before realizing what it was Kyouko was talking about. "Ah!" unconsciously she lifted a hand to cover her throat, rubbing at it slightly. "Hahah, yeah, I guess it is," over her initial embarrassment, she blushingly admitted it to her friend before taking a cloth out of her purse and rubbing her neck and face dry, covering up the marks again. "Come on, let's get back, it's probably about time," after taking the time in the much cooler room and splashing herself, she was much more coherent and was capable of walking back to the table on her own.

"Right, right," Kyouko followed her back out, trailing just behind her.

* * *

"Rough night, buddy?"

Sousuke looked up from his glass, noticing that the crowd that had been around him was now thinned to only himself, an older gentleman, and the barman. He looked up at the man. Thin hair, a black button down shirt and black pant; smartly dressed and rather a dab-hand at bar work.

"I suppose you could say that, yes." Sousuke knocked back the last of the water and heaved out a sigh. He was beginning to wish that he hadn't come. It felt awkward to him, being in this place with her friends, doing their things. Blinking slowly, he looked down to his glass with half-lidded eyes.

"Do you want something stronger? It's on the house," the barman offered with a small smile; the expression on the soldier's face spoke volumes.

"I appreciate the offer, but no thank you." He nodded at the barman who nodded in return before lifting another glass of water up on the counter.

* * *

Settling back into their seats, the girls looked around confused before Kaname leaned over the counter to look at Onodera. "Where'd Sousuke go?" she asked, concerned, several wet clumps of hair sticking to her face. He lifted his hand and, without turning around, pointed towards the bar with his thumb. "Hmm?" tilting her head curiously, she rose up from her seat again to walk over to Sousuke.

Coming up behind him, she draped her arms around his shoulders and sat her chin down between her arm and his neck, "What'cha doin' over here, hm?"

He turned slightly at the sound of her voice, then dropped his gaze back down to the glass. "I was getting a drink." He spoke with a blunt edge to his voice, not knowing how to react or what to say, he sighed again and took another sip of his water.

She blinked at the hard tone, biting her lip nervously. "What's wrong, Sousuke?" She wrapped her arms around him tighter and nuzzled his neck, hoping the affection would calm him. Softly, she turned her face to press a kiss to his neck, keeping her eyes locked on his face despite the odd angle.

_You can't behave like this. She invited you because she wanted you here._ After sucking in a steadying breath, he pivoted his head backwards and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It's nothing." He forced a weak smile and turned back to the barman. "Thank you very much for the offer. Have a good night," he stated blandly, even if he meant it. The barman half-smiled and nodded.

Patting Sousuke on the shoulder, she turned to the barkeep and smiled at him before looking back up at the young soldier. "Why won't you tell me what's wrong?" she pouted cutely up at him, though her tone and eyes were serious.

"There is nothing wrong. It's not a problem." He arched forward, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Let's sit down, I am quite hungry," he spoke softly into her ear. As though on cue, he spotted a man in a white jacket and chef's hat take place at the table. Raising an inquisitive brow he steered Kaname towards their places.

Letting it drop for the time, she allowed him to herd her over to their seats. Sitting down, she immediately started nursing her ice water again, flashing a quick smile to Kyouko. She glanced over at Sousuke as the chef took out a knife sharpening belt and started running blades over it deftly, reaching out and putting her hand on his knee and squeezing reassuringly. Leaning against him she spoke quietly, "Maybe I should've warned you, they're a little showy with knives and fire and stuff, so _please_ don't take it as a threat?" she looked up at him wide and pleading eyes.

He rested a hand over hers and nodded in acknowledgement though his eyes never left the blade that he was so adeptly sharpening. He blinked as his vision was obscured. Reaching a hand up, he pulled the cardboard from in front of his eyes. _Ah, a menu._ He looked at Kaname and stated a quiet thank you before flipping through the food on offer.

She smiled at him and nodded before turning back to Kyouko, picking back up on the innocent conversation of school and work that they had started earlier while waiting for the chef to take their order, as he was going around the horseshoe shaped table starting from the opposite side they were on.

He frowned as the chef came to him and glanced _for a long period_ at Kaname. The table shook as Sousuke slammed his fist down on the wooden surface; he cleared his throat. "Hibachi Tuna Steak," he didn't add a please nor a thank you, opting instead to scowl at the sickly looking man.

Busy chatting with Kyouko, Kaname missed the leer the man had given her, and she jumped at Sousuke's action, turning to glare at him. She leaned over to whisper furiously, "What are you _doing_?"

Kyouko laughed softly and shook her head, having caught the reason behind Sousuke's actions, she just grinned. "Same protective Sagara as always," patting Kaname's shoulder she smiled. "Come on, calm down Kana-chan, it's not his fault."

"Wha? Protective?" she looked curiously at her friend, her anger melting away into confusion.

The chef moved through the rest of the orders in quick succession as the griddle came to a scorching heat. Sousuke kept his eyes focused on the chef's, noting the way the man continued to glance at Kaname. The soldier's growl was lost over the noise of the griddle, and he had half a mind to nail the man to wall with one of those freshly sharpened blades. A waiter came by, offering fresh drinks. This time Sousuke ordered the same as Kaname. He wasn't listening, his eyes drifting between those of the wandering chef, and Kaname who was talking to Kyouko. "I despise this feeling," he grumbled to himself.

Onodera caught Kyouko's attention, so Kaname turned to Sousuke with a smile before noting his sour expression. "Sousuke?" she tilted her head curiously, "What's wrong?" She blinked slowly, reaching out again to rest her hand back on his leg and leaned towards him, "You seem upset again."

"This man continues to leer at you, despite my obvious objection." Sousuke turned to Kaname, noting her strange expression of a smile and crinkled brows. _I cannot read that look_, he groaned internally. "I believe he may be a threat, I shall neutralize him the instant anything untoward occurs," he stated with conviction.

Laughing, she leaned closer to him and kissed his cheek, grinning at him. She set her chin down on his shoulder awkwardly so she could talk softly and still be heard, "Behave. I can take care of myself in this situation, promise. He's not going to try anything, not while he's working and has to maintain a professional demeanor, okay?" Kissing him again, she gave him a slow and sultry wink, "Besides, it doesn't matter how much he _looks_, _you_ are the one I'm with and that sure as hell isn't going to change anytime soon, understood?" She reluctantly pulled back to settle comfortably back into her seat, still smiling at him.

Sousuke was, in a word, astounded. He turned slowly to look at her, his eyes wide. She'd never said anything like _that_ before, and it made him feel incredible. Leaning slightly over to her, he caught her in a soft kiss. His tongue gently stroked her lips for a brief moment before pulling back. "Thank you," he whispered, embarrassed.

Blushing, Kaname slapped him gently on the knee before averting her gaze down to the table. Glancing over at her friend, she saw Kyouko and Onodera both looking at them with wide grins on their faces and she started, jumping slightly and looking away. "Geez," she laughed lightly, trying to push away her embarrassment. Reaching out for her water, she hid her face with her hair while sipping at the drink.

All the water he had drunk was rearing its ugly head. Sousuke muttered an apology to Kaname as he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, but not before giving the chef an iron glare.

She nodded to him and followed his movements for a few moments with her eyes before turning to back to Kyouko. She never got the chance to start talking though as the chef caught her attention and winked at her. Raising a brow at the action, she shook her head and sighed as the man started shifting around a large pile of rice frying on the hot surface with a set of spatulas. He grinned and made the pile into the shape of a heart, motioning it at her with a theatric bow.

Kaname propped her chin up in a hand and looked at him with a bored expression and a meaningful glance at the empty seat at her side. Not one to be deterred, the man deftly flipped a bowl over with the spatulas and sliced a jagged path down the middle of the heart and looked at her with a sad expression as he filled the bowl with half of the pile, delivering the food to her with a kicked-puppy expression.

Kyouko shook her head while Onodera snickered; having taken the brunt of Kaname's famed rejections on more than one occasion in the past, he was looking forward to the outburst she was sure to have any moment. His girlfriend turned a reproving look on him, not wanting him to encourage Kaname's temper in any way.

The chef served the other half of the rice and mixed up some of the other food cooking before adding more. He threw down several sets of onion slices, piling them up to form a mountain and filled the center with oil, setting it on fire so that it looked like erupting volcano. While a lot of the people seated there 'ooh'ed and 'ahh'ed at the presentation, Kaname chose to yawn as the man waggled his eyebrows at her and accompanied the gesture with a sly wink.

Sousuke dropped back into his seat and, with a look of pure indifference, flicked the pile of onions over, sending scorching flames high into the air.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he barked at the soldier.

Sousuke grinned before replying. "I apologize, it was a mere slip of the wrist," his voice was smooth as silk. Lifting his head and dropping his eyes, he nodded at the chef with his blank look. "Sir, your jacket appears to be on fire."

The chef's expression swiftly shifted from anger to fear as he grabbed his towel from his shoulder and whapped himself repeatedly, yelping with each hit.

Kaname busted out laughing, pushing back from the table so she could double-over. She could not find it in her to be upset with Sousuke for the bit of trouble he caused that time. No guns, no knives, no explosives, no weapons of any sort… He just made a simple movement that happened to have quite the effect. Onodera was laughing as well as several of the other guests at the table. It was hard to feel bad for someone who got a little justifiable revenge for so blatantly and shamelessly hitting on someone's girlfriend. Kyouko sighed and shook her head, lifting her hands up to cover her face.

Still snickering, Kaname righted herself in her chair and leaned over to kiss Sousuke on the cheek. "Thank you," she giggled, kissing him again before pulling her chair back up to the table.

"You're... welcome," he stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks at the simple contact. He received several pats on the back, for what reason he was unsure, but considering the grins, smiles and laughter it must have been a good thing. The chef had disappeared, doors flapping on the far wall. "I wonder how we will eat now..."

Kaname flapped a hand dismissively with a grin, "Don't worry it, I'm sure they'll send someone else over. Hopefully that guy learned his lesson about inappropriate conduct at work," she 'hmph'ed and crossed her arms over her chest authoritatively, glancing over at the doors their chef had disappeared through. "Honestly, he had it coming," sniffing disdainfully, she shrugged her shoulders, "Really, he should be grateful that it wasn't _me_ that dealt with him."

Sousuke grinned, not doubting her words for a second. He took a gulp of her untouched glass of water as his eyes focused on a well dressed man making his way toward them. He crinkled his brow as he came to stand at the chef's original spot, a look of sincerity on his stressed features. "I, on behalf of this establishment wish to offer my apologies. Our chef's behavior was far out of line. If you will accept, we would like to give you and your companions dinner for free." He spoke curtly, anger dying down from his outburst at the incompetent chef.

Dropping her arms, Kaname looked up at the man she assumed was a manager and smiled at him. "Ah, thank you! It's all right though, as long as we get fed!" she laughed and waved her hand around. A free meal sounded good, but she did not like the idea of it seeming like a scene had been caused just for that outcome. Not to mention it had been the individual, not the company, and justice had already been served. She turned a sheepish grin to her friends before looking to her other side and snatching her cup of water out of Sousuke's hands. "Mine," she winked, taking a long sip from the glass.

"Certainly not. This is the least we can do. A chef will be with you shortly, so please, choose anything from the menu and have a pleasant evening." With that, the man left. Sousuke followed him with his eyes, unsure of the man's intentions. He pressed against the table as he came to his feet, tempted to follow the man.

_A free meal, anything we like? He must assume we'll go for the most expensive _

_foods and then--_ He was cut off as Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled him back into his seat. "Sorry," he stated sourly, still eying the door as a much smaller chef appeared at their table and cleaned the scorched oil from the griddle.

She trailed her hand down his arm to hold his hand, giving him an encouraging smile. Leaning in, she spoke softly, "It's okay Sousuke. This is normal. It's called good service." Pulling away just a bit, she winked at him and continued on, "I need to get you out more. Five years and you still make crazy assumptions. Clearly I haven't been doing a good job of socializing you."

"That is untrue. I restrained from torturing that man." He nodded vehemently.

The chef clapped his hands together and smiled brightly at the table's occupants. "Now, what can I get for you, sir?" He moved around the table, starting from Ono-D.

The night passed in a quick blur. Sousuke would listen in on the conversations and join in with an abrupt elbow from Kaname. He smiled several times that night. The conversation hadn't changed much from that at school, other than the fact that everyone was more mature. They finished their food almost as quickly as it had been cooked. It was to be expected, considering how long they'd been waiting.

Standing up from her chair, Kaname stretched, letting out a satisfied sigh as she felt several bones pop. She dropped her arms and grinned to Kyouko and Onodera. "That was fun!" she laughed, turning to look over her shoulder at Sousuke and winked at him.

Giggling, Kyouko nodded in agreement. "It was certainly interesting! Almost like high school again!" As they made their way out of the restaurant and stood outside in the cooling streets, she turned and captured her friend in an abrupt hug. "We need to get together more, Kana-chan! Who knows how far apart we might be after college and there's only a few more months left!" she pouted up at Kaname and held her hands, swinging them about.

With a startled laugh, Kaname smiled and nodded, "Yeah, you're right! We really do! Especially before exams start!"

Sousuke tended to drift away from any conversation to do with college. While he was studying at the same place as Kaname, he _had_ bought his way in, and for that he felt that he didn't truly belong there. Still, Kaname never seemed bothered by the fact and as such, never raised the issue. He shook himself back into reality as Ono-D extended his arm. "Was a good night man, you coming to the next dinner? That was so damn hilarious!" He chuckled at Sousuke; the 22-year old really was an odd one, but so entertaining at the same time.

"If... Kaname invites me..." He pondered for a moment. "Yes, I believe I will."

"Good stuff. Well," he sighed with a grin and shook Sousuke's hand. "See you next time buddy!"

Waving them off as they parted ways, Kaname turned to Sousuke after their friends were out of sight. With a short laugh she jumped forward and latched onto his arm, rubbing her cheek against it as she started dragging him in the direction of their apartments. She giggled happily and leaned against him, still feeling the alcohol she had imbibed earlier. "Mm, wasn't that nice Sousuke?" she spoke in a faraway tone and turned her face to yawn into his sleeve.

He placed a supporting arm on her lower back while subtly stretching his back. "It was certainly different," he turned to look at her before continuing, "and nice."

"Mmhmm. We need to get you out more often," she turned a mischievous grin and stuck a finger in his face. "This just means you're going to have to take me on more dates."

"I see..." He turned away as a blush stained his cheeks. "That would be nice."

They walked the rest of the way in a comfortable silence, the moon's milky light illuminating their path. The streets had emptied some time ago, a large majority of houses and apartments set in darkness. Obviously much more time had passed than they had realized. Before either knew it, they had come to the road's joint between their two buildings. He considered his options for several moments as their pace slowed to a stop. Either he could let go of Kaname, say goodnight, go up to his empty apartment and sleep, or he could continue to hold her, walk up to _her_ apartment, and relax.

He steered them towards Kaname's building, scaling the steps and pulling the door open. "After you," he whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

**Where I Belong - Chapter Four**

Kaname sat Sousuke down in front of the television and walked into the kitchen to grab water for the both of them. Armed with two glasses of ice water, she padded back into the living room and set one glass down on the end table next to Sousuke, and the next on the opposite table. Folding her legs under her as she sat on the couch, she picked up the remote and leaned against him, turning on the device and flipping through the stations with a peaceful smile on her face.

The day had been long and it was late, but she still was not yet ready to go to bed. Choosing a random game show, she dropped the remote onto the cushion next to her and rested her head on Sousuke's shoulder, closing her eyes and relaxing.

Sousuke watched with little interest. The room was dark, only the flashing lights from the television illuminating their part of the room. Leaning away from Kaname, he pulled his arm from his side and draped it loosely over her waist, her quiet whimper making him smile. "How are you feeling?" His fingers gently brushed over the curve of her waist as she pressed closer to him.

She tilted her head up to look up at him and gave him a small smile. "Okay," she yawned. "I shouldn't have drank so much so fast though," she made a face at herself, reaching for her water. When she failed to reach she made another face and turned around to lean across Sousuke and grab the glass she had put down for him, draining half of it before settling back down.

"Would you like me to get you some painkillers? Perhaps something to absorb the alcohol?" he instinctively turned protective. "Or, I could gather you one of my protein bars. They are highly nutritious and will swiftly give your body the antioxidants it needs," he responded as though reading from a script. "Wait," he slumped slightly. "I am out of supplies."

Giggling, she leaned further into him, tucking her head under his chin and resting one of her hands on his shoulder. "It's okay, Sousuke. I just need to stay up for a bit and drink water and I'll be fine." She lifted her head and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you though."

He reclined into the sofa, resting his free arm on his lap. "It's not a problem, however I will need to request more supplies from Merida Base."

They sat in silence for several minutes, both watching the TV with little interest until a holiday advertisement popped up. White beaches, a clear blue sea, sea-side log houses with large spaces of decking. Even Sousuke had to admit that it was quite the sight.

Blinking at the commercial, a thought occurred to Kaname. She tilted her head back up to look at him again, "Hey, Sousuke, summer break is coming up soon. Did you… want to do something?" Reaching across him again, she drank more of the water, watching him the whole time with a curious and somewhat pleading expression. She could not remember the last time she really had a vacation. The closest to it she got were the few times her sister had come to visit from America and the two of them would go to the parks and the likes. She had not bothered to visit her father yet, though it had been well over five years at that point.

"Are you referring to that advertisement?" He had caught on quickly, for once. Diverting his gaze from the television to her, he smiled at her expression. "If so, then I would like that." He shifted on the spot. "I would like that very much."

He'd never been on a vacation. In fact, he'd never really had any time off from his duties. Even now, with Kaname, he was protecting her. Granted that it was now for personal reasons, but it was still outlined as his mission and while traveling elsewhere wouldn't remove him from his objective, it would give him time to relax in a quiet, peaceful atmosphere. It would also give him a reason to check in at Merida. It had been months since he had last spoken to Kurz or Mao, and longer still since he'd seen them.

She smiled up at him and nodded, "Wouldn't it be nice to get away? The last time I left Tokyo…," she sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Was when I went to Merida with you, and we wound up on the Danaan." Continuing on in a wistful voice, "Almost five years now," she shook her head and turned her smile back to him again.

"Well... I, uhh..." He reached up to scratch the back of his head, wincing as he caught his wound. "I'm sorry about that. It won't happen again," he sheepishly stated. It wasn't a lie; they'd just be stopping off on the way to their vacation for a day. He needed those provisions. "I didn't take note of the location, did you?" He began to ponder; surely waiting for the advertisement would be a fruitless endeavor.

Pouting, she shook her head, "I didn't." She turned away to grab her glass of water and set it down next to his so she wouldn't have to try to reach out there again, a thoughtful expression on her face the whole while. "I wonder where a good place to go would be?" Tapping her cheek as she wondered, she started thinking about possible locations.

Sousuke toyed with his thoughts. Staring at the ceiling, he contemplated places that he'd been in the past. Afghanistan was a no-no. Russia was also no good. He frowned, irritated by his inability to offer at least _some_ kind of suggestion. "I'm sorry, I cannot think of any location that would be suitable," he grumbled.

"Hmm," she tilted her head to the side before shrugging. "Well, we can always poke around on the internet and try to find someplace." Smiling at him, she continued, "I don't really have any ideas either. I don't even know what I could afford," she sighed, wondering if there would be any way she could convince her dad to give her money to take a trip. Wincing at the though, she shook her head a little. The idea of having to explain to Shunya…

"That would be a good idea." He looked thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Perhaps you could ask friends. I did notice some kind of vacation establishment in town." The place had confused him at first. The idea of a business selling vacations? Didn't people simply travel to their preferred destination and provide for themselves?

She nodded slowly, thinking, "A travel agency? We could check that out too… What kind of a place do you think we should try to find?" She thought about suggesting Okinawa, but after the hi-jacking on the way there in high school the location had lost its appeal.

"I... have never taken a vacation before. So I am unsure of what it entails." He felt like a moron. All of his friends had taken vacations. Even Mao and Kurz had taken them, yet he had no idea of what exactly people _did_ on them. "Perhaps you could explain it to me?"

It shouldn't have surprised her, but it did. Not that he had not taken one but the fact that he did not even have an idea as to what to do on one. She tilted her head to the side and thought about it for a moment. "Hmm, well, it's like… You go somewhere that interests you for whatever reason. Maybe you like the history behind the place, the scenery, the food, the culture… And you just… experience it. Sometimes you find a place that you can just relax at, like a place with lots of beaches, or somewhere that you can do things… Like hiking, visiting parks, museums, whatever interests you," she glanced down at her hands that she had folded in her lap. "It's really whatever you want to make it."

"Beaches and the sea, I think I would enjoy that." His hand tightened its hold around her waist. "I would like to relax... with you." He turned his head slightly, keeping his eyes out of her line of sight.

She turned to look at him, a small smile on her face. "Yeah," she breathed out, leaning into him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I'd like that too." As she thought more about it she could not help but sigh. Thinking out loud, she absently whispered to herself, "Guess I'll have to ask Dad for money after all."

"It is not a problem." He looked down at her confused expression. "Money is not a problem."

Frowning, she shook her head, "What do you mean, Sousuke? Going on vacation is going to cost money and I don't have that much of it."

"Yes, I realize that. But I have funds." He shifted in his seat to lean into the corner of the sofa before pulling her down against his chest. "In the past I've never had a reason to spend any of the wages I had earned. Since my pay is rather high in domestic terms, it will not be a problem."

"Are you sure?" her teeth worried at her lower lip and she tilted her head to look up at him. It would be just like him to insist on taking the burden from her even if it would be rough on him, though at the same time he likely would not lie about his salary. The idea of taking a vacation free of cost for her was certainly appealing, but she also hated relying on people for anything, even if the help was offered.

"Like I said, it is not a problem." Leaning down, he pulled her up to meet him in a soft, slow kiss. His hand smoothed over her back while the other reached down to cover her cupped hands. Reluctantly, he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers. "I earn two-hundred and fifty-thousand USD per year. Please do not feel bad for accepting."

She stared, blinking at the large amount. "I… wow. That's a lot," she shook her head at the brilliant statement, tilting her face to kiss him again. "All right then, Sousuke," she breathed against his lips, "you win. You pay," she smiled, pressing another gentle kiss to his lips with a soft sigh.

He grinned against her lips, a chuckle escaping his own as he tightened his hold on her.

"Thank you," she sighed against him, leaning in and lifting her arms to rest over his shoulders and on the armrest behind him. She pulled back slowly and dropped her head onto her own shoulder and stared at him from heavy lidded eyes with a serene smile on her face. "You're so good to me, Sousuke," she whispered endearingly.

"I, uhh..." With no idea of how to respond to something like that, he opted to lean forward and join them in a scorching kiss. His tongue immediately sought hers out as another grin formed on his face. He'd remembered what he was going to say. "Kaname, you just told me I won. But if I remember correctly, you said you _always_ win." He bit down on her bottom lip. "Which means you lost the bet, and just now admitted to it," he couldn't keep the amusement out of his voice.

Growling, she pulled back and settled her hands on his shoulders to brace herself as she drew her legs up to straddle him, leaning over him with a menacing glare. "You… You've gotten too cocky for your own good," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and giving him a disapproving look. "_Of course_ I always win. That's the natural order of things. If I say you win it just means that I'm getting the better deal out of losing, so therefore I win by default," she tossed her hair over her shoulder haughtily, trying not to squeeze her eyes tightly shut at that bizarre twist of logic that was almost too much for her still muddled mind to handle.

"That makes no sense. Perhaps you would like to explain to me in detail." He grinned again; there was no way she would be able to elaborate on that. Sensing victory, he slipped out from under her and hopped off of the sofa. "I am just getting a drink, please feel free to start whenever you're ready," he called out as he slipped into the kitchen and pulled a can of soda out of the fridge, aware that he may have set himself up for a world of pain.

She blinked at the empty spot beneath her, wondering just what exactly had happened. As she sat there in confusion, she felt her eye twitch in irritation and a low growl form in her throat. She slipped off the couch and marched into the kitchen. Reaching out to yank the drink away from Sousuke, she slammed it down on the counter behind him and then fisted his shirt and yanked, pushing him against the fridge and leaning up to snarl menacingly, "You really need to learn to stop getting smart with me, soldier."

He tilted his head as a rush of... _excitement_ ran through him. _This is certainly a new reaction to her anger_. A pleased smirk formed on his lips as he leaned back and cracked his neck. "I see... However, that is not an option, _cadet_." He almost laughed. She really did evoke so many feelings in him, even to the point of being able to _somewhat_ decipher her anger based on how he felt.

Growling, she stared up at him, shaking in rage. She had the urge to throw herself at him, but staring at his grinning face she realized that was exactly what he expected her to do. Fine, if that was the game that he wanted to play… She would make him work for it this time. "Hmph, fine, learning is not an option? I'll remember that," she released him and crossed her arms over her chest, turning away from him and stalking out of the kitchen, leaving him to figure it out on his own. A satisfied smirk crossed her face as soon as he was unable to see it anymore, and she made her way to the couch, taking a long drink of water before lying down and watching the television with little interest.

He blinked. Certainly, she was just playing a mind-game with him, as he had been. Kaname wasn't stupid and had shown on numerous occasions that she knew how to get to him. He couldn't be sure though. _Perhaps a test is in order_, he smiled at the thought. He picked up his discarded can and finished the last of his drink before dropping it in the trash and making his way into the front room and to the front door. He dropped to a knee and began loosening his bootlaces. Forcing a neutral expression, he turned to look at the top of her head. "I will leave. I have upset you, and my presence seems unwelcome. I apologize," he spoke quietly but loud enough to hear over the television. Slipping his feet into the boots, he tied his laces and opened the front door.

Lifting her head up and peering over the armrest, she blinked. What… "Idiot, get back here. No one said you could go anywhere," she called out, lifting herself up and looking out to him. She bit the inside of her cheek against the nervousness she felt, forcing herself to maintain a stern and commanding expression as she kept her eyes on him. She did not want to give in but at the same time she really did not want him to leave.

"Understood," he swiftly removed his boots and made his way back over to the sofa. A terse yawn tore through his throat as he stood in front of his original spot. The day was taking its toll on him. "I'm feeling quite tired, I think I will go to bed." He looked down at her and offered a hand. "Will you join me?"

She blinked at the hand and then nodded, "Yeah, I just need to clean up first." Slipping off the couch, she grabbed the two glasses of water from the end table and, giving him a small smile, she brought them into the kitchen. Cleaning up and grabbing a water bottle to fill up, she completed the small tasks quickly and then padded to the bedroom. She put the water bottle down and went to the bathroom to wash off her make up and brush her teeth, then returned to the room to settle into bed.

He made his way into the room and removed his clothing, folding the still new pieces and placing them on her desk. Another yawn escaped his throat, he smacked his lips and slipped under the bed covers, resting his head on the pillow and allowing his eyes to flutter shut. His ears twitched as he felt the bed move and sheets rustle beside him. _Had I fallen asleep?_ Pulling an eye open, her gazed over at Kaname. "Hello." _Hello? What a ridiculous thing to say._

Giggling softly, she leaned over and kissed his temple before settling in beside him. "Hello," she whispered teasingly, shifting to snuggle close to him.

He sighed as she nestled into his frame, an arm circling her waist as he allowed his body to relax against her soft skin. _Skin?_ His eyes popped open, elbowing the sheets up to look down at her _clearly naked_ form. "Uhh..." he stammered in surprise.

Grinning internally she gave him a slightly disgruntled look, "What? It's _hot_." She shifted about to press tightly against him in teasing ways, acting as though she was having a difficult time getting comfortable due to the heat. It was probably too much to hope she managed to keep the smirk off her face…

While his brain took a moment to contemplate his options, his body reacted instantaneously. Her leg brushing against his crotch certainly didn't help matters. "It is a little... warm," he growled, leaning down to capture her lips in a kiss while his arm pulled her on top of him.

"Mmm, I don't think this going to make it any cooler," she moaned into his mouth, running her hands down his sides. Carefully throwing her leg over his waist so she could straddle him, she rested her weight back as she slid her fingers along his chest, enjoying the feel of his muscles under her hands once more.

He shivered under her touch, gazing into her eyes with a weak smile. His hands roamed along her calves, fingertips stroking her ankles. There was something different about tonight than any other and Sousuke noticed it clearly. They were being gentle rather than rough, sensual rather than sexual, and he was enjoying every second of it.

Lifting her hands to cup his face, she let her fingers stroke his cheeks as she kissed him, slowly trailing them down and skimming along his neck, shoulders, then back down his chest again. She sighed happily against him and pulled away so she could look down at him with a gentle smile.

His fingers traced feather light touches along her ankles, calves and thighs. Palms pressed against the smooth flesh as he gazed into her eyes. The bright orbs seemed to sparkle in the dim street light; utter silence defining the sound of their skin brushing against the others. He just felt so _relaxed_. If their vacation would be anything like this, he was unsure if he'd ever want to leave. "Kaname?" he whispered, his breath pouring over her lips.

"Hmm?" she raised her eyebrows in question, still smiling down at him. "What is it?" she spoke softly, hair spilling over her shoulder to pool on his chest as she rocked slightly back and forth from the strain of holding herself up while tired.

"Can we... just... uhh..." He wasn't sure of how to explain what he wanted to do. "I do not know how to word it. Can we lay down in each others arms?"

She giggled and nodded, leaning down to press a soft kiss to his lips and then settled down on top of him, nuzzling his neck. "Cuddle?" she grinned, somehow the idea of Sousuke using the word was amusing, and she chuckled at the thought.

"Yes. Cuddle. I would like to cuddle." The word was strange on his tongue, but if it illustrated his meaning then it didn't matter. His arms circled around her waist, head resting back into the pillow as she made herself comfortable. "We should visit a 'travel agency' tomorrow. I would like to vacation soon."

Biting her lip to stop herself from laughing outright at the sound of him using the word, she shook from the repressed laughter and took a moment to catch her breath before she could respond. "Yeah, we'll do that." She rubbed her cheek on his chest and tucked her head under his chin, wayward hairs tickling his face.

"Goodnight, Kaname," he murmured against her temple, his hold on her tightening for a short moment before relaxing.

"Night…," she whispered, closing her eyes and relaxing completely in his hold, drifting to sleep shortly after.

* * *

Sousuke stared at the colorful brochure with a degree of cynicism. _All of these locations look the same._ White beaches, blue seas, large apartment complexes. They all looked very commercial and not at all private, unlike the location they had seen on the television. "Kaname, none of these locations seem suitable," he stated with a groan, turning to look at the blue haired woman.

"Yeah," she muttered, brows furrowing in frustration and concentration as she flipped through one, a bunch sticking out of her purse. Sighing, she shoved the one she was looking at into her bag and pulled out another, eyeing it critically as she pulled it open.

He flipped through several more pages, before reaching the end of the 'package deals'. The remaining pages showed just the locations, with several pictures and information on the climate. Perking a brow, he read through page after page, before staring thoughtfully at images of Fiji. "Kaname," he raised his voice to grab her attention before passing it over to her.

"Hm?" she turned, taking it from him and looking at the pages. Flipping through, she nodded, making a few appreciative sounds. Smiling, she looked up at him and nodded, "I think this is perfect, Sousuke."

He nodded, "Affirmative. But how do we proceed? Supplies will be needed. For example appropriate clothing, carrying equipment and food. I will also need to perform a thorough security assessment of the area."

Sighing, she shook her head at him, muttering under her breath. "Sousuke…," she started with a growl. Stopping herself, she took in a deep breath and then tried again in less angry though still exasperated tone, "Sousuke. It's a vacation. We're going to _relax_," rubbing her head she dropped her shoulders as she thought of what she could say. "Look, we pack our own clothes and there will be food there. And what do you mean equipment?!" she was not about to touch security. That was one thing she knew she would lose on so she did not even bother.

"I understand that. But I have very few clothes that would be suitable for an extended stay in a hot climate. Carrying equipment would be what you would call a suitcase," he spoke in a matter-of-fact tone, clearly perplexed by her statements.

"I have a suitcase," she muttered, tilting her head to look at him, sighing and shrugging her shoulders. "Guess it can't be helped," she said to herself. Looking at him again she spoke up, "We'll have to go shopping for clothes and a travel set for you then I guess. That's the only way that problem will be fixed."

He handed Kaname back the brochures and stood up. Looking around through the bustling crowds, he failed to distinguish any shops even remotely travel related. Raising a brow in thought, he considered going back to the shop he'd been to the day previous. 'Petal' had been a great help to Sousuke and he seemed to have a good sense of fashion. He would be able to help with selecting appropriate vacation clothing. "Kaname, I know of somewhere that will sell clothing suitable for our vacation," he spoke dubiously. Petal's personality was foreign to the man and, quite frankly, made him highly uncomfortable.

She looked up at him and raised a brow as he spoke. Putting away the brochures into her purse, she shouldered the small bag and stood up. "You don't sound so sure, Sousuke," she reached out a hand to grab hold of one of his, smiling at him as she did so.

"I am quite sure, however, the man that works at the shop is quite abstract..." He scratched the back of his head as he directed them to the store. "I was unable to read his actions or personality, it was very disconcerting," he grumbled.

"Is that right…," she spoke absently, wondering just what kind of a person to expect. Tilting her head to the side, she glanced up at him, "I'm kind of surprised you of all people would go back to a place where someone made you uncomfortable." She turned to face him, grabbing hold of his arm and stepping closer to him so she could keep her eyes on him without running into people. "What was he doing, hmm?"

"He was a great help, but he seemed rather comfortable... with me." He side-stepped a runner before turning them down the wide, lavish road towards the shop. "It is hard to say exactly what he was doing, but he certainly knows how to do his job and I respect that fact," he spoke with resolution. Any person who performed their job with their all deserved to be recognized as such. To Sousuke, anyway.

"Hmmm," she tilted her head to lay her cheek comfortably against his arm. Giggling, she renewed her grasp on his arm and rubbed her face against it, turning her head up to grin at him, "Well. I'll make sure to protect you, ok?" Thumping her fist against her chest she winked up at him, "Just leave it to me!"

Sousuke breathed out a silent laugh and nodded. "This is it."

He pulled Kaname who was still walking back to his side before reaching out to the glass door and pressing it open. Pop music hit him from every direction, the bass of which caused his stomach to shudder. "I feel as though I am riding the Laevatein."

"Welcome!"

Sousuke sucked in a deep breath. "Good afternoon," he replied monotonously, eying Petal with trepidation as he scooted towards the pair. He raised a hand and gestured between Kaname and Petal.

"Petal, this is Kaname. Kaname, this is Petal."

She barely managed to restrain herself from making a face at the man's name and let go of Sousuke's arm to bow politely. "Hello, it's nice to meet you. I'm Chidori," she smiled as she straightened up, keeping her hands folded in front of her.

"It's just _wonderful_ to meet you, Chidori!" He pranced forward and bowed quickly in front of the girl before hopping back and raising a hand to his chin, eying the pair critically. "My, my Sousuke, would this be the 'partner' you were referring to?" He laughed at Sousuke's nervous gulp. "No need to be so embarrassed! You two make such a fabulous couple!"

"T-thank you," Sousuke stammered in reply. "I uhh... We...." He turned to Kaname, silently urging her to continue for him.

Nodding appreciatively, she beamed at the praise and bowed again, "Thank you very much." Turning her head up to look at Sousuke, she smiled and turned back to Petal. "We were wondering if you could help us with some of our shopping. Sousuke said you had been a big help yesterday. He needs some more outfits now and was hoping you could help again." When she finished speaking she looked at Sousuke out of the corner of her eye, wondering if she had gotten out everything he'd wanted her to say.

Sousuke trembled. His eyes darted between Kaname and Petal. _What is wrong with me?!_ He gulped as Kaname nudged him, "Y-yes, we need some help." _This is uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable_. "We are going on vacation and I need clothing to suit hot climates." He looked between the two, perplexed as they stared back at him with raised eyebrows. "What?"

She patted his arm as she shook her head slightly, "Nothing." Turning back to Petal, she shrugged, "That's how it is. He needs clothes for a nice warm place, beaches, that kind of thing."

"I see!" The salesman straightened out his jacket before pointing his fingers in a v-shape at the pair and motioning for them to follow him.

Sousuke followed Petal across the center of the store, his eyes darting around tuxedos on his right and sleepwear on his left. Tilting his head to see around the salesman, he blinked at a huge, vibrant display of colorful t-shirts, shorts, pants and other miscellaneous articles of clothing he'd never seen before.

Kaname nodded in satisfaction and looked around. She glanced side-long at Sousuke, thinking. Turning her attention back to the displays and racks before her, she tapped her cheek thoughtfully. While getting Sousuke into some of those clothes would be quite the step, she had the feeling that he would not be comfortable in anything bright and… glancing at some of the Hawaiian shirts she made a face, _loud_. The point was to relax, and if he was uptight about his clothes then there was no way. Smiling she caught Petal's attention, "If you could point us to things in more subdued colors, that'd be great." She looked back at Sousuke again, "Right?"

"Yes, that would be good." He sighed with relief.

Surveying the clothing once more, his brow crinkled at the sight of several tank-shirts. _I have many of those, but..._ "Kaname, what colors would suit well?" He inquired. When she turned to look at him he nodded at the multicolored stack of clothing.

"Well _I_ think that a bright yellow or faded aqua would look just _gorgeous!_" Petal chimed in, weaving between the two to grab one of the shirts and hold up against Sousuke. "What do you think honey-buns?!"

Making a face and shaking her head, Kaname turned to look at the shelves. "No, those don't really suit him, he needs more neutral colors," peeking through, she chewed on her lower lip. Black, grey, olive, and white were all colors he normally wore, and she looked thoughtfully down at the stacks, trying to find something different but suitable. She grabbed a navy shirt as well as a sand colored one and held them up. She glanced up at Sousuke, "What do you think?"

"Uhh..." Sousuke wasn't really interested in the color; it was the fit that mattered. Looking down at Kaname's stern face, he felt himself gulp, glancing at Petal, he noticed the man's wry grin. "I think I prefer these." He pointed at the navy and sand shirts.

"I wonder just who wears the pants here?!" Petal cackled unattractively at the two. After chucking his shirts back onto the others, he whistled and hovered over to a section of shorts. "Now, what will we get you for the beach?" He turned to Sousuke, his eyes scrutinizing his figure. "My, my, you really do have a fabulous body. We'll have to get you something nice and tight!" He slid around the pair and 'hmm'd' thoughtfully "With such a lovely butt, there's simply no option!"

Growling, Kaname clung tightly to Sousuke's arm and gave Petal a warning glare. "Tight clothes don't really suit him, he likes to be mobile!" Never mind that she was currently restricting his mobility… "And tight clothes are hot and stifling! He needs something that breathes more…," she sniffed indignantly and glanced up at Sousuke, squeezing his arm, "Right?!"

His throat let out a weak groan while sweat began to bead on his forehead. _Why are they acting so strange?_ "I... uh... I thin-"

"Now _this_ would suit you perfectly!" Petal cut in, swinging a pair of lycra shorts in front of the two. "They dry very quickly after frolicking in the water, and they really make your package _stand out_," he purred.

She reached out and snatched the shorts out of Petal's hands, shouting much too loudly, "He doesn't need any help making his _package_ stand out!" She did not even realize just what it was she had said or notice the stares from other patrons as she put the article of clothing back in its home while fuming.

Petal swooped to Kaname's side, resting a hand on her shoulder. "Now honey, I was only doing it for _your_ benefit," he whispered, followed by a short chuckle.

Sousuke stood still.

Tossing her hair over her shoulder in a huff, she stomped over to Sousuke's side and latched on to his arm again, "Thanks, but I don't need any help with that," she muttered, dragging him through the racks and looking through the clothes, growling all the while.

"I'll just leave you two lovebirds to have a good old mosey! If you need anything then just come find me!" Petal sang, his voice fading as he disappeared between displays.

Sousuke grunted with pain as Kaname jolted his arm. "Kaname, you're gripping quite hard," he groaned. _I'm starting to get a headache._

"Hmph, fine," she let go of his arm and stomped away, keeping her back to him as she pushed clothes around on the racks, hardly paying attention to what she was looking at. She muttered under her breath, stopping to stand still and close her eyes, breathing deeply as she tried to reign in her temper.

He stepped up behind her, resting his chest against her back while placing his hands loosely around her wrists. "I did tell you he was strange," he stated meekly.

Sighing, she leaned back against him and nodded, "I guess you did…" She spun around in his arms suddenly and threw her arms around his neck, leaning up to press her lips roughly against his, not caring about just how public she was being. She pressed against him tightly, forcibly deepening the kiss, and then just as quickly as she had started she stopped, smiling at him and turning her attention back to the clothes. Pushing up her short sleeve and holding her arm up with a grin, "All right! Shopping isn't going to do itself, let's find you some clothes soldier!"

Sousuke blinked twice... thrice...

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

Carrying a mass of bags, Sousuke set them down on the sidewalk as he and Kaname arrived at their apartments. She gave him a confused look and he nodded to her, turning to take her into his arms and pressed his face against her hair. "I have to send in my request for time off and contact Mao to let her know what I am doing."

Pouting, Kaname nodded and tilted to kiss him on the cheek, "All right. Will you come over when you're done?" She looked at him with eyes wide and pleading.

He nodded and took up his bags, "Of course. I will see you when I finish my business." Looking down at her expectant face, he leaned down to kiss her lips softly before reluctantly pulling away and turning cross the street to his apartment while Kaname turned up the stairs to her own.

Once there he made a quick scan through the rooms, putting his bags onto his hardly used cot and sat at his desk. Opening up his laptop, he quickly sent off a status update and the request for time then turned to his communications device. Entering in the security codes and talking to the operator, he sat back as he waited to get patched through to Mao's office at Merida Base.

Mao sighed as she completed her third stretch in the last five minutes. "Work is so mundane...," she groaned while falling forward onto her desk with a loud _thump_.

Not a moment later, her phone began to scream at her. With a frown she threw a limp arm up to the receiver and brought it down to her hunched frame, "Mao here."

"Lieutenant. It's Sagara," he reached up to press the headset to his ear, sitting up straight in his seat despite the fact that she could not see him.

She slammed her hand into the desk as she came to her feet. "Sousuke?!" her eyes widened and she blinked in disbelief. "It's been a long damn time, did you forget how to use the phone?!"

He blinked, a slight scowl on his face at the question, "Uhhh. Negative. I've just been occupied with college and…," he shook his head, stopping himself from finishing that sentence. Was that the appropriate time to mention his relationship with Kaname? He groaned internally, realizing it did not matter anymore. She was bound to pick up on that.

Mao dropped back into her chair, placing a foot on the edge of the desk as a cat-like grin spread across her lips. "Occupied with...," she sang into the receiver. _That little bastard._ Her grin spread even further.

"Uhh, nothing ma'am!" he yelped, snapping his arms to his sides. He bit back a sigh as he relaxed his body and shook his head. He _knew_ better now, really. Squeezing his eyes shut and holding back a groan, he silently lamented his predicament. Somehow he always managed to land his foot in his mouth, despite numerous and diligent efforts to the contrary.

She held the receiver against her shoulder. "Uh-huh...," she couldn't keep the mirth out of her voice. "So, how's our angel doing?"

"Ka-ahhh! - Chidori is doing well," he barely resisted the urge to slap his palm against his head at the slip-up.

"Sousuke?" Her voice rose, lighter than air.

"Lieutenant?" he forced formality back into his tone, making a face at the air as he realized his voice had cracked slightly. What was he, twelve?

"Why didn't you call me? I've been so lonely... No-one to talk to, I've missed you!" She bit her lower lip, _hard_. He was still just as much fun to tease.

He jumped in his seat. "Uhhh…," that was the _last_ thing he had expected her to say! "M-My apologies, ma'am! It won't happen again! Uhh, that is, I mean…," he stopped his rambling to sigh and collect himself. "I will be sure to keep in contact with you more regularly." Yes, that worked. He nodded in satisfaction, grateful that he had managed to finish in a normal manner.

"Sergeant!" she barked into the phone, simultaneously slamming her foot into the desk.

"Yessir!" he rose from his seat and snapped to attention, whacking the headset off as he saluted the air. Cursing under his breath as it clattered on the metal chair and onto the floor, he bent down and scrambled for it, putting it back on and blushing at his blunder. "Uhhh, Lieutenant," he coughed in embarrassment, "my apologies."

She sighed before replying. "Why are you calling me out of the blue? Has something happened? Do you need advice? Did you finally read the instructions on the condom packet?"

He winced at that last, remembering his beating at Kaname's hands the night before. "Uhhh, I wanted to inform you that Chidori and I will be taking a vacation," why was he incapable of talking without preceding his statements with an 'uhh'? He blinked as he just realized what he had said. Ah, yes. That was why. He was in for it now.

She squealed, _a vacation!?_ "Sousuke! Now this is some news." She pressed the receiver against her chest before kicking off a boot, picking it up and hurling it at the wall behind her. "Kurz! Get in here now!" Slamming the phone back against her ear, she decided to stall for a few moments before the blond would undoubtedly charge in, half dressed. "So when did this all happen?! I'm so proud!"

"Uhh, what? When did what happen?" he flinched, hoping to somehow deflect the inevitable.

"I never keep a woman waiting!" Kurz burst through the door, shirt in his hands and pants around his ankles.

"Shut up you moron and put it away, Sousuke's on the phone!" Mao scowled at the blond before turning in her chair and flipping on the speakerphone.

Kurz fell to his knees, putting on an elaborate display of faux tears and pathetic whimpers.

"Sousuke's going on vacation with _Kaname_," she spoke with a low voice, unable to contain her laughter as Kurz's face shifted from sadness, to disbelief, to a perverse look of pride.

"What?! Sousuke!" He quickly jumped to his feet... then fell on his face again. Undeterred by his pants, he crawled to Mao's chair, gripped her knees and hauled himself up to her level. "You devil, explain yourself."

Scowling at the comm. device, he spoke in an annoyed voice, "Why is this so unusual? She has not had a vacation since she came to the TDD. Of course I cannot allow her to go on her own," he sat back and tilted his head. Sighing, he continued on in a calmer tone, "It would also be nice to experience a 'vacation' for once."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. Doesn't it Kurz?" Mao turned to him with a look of vague acceptance.

"Definitely!" he grinned.

"Except... Your job is to protect her, how can you experience a vacation if you're protecting her?"

The two older SRT members smirked at each other.

"I…," he frowned at his false start. "She is forceful. I am sure she will find a way to put me at ease." _Shit_, he bit his cheek and shook his head hard. That was quite the blunder, he groaned.

Laughter erupted throughout Mao's cabin. Kurz hung over Mao's legs, shaking his head. Mao somehow managed to compose herself. Clearing her throat and letting out one more short laugh, she reached over and picked up the receiver.

"We're sorry Sousuke. It's just that, well... It's so _obvious!_ Just be glad I didn't demand to know as your superior officer!"

"Wh-What's obvious?!" he shouted, frowning as the words reverberated through his scarcely furnished apartment.

"Kaname would find a way to put you at ease? You're going on vacation with Kaname? You called Kaname _Kaname_? Honestly Sousuke, you don't need to feel embarrassed talking to us, we're just happy for you!" She explained as sincerely as possible.

"That's right, Sousuke! We never thought you'd actually do anything about her, way to go!" Kurz slid down beside Mao, resting his head over her thigh.

"I…," he sighed and gave in, nodding. "Thank you," he spoke softly. He bit his lip as he realized he was… relieved. Other than Kaname and Kalinin, Kurz and Mao were the two closest to him, and having their approval made him feel somehow better, more relaxed. He closed his eyes as a small smile tugged at his lips.

"So, where are you heading to?" she inquired while flicking a few strands of hair out of Kurz's still grinning face. She poked him in the cheek for fun.

He tilted his head to the side and stared up at the ceiling, "Ah, Fiji, I believe. Unless Kaname changes her mind," he glanced over at the glass door to his balcony which was directly above and across from her apartment and shook his head slightly. Her moods fluctuated constantly, but when she made up her mind on something she stuck with it. He did not have to worry about her switching their destination and he nodded, satisfied.

"Ooo, Fiji's beautiful." Mao's eyes glazed over. Kurz raised an eyebrow and grasped the handset from her.

"Off on a vacation ol' buddy? Damn I'm jealous! I can't remember the last time I took any time off... and you've got beautiful Kaname with you... Eee! I'm so jeal- Ow!" He turned a 'what?!' expression on Mao, her fist still resting on the back of his head. She shrugged the blame off before reaching over to turn the speakerphone on again.

"When are you little darlings leaving?" she questioned.

"We plan to depart in a week's time. Should anything change I will be sure to inform you." Finally regaining his usual calm, he switched back to the normal tone he used when speaking with his friends, an almost undetectable hint of humor in his voice.

"You do that, son!" Kurz threw a thumbs up at the phone.

"Thanks, Sousuke. If you have any problems, or... you know, decide you actually want to talk to your _squad_ then give us a ring," Mao groaned indignantly. Sousuke sure could be a pain in the ass when the situation arose.

"Err, yes, of course Mao. Kurz. I will talk to you later. Sagara out," finished with the important parts of the conversation, he felt anxious to return to Kaname. He reached out to turn off the device, pausing as he realized he should wait for a response from the two.

"Yeah, later Sousuke! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kurz grinned; perhaps the moron would be able to work that one out. But, at the same time, it may cause his head to explode.

"Take care Sousuke, Melissa out."

Switching the device off, he shook his head at his comrades. Kurz… he could not help but grin. Perhaps he should take the man's advice for once. He ducked into his room to stuff clothes and a few weapons into his rucksack and shoulder the large bag. As he locked up his apartment, he wondered if perhaps he was being too presumptuous, but when he considered Kaname's force to keep him there and the way she acted when they had parted on the street… He shook his head and walked briskly to the stairs, not in the mood to wait for the complex's slow elevator.

He rushed across the street and up the next set of stairs to Kaname's, increasing his speed impatiently. Again he shook his head, frowning at himself. Standing in front of her door now he stared at it for several long moments, wondering at his actions. He rapped on it precisely as he took in a deep breath. It seemed too long though it was only a few short moments before he could hear footsteps approaching the door, a pause, then the sound of locks being undone and the door swung open.

Kaname stood there and smiled at him, the expression growing even brighter as she noticed the bag on his shoulder. She stepped aside and let him pass, closing up behind him. "You're just in time, dinner is almost ready," she walked past him to go to the kitchen and finish up her task.

Dinner passed as normal, some idle chatter between the two as they settled into the comfortable rhythm they had begun to establish. Clean up went quick as they worked together and when they finished Kaname leaned against him. "I have to call my family and let them know I won't be home so they don't worry. Now is the only time I'll be able to catch them, okay?"

Sousuke sent her a brief nod. He knew very little about her family, only that she had a younger sister who lived with their father. He watched her grab her phone and made her way into the bedroom. Lost for what to do, he tumbled a few options around. _I could watch some television, though a majority of the content is boring at best._ He leaned against the counter and rested his head back against the cupboards. _Perhaps I could work out?_ No. Definitely not. His 'workouts' with Kaname were more than making up for his lack of training discipline. His mind continued to fumble with ideas, before a rather obvious one struck him. He grinned as he realized his position, his thoughts... and the events of the previous morning. _Perhaps some payback is in order for a certain Chidori_.

Sitting down on the edge of her bed, Kaname swung her legs about as she waited for someone to pick up. She glanced at the time, nine-thirty at night, so it was seven-thirty in the morning in New York. Her sister might still be asleep since it was a few weeks before the American school year would start, but her father should be up and about to head to work. Finally, someone picked up! Her sister's voice came over in a groggy tone and she giggled, "Sorry Ayame. Can you put Dad on the phone? … Yeah, I know, I just need to let him know what's up before he goes to work. I'll catch up with you after." She flopped back onto the bed, her legs still hanging off the side, and waited for Shunya to get on the line.

Sousuke made his way around the apartment turning off all the lights. Treading gently, he could clearly make out Kaname's conversation as he made his way back to the living area. His grin refused to leave his lips as he slipped out of his pants and shirt, leaving them in a heap by the sofa before creeping to the bedroom door, edging only his head around the side. _She's facing the opposite direction, perfect._

"Yeah Dad, it's fine," she tilted her head back on the bed to look out the window with her face upside-down, scowling at Shunya's words. "No, Dad, I'm sure. Geez, I've been living on my own for how many years now? How old am I?" she muttered. Conversations with her father always seemed to put her in a bad mood and this was shaping up to be no exception.

He edged into the room, steering clear of beams of light through the windows that might give his position away. Luckily for him, Kaname spoke rather loudly, so his breathing went unnoticed. His body pressed flush against the wall and he edged further along, now between her spread, dangling legs. He took in a silent, excited breath as he lowered to his knees and tickled the tops of her feet with his fingertips.

Kicking her feet out and yelping in surprise, she shot up and looked down at Sousuke, panting. "You scared the shit out of me!" she shouted. Wincing as her father said something, she sighed, "No, Dad, it's fine! Kyouko is just visiting and she decided to scare me while I wasn't paying attention," she scowled at Sousuke as she spoke.

A wry grin covered his shadowed face. His fingers worked feather light touches along her calves while he pressed forward, placing an open-mouthed kiss against her chest, forcing her back onto the bed. He ignored her face entirely, uninterested in her reaction. _This is payback._ His mouth worked his way down the skin of her chest until he reached the cotton of her pajamas. Teeth slipped over the surface until he found the buttons. Sharp -_cracks_ echoed though the quiet room as he spat button after button onto the floor. After nudging the bothersome top out of the way, his lips resumed their exploration of her smooth flesh.

Glaring at him, she weakly tried to shove his head away, biting down on her lip hard to hold back a groan. "Ah, yeah Dad, so, that's it. I'll be sure to call the moment I get back from vacation," she winced at the next question. She just had to promise to talk to her sister, didn't she? Holding back a resigned sigh and tossing her head back she nodded, "Yeah put her on. Bye Dad."

He pressed his lips into her firm stomach to muffle a groan. The feel of her thighs, the heat growing with each inch he moved closer to her core always, _always_ made his mind numb with lust. He reached up to the hem of her panties and in one deft movement had them down to her knees. He latched his hands around her knees and lifted her legs into the air, ripping the cotton off of her feet and throwing them into the darkness. His eyes rolled back into his head, her mild scent teasing his desire. He lowered her legs back to the floor, running his palms roughly along her skin once again, he forced her thighs apart. His mouth salivated as he dropped his head between her legs. His lips pressed a firm kiss on the ridge of her pussy, his tongue stroking her incredibly soft skin.

She pulled the phone away from her for a moment, glaring down at him. "Sousuke," she wanted to sound angry, really, but that was the furthest emotion from what entered her voice. Reluctantly putting the phone back to her ear when she heard her sister come on, she tried as hard as she could to sound normal, "Hey Ayame! Y-Yeah, hah, sorry I woke you up. You wanna go back to bed?" another wince as her sister refused, and she banged her head against the mattress in frustration.

He grinned at her weak tone, a rasp laugh passing his lips as he placed kisses in painfully slow succession around her rapidly moistening center. His arms slipped under her thighs, resting them over his biceps, his hands gripping her inner thighs, spreading them apart to allow himself better access.

His journey paused at the very base of her drenched lips. Unable to resist, he tightened his hold on her legs and ran his tongue firmly from her base to her clit. He placed several soft kisses on the engorged nub before dipping his tongue back down and repeating the motion over, and over again.

Shuddering, she had to bite down on her lip to keep from panting into the phone. She completely missed whatever it was that Ayame had said, and she asked, "What was that?" before she could catch herself and go for a nondescript answer. All she could make out was her sister saying something angrily, probably about not listening, but she did not catch the words, only the tone. Her free hand tangled in Sousuke's hair and pressed him more firmly against her, "Wha-? Ah, sorry, ahhh-! Ki-Kyouko is over, so I'm distracted…," she turned to press her face into the mattress to stifle her sounds, pulling the receiver away from her and barely keeping the speaker to her ear.

His fingernails scraped against her skin, tearing red welts into her creamy flesh. Grunting with the thrill of their situation he lashed her clit with his tongue once more before coming to his feet. His boxers were quickly discarded before he dipped back down to her body, this time offering his full attention to her heaving chest. Firmly he massaged the mounds, his knuckles unintentionally brushing her nipples with his bold movements. Slipping further up, he allowed his member to stroke her burning core while his mouth laid a feral, silent assault on her arched neck.

Her mind blanked for a moment and she almost screamed into the mattress. Something her sister said made it through the haze and she hastily brought the phone to her mouth and shouted into it, "_Ayame!! I am __**not**__ a lesbian!_" Quickly hitting the end call button, she tossed the phone aside and tugged on his hair, dragging his head up to fiercely kiss him, growling into his mouth.

Sousuke groaned into her mouth. Hands clawed at her legs, forcing them around his hips before reaching under her back to encircle her waist. "Now... I want it now," he growled out, completely incapable of rational thought.

"W-wait," she groaned, groping for her end table. She glared at the out of reach drawer and pointed at it, "Condom first."

He reached over her body, slamming his eyes shut as she bit into his chest and ran her heels along the backs of his thighs. He tore the wrapper open with his teeth and retrieved the object. Slightly confused and extremely frustrated, he found the way it was meant to roll and jammed it on the head of his member, before fumbling with the slippery surface. "Kaname, help me...," he groaned.

"Sousuke…," she slipped her hands down to help him, biting her lip and glaring at it. Grumbling under her breath as she fought with it, she muttered, "Remind me to make an appointment to get the pill." Getting it on and satisfied with it, she laid back and stared up at him lustfully, "Finally."

His member swelled against her lips as he eased himself into her. The sensation caused his entire lower body to stiffen. It had only been that morning that he'd tasted her body, yet his entire being filled with such an unquenchable thirst for her all over again. In one slow movement, he pressed against her with every ounce of strength he had, moving their bodies several inches further onto the bed.

She hissed his name and tossed her head back in open invitation, reaching her hands up to scrape along his sides. Wrapping her legs tightly around his waist she sighed happily at the feeling of being completely filled. Her eyes squeezed shut and her nails dug into his back and she arched against him, her taut nipples scraping against his chest and causing her to groan at the sensation.

He dove into the curve of her neck and sucked the already bruised flesh, hips pulling away from her vice-like hold on him before inching his way back. Reaching up to her head his fingers wove themselves into her velvety soft hair before forming tight fists, pulling her head back further still, allowing himself a longer trail of skin to assault.

Moaning at the pleasure-pain of having her hair tugged, she reached her hands up to push his head against her, her anger over the marks forgotten as she was reminded of the amazing feeling that was receiving them. She dug her heels into him and urged him on, whispering his name fervently.

He flinched. Their position on the bed put most of his load on the balls of his feet. Grunting as he wrapped an arm around her waist, he flipped them over. After landing with an unceremonious grunt, he quickly reached down to pull Kaname's knees to his sides. "My legs were aching," he grunted as he raised himself on his elbows and began to run his lips over the expanse of her chest.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, she grinned as she pushed him down, leaning over him and keeping him pinned with her weight. She tossed her head to get her hair out of her face, letting it pool on his chest as she lifted herself up then let herself slide agonizingly slowly back down. Tilting her head back and groaning low in her throat, she repeated the action, nails biting in to his already wounded shoulders as she held him in place with a mischievous smile playing on her lips. She peered down at him with half-lidded eyes full of mirth as her tongue swiped over her lips, maintaining the leisurely pace through sheer force of will.

He laid there in blissful agony, enjoying every moment of her movements... until he realized his arms were unmoving on the bed sheets. Quickly rectifying the matter, his hands swung to her slim waist, gripping her with as much strength as he could muster before turning his head to the side and capturing her grinning lips with his own.

Tongues danced with each other, the sound of their erotic battle matched only by the gentle sound of crotch meeting crotch. His senses felt so much more _alive_. The torturous pleasure was becoming too much for him to bear. His hands pulled on her waist as she lifted, digging roughly into her flesh as he lifted his hips to meet hers.

"Yesss," she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and enjoyed the feel of his fingers digging into her hips, grinding against him with a pleased moan. She sat up on him and tilted her head back, blinking rapidly at the ceiling. Wait a minute… she growled and reached down, wrapping slender fingers around his wrists and pulling his hands away, holding them awkwardly above his head with one and reached her other between them to pin his hips down. Despite the fact that it was a weak attempt to keep him immobile, she still gave him a self-satisfied smirk as she renewed the slow pace, as maddening as it was even for her.

He groaned as she took control once again. Peeling his tightly clenched eyes open, he quickly realized that their positioning might not be such a bad thing. His neck craned forward, lips anxiously seeking out her breasts that hung so tantalizingly before him. A grunt passed his lips as he barely managed to graze her taught nipples with his tongue. His body tightened, causing his member to pulse with need. Need. Want. He didn't care for the right words; all he wanted right now was to indulge in her.

She slipped out of reach when he leaned up, tilting down so that her lips grazed his as she spoke softly and tauntingly, "Uh-uh, don't be a bad boy." Pulling back again she grinned down at him as she twisted her hips down against him again… then again… then again in a tantalizingly sweet and slow torturous rhythm. She sighed happily, content with her position, grateful her legs were strong, she let out another contented groan, "You feel so _good_, Sousuke…"

He groaned, painful desire clear in the growling aftermath. He couldn't do anything. Nothing at all. She wouldn't let him move from his position. Gazing up at her, he smiled at the intense look of pleasure on her face.

Biting her lip, she closed her eyes, easing up and down, slow and steady, moaning at the sensation. It wasn't enough though, and she was losing her patience with her own forced slow pace. She slammed herself back against him with a small shout, shuddering for a moment before doing it again, then again, gradually picking up speed.

Teeth dug into lip as Kaname picked up her pace. Unable to hold back a roaring growl as she clamped down on him, the feel of her firm ass gyrating against his hips and her whimpering moans with each thrust had him rapidly approaching his limit.

"Kaname... I'm not going to...-" He couldn't keep talking. His entire mind focused on the painful pleasure he was receiving. Eyes wandered over her body. Her full, bouncing breasts, her lithe midriff curling with each thrust, their slick union... He couldn't hold it back anymore. Racing to do what he needed, with a sudden burst of strength he tore his arms from her hold and immediately wrapped them around her waist. His mouth clamped around a firm nipple and he groaned with a shudder as his orgasm slammed into him.

She bent her head to kiss the top of his, not noticing his orgasm as she continued to rock against him. When he gripped her hips tightly and held her still with a grunt she blinked, looking down at him in confusion, whimpering. "Sousuke~ Let me move," she whined, tilting her head back with a frustrated groan.

He held on for dear life as the sensations slowly began to wind down. When she spoke, however, he felt his blood run cold, "K-Kaname?" Why did she want to continue? Wasn't she as tired as he was? "Kaname, stop," he grunted weakly into her chest. Fingers dug tightly into her hips despite his shaking arms. What was going on?

"Sousukeee," his name came out as a cross between an angry growl and a pleading whimper, digging her nails cruelly into his shoulders uncaringly. "I'm not done," she whined, the feeling of being so close and then… nothing not doing wonders for her temper. The pressure was unbearable and she shook with mounting rage at the lack of a finish on her part.

Sweat began to pour from his brow. He hadn't been this uncomfortable in a long while. She wasn't finished? She didn't.... A distinct feeling of failure ran throughout his body. _This will not do._

With a quick and deft move, he threw Kaname to the bed, ignoring her angry questions as he slid himself down to the floor and hoisted her legs up over his shoulders. Before he even had time to think about what he was doing his tongue was lapping feverishly at her swollen lips. The lingering taste of latex wasn't appealing, but he could care less. His objective was clear, and judging by Kaname's grinding hips, the mission would soon be over.

Her fingers tangled in his hair and she moaned long and loud, head thrashing on the bed as she whimpered and pleaded with him. She dug her heels into his back and tried to pull him impossibly closer, panting as she could feel the familiar wave cresting at the pit of her stomach. "Sousuke," his name came out strained and her fingers flexed, tugging unkindly on his hair. "Sousuke, please, ahhh, just a little more…"

His hands forced their way under the body to cup her trembling ass. As his tongue darted along and into her lips, nose massaged her solid clit. He panted with each lick, her taste becoming stronger by the second. Fingers dug into her full, firm cheeks as his mouth clamped around her clit, sucking and licking the bud, rolling it around his tongue before picking it up between his lips once again.

Arching off the bed with a strangled shout, her fingers buried in his messy hair, her entire body trembling in pleasure as her orgasm crashed down on her. Her mind blanked and she continued to grind her hips against his face in spite of everything. She fell back onto the bed with a whimper and tightened her grip on him, her eyes squeezed shut, shaking. "Sousuke…," his name was the only thing she could think at that moment, and she repeated it over and over, her one tie to reality just then.

He smiled, tongue still stroking her lips as her hips came to a gradual stop. Hearing her moan his name instilled a sense of pride that he'd not felt before. Satisfied with the outcome of his mission he lifted himself onto the bed.

His hands slipped out from underneath her as he slid beside her on the bed. His eyes studied her flushed face. "Was that suitable?" He already knew the answer, it was obvious... _why did I inquire, then?_ It baffled him.

Slowly blinking her eyes and fixing her gaze on him, she gave him a small smirk and slapped him on the shoulder gently. "I really do need to do something about you," she sighed and stretched languidly, a satisfied smile on her face. Relaxing her body, she looked at him again, reaching up an arm to poke him on the nose, leaving her finger there as she spoke, "Someone is getting much too cocky and needs to be put back in place."

"I do not un-" he cut himself off there. The end wasn't worth the means. "I see."

He rolled onto his back and sucked in a deep breath of air. Though unsure about what had caused their bodies to misalign, he decided it best to put it to the back of his mind, far too tired to dwell on the issue. Turning his head to her once again, he smiled. "Perhaps we should get some rest?"

Sitting up and stretching again, she glanced over at the clock just as she yawned. Turning a rueful grin to him, she shrugged and nodded, "Yeah. That would probably be good." She shifted to crawl over him, settling down to lie on top of his body, curling her head under his chin and ignoring the awkward position as she sighed happily. "You're comfy," she mumbled almost incoherently, voice muffled by his chest as she rubbed her face against him.

"I do not see how I could be comfortable. My body is rather firm, and judging by this bed firm resting areas are not to your preference," he stated. Still, he moved an arm around her slim frame and allowed his hand to rest on her hip.

"Shut up," she muttered as she pressed a kiss to his chest and sighed, not in the mood for a logical argument. Her eyes fluttered closed and she nuzzled him again as her body relaxed completely, her breath deepening as she began to drift off to sleep, her nerves humming in pleasure and a feeling of utter contentment washing over her.

"Yes ma'am," he whispered as his head fell back to the sheets. Just as the warm feeling of relaxation began to set in, he realized he was still wearing the condom. Groaning as he gently slipped out from underneath her, he muttered an apology and strode into the bathroom. After cleaning himself up and disposing of the abused rubber, he made his way back into the bedroom. Leaning against the door frame, he gazed at Kaname's sleeping form through half-lidded eyes. A smile crept onto his lips as he pushed away from the wall and made his way over to the bed. With gentle, slow movements, he lifted her to rest her cheek against the pillow. His smile broadened along with a tired blink. _I really am very lucky._

He eased his half of the sheets over her before lying down and rolling onto his side, curling a protective arm around her and lowering his head onto the pillow. "Goodnight, Kaname."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N from Izanagi84:**

_Sorry for the... ridiculously long hiatus O_O. Due to a run in with the law, I wasn't online for months, then I was attacked by a long-time friend of mine called Cluster headaches, which had me out of action for a long, long time. I think me and Crystal only spoke maybe a few times in 2010, when I was actually able to get online..._

_However! While I did have to re-read our own story to remember what was going on, we're back in full force. Yes, the first few chapters were... very *heavy*, but the plot-seed has been planted and will be growing as we carry on. (If you're expecting the smut to stop, then you're gonna be disappointed. :))_

_I thought it'd would be worth mentioning how we actually write this as a collab, since most people probably have their own ways... and ours is pretty simple. A paragraph or two each, then switch. I cover most of Sousuke's stuff, while Crystal is Kaname. Googledocs is a wonderful thing. ;)_

**A/N from CrystalOkamino:**

_As Izanagi said, we're back! And with a vengeance! Chapter 5 had already been mostly completed when we started back up, and we finished it relatively quickly. What needed to be done was editing. He did his round of editing, but it took me a few days before I could, and in that time, we wound up writing another full chapter's worth. So, rather than post two chapters, we just combined what had been 6 into 5, so you get a double-length chapter here! And the new chapter 6 is underway. We've got a lot more planned out for this story, so let's see what we can get, hm?_

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_**Where I Belong – Chapter 5**

Going through her drawers, digging through her closet and coming out unsatisfied, Kaname shouted in frustration, tossing a bunch of clothes on the floor in a huff. She rubbed the back of her head furiously, mussing up her hair as she kicked at the pile she'd made. "Nothing," she muttered, glaring at the offending heap of clothes, "Nothing at all!"

Sousuke peeked his head into the bedroom, perplexed by her yelling. "Is something the matter?" he called out.

Growling, she shot the clothes one more offending glare before stomping over to him. Slipping her arms around his waist and rubbing her face against his chest, she let out a dejected sigh. After a few moments of taking in deep breaths she pulled away roughly, looking evilly at her disappointing garments and sighed once more. Hands on hips, she turned to face him and shrugged, "I need to go clothes shopping too. I need a new bathing suit… or two," she pouted.

"I see..." he muttered. Raising his gaze to the ceiling, his mind conjured up all sorts of potentially dangerous and embarrassing situations. He felt torn inside. Allowing her to wander around town alone during the day was not an option. However... the thought of supervising her in _women's_ shops... His face flushed at the mere thought.

Still pouting, she leaned into him and looked up at him pleadingly. Reaching one hand up to tentatively grip his shoulder and her teeth worrying at her lower lip, she twisted, fidgeting against him, putting uncertainty into her body language as she cuddled against him. Inwardly though, she was grinning, figuring he would be completely helpless against her efforts, "Sousuke, you'll take me shopping, won't you?" She made her eyes large, keeping them open for so long that tears stung at the corners in her body's effort to wet them. All the better then.

He twisted in her hold, swallowing at the intense look in her eyes. He would have been unable to say no regardless, but this just made his few simple words that much more awkward to say. "It's not a problem," he sighed. She had certainly learned how to push his buttons. The irony was that he still didn't know what his buttons were.

A bright smile crossed her face and she shouted happily, spinning to throw her arms around his neck and press her body against him, kissing him enthusiastically before pulling away just as quickly. Running back a few feet and then spinning again to face him, she grinned and flashed him a 'victory' sign before dropping to her knees beside the pile of clothes, hurriedly cleaning up the mess she had made.

Several minutes passed. Sousuke watched with awe as Kaname bolted around her apartment like a bullet; gathering, chucking, cursing and mumbling. Finally, as he stood there with a single raised eyebrow, she indicated that she was ready to leave. Giving her a brief nod, he scampered over to the dining table. Grabbing his wallet and keys, he stuffed them into one of his many pockets and hastily threw on his boots. _She really has no patience_, he sighed internally before slamming the front door shut and bolting down the stairs.

Waiting at the bottom of the steps and tapping her foot impatiently, turning her arm up to look at her watch, she sighed and glanced around. Once she heard Sousuke come up behind her she spun, latched on to his arm, and dragged him towards the train station. She tried not to think about the last time she had worn a bathing suit she had picked out for him, spending hours at different stores trying to find something only to be ignored and having a watermelon subsequently splattered all over her. …There it was, she thought about it. Letting go of his arm, she ran out onto the platform, stopping at the warning line and peering down the tracks to see if the train was in sight, distracting herself from her rapidly returning rage.

"Is something the matter, Kaname? You appear to be quite anxious." He felt proud for realizing and subsequently voicing his thoughts. Though as she turned and frowned, he felt that pride sink and uncertainty surface, "Kaname?"

She glanced away as the train came up, hoisting her purse more securely onto her shoulder and then stepping onto the car when the doors in front of her opened, not saying a word to him. She did glance behind her though to make sure he followed, twitching her fingers at him. Like hell she would allow him to skip out on her now, and she certainly hoped that particular message was conveyed in the stern look she was giving him.

"I don't understand what the problem is, Kaname. I have done nothing wrong and yet you seem angry." He was perplexed. Unfortunately for Sousuke, he didn't speak particularly quietly and his rather vocal statement earned the pair several stares from other passengers.

Burrowing her face in her hand, shaking her head, she sighed and looked up at him tiredly. "Forget about it," she muttered. Glancing out the window at the rapidly passing scenery, she shrugged, trying to put a clamp on her unreasonable anger.

"Roger," he stated and turned to look to the other side of the train. Catching sight of a man who seemed to be enjoying the view down Kaname's loose top, he decided it best to not make a scene in such a crowded area. He opted instead to reach an arm around Kaname's shoulders and pull her up and against him. The man turned away with a sigh. "Letch...," Sousuke growled.

Resting her head on his shoulder and turning her face to him, she gave him a questioning look, missing what had prompted his action. "What? Me?" she frowned up at him. He better not have meant her. Although… she blinked as she thought about it, biting her lip. Perhaps that wasn't so off.

"No, not you," he whispered, blushing at the connotation.

He sat patiently, enjoying the warmth of her body despite the already searing temperature inside the rather empty train carriage.

She nodded and rubbed her face into his shoulder, her temper melting away. Pulling away from him reluctantly, she stretched, blinking when the train came to a halt at the stop she wanted. Hopping to her feet, she bent to grab his hand and pull him out the doors, across the platform, then up the stairs. When she came out on the main street she looked around thoughtfully. It had been awhile since she had gone to that part of town to shop, and she peered down, glancing at the storefronts before deciding on a direction and yanking him along with her.

Being pulled around town wasn't Sousuke's preferred mode of transportation, but the look on Kaname's face made him think twice before voicing his thoughts... _again_. Since he was being towed, he allowed himself to gaze around the area. It seemed to be a street for women's shops, or something. He wasn't sure, but through the crowds of people he could only spot a small handful of men. Perturbed but not discouraged, he allowed her to drag him around slow-walking people.

"Ah, here we are," she mumbled, yanking a door open and tugging Sousuke along behind her through it. She glanced around and nodded, satisfied, and turned to smile up at him. "Come on, Sousuke. Help me pick out a bathing suit." She walked a few feet forward towards a display before halting, glancing up at the ceiling thoughtfully for a brief moment, then spinning around to face him again and jabbing a finger in his chest, "And don't you dare look for something based on 'functionality' or some other bizarre criteria. I wanna be _cute_, got it?" She fixed him with a stern glare to reinforce the point.

"Understood," he nodded in acknowledgement.

Turning to the fixtures, the color immediately drained from his cheeks. Faced by what could only be described as a jungle of clothing, he eyed hundreds of bunched garments; finding something that could be described as 'cute' was not an easy feat. After all, he'd never been schooled on what _'cute'_ was. He turned cautious eyes onto Kaname; studying the garments she picked out and which ones were deemed worthy, and those that weren't.

Chewing on her lip as she skimmed through the racks, she sighed inwardly and wondered just how this was going to go. She shook her head free of negative thoughts and forced a bright smile on her face as she sidled up to Sousuke, bumping against him playfully and sorting through the clothes he was standing in front of. "What do you think would look good on me, hmm, Sousuke?" she wanted to get a gauge for what kind of things might pique his interest. Looking up at him out of the corner of her eye, she only half paid attention to the bathing suits in front of her.

"Uhh...," he stuttered. This was hard. _If I pick something she doesn't like, she'll yell at me._ Quickly he realized that he'd been standing still for too long and reached a tentative hand out to the clothing in front of him. White, blue, pink, purple, yellow... _There are so many choices!_ It was time for some fast brainstorming. What had Kaname shown an interest in, in the past? He mind clicked. _She had worn a white bathing suit during their class trip! _Reaching out with his new knowledge in mind, he lifted the hanger of what appeared to be a white bra and panties. "I... I think this would suit you very well, Kaname." He had tried to come across as confident.

She pouted up at him and shook her head, "Sousuke that looks too much like that white bikini I have at home. And you didn't like that one," she glanced away and sighed, skimming through the racks discouraged. Looking up at him again, still with a pout, she blinked wide eyes up at him, "I asked what _you_ liked. Not what I like."

"That is a difficult question, Kaname. I do not know what I like," he stated. It was a half truth, since he wouldn't have been able to pick something up and declare he liked it. But on the other hand, he knew that any outfit Kaname wore would have looked great to him. _Perhaps honesty is the best policy._ "I... think that... if you wish to try clothing on... I could perhaps give my opinion?" He winced, surely she'd hit him for that.

She stared him thoughtfully for a few moments then nodded with a smile. "Yeah, we can do that. But you have to pick some things out too, okay? And be completely honest with me," she pouted once again, this time playfully, "I want to look good for you." A small blush colored her cheeks as she said that, but she didn't regret her words. It was the truth after all.

"Uhh..." There was no way he could respond to that. After offering her a curt nod, he turned his attention back to the oppressive rack of clothing before him. Having to internalize his thoughts was never easy. However, this was for her... and his good. He blushed briefly before shaking the thoughts out of his head and focusing on the task at hand.

_I do not have a favorite color. I shall pick whatever stands out the most._

He fingered his way along the rack, perking an eyebrow as he came across a crimson two-piece. He lifted it from the rack tilted his head to inspect it. It seemed like most bikinis that he'd seen on that beach. _This is no good; she will think I'm putting no effort in._

Leaving him to it, she wandered to another section of the store to cover more ground, peeking through the selection. A few things caught her interest and she held on to them to show him after, though she had yet to come across something that she _really_ liked. With a sigh, she walked around, glancing about and shaking her head at most of what she saw. Something caught her interest though, and she stepped over, pulling it off the rack and examining it with a grin slowly spreading across her face. She examined it critically, nodded, and walked over to Sousuke with a playful smirk.

Coming up behind him, she pressed against his back and stood on the tips of her toes to rest her chin on his shoulder. "I might have found something you like, Sergeant," she purred in his ear, bringing the hand holding her finding around in front of him, an urban camouflage bikini with a halter style top and a rather small side-tie bottom.

His eyes widened exponentially at her discovery. Sweat formed on his brow while his lips failed to form words. "Wow," he breathed, "Uhh... my choice isn't..." He raised his finding up to show her.

She raised a brow at his choice, then grinned and shook her head. "Well, if you still want me to try it on, I can," she smiled up at him, reaching her hand out to take it from him if he wanted and holding out her other than that had a few items sitting on it, awaiting inspection. Nothing nearly as good as that one though. "It wouldn't hurt to get more than one anyways, right? No fun wearing the same thing the whole time."

He straightened up and smiled, "Most definitely not." _Oh no..._ "W-what I meant to say was that variety feeds new enthusiasm and interest!" _What am I saying? Why is something as simple as clothing making me so nervous?_

Giggling, she nodded at him, pressing her hand full of more choices at him insistently. "Well, why don't you look through these first, and then come with me to look around the rest of the store. And if we don't find anything else here, we can always go somewhere else." With a grin, she looked over the camo suit before looking back up at him, "When we finish looking around, I'll try this on along with whatever else. Need to make sure it fits," she winked up at him.

"Roger. Purchasing goods that aren't suitable is never a pleasant experience." He sighed with relief when Kaname giggled and slid away from him to continue browsing.

After putting away and picking up a few more selections, she dragged him to the fitting rooms, setting him down on a chair and walking happily to one of the stalls. Pulling the curtain closed, she hummed happily as she tried things on, immediately dismissing a few by the way they felt when she wore them. Slipping into the camo bikini, she looked herself over in the mirror and nodded with a large grin on her face. _Perfect_, she smiled, tugging on the top and turning to look over her entire body in the mirror.

She slipped open the curtain enough to poke her head out, looking around. Satisfied that there wasn't anyone else looking on, she slid the curtain completely to the side, raising one arm to rest completely extended above her and against the wall she was also leaning the top half of her body on, her other arm sat across her hip, palm splayed along her thigh, and she looked at him from lidded eyes with a smirk playing on her face. "What'cha think, soldier?"

"Uh..." His _entire_ body went rigid. Washing his gaze over her frame, he couldn't help but swallow thickly and blink with wide eyes. "You look... wow," he muttered, completely unable to take his eyes off of her. The urge to pounce on her was at the forefront of his mind as she winked. "Wow."

Tilting her head down to peer at him with a pleading puppy expression, she lifted her hand from its spot on her thigh to tuck her hair behind her ear the way she usually did when nervous, "What does 'wow' mean, Sousuke? Is it bad?" She knew it wasn't, there was no mistaking his reaction. But making him scramble for some kind of a response was far too much fun to resist.

"N-no!" he tried pushing his palms on his bouncing knees to stop them moving... to no avail. He yearned to look away so he could form some kind of a coherent response but it was not an option; his eyes were glued to her frame.

Something, he had to say _something_. _Anything!_ His mind roared at him. "You look very sexy!" he practically shouted.

She bit hard into her lip to keep from laughing. No, she couldn't give it up quite yet. Twisting around so that her back was to him, though angled enough so that there was a decent glimpse of her side, she held her arms under her chest and looked at him from over her shoulder, trying to appear self-conscious. She nervously lifted one hand, fingers curled and hanging just before her mouth as she fidgeted, "Do I really?" She blinked large doe eyes at him, nibbling on her lip as much to keep up the act as to keep herself from busting out in a fit of giggles, "Do I really look… sexy, Sousuke?"

Sweat dotted his forehead; he had to fight down the urge to bury his face in his hands. This was too much. _She looked so confident before, but now she looks so nervous..._ Obviously, to Sousuke, words weren't going to cut it. Therefore, to Sousuke, there was only one path to take. One that was tried and tested, one that worked in most of their awkward situations.

One he hoped would show her what he thought.

He quickly hopped to his feet and came to stand behind her; gulping as his hands came to rest on her smooth, soft hips. _We're in public and I'm doing something like this..._

He threw the thoughts out of his head before dropping his head to place a soft kiss in the curve of her neck. "I really think so," he whispered.

She ducked her head to hide her smile, her body shaking with suppressed laughter. She knew she couldn't keep it going like that for much longer. For one, her acting skills just weren't up to it, and for another, if he took her shaking for anything other than what it was, who knew what kind of crazy misconceptions he'd come up with. She spun around in his arms, clamping her hands over his to press his palms firmly back on her hips, leaning up to kiss him quickly and fiercely, unable to contain the smirk any longer as her tongue swiped across his lips and her teeth nipped at him. Pulling away, she winked up at him with an evil grin, "You're so much fun to tease."

"What?" He croaked, "You were...," his body finally began to relax. "That is unfair, Kaname. I was worried that you thought I did not care." He fell against the wall with a relieved sigh.

_"Is everything okay in there?"_

Sousuke jumped at the attendant's voice and yanked himself away from Kaname. In his resulting backwards steps he tripped, spun and fell onto the row of chairs he'd been seated in. The loud crunch of shattered plastic filled the small changing booth. In a fumbling rush he scrambled to an upright sitting position, kicking broken plastic from the adjacent seat under his own. Sweat poured from his brow as he called out a tense reply, "It's not a problem!"

Doubling over in laughter, she fell against the wall, sliding to the floor. She gasped for air and wiped at her eyes, shaking her head and asking out between strained gasps if he was all right after his rather spectacular fall. She felt at least a little bad for laughing at him, but she could not stop herself. She hissed out an apology as she tried to stop laughing, wincing as her ribs screamed in protest.

Smiling at his own mistake as embarrassment began to wash away; he allowed himself a short laugh at his own expense. "Yes, I suppose it was quite funny," he stated meekly, gazing at Kaname's lips. "We should hurry to get out of here. They will come in soon." He knew that he should apologize for the broken chairs and pay for the damages... but for some reason, he felt oddly rebellious. Perhaps it was down to Kaname's jovial reaction, rather than yelling and assaulting him like she normally would have.

She nodded, slipping back into the small booth and changing into her clothes. Hanging up the rejects on a rack at the front of the hall, she followed Sousuke out onto the floor and up to the register, a few stray breathless snickers sneaking their way past her lips. She leaned against him, one hand pressed against her abused rib cage, still trying to catch her breath.

"Is something wrong, miss?" The clerk frowned with concern.

Sousuke turned his eyes to Kaname, then back to the woman. "No, she is fine." He whipped out his wallet, handing the clerk notes that he hadn't bothered to count. "Thank you very much for your kind service," he rushed his words and grabbed the bagged clothes, guiding Kaname out of the store.

Once outside the store, she latched onto his arm, snuggling against him and grinning, face flushed. She tugged him over and down beside her onto a bench, resting her head on his shoulder as she settled down. Looking up at him, she shook her head slightly, squeezing his hand and giggling softly, "You're too much Sousuke. Someone as… agile as you being so _clumsy_," she trailed off, snickering again. Sitting up straight, she pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smile on her face.

"I-It wasn't my fault. We were in danger of being compromised!" He fought to defend himself, despite it ultimately being fruitless. Settling back into the bench, he took a deep breath and ran his tongue around his lips.

She grinned and shook her head at him, "It's not like we were doing anything bad…" Tilting her head, she gave him a meaningful look, a small sly smirk creeping up on her lips. Pressing against him, she whispered in his ear, "Or were you planning on being a bad boy?" She purred the last two words, barely resisting the urge to run her tongue along his ear. It was much too public for that, even the way she leaned against him and the sultry look she gave him were going rather far for public. Well… if anyone said anything, she'd just tell them she was raised in America.

"N-not at all! I just wanted to make sure you understood how much I liked your outfit!" He stopped, blinked and sighed. _Why did I not just say that before?_ "...Although...," he looked down at her expression and felt _tension_ returning. _No. No that was not what I wanted to happen! Then and now are different times and circumstances!_ He sighed and hung his head. It was tiring being a boyfriend.

Hopping to her feet, she stretched and looked around, glancing back at him as she folded her arms behind her head with a grin. "Well, since we're out, is there anything you want to do, Sousuke?" She winked at him, pointing an accusatory finger at his face, "Or did you just want to get me home and back into that bathing suit?" As she spoke, a thought crossed her mind… If he acted that way from just a bathing suit, she wondered just what his reactions to lingerie might be. She'd never even really looked at that sort of clothing before though, and she turned a thoughtful look down the street was she contemplated what kinds of things might be good.

His eyes worked their way along her body; heart screaming at him to say yes while his mind fought to keep his urges under control. "Uhh... there is nothing I need to do urgently," he stuttered weakly. He already had his clothes, equipment, baggage; anything more would have been too much, as Kaname had so kindly explained. "Is there anything you require?"

Deciding to put it off, thinking perhaps she could get Kyouko to help her, she turned to look at him with a smile, shaking her head. "No, there's nothing else I need. Did you want to go out to eat, see a movie, or anything? Or do you just want to go home?" It did not particularly matter to her; if it had she would have just dragged him off to some destination or another.

He thought for several moments. When nothing of importance or interest came to mind, he simply shrugged. "I am quite tired. Perhaps we could go home?"

_Go home?_ His brow crinkled. _It almost sounded as though I_ live _with Kaname._

She smiled and nodded, reaching down to grab his hand and yank him to his feet, wrapping her arms around his and dragging him towards the train station, "Sounds good to me, Sousuke!" Rubbing her cheek against his arm and giggling, she smiled and sighed happily, leaning against him as they walked.

* * *

_**CRASH!**_

Sousuke awoke with a start. After bolting into an upright position, he dove to his discarded pants on the floor. A pained groan passed his lips as his elbows ground along the rough carpet. He yanked his Glock from its holster before rolling along the floor and leaning against the door frame, pistol held firmly in front of him.

His eyes scanned the room. _Kaname!_

He spun into the open doorway and leapt into the front room, rolling behind the sofa and pointing his gun at the source of the loud sequences of crashes, bangs and curses.

After surveying the open lounge, he darted into the spare room, gun at the ready.

Kaname stood there, surrounded by drawers she'd torn out of their bureaus in frustration, a myriad of miscellaneous objects littered at her feet. She was glaring at the closet which looked like a tornado had stormed through it, shelves tipping over, and brackets dangling limply from the wall from her harsh treatment. Panting, entire body tense, sweating from exertion and anger, Sousuke crashing in at that moment with gun in hand sent her hard over the edge of her harshly mounted temper.

"_**Sousuke**_/" she shouted his name, stalking over to him, snarling as she tripped over something that she swiftly booted across the room, the object sailing just past his head and crashing into something in the living room. She smacked his hand holding the gun away, screaming in his face, "Sousuke just what the hell do you think you're doing, pointing that thing at me! What the hell is your problem!"

"I woke to loud crashing sounds. When I looked around the room, I could not see you. The only explanation was some form of an abduction, or worse. You never wake before I do, therefore..." His statement trailed off. Eyes widening as he surveyed the mess before him, he couldn't help but worry if something _had_ happened. "Did anything happen, Kaname?"

Seething, she picked up the nearest blunt object and hit him over the head with it. "If something happened, don't you think I would have gotten you up you idiot! Hell, don't you have some kind of freaky alien-gifted sixth sense about that stuff, you war-crazed maniac!" Growling, she grabbed him in a headlock while continuing to shout obscenities at him.

"Ka-" -_cough_- "-name," he grunted against her forearm. "This is inappropriate, I was worried for your safety," he sighed and looked around the room once again. "It seems that I was right to be worried."

The room looked like a bomb site. What exactly _was_ Kaname doing?

Letting him go, she teetered weakly backwards, her back slamming into the wall and she slumped to the ground, shaking her head. "Ahhh, I can't handle this!" she bashed her head on the wall behind her. Looking around at the chaos she had created, she put her hands up to her face with a hopeless moan. Dropping her hands, she turned to look at him and laughed softly, "Ahh, look at this mess. I don't even remember what I was looking for now."

"I see," he stared at the huddled girl, then at the mountain of mess before him. Now somewhat relaxed, at least as relaxed as he could be, he came to notice that his lower body was cold. Dropping his gaze downward; eyes widened as he realized he was stark naked.

"I'll be right back!" he croaked and bolted through the door.

Peering around the corner as he ran out of the room, she shook her head again and sighed, turning to the mess with a frown. Standing up and patting herself off, she glanced over the destruction with a pained groan, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her, trying to put it out of her mind. Scratching the back of her head, she caught sight of their suitcases, sitting by the door to the foyer, packed and ready for the next day. Hers sat open and she dropped her arm and walked over to it, sorting through everything, trying to remember just what it was she had been trying to find.

Clad comfortably in underwear and pants, Sousuke hastily made the bed and slung his shirt over his shoulder. A coarse yawn passed his lips. Being awoken so quickly had an effect on everyone, sergeant or not. He made his way through the living room and into the kitchen, glancing curiously at Kaname along the way.

"What are you doing?" he queried as he spun the faucet and grabbed a clean glass from the drying rack. The concept of a vacation seemed clear to him now: A time to relax and rest. However, Kaname seemed more worked up than ever and, as usual, he was taking the brunt of her anger. Well, aside from her destroyed closet. He made a mental note to fix that when they returned.

Without turning to look at him, she continued to rummage through her bag, answering him absentmindedly, "Trying to remember what I forgot." Sitting back on the balls of her feet, she wrapped one arm around her legs and rubbed the back of her head roughly, yelping as her fingers threaded into her hair and pulled on a knot. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, owww," she whined, carefully pulling her hair free with a wince. "What else can go wrong?" muttering under her breath, she started sifting through her suitcase once more, determined to figure it out.

He placed the glass down on the side and swiftly made his way over to her. He reached for her hands and pulled them away from the bag. "If you make a mess, you will simply get angry later on when re-folding all of your clothes. Eat something first, perhaps it will come to you when you stop thinking about it," he hoped his attempt at mediation would help. Of course, he would never have tried something like this two weeks ago, but now he felt as though he could suggest things without being promptly beaten... It didn't take away the mild fear of a harisen to the head for being stupid, though.

Blinking up at him, she sighed and dropped her head, nodding weakly. "You're probably right," she squeezed his hands and smiled tiredly up at him, ducking her head as she yawned widely. Slipping her hands out of his grasp, she twisted and wrapped her arms around his neck, falling against him. Blushing, she twirled a finger around in his hair and pulled back, grinning ruefully at him, "Sorry about earlier, Sousuke. Forgive me?"

His brow furrowed. "Forgive you?" turning his gaze down to meet hers, he tilted his head. His hand came to rest on her waist and he gently lifted them both to their feet, "For what?"

Giggling softly, she burrowed her face in his chest and breathed in deeply. "Mm, the usual, beating you up," she sighed and pressed an apologetic kiss to his bare skin.

"It's not a problem. I am... used... to it." He offered her a lopsided smile and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

"I need to double check arrangements for our flight," he stated, lowering her into a kitchen chair. "I will be back in approximately forty minutes." He fought to remove her tight hold around his neck. He fought, and lost. "Kaname..."

"No," she pouted, not caring in the slightest that she sounded like a petulant child. "Mine," she kissed his neck, holding on to him firmly, pressing her face to his throat. "You're not going anywhere," she muttered.

He let out a sigh. "Then I will call from here. Regardless, I need to double check our flight arrangements." Forcing a stern expression, which became increasingly difficult with her childish requests, he pulled away from her hold enough to yank his mobile from his pocket.

"Mmm," she bit her lip and whimpered, not wanting his attention taken from her at that moment. No matter that he was trying to make sure of something that was benefiting _her_… With a wicked grin, she turned her face up before he could dial whoever it was he needed to call and nipped on his earlobe. "Now, Sousuke, you don't want a repeat of the other morning when you were on the phone with Tessa, do you?" Well… perhaps, the other part of that morning, after he had hung up… she squashed her thoughts before her hormones could run rampant, a small blush staining her cheeks regardless.

"Uhh..." He blushed. That was definitely not an option. These were important details and he couldn't afford to be distracted. There was only one option. "Kaname, I _need_ to make this call. If I do not, then our vacation is as good as over already. I will go to my apartment."

With that, he leaned down to her level, planted another kiss on her forehead, and then tore himself out of her arms before she could react. "I will be back soon."

She watched him turn to leave with a despondent expression, dropping her head to hide her face as she chewed on her lip. Shaking her head fiercely, she marched over to the cupboards and yanked them open, tearing through her pantry for ingredients and setting to make herself breakfast and ignore him. She muttered curses as she slammed things shut, yelping as she closed one with a particularly large amount of force just beside her head, the loud noise startling her even though she caused it. "Ahh, seriously, come on!" she shouted at the cabinet angrily.

Sousuke slipped his shirt on and stepped into his boots, all the while cringing at the familiar sounds that were Kaname.

He flipped open his phone as he pulled open the door and stepped outside. After dialing Mao's room, they shared a few brief words before she patched him through to the headquarters. While waiting, he shut the door and made his way to his apartment. Once inside, he kicked his boots off and held the phone against his shoulder as he poured a glass of water. "Sousuke Sagara," he voiced monotonously to the crewman. "Yes, I will hold."

He sighed. _This may take a while._

Hearing Sousuke leave, she growled and slammed her knife into a poor, unsuspecting vegetable, dicing it up fiercely and then setting her knife down and wiping her hands off on a cloth. She marched over to the front door and twisted the deadbolt, then stomped her way back to the kitchen to resume making herself breakfast.

Her kitchen became a slaughterhouse for vegetation. Pieces deemed unworthy littered the floor, the walls were sprayed with the leaves of the young and the old, the succulent were piled into bowls she had prepared. Her knife bit into their flesh, the sound of blade hitting wood marking their doom.

"Roger, I understand. Seven AM tomorrow morning, Tokyo International. Thank you for your help, Sagara out."

He flipped his phone shut and glanced at the clock. _That took thirty minutes?_ He hardly believed it, only five minutes at most had been conversation, the rest of the time being on hold. With a deep breath he dropped the phone into his pocket and slipped back into his boots before making his way back across the street to the opposite block.

He knocked gently on the door to Kaname's apartment. No answer.

Slightly concerned, he rammed the butt of his fist into the door. "Kaname!"

No answer.

She heard him. She ignored him as well. Tossing her dishes into the sink without a care for if anything broke from rough treatment, she walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on, tossing her clothes to the ground quickly and hopping in as steam filled the small room.

Sousuke considered his options. He could hear the sound of her stomping through the apartment, so it seemed obvious that she was ignoring him. Still, they had preparations to complete and this was no time for a temper tantrum.

He yanked his wallet from his pocket and flipped it open, pinching a small, leather pouch hidden within the lining. Brow creased, he pulled out two metal pins and fiddled them into the keyhole, blinking as the lock snapped and the door jammed. Peering into the crevice where the lock was, he noted the bolt keeping the door in place. From the leather pouch came a long, thin but sturdy pair of pliers. He slipped them through the tiny gap, pinched the bolt and twisted, edging it little by little until the door finally popped open. His boots found the floor with a quiet thud as he gently closed the door behind him. Kaname was nowhere to be seen, but the sound of running water clearly gave away that she was turned towards the bathroom and strode confidently to the door.

Sighing as the hot water hit her skin, she sighed and pressed her forehead to the cool tile, letting the water slide down her back. Her thick hair fell heavily over her shoulders, plastering itself to her face and obscuring her vision as she stared blankly down at her feet. She tried to relax herself, hoping the heat would do the trick, and slowly she righted herself, leaning back, tossing her hair over her shoulders and closing her eyes, face turned towards the ceiling, letting the stream run rivulets down her body with another sigh.

Gently pushing the door ajar, he took his time to poke his head inside; Kaname's form was clearly visible through the shower door. He wasn't quite sure why, but when thinking of how she had acted earlier, an irrepressible urge for payback surfaced. With the stealth of a cat he stepped into the steam filled room, silently creeping towards the sink. With a smirk, he spun the tap's hot faucet and flushed the toilet before casually making his way back into the living area.

Shrieking as the water temperature changed suddenly and leaping out of the stream, she pulled back the curtain just in time to see Sousuke leaving the room. "I'm going to kill you!" she screamed, kicking the dial to turn off the shower and hopping out, quickly shutting off the sink and wrapping a towel around her body. Snarling, she stomped out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, retrieving her softball bat. Slinging it over her shoulder she marched back out, growling at Sousuke and advancing on him while raising the bat up to strike.

An arrogant grin curled at his lips. With a quick jerk of his heels he leapt over the sofa, flinching at the sound of wood crashing against wood. "Kaname, there is really no need to be so angr-" he cut himself short as the bat swung down; narrowly avoiding it as he rolled into the kitchen.

"No need!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. "No… need! Get back here, I'm going to kill you, Sousuke! Stop running!" she swung the bat again, not caring in the slightest about the destruction she left in her wake, single-mindedly trying to pulverize him with her bat.

"You know-" -CRASH- "Kaname, this is-" -CRUNCH- "quite pointless."

He ducked and dove around the sofa, their endless circle of destructive mayhem leaving chaos in their wake. Growing more and more amused - not to mention dizzy - by the second, he finally dug his heels into the ground and spun on the spot. His eyes bore into hers as she swung the bat down. He sidestepped, allowing her weight to flop forward before curling himself around her back, wrapping one arm around her arms, pinning them to her chest.

"I did tell you it was pointless," he whispered.

Struggling in his grasp, she snarled at him, glaring over her shoulder, "Let me go so I can clobber you, you idiot! What the hell do you think you're doing you big jerk! Let me go, let me go," she growled, dropping the bat as it became increasingly difficult to hold onto it without doing any damage to herself. "Sousuke, I'm going to kill you if you don't let me go, do you understand me!"

"No."

He immediately grasped her wrists as her hands flung up to grasp at his neck. He grinned once again and ducked his head down to her damp, naked collar. After securing her in place by wrapping a leg around her shins he ran soft, open mouthed kisses firmly along her slim neck, "It was revenge."

"Re-revenge! For what! H-Hey, let go of me, don't you dare think you can sweet talk yourself out of this one!" She continued to struggled, grumbling at the awkward positioning, "So-Sousuke! I said let go!" She leaned forward, away from his kisses, glaring daggers at him over her shoulder. "Sou~su~ke~," she growled his name, wriggling in his hold, her attempts at escape getting weaker, panting and sweating from exertion.

He set his face into a look of pure indifference. When she finally stopped writhing in his hold, he pulled her back against his body and continued his kisses along her collar, working his way up to her jaw, then behind her ear.

Sighing, he rested his cheek just above her ear. "Why did you lock me out?" he mumbled.

She slumped against him at the words, a wave of guilt washing over her, and she ducked her head, nibbling her lip nervously. Contemplating the question for a moment, she stiffened, growling at him again. How dare he make her feel guilty? It was his fault! …Wasn't it? It didn't matter, and she snorted derisively, "I was angry at you! I'm _still_ angry at you! …Jerk." It was a weak finish and she went limp again, blinking at the ground.

"Angry?" He knew she was angry at him, that much was plain for the even the simplest of people to see. "Why are you angry? I wished to confirm our transportation so that our vacation would go smoothly and to plan."

"I…," she struggled to finish, realizing she didn't even have an answer for herself. Just why exactly was she angry with him again? She had gotten up before him, freaking about forgetting to pack… something she still couldn't name. She tore the spare room apart and then Sousuke came in and… Why was she angry at him then? Oh, right, the gun. But that was just usual Sousuke… Then there was… Oh, yes. _That_ was why she was angry at him. She bit the inside of her cheek as the realization hit her, along with a wave of fear. She didn't want to say it… "Just, just forget about it, okay Sousuke?" she sounded tired. She felt tired, all of the sudden, and she leaned back into him with a sigh.

"I see..." He mulled over her words. _Just forget about it_. Why did he always have to forget about things? Why did she always have to feel that he didn't deserve to know the truth? He felt that sharp pang of pain in his chest; still foreign to him. As though his heart were throbbing in his chest. Though it wasn't as pronounced or heavy as it had been at times before, it was still prominent... and it still _hurt_. "In that case, I will go and buy breakfast. I've been neglecting my exercise recently."

She shook her head fiercely and spun in his hold, throwing her arms around his neck, "No." She pressed her face into his neck, clinging to him. "Don't go," she whispered, "idiot." Tightening her hold on him, pressing herself as close to him as she could, shuddering, she shook her head against him over and over. "That's why I'm mad at you," the admission hurt, and she whimpered at the pain. "I hate it… when you leave," and she hated her weakness. But it was the truth. Whenever he left she couldn't help but wonder if it was the last time she would see him. No matter what he was doing, where he was going… Everything that happened over the past several years had left her paranoid.

A strange warmth spread through him as he stood there, her body pressed against him, her face rubbing against his shirt, arms latched tightly around his neck. "I..," he was, frankly, lost for words. Admitting his own feelings was hard, but nothing compared to this. He had a reply, he knew how he felt. Now though, he was stuck for anything of substance to tell her.

It was never easy to leave, much the same for him as it was for her. The fear of her being gone when he would return, that she had been abducted, hurt or killed... He shook his head and took a deep, resolute breath. "It is hard for me too," he breathed into her neck. "I also worry whenever I leave you alone." His hands rested lightly on her hips, tracing trails along the smooth towel.

She nodded weakly, her grip on him loosening, and she let out a long sigh. Face pressed against him, she nibbled on her lip, wondering at the rather significant change in mood. Blinking, she shook her head minutely, leaned back, and chomped down on his collarbone before quickly dodging out of his hold and out the kitchen. She stopped to look back at him, flashing him the 'V' sign, and then ran back into the bathroom to resume her shower that had been so rudely interrupted.

By him.

She shook her head and laughed softly, forcing herself into a good mood. His initiative was admirable if nothing else. He was learning.

* * *

Waking up slowly and groaning, rolling off of Sousuke and onto her back, Kaname threw her arm across her forehead and blinked sleepily at the soft dawn light streaming in through the curtains. "Hmmm….?" she covered her mouth as she yawned and propped herself up on her elbow to peer over Sousuke and take a look at the clock. She blinked once.

Twice.

"Gaah! Sousuke! You idiot!" she shouted, leaping off the bed and taking the blankets with her, spilling Sousuke onto the floor, "Why didn't you wake up earlier! Didn't you set the alarm!"

"That really hurt... Kaname," he groaned pathetically, coughing into his hand then using it to nurse his throbbing head as he lifted himself to his feet. Casually, he answered her question. "Set the alarm? You did not ask me to, Kaname."

"Aah, that's enough out of you!" she kicked the mattress off the box spring and onto Sousuke before walking over him to start getting ready. "Hurry up, idiot, or we're going to be late! Make sure everything's packed, I'm taking a shower!"

Shaking her head as she turned on the shower, she jumped into it before it heated up, the cold water waking her up instantly. She yelped in shock, despite the fact she expected it, and wrapped her arms around her chest as the water gradually warmed up, slowly heating her skin. With a soft mutter, she rushed her shower, not taking the time to relax under the spray as she usually enjoyed.

"_Ummdshood._"

Frowning, and now sporting a hefty headache, he slipped out from under the mattress and pushed it roughly onto the bed before hopping to his feet. "Make sure everything is packed," he spoke to himself then nodded with determination. If there was one thing Sousuke could do, it was the last minute checks of inventory before a mission.

He sprinted into the living room and gathered his discarded clothes from the previous night, chucking them into Kaname's laundry basket on his way to his bag. With a heavy tug, he hoisted the bag into the air and tore open his zip in search of fresh clothes. Unfortunately, Sousuke had underestimated the strength of a _regular_ luggage bag. With a look of pure disbelief, he watched as a plethora of colored shirts, shorts, boxers, socks, grenades, and C4 spilled onto the floor.

"This is not good."

He stood, staring at the mound of items before him. Part of him wondering how exactly Kaname had packed it all into the case, part confused about how she hadn't spotted the explosives... part fearing for his life as the sound of running water came to an abrupt halt.

"This is most definitely not good."

He piled the items back into the case, punching, pushing, biting and stretching the edges to fit it all back in. After flipping the lid and quickly realizing that there was no _way_ it would close, he resorted to sitting, jumping, stomping and laying, panicking as the sound of footsteps drew nearer.

Casting a menacing shadow over Sousuke, hands on hips, towel wrapped around her, Kaname stared down at him. Slowly, sibilantly, she spoke menacingly, "Sousu~ke~," tapping her foot, glaring daggers, she shook her head. Looking down at the exploding bag, she muttered under her breath. Kicking him lightly in the back, she shook her head and thumbed towards the bathroom, "Take a shower. I'll take care of this." Bending down beside him she started tearing the bag apart, shaking her head, muttering under her breath, "Geez, men can't pack."

He made quick work of his shower, scrubbing himself mercilessly with a loofah that felt akin to a steel brush. Stepping out of the shower with a yawn, he grabbed a towel and flossed every inch of his body. Though he wasn't counting, he was certain that it could have been a record wash. He sped into the living room, clad in his towel as he came up alongside a growling Kaname and a well packed bag.

"Uhh..." He gulped as she scowled up at him, fire raging in her eyes. "Kaname, I... needed clothes to wear..."

"Wha-grr-! Why didn't you say so earlier!" she looked down at the bag as though it somehow offended, heaving a great resigned sigh. "Fine," she opened it up and started rummaging through for clothes, just a thought hit her. "Hey, idiot, while I'm doing this, go dry off and pack up the toiletries, got it?"

"Yes Ma'am!" He bolted back into the bathroom, immediately opening a window to air out the humid room. Yanking open several cupboard doors, he took note of the items in each of them. "Pack the toiletries...," he mumbled thoughtfully, fist on chin. "What are toiletr-" _I see,_ he smiled proudly.

After grabbing armfuls of bottles, he carefully made his way back into the front room, laying them down on the coffee table then straightening his body into a rigid stance. He cleared his throat. "I have brought the toiletries."

"Good, good, now pack them up and-," she handed him clothes and glanced down at the array. "What the hell is this?" she muttered, glaring down. "Oh, god, never mind, you can't do anything, can you?" She rubbed her temples, eyes squeezed shut, then reached down and shoved a bottle of bleach in his face, "This isn't what I had in mind! Toiletries are like, soap, shampoo, toothpaste! What the hell am I going to do with bleach! Make a mustard bomb! Idiot!"

"That would be ridiculous." Sousuke shook his head, looking down to the ground. "I have already packed grenades and plastic explosives."

Fighting against the urge to throw the suitcase at him, she growled, picked up the items, and stomped away. They were going on vacation, vacation… Relax, she had to tell herself to relax. Okay, so things were already going wrong, but, well, wasn't that always the way. She managed to convince herself that doing bodily harm to Sousuke before the vacation would be counter-productive. For one, she needed him to carry the bags. And for two, well, she needed him whole for when they got there and could start enjoying themselves.

When they got back, she could punish him. She made a mental note to grab the old small notebook she used to carry in her skirt in high school so that she could tally how many whacks Sousuke had earned.

Pleased with her decision, she tossed the toiletries she had gathered up into a bag and walked back out into the living room to find room for them in the suitcase, a serene smile on her face. Payback would be glorious.

Setting his eyes on her, Sousuke turned his head slightly in confusion. _Smiling? This cannot be good._

"I uh... I will need to go to my apartment and ensure all of my equipment is deactivated." Yes, getting away before she could tear him limb from limb was certainly a tempting solution; it was also a valid excuse, he couldn't leave his equipment in a working state when he would be away.

She nodded, closing up the suitcase and patting him on the arm, "All right, don't take too long. I need to get dressed and I'll fix up a quick breakfast." Humming cheerfully she made her way back to her bedroom, digging in her closet for her old high school uniform and pulling out the notebook she left in the skirt, setting it down on the bureau as she rummaged through for something comfortable to wear for the plane ride. She quickly dressed then picked up the notebook and flipped it open and putting down, _oh~_ she tapped her cheek with the small pen, three marks. Pocketing the item with a satisfied grin, she padded to the kitchen to start cooking.

He made quick work of the sparse apartment, bolting down windows, trapping doors with tamper seals, tying off electrical cables and storing them in a hidden compartment in his desk. Satisfied, he made his way to the door. "Ah, I almost forgot," shaking his head, he made his way into the kitchen and pulled out several protein bars along with a huge carton of long-life milk. Confident that he had everything, he spared his apartment one last glance.

It was strange. This place had originally been a safe house, and then it had become his home. Yet now it felt so empty and cold, a storage house for his equipment. His home was elsewhere now. Smiling at the thought, he tossed his keys in his hand and pulled open the door, slamming it loudly behind him as he took off for Kaname's place once again.

Plating the breakfast and setting the table, Kaname quickly cleaned up everything she had used to cook and wiped down the counters, not wanting to leave a mess behind. Just as Sousuke entered the apartment she set down a pair of glasses filled with ice water. She glanced over at the clock and nodded, satisfied. For all that they had gotten up late and the usual disasters it looked like they were actually going to be on time. All that rushing had helped. Glancing up at Sousuke as she plopped down into one of the chairs, she grinned, "Eat up quick soldier!"

* * *

"Thank you for your help."

Sousuke spun on his heel and exited the cockpit, closing the door quietly behind him. He allowed his rigid stance to fall with a sigh. Keeping that up now was more of a chore than the norm. After all, he'd accustomed himself to relaxing this last week. As he stepped into the spacious gangway, he glanced out of the window. Jet engines were beginning to fire up, the high-pitched squeal barely audible through the machine's state of the art shell.

Stretching in her seat, Kaname smiled at him then dropped her arms heavily with a yawn. "Mm, we have such a long flight ahead of us, huh Sousuke?" She sighed and sat back, smiling contently. Now that things were on the way she could really relax. And if Sousuke did something to upset her, well… She patted her pocket with an inward smirk. The notebook was going to help her relax during those times. The idea of getting back at him later was quite satisfying, and she couldn't help the slightly predatory grin she turned on him.

"Yes, approximately eleven hours. As this is not a commercial flight, we will be traveling directly to the island," he explained calmly and lowered himself into the seat beside her. He glanced left to the bathroom and storage area, frowning slightly before turning forward once more and taking in a deep breath.

"Hmm~," she blinked curiously, resting her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong, Sousuke?" She reached out and planted a hand on his thigh, leaning against him and peeking up at him through her bangs to watch his face.

"Eh?" He turned his eyes down to her, then back up to the window once again. "There is nothing the matter, I need to check our cargo," he explained.

She stiffened and glared at him, pulling back to look at him head-on. "Just what exactly do you need to check, Sousuke? It's all put away, there's nothing to see!" Her fingers twitched and she began to reach for her notebook, settling for resting her hand on the pocket. Depending on his answer, it may just get to stay there…

"Safety measures, I would not forgive myself if something were to happen." He sniffed and rolled his head before releasing a sigh. _She is angry again._ He glanced down to her and noticed her fingering the binding on that notepad. She'd had that out quite a few times already and it was piquing his curiosity "What is that notepad for, Kaname?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she muttered as she added another tally, putting on the bottom line of the five-stroke character. She looked at the notebook thoughtfully, then nodded and turned it to face him. The top of it read 'An Eye for an Eye – Punishment' and underneath was written 'Tally' in English. Rather than the typical kanji character of 'correct' used for counting, she was using the symbol for 'eye.' Each 'eye' represented five counts of punishment earned by Sousuke. She looked at him meaningfully, hoping that perhaps knowing she was keeping count would decrease the number likely to be marked down by the end of their vacation.

"I... see..." Her gaze was terrifying, and he truly doubted that he would _ever_ learn to deal with it. Still, for now that was a less pressing issue. "Kaname, I really must check the luggage." Worry was beginning to set in.

Scowling, she pocketed the notebook and nodded, leaning back into her chair. "All right, all right, go do your security sweep, sergeant," she sighed and rose up from her chair, stretching her arms over her head and glancing down at him. She booted his leg softly, glowering, "Up you, I thought you had a cargo hold to scout? I need to use the restroom." Pushing him aside as he obeyed her order, she ignored him as he took pause at her last statement and stalked off to the end of the cabin.

Sousuke sorted through the cabins frantically. This was most definitely _not good_. Room after room, hidden decks that couldn't possibly have housed what he was searching for. Bags were flung from the wall shelves in a last ditch effort. "Where is he?"

"_Gyaaaaaaaaa!_"

Kaname screamed, flattening herself against the wall opposite the door to the bathroom, breathing heavily in fright. Out of the cramped room came what she could only describe as a _monster_ at that moment. And that monster was rearing up towards her.

Closing her eyes tightly and lifting her hands, she braced herself for an attack that didn't come. Slowly lowering her arms and looking curiously at what had her pinned to the wall, she screamed again. A large and rough tongue was running along her face and the creature was _purring_. Or trying to, anyways.

"Sh-Shiro!" she exclaimed as the two-hundred and fifty kilogram tiger dropped back onto all fours and stared up at her with his one good eye. "Shiro, what the hell are you doing here!" Great, she thought, now she was talking to Shiro like Sousuke did. She dropped her head into her hands and shook it, "Why, why, why!"

"There you are!" Sousuke sighed with relief as he made his way over to the pair. Kneeling down, he reached a hand up to firmly rub the back of the white tiger's neck. "I was looking for you, Shiro. You should have stayed where you were." Still kneading the gigantic feline, he looked up. "Are you okay, Kaname? I did not mean to frighten you."

Her hand twitched, and she wished at that moment that she had packed her harisen. Her entire body tense, she nodded stiffly, "Yes, Sousuke, I'm just fine." Her voice was forcefully composed, and she reached into her pocket again, putting an entire character on the page before returning it to its place. She smiled at him with a calm resembling the eye of a storm, promising great destruction when it wears it off, "Perfectly. Fine."

"I'm glad," he smiled up at her, then down at a purring Shiro once more. The tiger lifted his head to Kaname, gazing intently at her before turning to Sousuke, placing a gigantic paw on the man's shoulder and growling quietly. "I see." Sousuke's lips curled into a wide smile. "Shiro says that he has missed you," he snorted the last word as the tiger attempted to nuzzle his head, instead sending him tumbling to the floor.

She shook her head as her anger and not-so-veiled threats went right over his head. Just like him, too, to not realize when he was in danger. Well, danger at her hands anyways. "Right, right, nice seeing you again, Shiro. Now if you boys don't mind, can you step away from the bathroom so I can do my business, perverts!"

"Of course, Kaname," he replied. Shuffling himself to his feet and directing Shiro away from the entry. As she stepped inside and _slammed_ the door, Sousuke felt a little... disappointed. It was as clear as day to him that Kaname was angry for Shiro being there. He didn't understand. It had been months since he'd last seen his pet and they were visiting a tropical, remote location where he could roam freely and enjoy life outside of Merida.

He looked down at Shiro. Who, in turn, stared his one eye straight back.

"Let's go and sit down, Shiro."

'growl'

"Yes, I know Kaname is angry."

'snort'

"It is not your fault."

He dropped himself down in one of the two sets of opposite chairs, allowing Shiro plenty of room on the floor to sprawl out as he pleased. Though, he seemed content enough to sit in front of Sousuke, head on his lap, watching him with interest.

When she came out of the washroom, Kaname took up a seat on the opposite end of the cabin. Falling into the chair with a soft thump, she turned to look out the window, chin in hand, ignoring the two. She grumbled, wondering just why it was that Sousuke had felt the need to bring the tiger along. Sighing, she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes as her head pounded.

The minutes passed slowly. Agonizingly slowly. Shiro's bright eyes bored into his own, his quiet purrs reverberating through the seat. He wasn't really paying much attention to the giant tiger, absent-mindedly scratching behind the feline's ears. He couldn't work out exactly why Kaname seemed so angry. It'd been a long, long time since he'd last seen the tiger, all he'd wanted was to get him away from the base and give him some time and space to roam around the bushes, sand and sea.

Rolling his head against the seat, he gazed back at Kaname. Her eyes shut, the furrowed eyebrows only added to his feelings of... he didn't know what. Sadness? Guilt? All he knew was that he'd messed up _again_, and wanted to set things right.

Making a soft sound of indignation, Kaname crossed and uncrossed her legs, feeling restless. Sighing heavily, she slapped her hands against the arm rests and stood up quickly. Striding back over to where she had been sitting with Sousuke, she grabbed her bag and rifled through it, searching for something to keep her entertained. Coming up with her mp3 player and a mindless fashion magazine, she slammed them down on her abandoned seat and zipped her bag up with so much force it was a miracle she didn't break the thing. Tossing her backpack back under her seat, she snatched up her things, glared at Sousuke, 'hmph'ed, and stormed back to her new chosen spot, far away from them.

His eyes followed her every move, even as her swinging arm came within inches of his face. With a redundant sigh he lowered his head to gaze at Shiro. "I should go and talk to her."

Shiro nudged at his hand, then his leg. For any other pet, it would have been rather cute; a tiger, however, near enough knocked him out of the seat.

Stumbling over the armrest, Sousuke frowned as the giant feline just dropped his head onto the seat, almost immediately falling asleep. He sucked in a deep breath and cracked his neck before taking slow, measured steps toward Kaname. He eased himself into the seat beside her, noting how she took absolutely no notice of him. Plucking up his courage, he reached a tentative hand over to rest on her knee. "Kaname," he murmured.

Not even acknowledging his presence as he dropped himself down beside her, Kaname just glanced down at her music player, turning up the volume loud enough that the music could be heard by even Shiro down the galley. Crossing her leg as though there wasn't even a hand on it, she idly turned the page of her magazine, pretending to be completely enthralled by the articles on the pages.

Honestly, she could have cared less, but she had neglected to pack a book, so it was all she had. It suited its current purpose well, at any rate, providing an excellent distraction she could use to ignore Sousuke with. Humming along with her music and bouncing her foot along with the beat, she sang the words along with the song, lyrics to a popular Bon Jovi song ringing softly through the cabin.

Leaning back into his seat, he comforted himself with the fact that she hadn't just brushed his hand off - even if it was aching under her leg. He was trying to apologize, so any minor step forward was a good one. The loud, heavy music made talking to her an impossibility without pulling out her earphones, which he realized would only add to her foul mood. Steeling himself, he squeezed her knee in the hopes that she would turn to acknowledge him.

She didn't. Gulping, he awkwardly raised his right hand to run his fingers along her neck, hoping she would at least look at him.

This was playing heavily on his heart. Over the last few days he had begun to learn how to spar with her, but with words. He was beginning to wonder if perhaps it would be best to just leave her be; let her ride out her anger and hope she would come around. A frown immediately crossed his features. _No._ He chastised himself. For years he had struggled with his feelings and emotions, things he had once thought of as useless; feelings for the woman by his side. There was no way he would back away from her now, not without being given a chance to apologize.

Tilting her head as his fingers brushed across her neck, she drew in a sharp breath and made a face, trying to ignore the sensation. That was easier said than done though, and she closed her eyes for a moment. Sighing heavily, she closed up her magazine and pulled her headphones down to sit looped around her neck. Turning her music down a bit with an internal wince as she realized just how loud she'd had them, she finally turned to look at Sousuke. Scowling at him, she uncrossed her legs to free his hand and looked at him expectantly.

"Well? What is it?" she wasn't really in the mood to deal with anything, but being on vacation with someone you were angry at seemed counter-productive. She supposed she could hear him out at the very least, and determine just how lonely that vacation might well turn out to be for either of them. Not that she'd admit to even herself, however, that she'd likely give in within a few hours, if not minutes, of landing. Fine then, she internally berated herself, how lonely the _flight_ may be then, not the entire vacation. She wasn't about to let anything spoil her down time completely, not even the presence of a tiger she hadn't even been consulted about.

"I... uh...," he stammered. Unintentionally, his hand renewed its grip on her knee and he lowered his other hand onto his own lap. Swallowing, he turned his gaze to meet hers. "I'm sorry if I have upset you, Kaname." Lowering his gaze, he boldly lifted his hand from her leg to hold hers. "I know that you're angry with me, and... well...," he sighed before sheepishly continuing, "I don't know why."

Muttering unkind things under her breath, she glared at him harshly. "You're an idiot, you know that?" She slapped her magazine down on the ground in front of her and twisted in her seat to face him. "You didn't tell me anything about him coming along, you didn't even _ask_ me! How did you _expect_ me to react! We're going on vacation to relax, and now we have to worry about what he's up to!" She swung her hand out in a flourish in Shiro's direction, nearly smacking Sousuke upside the head in the process. "_I_ know he won't hurt anyone, but regular people aren't going to be so understanding! Remember what happened in Tokyo! What if that happens again? Do you really want to deal with him being hunted down like that? What the hell goes on in that head of yours, anyways!"

"Shiro is a very well trained, intelligent and faithful pet," he stated forcefully before lowering his voice. "Our cabin is in an isolated location on the beach, he will not be seen."

He could hear her teeth grinding as she trembled. After letting out a short, steadying sigh, he shook his head. "I'm sorry for not asking your permission beforehand, that was rude of me. It's just...," he trailed off, dropping his gaze to their hands.

"'Just' what, exactly! Look, I know you don't get to see Shiro a lot, and he's like a big housecat practically, but this isn't the time or place! Isolated or not, the fact of the matter is, there _are_ people where we're going! He's going to wander, people are going to be wandering, and they might well end up wandering into each other! Then the people will overreact and things will get out of hand before you know it!"

Drawing in a deep breath, she continued on with her rant, her voice steadily rising, "Do you ever think anything through, completely? You just see one side of things! 'Shiro's a good boy,' 'Shiro wouldn't hurt anyone,' 'Shiro won't cause problems.' That's great and all, but you didn't think to look at it from the average person's perspective, did you? _ Again_. You said all that back in Japan, and look at what _still_ happened! Honestly!" Throwing up her hands, she loudly huffed and crossed her arms over her chest and turned to stare straight ahead again, slamming her back into the seat once more, "_Why_ do I even _bother!_"

He took a few moments to sort through his thoughts. How could he explain how he felt, to her? Sucking in a deep breath, he sat back in his seat and looked over at the giant, sleeping tiger.

"From what I gathered when reading those information leaflets at the travel agency, it showed pictures of many different places and people. Everyone looked to be having an enjoyable time, to be relaxed as a vacation should make you feel."

He swallowed and lowered his gaze to the floor. "I realized that a vacation is not simply about relaxing, but to also spend time with people you feel strongly towards." He glanced at Kaname, then Shiro. "I... I feel strongly for both of you. That is why I wanted Shiro to be here to experience this with me."

What could she say? Closing her eyes with a sigh, her shoulders slumped and the tension ran out of her body. Reaching up her hands to massage her temples, she took in several steadying breaths before turning to look at him again. "All right. Fine. I get it. It's all right if he comes along. Just... just impress upon him the importance of staying away from people? Make sure he knows not to sneak out and find trouble for himself?" Lifting herself up to peer over at the sleeping tiger, she shook her head and returned her attention to Sousuke, finishing in a dry tone of voice, "And he's not sharing a room with us, got it?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "Thank you, Kaname. This is important to me," he finished with a small, relieved sigh. He could have simply asked the pilot to continue on with Shiro back to Merida, but he wanted his companion here with him. It had been such a long time since they'd last seen each other.

Daring to lean towards Kaname, he placed a small kiss on her forehead before standing up and making his way back towards the sleeping feline.

* * *

Kaname was fast asleep in the seat next to Sousuke, using his shoulder as a pillow, when one of the pilots came out from the front to trade some quick words with her boyfriend. He gently shrugged his shoulder to wake her up, and she pulled back with a start, then a stretch and a yawn. Sousuke was checking to make sure Shiro was fastened in, then himself, and figuring out what was going on, she did the same before turning to look out the window. Several islands dotted the waters, and she smiled as she realized that soon it was about to feel like their vacation had really started. Travel was far too stressful to be considered part of that time, and she settled back to watch their descent with interest.

The landing was uneventful, though she was surprised when she was ushered out the door of the plane and onto the tarmac. Not that she should have been; she had taken such an unconventional flight with Sousuke before. The men gathered up the luggage and brought it out, placing it in the vehicle they were going to be taking to their temporary residence. Even if it was a rugged looking Jeep, she was just happy that it wasn't a military vehicle such as a humvee, like she half-expected to see upon descending the steps. She thanked the pilots as they settled the bags into the back before waving and retreating to their plane to likely get it refueled before taking right back off again.

Shiro had made himself quite comfortable in the middle of the bench seat in the back, and Kaname laughed lightly at the look he gave her. She supposed she could let him sit beside Sousuke on the drive, and she tucked herself in on one side of him as Sousuke finished up what he was doing and took the other side. Not sure just what the man driving the Jeep knew of the situation, she decided to hold back on her questions about their reception. There would be enough time for that later. For now, she opted to just look about in interest as they drove across the airport and out onto surface streets. There was one thing to be said about such a remote location, and that was how wonderfully fresh the air was, she thought happily as she drew in several deep breaths.

Losing track of just how much time had passed, it was almost surprising when the Jeep finally drew to a halt and the engine was cut. She blinked for a moment as she came back to herself, lost in thoughts of nothing but admiration at the scenery to be had as she had been. Unbuckling her seat belt, she stepped out and stretched, letting out a short, surprised laugh when Shiro lightly butted the back of her legs with his massive head. Smiling down at the tiger, she nodded to him and patted him, scratching him behind the ears for a moment before turning to look at Sousuke. "Need any help with that?" she motioned to the several large pieces of luggage he had pulled from the vehicle. Sure, they were only going to be there a week, but Kaname didn't know exactly what to expect, nor what she may return with, so she had packed more than was likely necessary and with room to spare in each of her bags.

Sousuke hefted his suitcase over a shoulder before grabbing the handle of Kaname's; yanking it out of the jeep to drop in the sand. "It's not a problem," he replied, dragging his forearm over his forehead. After grabbing his heavy rucksack filled with miscellaneous weaponry, he slung it under his arm and turned to the driver. "Please pass along my thanks to Lieutenant Commander Kalinin." The two shared a sharp nod as the driver handed the cabin keys to Sousuke. The driver wasted no time in firing up the jeep's engine and making his way back towards the aircraft. Adjusting the various bags he carried, Sousuke dropped the keys into his shorts and gave himself a moment to survey the cabin and its surroundings.

A long row of tall, vividly green pine trees fed out from a dense yet small forest, surrounding a large, wooden cabin. Various flora and exotic plants filled up spaces between the trees, adding even more dashes of bright color to the area. The cabin itself looked to be built from the many strong trees that offered them their privacy. Built upon high, pale wooden stilts to protect the building from high tides, the huge building made for an impressive sight; though he expected as much for the price it had cost. Glancing to his left, he noticed that the beach seemed to glow in the sun's light; the whitest of white sand leading to the clear blue sea, no more than a few dozen yards away. Gentle waves lapped at the shoreline while small, exotic birds twittered overhead.

"This is a very relaxing location," he muttered with some small amount of pride, "I believe we have made a good choice for our vacation." Turning his gaze back to Kaname, he noted her wide eyes and the fact that she, too, was taking a good look around the area. Perking a brow, he tried again. "Kaname?"

Sighing wistfully as she gazed about, her lips turned up in a gentle smile. The scenery was truly breath-taking, far more gorgeous than anywhere she had found herself before, and certainly more exotic. Tilting her head slightly as she slowly came back to herself, hearing her name, she turned to Sousuke with an expression of pure, relaxed bliss. "It's beautiful out here, Sousuke. Thank you," she took a few steps toward him, dropping her backpack and slinging her arms around his neck. Standing up on the tips of her toes, she leaned against him, kissing him gently though almost forcefully before she settled back on the flats of her feet and turned towards the cabin. "Let's get settled in so we can make the most of it now, hm?" Grinning, she grabbed her bag again and made her way towards the building.

Sousuke felt his legs shudder under the extra added weight, though even the thought of mentioning that to Kaname could open up a barrage of questions about her state of physical health. With a shake of his head, he decided it would be best to simply follow her towards the cabin. Scaling the few steps up to where a large, dark oak door awaited, he juggled his bags around, frowning in his search for the keys. "Kaname, could you help me?"

"Sure thing," she turned to face him, laughing at the comical image he made with so many bags. He was like an overburdened pack mule. Placing her hands on his waist, she slid her hands into his pockets, grinning mischievously up at him as she slowly drew the keys out. Spinning on her heel, she approached the door and slipped the key in, opening it up and holding the door wide open for him. Teasing and torturing him was fun, but there had to come a point where she would stop and just switch to being kind and polite. This was that point. For now, at least.

Offering Kaname a thankful smile, he trudged into the cabin's hallway; dropping the bags against the wall, he took a moment to straighten up and roll his shoulders. Glancing around the cabin from the inside, even Sousuke found himself taken aback by the sheer scale and design of the building.

The hallway from the entrance led straight into a large, open plan room. Clearly the design with no walls was in the mindset of keeping the building well lit and giving the home a comfortable, spacious feel. A wall of windows covered the back of the room, showing off the beautiful view of sand and sea. The entire area's flooring was built from a light, pale-orange wood. Separate _'rooms'_ were distinguished by the flooring being laid in a different direction. Taking a few steps inside, he studied the various areas. A living room appeared to be on the immediate right, equipped with comfortable looking sofas, chairs and a coffee table. To the left, a dining area with a large, oak table with matching chairs. In the far left was a kitchen, sparse in appliances when compared to Kaname's own kitchen, but more than well enough equipped to cook them their meals. Stepping further into the large area, he spotted a large, circular staircase leading to the upper floor in the far right corner.

He blinked once... twice. Crossing his arms, Sousuke's lips curled into a smile as he nodded. "It seems our choice was far more than satisfactory."

Walking in behind him, Kaname looked about with interest. She took a few moments to explore the kitchen, making note of what was on hand so she knew what kinds of meals she might be able to cook. Looking up when Sousuke spoke, she nodded in agreement, "This place is lovely, Sousuke." She laughed softly as she made her way to the staircase, "I'm beginning to think we're not going to be seeing many sights beyond what's right here. I don't think I ever want to leave." Trotting up the stairs with a low chuckle, she began to explore the upper floor.

The place was really much too large for just two people - and a tiger - but she didn't see anything wrong with that. The styling upstairs was much like the bottom floor, just partitioned off more for privacy. Each bedroom had minimal furniture and a large window, giving it a very spacious feel, as well as a bathroom, ensuring full privacy. Toward the back was a room, its door set away from the others. Opening it up and exploring, she decided immediately that _that_ would be the room they would stay in. It was larger than the others with the far wall set in windows as it was in the room below, overlooking the stunningly white sands of the beach, the clear blues of the water. The bathroom was more luxurious by far, boasting a garden tub large enough to comfortably seat even three or four people, never mind two, a separate shower, and the other necessary set far away in its own separate room.

Kaname wondered momentarily why anyone would need such a grand bathtub when plenty of relaxation could be had in the waters outside, though she immediately realized there was a difference. Smiling happily, she left the room and jogged back down to find Sousuke, a huge grin on her face as she threw herself at him, wrapping him up in a tight hug and laughing. "Mm, I love it here already, Sousuke. C'mon, c'mon, lemme show you the room," she tugged on his arm impatiently, hair clinging to her face from all of her excitement.

His eyes grew wide as he stumbled, trying to keep pace with his over-excited girlfriend. They both skidded along the polished floor, gripping the stair banister and bolting to the upper floor. With only a few scant seconds to look around the area, he was promptly dragged to the end of the hall. "Kaname, slow down, please." His request was quickly granted as she came to a stop.

He didn't... and collided face-first with the wall.

Wincing when Sousuke hit the wall, Kaname looked at him with concern and tilted her head. "You all right?" she tugged him away from the offending barrier and through the door to the bedroom, leading him over to the bed. "Poor baby," she cooed, smiling down at him after urging him to sit on the edge of it. She slid her legs up onto the bed on either side of him, straddling him though keeping her weight on her own legs rather than on his. She rested her hands on either side of his face, stroking the bangs away from their haphazard placement and trying to get them to stay tucked behind his ears while tilting his face up. "What an evil wall, hm? Do you want me to beat it up for you?" she giggled lightly as she gently ran her fingers over his face, skirting around the red spot that had appeared on his forehead as she surveyed the damage.

"Attacking an inanimate object such as a wall would only serve to cause self-inflicted pain," he muttered. "I would not advise it."

_That really did hurt._

Despite catching the 'otaku' in his speech, Kaname didn't seem to mind; stroking the hair from his face and running her fingertips over his cheeks. Studying her face, it made him feel happy to see her smiling; her wide, arresting eyes as bright as ever. He was unsure as to why he was suddenly feeling sentimental. Perhaps it was the whole situation. Alone on a vacation with the person he loved. Sitting together, the sound of waves lapping the shore. Kaname's smooth skin, their attention focused on each other... He really didn't know, but at that moment he didn't particularly care, either.

Leaning forward ever-so-slightly, he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed a soft kiss against her cheek. "Thank you for your concern," he murmured while moving to place another kiss on the opposite cheek. "Thank you for being here with me," he whispered. Resting his forehead against hers, he gazed into her eyes, gently squeezing her waist. "And...," his voice hitched in his throat and he took in a deep, shuddering breath, thank you for being... you."

Sucking in a sharp breath, she held it a moment before letting it go slowly, nodding, a tender expression on her face as she ran her hands over his head. Smoothing back his hair, stroking his head, she sighed happily and bent her head to rest on his shoulder before her hands dropped to fist in his shirt. "You too, Sousuke," she spoke so quietly that it was hard for her to hear her own voice. "Thank you, for everything. Hmm," she leaned back and laughed gently, grinning at him and starting in a teasing voice. "You drive me crazy, but," trailing off, she leaned in to kiss his nose with a giggle, "it's mostly in a good way."

He smiled, squeezing her for a brief moment. "I'm glad... and, well..." Glancing out the window, he spotted Shiro pouncing around in the sea foam. He couldn't help but grin and turn back to her. "You scare me at times, and I believe that is because I care about you, too."

Snorting derisively, she lightly punched his shoulder and scowled at him for a moment before laughing and slipping off the bed. Stretching her arms over her head, she looked out the window to see Shiro and shook her head with a grin. "_He_ doesn't have to unpack, hmph," tossing her hair over her shoulder, she reached out her hands to Sousuke, urging him up. "Let's get our things put away so we don't have to think about it, hm?"

* * *

"Shiro."

The white tiger sat in front of Sousuke, his one good, blue eye fixed on him.

"We are going out for a short while. You need to stay indoors and behave yourself. Is that understood?"

'Snort'

He gave the bengal a rough scratch behind the ear. "I will bring back something for you, don't worry."

'Sniff'

"We won't be gone long, old friend. Tomorrow you can roam the beach and sea for as long as you like."

With that, Sousuke gave the tiger one last scratch before snatching his wallet, Glock 26 plus spare clip and the cabin keys from the doorway's shelf. He nodded one last time at the tiger before backing out of the door, closing and locking it. After slipping the Glock into the back of his pants and depositing the wallet and keys in pockets, he turned to Kaname. "Shall we go?" he half asked, half stated; arm held out for her.

"Sure thing," she latched onto his arm, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder, before leading him out the door. "Mm, I don't really know what to expect out of the food here. Wanna just walk into the first place that looks good? I'm pretty hungry and tired, so maybe find a place that looks like it would be a bit quick?" she asked as she watched him lock up behind them before they set off down the rough road towards all the lights of civilization. Thanks to the foliage, they seemed far off, though she was grateful that the distance wasn't as large as it seemed. She was more than accustomed to walking everywhere, but that night she was ready for rest.

"I agree." He nodded, looking down at his watch. _8:10pm_. "Judging from the maps I brought along, it shouldn't be too long of a walk to reach the stores and restaurants. I can already smell the street food," he commented.

They walked the rest of the distance together in a comfortable silence; occasionally one would point out a plant or tree of interest to the other, particularly the coconut trees. Before long the foliage began to give way, allowing them the view of what must have been the main tourist attraction in the area.

The city was buzzing with activity, though there weren't harsh sounds of traffic and awful music. No, laughter was prevalent in the air, as well as a myriad of colorful lights and stalls. A long line of sandstone brick buildings seemed to go on forever in either direction as they stepped up onto the paved road. Sousuke gazed left and right, taking in everything. The street was busy with couples. Some holding hands, others munching on their sweet or savory treats.

Small street vendors were busy cooking snacks and meals he had never seen before, laughing and joking with other vendors around them. Bars that seemed to operate their business through a large hole-in-the-wall appeared here and there. However, between all of those, he spotted several dimly lit buildings, the names of the restaurants lit in plain, white light, while folding boards outside listed the foods available.

He turned to Kaname, then nodded his head in the direction of the nearest restaurant. "Shall we have a look at the wares they offer?"

"Works for me," she agreed, immediately changing their course for the building. She stepped inside the open doors and looked about. The restaurant was of the make you'd expect in such an area, raftered ceilings, fans hanging from the beams, and the lighting dim. There was a bar in the center of the dining area, and the table they were led to was in the horseshoe of booths surrounding it.

Kaname slid into her seat with a final glance at her surroundings, noting the clearly beach-inspired theme behind the ornaments decorating the walls. Regardless of how unimpressive the place may seem, she couldn't argue with the delicious scents floating in the air. As her mouth watered, her stomach reminded her just how hungry she was, and she opened the menu with a snap, looking over it determinedly.

Dropping into the seat opposite her, he too opened up a menu and immediately frowned. There were many, many dishes to choose from, and it was more than likely that he would eat anything he was given, so he simply picked the first dish that appeared to have any fish or meat in it.

"I think... I will try the fish in coconut and lime," he muttered, frowning.

Glancing up to peer at him over her menu, she raised a brow in question, "You don't seem too sure about it." Hungry as she was, after the long day, she was considering something more along the lines of flavors she was familiar with. There would be plenty of time to try the local dishes, and she didn't want to try something new at a time when she could not enjoy it at its fullest.

"Everything looks very similar. Simple and with few ingredients. I believe I've made an appropriate choice." He lowered his menu, meeting her gaze with a small smile. "Have you found anything to your liking?"

Kaname took another quick peek at her menu before closing it up and setting it down before her, folding her hands on top of it. "I think I'm going to stick with the curry tonight. It will probably be different from how I make it anyways, but I don't want to ruin the taste of new food with how tired I am. I might try yours though, if that's all right," she chuckled softly, grinning at him as she reached across the table to grab his hand.

He blinked before tentatively weaving his fingers with hers. "That is a good plan. If one of us dislikes our meal, perhaps the other will." He nodded with conviction, running his thumb over her fingers. "It... uh...," he stammered, turning his gaze away from hers for a brief moment.

She nodded along at the idea of switching if it came to it, and leaned forward slightly when he trailed off. "Hm?" she squeezed his hand gently, "It, what, Sousuke?"

He set his jaw, frowning with annoyance at himself. He had no problems talking to her earlier at the cabin. Taking in a deep breath, he turned back to face Kaname, noting her mixed look of concern and confusion. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to say that this is... a pleasant experience. I have been to many places, but each time had been for a form of battle, or recon. But now..." he sighed. "I feel like I have taken another... step forward in my life. With you, and doing this. It feels... pleasant." The blush that tinged his cheeks was unavoidable.

Brightening at his explanation, she smiled and reached out with her other hand, grasping his between hers and lightly tracing her fingertips along the back of his hand. "I'm glad. I was worried you might not be able to take it easy. You're so serious about everything, and," she paused and, thinking better of her words, she shook her head with a light laugh. "I'm happy. I'm happy that you're happy," grinning, she squeezed his hand again, "I'm happy that we're happy together."

He looked down at their hands, a half-smile pulling at his lips. "Yes. Yes, I am too."

A quiet cough caught Sousuke's attention, he almost reached for his Glock before looking up and realizing it was their waiter; a short, slim man in his mid to late forties standing before them. He wore a smile that Sousuke suspected would disappear the moment he left. "English?"

Sousuke looked over at Kaname. "Shall we order in English?"

"Probably a good idea," she laughed before opening up her menu to find her selection again, pointing to it and repeating the title in accented English, following it up by ordering a glass of water. Folding the menu closed and handing it over to the waiter, she looked at Sousuke expectantly.

Sousuke flipped open his menu. "I would like to order the 'Kokoda', along with a glass of water, please."

The waiter quickly jotted down their requests then picked up the knife and fork from each placing. "It will be about ten minutes. Please feel free to use the open bar." With that, he was gone.

Eyes following the man until he disappeared, Sousuke re-holstered his gun before leaning forward on the table. "Would you like to order anything to drink from the bar?" He wouldn't, never much of a drinker, especially not after Hong Kong.

"No, but thank you," she shook her head, smiling. "I'm probably going to go right to bed when we get back, and I don't want a hangover on our first real day of vacation." She grabbed his hand again and turned it over on the table so that his palm was face up. Opening up his hand, she tickled his palm with a small grin. "Hmm," she looked around briefly before meeting Sousuke's gaze once more, "this is nice, hm? Don't have to worry about anyone showing up and interrupting us, no yakuza, no senseless conversations, no obligations," her expression soured for just a moment, and she squeezed his hand perhaps a bit too tightly as she concluded with a short, "no guns."

He swallowed, hard. "Uh... Kaname, I would not travel to a foreign country with you and not bring adequate protection. I care for you and will not risk anything happening to you." He sighed when her smile turned into a frown. "Kaname, please try to understand," he practically begged.

Shaking her head, she stared at the bar for a minute, though not actually considering getting something to drink, before letting out a deep breath and turning back to face him. "Fine. Just don't go reaching for it like you just did, there was no reason at all to consider that man threatening! A little unfriendly maybe, but not a threat." Leaning back in her seat, she gave him a good long, hard look before it turned more thoughtful and understanding. "You wouldn't be able to relax if you _weren't_ armed, would you?" The question was rhetorical.

"This isn't true. I was comfortable and relaxed when we shared a shower, spent many nights naked and unarmed in be-," he winced. _Not good._

She was just glad that where they were, it wasn't likely anyone understood what it was he was saying. Rather than getting flustered and embarrassed by such public admissions, she just laughed, shaking her head and grinning at his nervousness. "Mm, that's true. But, ah, the difference," she leaned forward again with a smirk, "is that your guns were always nearby. You knew where they were, you knew how to get to them. They don't do you much good if they're thousands of miles away, though, do they? And that would make you nervous, hm?"

He raised a hand to cup his chin, wondering at what she had said. Was it true? Did he truly feel discomfort knowing he didn't have a weapon nearby?

Several long moments passed as he frowned and looked around the table, rubbing at his chin. Finally, he looked up and met her smirking face. "I don't believe that is a fair question, Kaname. I carry my weapons with me to protect, not to kill. I carry them to protect you. If I were elsewhere, then I believe I would be comfortable without a weapon." He paused for a moment, tilting his head. "There are many ways and means of creating weaponry from trees, plants, and everyday household goods, too," he added with a sigh.

Kaname sighed and dropped it, not seeing any point in continuing on that line. They were there to relax, not discuss weaponry. He might find that to be perfectly suitable conversation, but she wasn't nearly interested enough. "Hm. Right. Anyways," changing topic, she looked at him curiously, "what do you want to do tomorrow? We should probably do some shopping, at least, so I can pick up some stuff to cook. But besides that? Do you want to just make it a shopping day, exploring the more crowded places, or do you just want to relax, or...," she trailed off and shrugged. "What d'you think?"

"Yes, shopping would be a good idea. I do not have a good feeling about this establishment, and your cooking is delicious," he stated, contemplation in his tone. "I am happy to do whatever you like, Kaname. Taking time to relax on the beach, swimming in the sea or..." He blushed again and cursed himself. _Why, why do these thoughts keep coming to me at these times?_

Seeing his expression, she was well aware where his mind went. She just couldn't pass up the opportunity, though. Doing her best not to laugh, she tilted her head to the side and looked at him as curiously as she could muster, "'Or,' Sousuke?"

He shifted his feet, accidentally rubbing his calf against hers. Blinking, he dropped his gaze before running fingers through his hair. "Kaname, it... it's inappropriate..." While he felt he was beginning to get more comfortable with the... _newer_ side to their relationship, that only seemed to happen _during_, not outside of those situations themselves.

"Inappropriate?" she pouted, though she couldn't help from shifting her gaze about, checking the proximity of other people. Leaning across the table, she lowered her voice, blinking wide, innocent eyes, "what's so inappropriate that you can't tell me?"

He swallowed and looked down at her, which, with the angle she was leaning, inexorably drew his gaze down to her smooth, generous cleava- he shook his head. "I'm not sure it's... I mean, in public?"

Propping her chin up in her hand, noticing where his gaze had shifted, she angled herself just so to bring more of his attention to it. She smiled to him shyly, though she was feeling the furthest thing from it, rather enjoying her game of seeing just how flustered she could get him before it was too much for her to continue on that way. "What do you mean, 'in public?' We're just chatting, aren't we? And, it's not like anyone else here speaks Japanese. I don't hear it being spoken by anyone but us, do you? What were you going to say?" she edged a hint of a whine into her voice, hoping he might rush to answer and wind up blurting something out.

He was just so adorable.

"You really... mean that, don't you? Is it really that important for you to hear?" He felt his body twinge with excitement as she pushed her chest even further out.

"Mmhmm," the tone of the sound was sweet, and she leaned forward with an equally sweet smile, "I want to hear what you have to say, Sousuke." She reached out a hand to lightly stroke his cheek before gently dropping it to the table again. "It's important to me."

Steeling himself for some kind of attack with paper, chair or any other blunt object, he took in a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing his cheek to hers before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "I... was going to ask if you would share the jacuzzi with me..."

_That_, that was not what she had expected to hear. Not in the slightest. Her own game had been turned against her, and she was not amused. Reaching down beside her, she yanked her purse up from its spot at her side and swung it over his head with a growl, "_That's_ all you have to say!" she shrieked, not the least bit indignant. "What the hell, leading me on like that!" Tossing the purse beside him, she got to her feet and glanced around, locating the restroom and striding purposefully toward it and away from him, before she yelled at him anymore and said anything she didn't mean.

She took it a bit personally when she was let down like that, and while she knew she ought to be proud of him for playing the game as well, logic wasn't winning the current battle. Pushing the door to the ladies' room open, she marched up to the sink and turned the water on, grumbling under her breath. She splashed her face with the cool water and sighed, taking in several deep, calming breaths. She was just tired, that was it. She hadn't meant to get so angry with him. He certainly didn't deserve it. Steeling herself for the apology she would force herself to make, she dried off her face and slowly exited the small room and returned to her seat.

Sousuke stared at her empty seat for several long moments before looking down at the table and sighing. He didn't know what to expect from her, or why she had expected more of him. Had he let her down? It certainly felt that way, if that all-too-familiar ache in his chest gave anything away. At the same time, though, he thought back to all their past... encounters. What had made her so happy then, but seemed to make her angry now?

She'd said, "leading me on like that." That meant that she had expected something more akin to the events in the last few weeks? He shook his head and rolled his shoulders. Those times had all been spontaneous, not planned... or thought out. To him, it didn't seem that it was even possible to plan such things, like so many other things in life that he didn't understand. He blinked. Maybe it would be best to give her just that; something spontaneous when they were back at the cabin. Something raw, something unexpected... But surely that thought in itself made it a plan, and planning meant that it wasn't the same.

A dull ache in his temples began to develop. He reached up to rub his forehead, barely registering movement next to him. Lowering his hand, he looked up to find the waiter placing dishes of steaming food on the table. "Th-thank you, sir," he croaked, then coughed to clear his throat.

"Is there anything else I can get you?"

Sousuke just shook his head. "No, this is sufficient for now."

The waiter quickly made his way off and Sousuke reclined back into his seat, eyes closed. _So much for relaxing._ He listened to the sounds pouring in from outside the restaurant. Laughter, cheers and giggling. He certainly didn't feel like laughing. He heard shuffling to his side once again and frowned; cracking his eyes open he looked to his left, then straight ahead to find Kaname back in her seat. He swallowed before meekly offering a welcome back.

Smiling weakly in return, Kaname grabbed her napkin and laid it out over her lap, though she made no move for her food right away. "Sousuke...," she paused, trying to find the right words. Apologizing never came easy to her, and this was no exception. "Sousuke, look, uhm, I'm sorry. I let my temper get the best of me. You didn't do or say anything wrong." Even though it felt like she was deferring responsibility for her own actions, her stubborn streak wouldn't let her finish without pushing away some of the blame, "I'm just tired and cranky from travel, you know? I'm sure I'll be in a better mood after I've had some sleep." She turned a somewhat pleading expression on him, biting the inside of her cheek before forcing out the last, plaintive words, "Forgive me?"

He perked an eyebrow. "I don't understand, clearly I was the one in the wrong for not considering your needs. If anyone should apologize, it should be me."

Shuffling in her seat nervously, averting her gaze and trying to hide her blush with her hair. "N-No, that's not...," she forced herself to swallow and take a deep breath. Starting over, she timidly lifted her face to look him in the eye, "I was just teasing you, before, Sousuke. I hadn't expected that response at all and I got, uhm, flustered. I didn't really mean that, well, ah, hm," now she was the one who couldn't say it. Her hands toyed with the napkin in her lap and she looked down at them as she nibbled on her lip with uncertainty. "Everything you said sounded wonderful, Sousuke. I didn't mean to imply that, ah, you _needed_ to suggest we, ahh, that is, y-you know."

He knew she was trying to apologize, and while he still felt that he'd let her down, the situation had clearly become more awkward than she had expected. Sure, he was used to her ways of messing with him, but this part of their relationship was still new, still fresh, they were still learning. He, especially, was still learning.

"It... it's okay, Kaname. I believe that you didn't mean any harm," he spoke quietly even though no-one else in the restaurant would've been able to understand them. "I just... I thought that what I said would be nice and relaxing, as a vacation should be." He paused, a little hesitant. "If it is not a relaxing activity, then we can simply forget that I had mentioned it," he spoke dejectedly, glancing up at a ceiling fan.

"No, no!" she spoke a bit quickly and loudly, jerking her head up to look at him before flushing and turn her attention back down to her plate of food. "That _does_ sound really nice, Sousuke, I didn't mean that it wasn't. It was just, the conversation, uhm, I just thought you were going to say something different. It wasn't bad at all. I'd really like to do that, I would," slowly raising her gaze to meet his again, she offered him a timid smile, "so, ah, why don't we, hm?"

It was his turn to blush. "Y-yes... I would like that, very much," he gave her a small, genuine smile. "There will always be times for other, more appropriate things, when the location is more... secure." He reached for his glass of water and took a long, sip.

Still feeling somewhat embarrassed, Kaname just nodded in agreement, smiling shyly. "Yeah," she answered in a hoarse whisper, and then truly paid attention to her food. She really was hungry, and with the awkward conversation out of the way, she was reminded of it. Grabbing her fork, she dug in enthusiastically, making soft sounds of satisfaction as she was pleased with the spices that met her tongue.

Sousuke followed her example, quickly diving into his fillet of fish. He made a brief face as raw fish met his tongue, then quickly adjusted. The coconut and lime sauce reminded him much of dishes he had eaten while on assignment years ago, minus the raw fish. "This is really quite nice," he stated, still chewing on his food. Swallowing, he took a sip of water and apologized.

Grinning at him, she nodded, "It is, isn't it?" Loading up a forkful, she pointed it in his direction, "Do you want to try? It's not like my curry at all, so don't try to compare it."

"Hmm..." He picked up a spoon and scooped a small amount of the broth. After a brief taste, his brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. The texture, appearance and taste are not remotely close to the curry that you make," his words turned into a mutter as he eyed her bowl. "But this is still considered to be a curry? I do not see any rice."

Kaname chuckled as she chewed on her forkful. After swallowing, she shook her head at him, "It's about the spices, not the application. There are _tons_ of different kinds of curry. The kind I make is more Japanese, of course. I use different vegetables, prepare everything differently, it's not even remotely the same. There's so much you can do, so many kinds of curry you can make, mm," she ate another, small bite, and gestured her fork in his direction with a grin. "No two curries are alike. It's worth trying them all."

_No two are alike, it's worth trying them all... _"Kaname, that would take a long time. I doubt that it would be possible in my lifetime..." he paused, wincing as her smile turned into a scowl. "...but," he paused again, looking down to her bowl. "I will always feel privileged to try the curries you prepare for me. They are very tasty and nutritious."

Turning his gaze from her bowl to his own, he eyed the translucent fish with some distaste. "I wonder if I should have ordered the curry," he muttered.

Placing her fork in her mouth and sliding it out, taking all of the sauce off it, she took a swig of her water before reaching across the table to stab at his dish. She ate her bite, making a soft sound of appreciation, "Mm, you don't like this Sousuke? It's delicious. Not prepared the way you're probably used to fish, but it's good. It's a different kind of fish, too," she reached across to steal another bite, smiling at him. "Very tropical."

"Tropical? Like pineapples and coconuts. I saw many of both as we walked through the brush." He barely realized he'd said that, too busy watching his meal disappear from under him.

"Mm, of course. Tropical location. Tropical food. Seems obvious, hm? Where's your sense of adventure?" she grinned, pushing her curry towards him and pulling his dish to sit in front of her. "When you go somewhere, you need to experience the local culture. Especially the food," so said the girl who had ordered a meal she knew what to expect from. In her defense, though, it was because she wanted to wait until she would be better able to enjoy it. Exhaustion and stress from travel had a way of souring a meal, though she was happy to find that it wasn't the case just then.

"This is true. Learning from experience is the best way to learn anything." He looked over at what had been his plate, then down at the near-empty curry bowl. "I have learned that uncooked fish in a hot liquid doesn't appeal to me."

She nodded and shrugged as she worked on finishing up the food dish, "I guess so. Can't see why though," she drained the last of her water and pushed aside the now empty plate, "it was really good."

After chewing the last few spoonfuls of curry, he dragged his forearms across his lips. "The texture and temperature are reminiscent of rat's flesh. While it is nourishment, when given the choice I would gladly pass." He was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, never before having cared what food was, as long as it was food. Did he really have the option to pick and choose what he did and didn't want to eat, given the situation?

Resting his chin on his fist, he digested his thoughts. Of course, over the years he had spent in Japan he had always been given a choice when it came to food. Would those years of choice affect him in a situation where he would be forced to subsist on very little? He shook his head. _No, it is a different state of mind. To live or to die. _This was certainly not a life or death situation.

Grimacing at his description, she shuddered, "That's disgusting, Sousuke. I do _not_ want to know how you know that." From anyone else, she would just assume they were making a joking comparison to illustrate their feelings. From Sousuke, she had the notion that he had experience to back up his statement. "You just had to go and say that, didn't you?' she muttered, swallowing against the unpleasant taste that had filled her mouth at the thought.

Closing his eyes, Sousuke mulled over his own comparison. "While not optimal, as catching rats is notoriously hard to do and expends far too much energy for it to be an efficient form of nutrition, the flesh itself is valuable if you were to come across one that had recently died." He nodded. Yes, he certainly remembered base facts when it came to survival.

"Uh, thanks," sh

e said dryly and with no hint of gratitude, "I'll be sure to remember that." Scowling she looked around for their waiter so she could flag him down and request the check. "You have no sense of proper dinner conversation, do you?" she murmured absent-mindedly.

"Dinner conversation? Food is food, Kaname. Sustenance must be found wherever possible when the need arises," he explained, a little too enthusiastically as the waiter arrived. Patting his jacket, he found his wallet, pulled out a number of notes and handed them over. "We cannot allow ourselves to become complacent in modern society. Survival skills are an important tool for anyone to learn."

Kaname shook her head as she slid out of the booth, glancing around in confusion for a moment before she remembered that her purse was beside Sousuke after her tantrum. She held out her hand expectantly, waiting for the bag to be handed to her, "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. I happen to _enjoy_ modern society, thank you very much, and I don't plan to go without its amenities."

Confused, he stared at her outstretched arm then slowly reached out with his own, gently wrapping his fingers around her hand. "This is strange, Kaname. Usually when I mention anything 'otaku,' you hit me. Reconciliation is something done after the fact." He blinked. Something wasn't right, not at all.

Sighing, Kaname pulled her hand back and pointed at her purse before making a rude beckoning gesture. "There's got to be a limit to how dense someone can be," she glared at him, "you just haven't managed to find it yet. It must be some kind of world record."

He quickly followed her finger and grabbed her purse. After handing it to her, he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm not quite sure I understand, but as you don't seem angry, I will assume it's not a problem."

"It's a problem," she growled, taking her purse and slinging it over her shoulder. "You need to learn to sometimes just _not_ say what you're thinking. It'd be better for all of us. Then you won't give me any headaches, and I won't have to give _you_ one," she hefted her purse and gave him a knowing look, figuring he'd at the least understand the threat of bodily harm.

Swallowing, Sousuke just nodded in response. He carefully stood up, then reached a hand out to Kaname. They made their way out of the restaurant just as the sun began to crest on the horizon.

He couldn't help but shield his eyes, the searing, golden light was too much. "It must be our location, the sun is naturally low in the sky," he muttered to himself. Turning to Kaname, he couldn't help a small smile tugging at his lips. She looked amazing in the light, her hair shaded a strange purple hue while a light breeze flicked the silken ends around her face.

"Is there anything you want to do, Kaname?" Before she could answer, he noticed a small market stall a short distance behind her selling a variety of cured and dried meats. "Wait here for a moment." He hurried off to the stall, eying a particularly large leg of pork that would no doubt please Shiro.

She opened her mouth to respond, shutting it when he took off towards the stall. Sighing, she crossed her arms over her chest and tapped her foot impatiently, blowing her bangs out of her face as she looked about. When Sousuke came back with the paper-wrapped meat, she scowled up at him. "I just want to go back and get some sleep," she answered his earlier question and left it at that, spinning on her heel and heading back down the street and towards their cabin.

Though he was inclined to ask her what was wrong, it had been a long day and Kaname wasn't the easiest of people to approach when she was tired. He hefted the huge leg of meat over his shoulder and quickly made his way over to her side.

Once back at their lodging, Kaname immediately went for the staircase, assuming Sousuke was going to be busy with Shiro for a few minutes at least. Stepping into their room, she sighed as she stripped off her clothing and headed for the shower. Tempting as the bath was, she didn't fancy falling asleep in the tub. Twisting on the water, she waited a few moments for the temperature to heat up before slipping inside and letting the water flow over her. Turning her face up to the stream, she felt most of her irritation rinse away with the grime that travel always seemed to collect.

"You can sleep here, there's plenty of space." Sousuke gave the huge tiger a rough scratch behind the ears before standing up and making his way up the stairs. "Don't make a mess, either, or Kaname will be angry." He gulped. "With me."

Satisfied that Shiro understood him, he made his way to the top of the stairs and into the bedroom. He glanced around briefly before the sound of running water quelled his worries. After shutting the door, he kicked his boots off and made short work of stripping to his boxers. After chucking his clothes into a pile by the door, he sat on the bed. Running a hand through his hair, he exhaled a short breath; it had been a long day for both of them.

He gazed through the wall of windows, kicking his feet up and reclining into the pillows. The sun had long since descended over the horizon, the last telltale signs of its existence giving way to a milky-purple haze, dotted with stars. He couldn't help but stare, the city lights in Tokyo made it hard to see anything in the night sky, but on this smaller island, he could make out hundreds of different sized stars.

Finishing up with her shower, Kaname stepped out and grabbed a towel off its place hanging by the wall. Once she was mostly dry, she wrapped up her hair in the towel and made her way to the sink to brush her teeth. "Hm," she sighed as she rubbed her hair vigorously to dry it as quickly as she could. As much hair as she had, it was no easy feat, and she resigned herself to the fact that it would be damp when she went to bed.

She hung the towel up over the shower to let it dry overnight, and then exited the bathroom. Noticing Sousuke already in bed, the gentle rise and fall of his chest indicating he was asleep, she began to feel annoyed again. That he didn't even wait up to wish her a good night hardly seemed an appropriate beginning to a vacation. Crawling onto the bed beside him, she leaned over him, contemplating her next move. She could just go to sleep herself, let a night's rest ease her. Or, she could wake him up, and, well, any number of things from there.

It wasn't wise to go to bed angry.

Grinning wickedly, she carefully eased one leg over Sousuke to rest atop him, doing her best not to shake the bed. Edging her face down closer to his, she tilted her head until her lips barely brushed against his ear and lightly held his earlobe between her teeth before softly blowing on the moistened skin.

His eyes snapped open. Heart beating in his ears, he instinctively grabbed Kaname by the shoulders and rolled to the right... dropping them both to the floor with a loud 'thump'. Scowling, he pinned her to the ground, eyes darting left and right, ahead and behind. Seeing and hearing absolutely nothing, he looked down into Kaname's wide eyes. "Kaname, what's going on? Are you hurt?"

The wind was knocked out of her from the landing, though thankfully she had learned to always keep her chin tucked, sparing her a headache. Staring up at Sousuke, it took her a moment to realize exactly what had happened, and it dawned on her that teasing awake a trained soldier prone to seeing danger everywhere may not have been the best of ideas. Regardless, there was something about the situation that thrilled her. Having the tables turned so suddenly, being pinned down, his raw, unchecked power, well, for some reason it didn't scare her. No, it was the exact opposite.

She craned her head forward with a sly grin, whispering hoarsely, "I just thought I'd wake you up, mm, didn't seem fair for you to get to fall asleep before me." She shifted her legs, sliding one up between his carefully. Smirking, she settled back on the ground and twisted beneath him with a soft sigh. "So, now that you're awake...," she trailed off and glanced down at their bodies, his mostly naked and hers completely, before lifting her gaze to his face once more, "I think you owe me an, ah, apology."

Wide-eyed, he could only try to control his breathing and erratic heart-rate. Though looking into Kaname's mischievous eyes made him realize that it wasn't going to happen. Trying to adjust to the sudden and dramatic change in the situation, he swallowed and felt his whole body tremble as her naked thigh brushed his. Swallowing again, he finally registered exactly what she'd said. "Kaname, it..." he grunted, forcing his eyes to stay open as she continued to stroke his leg with her own. "Please do not wake me like that again, I cannot pro... promise that I-," his breath hitched in his throat.

Something wasn't right. He should have been annoyed, even angry with her for doing something so foolish. But as his tongue twisted and words failed to form on his lips, he couldn't help but embrace the excitement that was growing within him. It wasn't right at all. He should have been prepared for an enemy ambush, a possible hostage situation, a knife to his throat! Not the smooth, milky thighs of the grinning woman beneath him.

"I don't know," she murmured, ever-so-slightly arching her back, "this doesn't seem so bad." She breathed in deep, chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Moving her arms slightly, more to bring attention to the fact that she was pinned down than it was any attempt to free herself, she managed a slight shrug, "I have no complaints right now." Tilting her head, her face took on a thoughtful expression for a moment before she laughed and looked up at him, falsely coy, "Well, maybe I have _one_ complaint. Think you can figure it out, soldier?"

Mumbling a quiet apology, he relaxed his hold on her, placing the brunt of his weight back on his knees and elbows. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he replied quietly, glancing away.

"Wrong!"

He looked back at her, his gaze darting between each of her eyes. "Uh..." He cursed her leg. How could one leg keep him from forming some kind of coherent thought? "I... uh..." _Think!_ "I'm sorry that I was so aggressive?"

Scowling, she shook her head, "Did it sound like I was complaining about _that_? Try again!"

Daring to look away from her eyes, he let his gaze wander down her neck, chest, midriff... He swallowed again. _This is not good_. He complimented himself on realizing _why_ it wasn't good. Another wrong answer and he might not be able to...

A small smile worked its way onto his lips as he noticed the curve of her back, the way her chest rose and fell much faster than normal. _Yes, I think I have the correct answer._ He glanced back up to her expectant face, then lowered himself to meet her chest. Shivering as her breasts spread against him, he tentatively pressed his lips to hers.

She sighed happily and brought her arms up to wrap around his shoulders, pulling herself close against him. "Mm," she pulled back just enough so that she could speak, "now you've got it." Closing her eyes, she ran her hands down his back, returning his almost timid kiss enthusiastically.

Deeming a reply unworthy, he simply focused on her. His hair stood on end, her nails leaving white hot, fleeting but distracting traces as she moved. Grunting against her lips, he slid his forearms under her shoulders. Crossing his wrists, he cupped her neck, nudging her head backwards as his lips grew more insistent.

Kaname parted her lips, gripping the hair at the back of his head in one hand, using the other to explore his body. She ran fingers across shoulder blades, up over prominent muscles, trailing nails over the ridge of his collarbone, and down the center of his chest. She traced the lines of his well toned stomach down to the hem of his boxers then skimmed around his waist. The hand flexing in his hair came down to slide over his hip, and she hooked her thumbs under the fabric and started urging it down. From her position, it was impossible for her to get far, and she moaned against his mouth. "Mm, be a good boy and help me with that," she whispered before nipping playfully at his lower lip.

He carefully slipped an arm out from her neck and wasted no time in gripping the waistband of his boxers. Drawing his feet forward, he tugged the boxers down to his knees then to his feet, kicking them towards the windows as he laid himself back down. A long, hungry groan tore from his throat, his crotch pressed firmly against hers; wisps of hair tickling every inch of his length. His free hand balled into a fist which he slammed into the floor, hoping the pain would distract from the rising excitement. It didn't.

She glanced at the hand he hit against the ground for a moment before returning her attention to meet his expression. Pressing herself flush against his body, she sighed happily, "Much better." She pressed her lips against his forcefully in a demanding kiss, hands once more taking to travelling across his body. A teasing touch of her fingertips, a firm grip as she pressed her palms against him, light pain from her nails dragging across skin, she switched up just how she touched his body as her hands worked their way over every inch of his back and chest wantonly.

Growling, he ran the tip of his tongue along the roof of her mouth. His fingers weaved deeper into her hair, the clenching of his fist at odds with his growing desire. The tension was beginning to spill over. Tired but incredibly aroused, he trembled while balancing himself. Their hips ground together constantly, never pleasing the other, only teasing. Traces of sweat left marks on the wooden floor; the sounds of their lips meeting, breathing and erratic movements echoing in the large room.

Moonlight poured in through the top of the window, casting a pure, white light over their writhing bodies.

Sousuke couldn't take it anymore. With a fierce grunt, he abruptly pulled back. Before Kaname's eyes could blink into focus, he slipped his free arm under her back and hoisted her against his chest. Pushing himself to his feet, he stumbled them both into the wall. Untangling his fingers from her hair, he forcefully wrapped her lithe legs around his waist. Pressing against her heaving body, he ground his solid member against her slick, searingly hot lips. "Kaname..." he groaned in satisfaction.

She grunted as she hit the wall, instinctively wrapping her arms tight around his shoulders as he braced her against its surface. "Ah," she sighed as he slid inside of her, wearing a satisfied grin as she slammed her head back against the wall. Her nails bit into his shoulders as she exposed her neck and tightened her grip around his waist with her legs. "Mm, Sousuke," she tangled slim fingers in his hair and urged him down to take advantage of her bare throat.

His lips immediately sought what she offered. Nuzzling, then licking and biting into her smooth skin, he felt his arms tremble. So many pleasurable, painful sensations racked him, his mind was ready to explode under the relentless onslaught, but neither his body nor carnal desires were going to be satiated until he tasted everything. His hips bucked as she tightened around him, her legs mimicking the possessive action. The sweet, salty taste of her skin only intensified as the area around them rose in temperature. The hotter it got, the more he feasted on untouched areas of her shimmering flesh.

Kaname moaned in pleasure, arching against him in an effort to get impossibly closer, her head pinned against the wall as Sousuke so deliciously attacked her throat. Each sound she made caused his bites to send all the more waves of pleasure and pain through her system as her skin reverberated against his teeth. "Yes," she whispered, again and again as she traced nails down his back and across his chest with her free hand, her right still holding onto its fistful of hair and holding him in place.

Her legs tightened and loosened their grip, unaware of what, exactly, she was trying to do. Hold on tight, move, try to stand on her own power for some foolish reason, she wasn't exactly thinking and the muscles in her legs could not quite decide what might be comfortable. All of her attention was focused on the exquisite sensations running through her body, and it was all she could do to keep her lungs filled as she panted in pleasure.

Pressing Kaname against the wall, Sousuke used his free hand in a fleeting moment of frustration, reaching behind his back and grasping an ankle. He forced her heel into his lower back, grunting as his footing slipped, sliding farther into her than he'd ever done. His member throbbed under the pressure, forcing another, weaker groan from his lips. He'd lost all semblance of control over his mouth, just resting his lips on her collarbone and swimming in pleasure.

His own legs began to shake, both from supporting both of their bodies and a lessening control over his own muscles. Biting down on Kaname's neck, he pulled her hard against his chest once again, utilizing the momentum to throw them to the bed. Immediately he pulled his head back; allowing himself to focus purely on his deep, long thrusts while also taking a much needed deep breath. The scent of the air was stifling; a mix of the clean bed sheets Kaname's thick, heady juices. It was an addictive combo and one he was unlikely to ever forget.

Despite her lungs' plea for air, Kaname could not help but whisper encouragement in a harsh voice, her throat feeling raw and dry. Grinding her hips up to meet his, she held on tight to his arms, begging him, lauding him, loving him, she wasn't sure at the words her lips formed, but then, come a time when she could think again, she'd be surprised if he were paying any real attention to the nonsense spilling forth. All she was truly aware of was the ecstasy tearing through her body, causing her to tremble beneath him. And then, it was more, a shudder, and her head rolled back, she shouted, everything in her body tightening for several long seconds before she fell limply back onto the bed.

His arms stung where she gripped him, but the pain only served to nudge him closer and closer to the edge. Looking down at her, his eyes passed over her body, taking in every detail with a lust-fuelled hunger. Grinding and relentlessly slamming his hips into hers, he dipped his head, running his tongue flat against a heaving breast. His nose briefly nuzzled her solid nipple as he licked and kissed his way up. He grunted mindlessly into her skin, licking and sucking on the hard nub. His stomach tightened, thighs refusing to move his hips any further.

Groaning into her skin, his fingers bunched the bed sheets, forming white-knuckled fists as he pulled himself into her one last time, the effort rewarded with a shuddering climax. His eyes refused to see for several seconds, and only then did he realize he had been holding his breath for far, far too long. Releasing her nipple, a long trail of saliva followed his lips as he panted, eagerly drinking in the air. "K-Kaname," he practically whimpered before falling back against her, nuzzling her abused neck.

All but gulping in air, Kaname weakly wrapped her arms around Sousuke as he uttered her name. "Mm, Sousuke," she whispered breathlessly against his ear. It was difficult to breathe with the man lying atop her, and she groaned softly at the realization, shifting in an effort to get him to roll off of her. She caught one of his hands in hers, threading her fingers through his and squeezing gently. "Mf, you're heavy," she murmured good-naturedly.

"Sorry," he mumbled, carefully rolling himself to her left. He raised a hand to wipe his lip clean then took in a long, steady breath. His arms and legs ached, not to mention the throbbing in his groin. "That was..." he had to pause and swallow.

Taking a few steadying breaths, it was several long moments before Kaname felt up to doing much of anything beyond breathing. Tilting her head to face him, she grinned and nodded numbly. "Yeah," she answered simply, tightening her grip on his hand for a moment before staring up at the ceiling again, still catching her breath though it had mostly evened out.

He throbbed all over, his skin slick with sweat and their juices. Dropping his head back onto the bed, he turned his head to the side, pressing a small kiss against Kaname's shoulder. Falling back once again, he glanced backwards, spotting a damp towel in the bathroom. A smile tugged at his lips as he turned to her once again. "Kaname, about the hot tub..."

Her head flopped over to face him again, and she stared at him blankly for a moment. Tired though she may be, she allowed a wicked grin to cross her features and all but threw her weight to the side to get her body to roll over onto her side. "Mm, what about it, Sousuke?" she asked, eyes glinting mischievously.

"Well... I am rather sore, I thought it would be a useful tool in..." He stopped, for a brief moment noticing her brow furrow. He was too exhausted to even attempt humor, instead he leaned closer to her and leaned in to place a soft kiss on her lips. "Never mind."

"Hmm," she snuggled up against him, tucking her head under his chin and throwing an arm and leg across him, effectively pinning him to the bed. "Tomorrow," she murmured, her voice feeling distant as she yawned. Exhaustion had hit her again, and she found she was ready for sleep just then. "We'll definitely use it tomorrow," she trailed off, barely finishing her sentence before her breath evened out, fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **_Sorry for how long it took me to get this up since uploading Chapter 5. Truth is, Izanagi and I have through 9 completed and 10 is almost done as well, but the editing has been taking time. If I want to make excuses, I'll go ahead and blame it on the fact that I'm adjusting to life with a roommate again as my husband and I have taken in a friend, as well as my near constant migraines and recent back issues. But that's really excuses. I hate sitting down and editing, but I hate posting something without giving it a real read-over more. Izanagi has been doing his edits in a far more timely manner than I, but I still like to take a look at it as well. Part of my work is to "Americanize" things, as he's English, and for consistency's sake, I like to have all the spelling the way we do here in America, hahah. 7's not edited yet and it will probably take me at least a week to get the patience for it. ^^; Sorry, sorry, everyone._

_As a general note, for anyone who follows me on more than just this story, if you're curious as to why I take so much time to write, I invite you to take a peek at my profile, where I finally decided to detail it to some small extent. Promise, it's not just some thing I'm saying to get people to visit my profile, I honestly couldn't care less about my profile view count, and other than a small general blurb about me, and then the bit that I'm inviting you all to read, it's all related to my writing. I don't have a profile full of quotes or memes or "post this to your profile!" stuff. Promise, promise. Just don't wanna ramble on about my health here when I've got it written out somewhere else that's easily accessible._

* * *

**Where I Belong - Chapter 6**

It was warm. Too warm. Even Sousuke sighed as he made his way downstairs. The air felt heavy and constricting with the distinct smell of... ham? He frowned, looking down at a scene of meaty carnage that covered the entire base of the stairwell. "Shiro...," he growled.

Instead of a jog and stretching, his morning workout consisted of hefting shards of bone and flesh into a large rubbish sack. He stared at the tiger as he opened a second bag, his eyes forming thin slits.

Shiro looked indifferent.

Kaname groaned as she woke up, blinking tired eyes. As she shifted and rolled over, she grimaced at a rather unpleasant feeling between her legs. It didn't take long for her to come awake after that, and she slid off the mattress, stretching and yawning. Used to waking up with Sousuke already long since out of bed, she just shuffled her way into the bathroom to take a much needed shower.

Waiting for the water to heat up, she stared at herself in the mirror with a frown. A hand rubbed the back of her head, fluffing up already messy hair as she sighed. Shifting uncomfortably, she came to the conclusion that there was at least one benefit to condoms she hadn't thought to consider, and that was the mess they left behind - or lack thereof. Still, the feelings without were much better, she decided, and having had her period several days ago, she wasn't too concerned about getting pregnant. Stepping into the shower and turning her face up into the water, she thought for a moment that it wouldn't necessarily be a _bad thing_...

No, there was still too much school left, for one thing. Shaking her head fiercely with a blush, she scrubbed herself down fiercely as she tried to scrub away those thoughts as well. Too much school, and their relationship was far too new. She sighed as she rinsed off, spending some extra time under the stream to get her mind sorted out. Finally twisting off the water, she snatched up a towel and dried herself off thoroughly. Not sure just what they were going to do that day, Kaname dressed herself in a bathing suit and a loose sundress, tying her hair back at the nape of her neck in a loose knot before making her way downstairs.

Having wiped down the floor and shoved the bags outside, Sousuke washed his hands before turning to frown at Shiro once again. Satisfied that the tiger understood his feelings, he moved to head upstairs when Kaname hopped down into the large room. His frown gave way to a small smile as she walked over to him. "Good morning, Kaname." He noted her strange expression and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh... Shiro made a little bit of a mess with his meal. I just finished tidying up."

She made a face at the idea of the mess a tiger's dinner could make. Shaking her head, she took the last couple steps up to him and stood on her tiptoes, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Hm, well, thank you for cleaning it up." She glanced around for a moment and, eyes alighting on Shiro, shook her head with a small frown, "_You_ should take your meals outdoors."

A brow perked while he rubbed thoughtfully at his chin. "Kaname, it's far too hot for Shiro to stay outside. While he is an exotic animal, it would be cruel to subject him to such temperatures when he much prefers the shade."

Looking up at the ceiling in exasperation, she rubbed her forehead before planting her hands on her hips and looking at him sternly. "I didn't say _stay_ outdoors, just to take his meals. And preferably in the woods where it won't make any easily visible mess. There's shade there, so what's the problem? He's been living on Merida, hasn't he? I can't imagine the climate is much different, and at least here he isn't working for his food!"

"But, Kaname, then he would be at risk of being seen which was your primary concern," he glanced over at the tiger, their eyes locking in a strange show of male bonding. "This is a vacation for Shiro as much as it is for us... but you do have a point."

If the tiger could have frowned, Sousuke was sure he would have at that moment.

"Ugh," she whimpered, shaking her head. No, she would not get angry. She was determined not to lose her temper. Counting to ten internally, she took deep, even breaths until she felt she was under control again. "Look," she stared first at Shiro, then at Sousuke, "he makes a mess when he eats. We, rather, _you_," there was no way she was going to be taking responsibility for the tiger's clean-up, "don't want to be spending our vacation time on cleaning up after him. So figure something out. Go with him when he eats to keep an eye out, lay out a tarp, I don't care, just do _something_." She looked over at Shiro again with a frown, "If you can't figure out when people are getting close, you're a failure of a predator."

He snorted and looked out of the window.

Sousuke was quick to come up with a defense for his pet, but decided that since this was _their _vacation, it was in his best interest to let this slide. "I'm sorry, Kaname. You're right. Perhaps he can eat under the cabin. It's a large area with poor visibility and little sunlight," he spoke monotonously before looking away from the bengal and back at Kaname. "However, Shiro has exceptional hearing and sight, he would notice when we are moving long before we would notice him. No, Shiro is a fine hunter." He nodded, shutting his eyes and smiling. Yes, he had stood up for his pet and given Kaname what she wanted. Perhaps he was learning after all.

"That works," she muttered, a little annoyed by his need to defend the animal to her. It reminded her of when they were hiding in the bushes, away from hunters. There was just something about the way Sousuke cared for Shiro that sparked a completely unreasonable sense of jealousy in her. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she changed the subject, looking sidelong at Sousuke, "What do you want to do for breakfast, hm?"

"I'm glad you asked," he replied, his tone lighter and a little more upbeat. Stalking around the large room into the kitchen area, he pulled open the huge refrigerator door and pulled out a large, olive colored bag. "I asked for the pantry to be stocked with MRE's and long-life foods, in case of an emergency. As we have not shopped for other food, these will do nicely," he proudly announced.

She was being a good girl. Truly. Her patience and understanding thus far should be praised. But there was a limit. Snatching up a courtesy tourist magazine, Kaname immediately rolled it up and smacked Sousuke over the head with it. "I am _not_ eating that crap!"

Blinking, he glanced down at the bag then back up at her. "But these meals are nutritious and calorie-heavy, perfect for hot conditions. For a short stay, they are plenty flavorful and more than adequate. In this climate, losing weight and precious energy is a very real danger." He winced as she began to snarl.

"I'm not saying it again, Sousuke! Just shut your trap, get dressed, and take me out somewhere! I will not eat those things as long as I have a choice! My IQ will drop dozens of points, you're proof of that!"

Frowning, he glanced at the bag before rubbing his chin. "I require a shower."

"Then hurry up!" she growled impatiently, pointing at the staircase. She wasn't all that hungry, it was the irritation making her feel rushed. She just wanted to move on and put the idiocy behind her, and she couldn't do that as long as he dawdled and made excuses.

He wasted no time. Shoving the bag back into the fridge, he bolted up the stairs and made short work of a shower. After throwing on a pair of plain black shorts and a white t-shirt, he grabbed the stair's banisters and slid down, coming to a screeching halt beside Kaname. Stiffening up, he said, a little too loudly, "Ready to go, ma'am!"

She set down the magazine she was reading, the same one used to bludgeon him with several minutes prior. "Good! C'mon," she grabbed his hand, dragging him out the door. "While we're out, we should pick up some things for me to cook. Sound good?"

He was about to answer but was quickly led away like a small dog on a lead. Eyeing the fridge, he contemplated running back to grab a snack but wisely decided against it, knowing Kaname would likely throttle him. Their shopping trip was a short but pleasant experience, even to him. The local townspeople were very kind, though in a more intimate way than people in Japan. They laughed and joked, slapping his arm and pulling him around in firm handshakes. At first it had been a little disconcerting, but after a well placed whack with her harisen, Kaname explained that it was just how things were. After all, Mao and Kurz had always been very hands-on in their long friendship.

They arrived back at the cabin carrying several different bags, all filled with various ingredients and interesting snacks that Kaname just had to pick up. He didn't mind at all; knowing that he would be getting the delicious meals Kaname cooked was heartwarming. With the various foods stored away, he made short work of gathering the bags and wrappers before chucking them in the bin.

When all was put away and Kaname set her utensils up, he took a moment to stop and look over at her. She was humming quietly to herself as she fingered through everything they'd bought, her sundress loosely hugging her frame. She looked beautiful, and that thought alone caused him to smile, a common occurrence these days.

Pulling out what she needed for cooking, she looked up at Sousuke with a pleasant smile. "I'm just going to make something quick for now, all right?" She pulled out a very small number of items to help her cook the simple meal she had learned from her childhood in America. French toast was a quick and easy meal to make, and could be done so full of flavor as to not even require the syrup that Americans loved drenching their food in. Eggs and bacon would complement the dish well, and she set about cooking the simple dish while humming along to whatever song happened to float through her mind at any given moment.

Sousuke just nodded in reply as she went to work. He leaned back against the worktop, crossing his arms as she slammed the eggs, milk, cinnamon and nutmeg into a dish. Blinking, he barely noticed her pull the bread from the bag and run it through before chucking it into a hot pan. _When did she put the pan on?_ He frowned, Kaname was good.

Bacon quickly joined the bread... bacon that he eyed with contempt.

"Hm, have you ever had this before, Sousuke?" she asked as she cooked, unsure if she had ever made it for him before. Not likely, she hadn't taken to cooking him breakfast until recently, and she was partial to the more traditional breakfast of fish and miso along with whatever else was about.

A thoughtful look crossed his features. "Yes, I had it some time ago. I was forced to get breakfast on the way home from a mission in Sudan. It was very flavorful, though by watching you prepare this version, it certainly seems to pale in comparison. I look forward to trying it." He scratched his jaw and met her smile with one of his own.

"Everyone has their ways," she turned the items over on the pan and pulled her bowl of prepared eggs closer for when the other items finished. She had learned very early on in life that it was not wise to start scrambled eggs until everything else was ready. They cooked quick and cooled just as fast it seemed, so they were always saved for last. Cooking them in the flavors left behind in the pan could add a nice touch to them, too, depending on what she was making.

Watching on, his thoughts took priority over what she was doing. They had no plans for the day, which made him consider what they could do. He had noticed a number of markets selling all sorts of strange items that Kaname would likely be interested in, but he thought better of that, it would be easier to leave that until the end of their trip. No, today he would suggest they do just what they had come here to do. "Kaname... I was, uh, wondering if perhaps we could relax today? We could do as I saw in the various booklets... Lie on towels in the sand and swim in the sea?" He looked hopeful, mainly because his proposal held an 'otaku' edge to it.

Finishing up the last bit of cooking, plating the food, and turning around with both plates in hand, she held one out for Sousuke to take. "That sounds wonderful. Just do some sunbathing, swimming, that would be really nice," she glanced down at her arms and gave a small shrug and a laugh, "I could work on my tan. Not being in any sports clubs has really done a number on my complexion."

He looked down at his own arms then blinked. His skin had always been rather dark. _What a stupid thing to do_. "That's settled, then."

Stomach rumbling, he eyed the plates she carried and swallowed. Yes, he was very, very hungry. The previous night had left him rather drained. A blush colored his cheeks, certain connotations he'd learned from her recently had etched themselves into his mind... and not always in a good way.

"You all right?" she asked, noticing his face flush as she set the plates down on the table. Returning to the kitchen for utensils, she stopped before him and pressed her wrist to his forehead with a frown, "You better not be getting sick."

"N-no! I am fine." He dropped into a seat at the table and moved to start chopping at his food; pausing, he then realised with a grunt that there was no cutlery. "I, uh... it's not a problem."

Blinking in confusion, she dug in a drawer for silverware and returned to the table along with a pair of glasses of water. "If you say so," she trailed off, her tone dubious as she watched him with concern.

He took a knife and fork from her, then the glass of water. "Thank you."

As if Shiro himself were sat in his seat, he hacked away at the toast and took a large mouthful of the heavy, sweet and fragrant bread. A happy sigh escaped him as he chewed and swallowed; eager to get another mouthful of what was definitely the best breakfast he had ever eaten.

"Hm," she made a soft sound, shrugging as he dug in so enthusiastically. Figuring with an appetite like that, he must be fine, she dropped it and started in on her own plate. Pleased with the outcome, she stared at his rapidly emptying plate as she made her way slowly through hers. "How is it?" her voice was filled with amusement, guessing at the answer by how he was eating the meal.

"Itsh delishhoush," he nearly spat food all over the table. Frowning, he quickly chewed and swallowed. "It's delicious. Very tasty and filling, you've outdone yourself once again, Kaname." He didn't even look over at her, already sizing up his next bite of toast.

Giggling at his response, she gave a short shake of her head. "Glad you like it. I wasn't sure, since it's on the sweet side," smiling, she took a sip of her water, staring at him over the top of her glass. Watching Sousuke eat her cooking was always gratifying, though, sometimes, she had to wonder just how much of it he truly tasted with the way he shoveled it down his throat.

"It's balanced perfectly. Very enjoyable." The last few bites went down swiftly and he laid down his cutlery before wiping his mouth with a napkin. Looking over at her plate, he realised she was only halfway through her own breakfast. "Are you not hungry, Kaname? You seem to be eating rather slowly." When she didn't reply, he frowned, a hint of worry on his features. "Could it be indigestion? Perhaps you have some symptoms of flu?" She did look rather red in the face now. "This is not good..."

Scowling at his line of questioning, she took another, defiant, bite of her food before glaring at him. "I'm fine, Sousuke, honest. If I wasn't feeling well, I would have said something. I just happen to believe in actually _tasting_ the food I eat!" she punctuated her statement with another bite of the meal.

Confused by her words, he glanced up at the ceiling fan. "I tasted everything perfectly well, it was very nice, I'm not sure I understand." Looking back down at his plate, he decided it would be best to wash up. After grabbing the dish and his glass of water, he walked over to the sink and chugged the ice-water down in record time. _The heat is affecting me, I will have to make sure to bring some extra sustenance with us when we go to relax. _He nodded. _Yes, that would be wise._

"Mmhmm," she snorted at the statement, then shrugged and let it go, even smiling to him as he got up to wash his dishes. Finishing up her own, she slid away from the table and stepped into the kitchen, bumping against him lightly. "Help me clean everything up? Then we can go out on the beach."

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. "Perhaps it would be best if you prepare everything we will need for relaxing. I will clean the dishes." _Yes. This would be a fine time to see if Kaname understood the dangers and potential risks of the hot environment._

"All right," she stepped away from the sink, leaning up to kiss the corner of his mouth before turning away, "Thank you." She trotted up the stairs to gather up some items. Locating a pair of flip-flops, she slid them on, the sound of them slapping against the soles of her feet as she plodded around. Since they were going to be just outside, she stuffed a pair of beach towels into a tote bag and grabbed a bottle of suntan lotion. Staring at the bottle, she felt a blush heat up her cheeks before she shoved it into the bag with a fierce shake of her head. It wasn't as if the idea was something to be embarrassed about, surely, not after everything. Clearing her throat, she turned and purposefully strode out of the room and down the stairs.

Placing the bag on the counter, she leaned her chin on it and wrapped her arms around the bag, peering up at Sousuke through her bangs, "All set." She smiled, looking at him expectantly and with excitement.

"Hmm." He stood with a hand on his chin and eyed the bag before shaking his head. "Not possible. It is far too small. We will require additional sustenance and liquids." He strode over to the fridge and yanked it open, grabbing several bottles of water and a large pack of dried meat. "This should be sufficient for some time on the beach."

Kaname yanked the bag away, scowling at him. "Geez, Sousuke, we're going to be a few feet away. If we get hungry we can just come in!" Sighing, she slid the handles of the bag over one arm and held out the other, "I'll take a couple bottles of water, but that's it!"

"But Kaname the purpose of this exercise was for me to determine whether or not you know how to pack optimally..." He shrank into himself at the sight of her glare. "However... you are correct. We can simply come inside to gather additional food and drink as necessary." He handed her the bottles of water and slipped the dried meat back into the fridge before shutting it.

"Well, gee, if I knew it was a test I would have planned differently!" she shouted at him sarcastically. "Honestly, what were you thinking?" With a sigh, she tugged on her ponytail, used to being able to toss her hair over her shoulder and finding it rather impossible with the locks held back as they were. "I'll be outside setting out the towels, come out when you're ready," she wasn't sure if he was wearing a bathing suit under his clothes as she was, and she turned and exited out the back door. Descending the steps from the porch, she walked out onto the beach, the promise held in the sea air making her smile. It had been some time since she had been out on a beach, and she was surprised for a moment by the strength of the wind.

Finding a spot in their little private section of beach that was even more private, surrounded by dunes carved into the sand by wind and erosion, she dropped the bag and set to work. It was just as well that she had taken the water. Despite the protection offered in the alcove, the wind would still move the towels around if they weren't weighted down. She dropped the bottles onto them to anchor the towels down, slipped out of her flip flops, and strode towards the surf.

Cracking the door open, Sousuke took a long, hard look to the left and right. The area was clear, not a person in sight; he questioned whether the cabins further along from them were occupied. Satisfied that the way was clear, he pushed the door wide open and clicked his fingers. Shiro wasted no time in bolting out of the door, clearing the staircase and skidding along the white sand. Sousuke perked an eyebrow at the tiger; he was acting more like a young dog.

He closed the door behind him and made his way towards the seafront. While he couldn't see Kaname, it was clear that she would have headed in that direction. Flinching at the searing hot sun, he reached into his pocket for his sunglasses and slipped them on before whistling for Shiro to follow. They walked side by side to a sharp drop in the sand, hopping over the edge, they slid down the steep dune until the ground evened out. He spotted Kaname a short distance ahead; removing his shirt, he dropped it on the towel she'd laid out and jogged over to her side.

A little anxious by the way she ignored him, or simply didn't notice him, he placed a hand on her lower back before saying anything. "I'm sorry, Kaname. I didn't mean to upset you," he stopped, frowned and shut his eyes as a wave of sand covered his back. Cranking his head around, he saw Shiro stood directly behind him, digging in the sand.

Yes, just like a puppy.

"Hm?" Kaname turned when she felt his hand on her back, and she smiled up at him. The expression quickly turned bland when she heard the buffet of sand against him, thankfully mostly shielded by his body. Peering over his shoulder, she blinked at Shiro and shook her head. Chuckling, she shrugged and grinned at him. "Guess you need to go wash that off, hm?" she gestured to the clear blue waters before them. "I need to take my dress off, I'll join you in a minute," she turned to walk back to their things, her hands reaching behind her back to unzip the dress while she walked.

He gave her a lop-sided smile as she walked off, then turned to look out at vast blue sea. It felt strange being this close to the ocean, knowing that he wouldn't be picked up by the TDD. It also felt comforting to know that he could enjoy the waters without worrying about what was going to happen next. He would give this 'relaxing' business his all.

Jogging forward, he kicked large chunks of damp sand behind him, taking in the feel of the ocean spray on his chest and face. It was invigorating; speeding his strides up as he hit the cool water, he wasted no time diving into the salty depths. He held his breath for several moments, looking around under the water and seeing nothing but sand in every direction. The water was so clear, even the small amount of water that seeped into his mouth didn't taste particularly salty.

Kicking upwards, he pierced the surface with a loud splash, shaking his head to get the damp hair off of his face. Looking up at the sky, he kicked backwards, floating on his back as several birds flew overhead. Their calls were barely audible, the waves lapping at the shore were quiet and subdued. Everything seemed much less... stark, less black and white. Closing his eyes, he smiled and dove back under the surface.

Slipping out of her dress and kicking it to join Sousuke's shirt, she turned back to the water. Watching Sousuke swim around, she laughed and jogged to the sea, diving in after a few long strides. She stayed below the surface for some time, keeping close to the sea floor as she looked around. Never before had she been under natural waters so clear. Letting out short puffs of air intermittently, she skimmed her hands along the sand, letting it float back down from between her fingers. Lungs protesting, she curled up to put her legs down, kicking her way up and coming up over the surface with a short sputter. Taking in deep gulps of air, she rubbed the water from her eyes and turned in circles searching for Sousuke while at the same time taking surprise at how far out she had gone.

Skimming the sand, he smirked, carefully kicking himself against the current towards her legs. He reached out, his smirk growing into a full grown grin, water pouring into his mouth as he kicked up, slipping his arms around her waist. Lifting her and himself out of the water, he laughed quietly at her terrified shriek.

Kaname planted her hands on his shoulders to stabilize herself as she suddenly was lifted out of the water. Her chest heaved as she took quick, deep, shuddering breaths. "You scared me, you jerk!" she lightly slapped the back of his head, finally starting to laugh as she recovered. "Geez," shaking her head, she bent down to kiss the top of his head, chuckling, "I wasn't expecting that," she mockingly whined.

"Sorry," he stated with a smile. Lowering her a little, he had to close his eyes as lips ran the length of her chest. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, he cracked his eyes open again and leaned forward to place a soft kiss on her chin. "I didn't mean to scare you that much."

"Hm," she kissed his nose, "I don't believe you." She rested her forehead against his, grinning wickedly.

"Perhaps you're right," he whispered, pressing a kiss against her cheek. "But you won't find out."

Placing her hands on either side of his face, she smoothed his cheeks with her thumbs before bending down to kiss him, "Jerk," she whispered against his lips.

"Affirmative," he answered under his breath, brushing his tongue against her bottom lip.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she hugged him close. "Mm, 'least you're honest," she grinned before kissing him again. Sighing happily, she brushed his nose with hers, giggling before pressing her lips to his once more. "This is so nice," she whispered, her grip on him tightening.

"Very relaxing," he muttered, not fully realising what he'd said. He absent-mindedly kicked his feet, bouncing them slightly in the cool water. Glancing over her shoulder, he noticed the distinct lack of waves, just the slight rippling of water for as far as he could see. There was no noise, nothing distracting, just the two of them. He smiled once more, gently rubbing her back underwater.

"Very," she agreed, dropping her head to nuzzle the spot where his neck and shoulder met. She kissed the side of his throat, pressing smiling lips against his skin. Lifting her head, she rested her cheek against his and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Sousuke." Her arms tightened around him in an almost desperate hug, and she rubbed her face against his, repeating herself in a soft voice, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he murmured, slowly rocking them back and forth in the water. "Even if you sometimes injure me," he tacked on.

She punched his arm, though there was no force behind it, "Hmph, way to ruin a mood." She wasn't truly angry though, and she pulled away with a soft laugh, pushing his wet hair back out of his face. Leaning in again, she kissed him, parting her lips as she pressed her body against him.

"I don't think so, it's something that only you do," he mumbled into her.

"Mm," she kissed his cheek and hugged him tight, snuggling against him with a soft sigh. She didn't like where her thoughts were going, but she couldn't help but voice them, in a soft, saddened whisper, "that's not strictly true."

Frowning, he tried to comprehend what she'd said. As usual, he came up with no logical answer. "What do you mean?" he replied.

"You're a soldier," she sighed, staring down at the water between them as she pulled back a bit. "You get injured in your work. I... I hate that," she muttered, "I hate that I worry every time you have to go. I know it hasn't been as often recently, and I'm really happy about that, but, well," she brushed her soaked bangs back, still looking down, unable to meet his gaze. "In a way, it makes me worry more when you go now. I wonder if, if you'll be ready each time, if you're still as good as I remember, if you're going to be too out of practice, that you might miss something, I...," she trailed off and shook her head. "N-Never mind, I don't even know, it's probably stupid," she muttered, angry at herself for having to bring it up.

He gazed at her with concern. She had expressed her worry over the missions more frequently as of late, even though his missions had been less and less common.

"Kaname..." His brow furrowed, unsure of how to comfort her. "I have lived my life fighting on a daily basis just to stay alive." He tightened his hold on her. "There are many skills I have learned and those are things I will never forget."

Slowly lifting her head to look at him, she chewed on her lip nervously. "Yeah, I guess you're right," sighing, she leaned forward again. "I'm sorry, Sousuke."

"Please don't apologise," he murmured. "While I wish my past could have been different, I'm grateful for everything I have learned. If I hadn't lived my life the way I had then I would not have met Kalinin, I wouldn't have joined Mithril...," he paused again, thoughtful for a moment before gazing into her eyes. "I would never have met... you," he whispered. It was still a relatively new experience talking about his thoughts and feelings, but in this open, empty space with just the two of them, he felt just that little bit more bold and confident.

Smiling shyly, she nodded and whispered, "Yeah." She closed the distance between them, her eyes drifting shut as she kissed him tenderly, sensuously, trying to convey all of her emotions through the simple action.

He sighed against her lips, tightening his hold on her. Feelings of vulnerability surrounded him as he reflected over his words, but it wasn't as hard as he had thought it would be, and not nearly as terrifying, since Kaname clearly took some comfort in it.

His skin began to tingle under the sun and with an annoyed groan he pulled away from her. "Kaname, perhaps it's best that we apply some lotion, else we will burn."

"Ah," she looked up to the sun, shielding her eyes, frowning, "You're probably right." Sighing, she shook her head and grinned at him ruefully, "We should have done that before coming out, honestly." She started to make her way inland, eyes fixed where the bag containing the lotion lay. "S'pposed to give it something like twenty minutes at least before going out into the sun," she laughed and shrugged, "Oops. Well, we have aloe at least."

"Uh, Kaname. Are you feeling alright?" He was referring to her sudden change of mood, another thing that he hadn't started noticing her doing until recently. He kicked himself forward, keeping an even pace beside her as they headed back to the towels.

Pulling out towels for drying, not the ones she had laid out for relaxing on, she handed one to him before pressing her face into hers. She tossed the towel over her shoulder, grimacing at the feel of her hair as she pulled it out of its tie so that she could twist it into a bun instead. "Yeah, I'm fine," she looked at him from the corner of her eye as she finished tying back her hair. Working on drying off so that the lotions wouldn't just roll off her skin, she tilted her head curiously, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"It's not a problem," he announced.

After roughly toweling himself down and partly drying his hair, he laid out the damp towel on the sand beside Kaname's. He wasted no time in sitting down and rummaging through the bag for the lotion, and was pleasantly surprised to see Kaname had packed it. After cracking open the top, he sprayed a huge dollop of it in his palm and slapped it on his chest.

"Hm," watching as he found the lotion, she grinned and dropped down beside him. "Let me," she grabbed his arm and slid her hand over his, wicking away any left over lotion before leaning in and smoothing her hands over his chest, spreading the cream over his skin. She rubbed him down, cupping his skin in her hands as she moved, massaging him as well as applying the cream to protect his skin from the sun.

He gave her a crude smile, meeting her gaze for a brief moment before reaching for the bottle once again. He poured a smaller amount into his palm before dropping the bottle and reaching down to smooth it along her thigh. "I hope you, uh... don't mind," he mumbled, losing a little of his composure as her skin prickled under his palm.

"Of course not," she shifted closer to him, rising up on her knees to give him better access to her thigh. Leaning in, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips before pulling away with a smirk and smeared lotion on his face. She grinned as she smoothed it out, tracing the natural lines of his face as she rubbed it into his skin. She caught his ears between her fingers and laughed, "My sister insisted on applying her own suntan lotion when she was about five. Mom always did it for us, Ayame thought she was a big girl and could handle it herself. None of us noticed that she missed her ears," she shook her head, "she couldn't sleep on her side for a week."

His hand paused, for a brief moment he frowned, then looked up at her once again. "The ears are very sensitive, I imagine it wasn't a pleasant experience."

She giggled softly and nodded, her voice quiet, "Yeah. Since she was so young, too, she spent the whole time crying. Since Dad had work and Mom was sick, it was up to me to watch her." She shook her head as she moved on to rub the back of his neck, making sure to go just into his hairline as well so the sun couldn't sneak in and leave a rather unfortunately placed burn. "Not what I wanted to spend my summer doing. I was ten, I had been in America a couple years so I had friends. I really didn't want to babysit a crying kid when I could have been out playing."

"You used your own spare time to watch over your younger sister, I think you made the correct decision, despite your wishes." He was a little unsure as to what to say or how to react, so he simply went with his instincts. Kaname rarely spoke of her family. In all honesty, he'd only really heard her father and sister's names.

She nodded as she squirted more of the lotion into her hand and began rubbing his arm down. "Yeah, I know. Try telling that to a kid though. I just wanted to be able to play like a normal child. I didn't want to deal with those responsibilities, and-," she paused, ducking her head as her throat hitched. "And I knew that, that I would be taking on more and more of them. Mom, she, she was getting sicker, so I had to do more and more around the house."

He swallowed past the lump forming in his throat. If he had heard little of her current family, then he had heard nothing of her mother. At the very least, he thanked the strange, uncomfortable emotion he was feeling for showing him that this moment was important. Thinking for several moments, he gently squeezed her thigh. "It... seems that you were very reliable in your family's time of need. I'm sure that your sister appreciates your care."

"Hm, I wonder...," she trailed off, her hands pausing, fingers squeezing his arm as she fought with her emotions. This wasn't easy for her, talking about her family like that. She was trying to open up, but her situation with her family was strained at best. Any memory that came to mind about her childhood, her family, had a hint of sadness or anger to it. It had not been easy to live so many years knowing her mother was dying, and that nothing would stop that from happening.

"I-I kind of wasn't really there for her. She was just seven when mom died. I was, ah, angry. I blamed my dad. I blamed Ayame. I even blamed Mom. I wouldn't really talk to anyone, for a long time. The kids at school, when we moved back to Japan for Mom's last days, they didn't know my situation. They just saw me as a 'foreigner' since I'd spent the past few years in America. They teased me, I got into fights, I destroyed school property, I-," she stopped, dropping her head onto Sousuke's shoulder, her own shuddering as she tried to hold back the sobs as she thought about those days.

His skin prickled as he carefully moved to wrap his arms around her waist. His first thought was to try and change the subject of conversation, to move away from the topic that upset her so much. But he knew... he knew that some things, when bottled up and kept inside, they would distract, hurt and eventually bring down that person. Even if that person was as strong as Kaname.

"You acted as you felt you should have. That is... I cannot say how one should react when someone important to them has... passed away," he muttered quietly.

"It's," she sniffed and shook her head, "I don't know. It was so hard. I didn't know what to do. Mom and I had been close, and then, then she died, and I felt so alone. I was never really close with Dad, and Ayame, she's so much younger. She doesn't even really remember Mom that much, and logically I know that makes sense, but at the same time I resent her for it. It doesn't make any sense," she whimpered, wrapping her arms tight around him. "I-I'm sorry, Sousuke. I didn't mean to, to," she trailed off with a sob, burying her face against his neck.

He squeezed her against his chest, turning to stare with half-lidded eyes out to the ocean. "It's not a problem. I understand what you are trying to say; that not knowing someone would make their passing easier to cope with. However, I think differently." He took in a long, quiet breath. "I have... been with soldiers and friends. We entrusted each other with our lives on the battlefield. I am thankful for knowing the men and women who did not come back, I feel it is a great honor to have shared a part of a person's life, no matter how brief, or long. I..." his voice caught. Clearing his throat, he forced the last words out, unsure as to whether it was the right thing to say. "I believe that your mother felt honored to have known you, your father and your sister."

Kaname pulled back slowly, wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands, trying not to get lotion in them. Nodding, she took in a deep, shuddering breath as she tried to get a grip on her emotions. "Yeah," she whispered quietly, "you're right. It's just, it's so hard, to be the one left behind. I felt like I was the only one who was so affected by it, and it just hurt so much. I was so alone until high school, and then Dad moved back to America and took Ayame with him. It was, it felt like the moment I had a single friend, he was gone. Felt like he couldn't wait to get away from me," she muttered, bitter gaze fixed on his shoulder as she found it impossible to meet his eyes.

"I'm sure it was very hard on your father, too, but one does not abandon their comrades in a time of need. His actions seem to be very selfish, but I do not know the circumstances." He frowned at his own words, at everything he was saying. What did he know of losing a family member? He never knew his parents, had no siblings, had no home or stability in his life. Losing a squad member, or a teammate was hard, but not unexpected. Her mother had been in her life from the moment she was born, and died a premature death. No, he had no right to be saying such things. "I'm sorry, my words are unfounded. I... do not know anything of family..." He paused once again, his grip on her tightening. "I apologise... for what I've said."

Sighing, she shook her head ever-so-slightly, "No, don't be sorry. I've just, I was really angry, growing up. I guess, now, I understand a bit better. I was a really horrid daughter and sister. Looking at it now, I see why Dad did things the way he did. But back then, I was furious, and I felt abandoned. Th-That's why," she shifted uncomfortably, her eyes lifting timidly to meet his, "that's why, I think, I'm so violent with you. I'm just, I'm afraid, of being abandoned like that again. So I try to push you away." Her gaze dropped once more as she continued on in a soft, nearly inaudible voice, "From the beginning, I cared too much about you. It was terrifying."

Her words made him feel a bittersweet mix of happiness and sadness. Shuffling into a more comfortable position, he smoothed her lower back with his hands. "Kaname, I would have died many times over if you weren't there. In North Korea, you saved my life. In Tokyo, you saved me again. There have been many, many times where I would have died if you were not with me."

He closed his eyes and pulled her against him once more, resting his chin atop her head. These emotions were playing with his thoughts, he couldn't think straight. Everything was clouded with a strange mist, nothing coherent from one mental image to the next. He needed her, that much he knew, but only just now, with her words, had he realised just how much.

"I worry that you may one day not be in life anymore, and..." He set his jaw, taking in a shuddering breath. "The thought scares me."

"It scares me, too," she whispered. "Things have been quiet, but there are times," she squeezed her arms around him, "sometimes I can't sleep, thinking about what might be out there, after me. Sometimes I have fits of paranoia, I sleep on the couch with my softball bat, and I can't even say it's some kind of mental thing. It's a real danger," sighing, she curled herself into a ball on his lap. "But, at least since we've started sleeping together, that hasn't happened," her voice took on a more hopeful tone, and she looked up at him with a shy smile, "I feel so much safer when you're right there with me."

He blushed as his memory of the night before flashed through his mind. It was his job to protect her, but the thought of protecting her being a job was slipping further and further out of his mind. "Perhaps... we should make our, uh... sleeping arrangements permanent, then." Glancing away, his head dropped a little. "If... it would make you feel better."

Pulling back so she could look at him, she considered his words for a moment. What was there to consider though, really? Smiling, she wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug, "It would. Until we finish college, you should move into my place. Then you wouldn't have to keep making those silly runs across the street, just bring everything you need over. I have an empty room, it wouldn't be a bother, and," she paused, biting her lip. Was she being too eager about it? As long as they had known each other, and as long as they'd had feelings for one another, it had only been a few weeks of dating. Was it really wise to live together so early?

But then, he had been all but living at her place since that first night together anyways. And it wasn't as if he would lose his apartment. It was a Mithril safehouse. If things didn't work out for some reason, he wouldn't be stranded.

Not that she really thought things might not work out. It was just good to consider all possibilities, right?

Great, now she was thinking 'otaku.'

A feeling of excitement coursed through him, though he quickly calmed himself down. These emotions were taking their toll on him, coming too fast and far too often. Shaking his head, he looked back into her eyes. "And?" He felt another, uncomfortable emotion. Uncertainty. One of the worst for the young soldier.

"And, well, it would be really nice, knowing you're going to be around. That coming 'home' will mean coming straight to me. I mean, you've pretty much been living at my place anyways, so we might as well make it official, and more convenient, right? And when college is over, we can figure out where we want to go, what we want to do... Together."

He smiled despite himself. Yes, coming _home_ certainly sounded nice. "I would like that. That is... if you are sure?"

She smiled at him, giving him a quick kiss before nodding once, resolutely, "I'm sure."

"It's settled, then," he stated, his smile curving into a smirk.

As he moved his hands to continue with applying her lotion, he winced as his hand detached from her back with some force, and a loud, unpleasant slurping sound. "Uh, sorry..."

Making a face at the sensation and the noise, she paused for a moment before laughing. "It's all right. Here, turn around so I can get your back, then you can do me, okay?"

"Uhh..." He flushed, certain that he had just interpreted her words the wrong way. But still, his eyes inadvertently fell to her chest before be abruptly looked away and slipped out from underneath her, spinning himself around to face the not nearly as pleasant sand.

Rubbing the suntan lotion into his skin, she took the time to really examine his back. Her hands slid over ridges, bumps in the skin from scars as well as his highly toned muscles. He was thin, but every inch of him was solid. The only give under her hands were the spots that would never be anything but, no matter how much exercise someone did, no matter what kind. She had never been into the muscle-men, but then, the type she was thinking of were all for show. Sousuke's body was finely tuned to work for him as needed, not a single bit more or less than he required. The practicality of his fitness was far more appealing to her than any of those idiots she was thinking of. Being able to bench several hundred pounds was great and all, but with bulging muscles that caused a person to walk funny, that was the furthest thing from attractive she could think of.

No, she didn't like that at all, but she did like muscle on her man. He might not make a good pillow, but that didn't much matter. Finishing up his back, skimming her fingers under his waistband, just to be safe, she grinned as her fingers slid around to his front before coming out from his pants. "Okay, spin again. Legs, then my turn."

His vision constantly distorted as she worked her ministrations on his back. Clenching his jaw, he nodded and carefully turned around. At least if she was applying lotion to his legs there was no danger of... He froze. No, that was already a problem. A fierce sweat drenched his face as he hunched over, crossing his arms on his thighs.

Innocent enough, she gave his legs the same treatment, massaging the muscles as she worked in the skin protection. Working her way up his legs she stopped one and moved onto the other at the bottom of his shorts. Once done with the exposed skin, she smiled up at him and slid hands under first one short leg, then the other, urging him up so she could properly apply the lotion. "Clothes move and depending on the angle, the sun can get under them. It's always a good idea to get under the clothing too. It's silly to end up with a sunburn _under_ your clothes, but it happens." Wiping the excess lotion on her knees, she smirked and settled down before him. "My turn."

Cracking his eyes open, he let out a sigh of relief. The... _discomfort_ in his shorts had calmed down somewhat, at least not enough to be noticeable. "I... I'll start with your back, if you don't mind, Kaname," he rasped.

When she shrugged and quickly spun around, he let out another quiet sigh. Reaching between his legs for the bottle, he applied a generous amount to his palm and closed the bottle, placing it to the side. He rubbed it between his hands before reaching out to massage it into her slim neck, then down along her shoulders to her upper arms. Closing his eyes, he couldn't help but slow down his movements, using each stroke of his hands to enjoy the feel of her smooth flesh. When he reached her wrists, he smoothed in the thin liquid before reaching for the bottle and squirting another large amount into his palms.

Kaname made a soft sound of appreciation as he worked the lotion. When he paused to grab more, she took that opportunity to lift her arms up and undo the bottom knot of her top. She left it loosely tied around her neck, the still wet fabric clinging to her form and staying put. She looked over her shoulder to smile at him before leaning back. Lying against him, resting her head on his shoulder, she craned her neck so she could kiss his jaw, closing her eyes, intent on staying in that position until he inevitably told her to move so he could finish the job.

His eyelids fluttered shut. Was she doing this on purpose? Was his imagination running rampant? Did it really matter? Daring to crack his eyes open, he glanced down and bit _hard_ into his tongue. Reaching around her, he placed his hands on her smooth stomach, working the lotion into her firm flesh before pulling his hands back to cup her waist, pressing firmly as he moved his hands up and along her ribs. His thumbs slipped under the loose strap of her top and he let out a silent groan as his fingertips brushed her full, heavy breasts. Pausing, he tried to compose himself.

Trying to keep the smirk off her face, she certainly didn't succeed at keeping the wicked amusement out of her voice. "Make sure you cover them, too. Bikini tops seem to have a nasty habit of falling off sometimes."

_Them_, he deducted, were the very things that he was trying his best to avoid. Not because he wanted to, though. No, Sousuke very much wanted to indulge in her flesh, and that was the issue, but Kaname seemed rather adamant... and he didn't want her to burn if her top fell... off...

He had to draw blood from biting on his cheeks to restrain himself.

Sliding his hands slowly towards the center of her chest, he gingerly caressed her breasts, shivering as her hardened nipples brushed his palms. His fingers massaged the gel into the undersides before moving his hands up to apply it to her collarbones. Another grunt passed his lips as her breasts slipped from his hands. How he wanted to... _No. _No.

She rolled her head back on his shoulder, sighing quite happily, "Mm, it feels so good to have someone else rubbing in the lotion. Don't you think?" she cracked open an eye to get a look at his reaction.

"Yes," he tersely replied. Her teasing tone was not lost on him, not for a second, but it didn't stop him from taking in a deep breath and slamming his eyes shut. "P-perhaps I should do your legs, too," he practically pleaded.

Grinning, she lifted herself out of his lap and turned. She met his eyes for a moment, mischief gleaming in hers, and leaned forward to give him a soft, lingering kiss. Pulling away slowly, she sat back and stretched out her legs for him, "Yeah. Don't forget to get just under the lines of the bathing suit."

His mind finally clicked. The stars aligned. An idea; a plan for payback of the pain she was _clearly_ inflicting upon him on purpose. Keeping his face even, he nodded, "Yes, I remember."

He reached for the lotion and squeezed a long, thin line of liquid from ankle to hip on each leg before discarding it. Pressing his palms against her ankles, he rubbed it in quickly at first, then as he moved along her calves, he slowed somewhat. By her knees, he was near enough massaging the liquid away. The whole time he stared at her face; a triumphant smile tugged at his lips as she dropped her head back and let out a long sigh. Pressing further still along her thighs, he smoothed the liquid along them before ever-so-slowly slipping his fingers under the ties of her bikini. Her skin was searing hot; glancing down at her barely visible breasts, he watched her chest rise and fall at an increasingly faster rate. Left hand resting upon her hip, he inched his right hand inwards, brushing his thumb over her smooth hair.

Whimpering quietly, she lifted a leg and cracked her eyes open just enough to look down at him. She grinned at him and scooted closer, throwing her legs over his and falling back onto the towel. Her mass of hair tied at her neck made it impossible to find a comfortable position for her head to lay back, so she turned and tucked her chin in to her shoulder and looked sidelong to him. "Sousuke," she spoke his name softly, face lightly flush as her eyes drifted closed and her lips slightly parted.

Clearing his throat, he pressed his thumb in a wide circle around her hairs before pulling his hand away and quickly rubbing the last of the damp liquid on her thighs in. "I believe you will be well protected from harmful UV rays now, Kaname." It was impossible for him to hide the mirth in his tone. He had learned to play these games, and judging by the look on her face, he had, for once, won.

"You...," she started, then laughed shortly and curled her legs under her, sitting up. "Jerk," she shook her head, grinning. "I'll get you for that. Just you wait," leaning in so close that their lips brushed as she spoke, she locked her gaze with his, eyes bright with gleeful determination, "Watch your step, soldier, I'll get my revenge. Mark my words."

He pushed forward, crushing his lips against hers and sending them both to the towel with a quiet 'thud'. Reaching up, he cupped her uncovered breast, giving her a firm squeeze while the other hand slid down her waist, hip and around to dig fingers into her taut ass. He broke their kiss with a quiet hiss before staring into her eyes, a false look of determination on his features. "It is unwise to challenge a specialist, Kaname," he growled.

Kaname wrapped arms and legs around him, locking him in place. Smirking, she leaned up and traced his lips with her tongue and whispered, "Is that right? I haven't seemed to have any problems with it yet. Mm, I think you might be a bit slow on the uptake if you haven't learned that I _always_ win."

"Is that right...," he murmured, ducking his head to the inviting curve of her neck, nipping and sucking on her flesh, the taste tinged with aloe. He grinned, sucking on her skin for several moments before lifting his head up to meet her gaze again. Kaname was _wrong._ "I recall that we made a wager a short time ago, in regards to my ability to cook," he stated defiantly before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "what was the outcome?"

Wiggling beneath him, she pressed her cheek to his and spoke softly, "Mm, I got a tasty dinner out of it, didn't I? I hardly call that _losing_."

He didn't move from his spot, instead he took in a deep breath and squeezed her ass once more. "That wasn't the question," he growled.

"Then what was?" she gasped. "Sure, you cooked something good when I thought you couldn't. You proved me wrong, but I got a very nice dinner out of it, so I think it's a bit much to say I _lost_."

"Kaname." His voice took on an authoritive tone, sliding his fingers around to stroke either side of her burning center. "Admit... that I won," he growled once more.

She felt her throat catch and she swallowed, dropping her head back and looking up at him. Her face was fully flushed and her breath came in quick, short pants, but her eyes blazed defiance, "No."

He smirked at her. There was none of her usual rash, irrational anger, only pure and utter defiance. "I see..." His fingers began to work small circles either side of her lips, testing her reaction. "It appears that you're a poor sport, you must learn to play the game properly, Kaname." He slipped his middle finger between her legs, teasing the very base of her sopping wet lips. "When someone wins, you congratulate them and offer them a prize."

"Is that right?" she asked dryly, her voice broken by soft gasps. "I suppose then," she grinned wickedly, "since I never lost, that you owe me some prize, hm?"

He was losing himself in the moment. Never before had he been so excited and enamored by these verbal sparring matches. "If you didn't lose, you certainly didn't win. Perhaps it would be best if we went for a short swim, so you can take some time to think over the events that day." He dipped his finger between her lips, sliding along her slick core to her swollen clit, then back again before removing his middle finger entirely. "As I said, you must learn to play the game properly Kaname." Leaning down once more, he hovered his lips just over hers, his gaze burning into her eyes. "Otherwise... everyone loses."

A soft whimper escaped her lips and her body shivered delightfully. "Well," her voice rasped, "we can't have that, can we?" Tightening the hold her legs had around his waist, she threw her weight to the side and rolled them over so that she was on top. A smirk teased the corners of her mouth and she let her eyes rove down between their bodies before she bent to kiss him. Her tongue urged his lips to part and she slid her body along his. She grinned and dropped her head beside his, panting into his ear, "Since you're so adamant that you _won_, what do you propose for this, hm, prize?" Rocking her body against him again, she tossed her head and met his gaze, "I think I have some ideas right now, what do you think?"

He just watched as her face shifted from emotion to emotion; losing himself as she pressed her lithe body against his. Slipping his finger back between her legs, he ran the length of his finger between her soaked lips before pulling his hand away, bringing it to his lips and sucking her juices from the digit. "I think that...," he paused, her taste lingering on his tongue, his member stretching his shorts to their limit as he realised that he had no answer, no logical idea or comeback.

With a grunt he pulled his hand from her breast, wrapping it around her waist and pulling her down into his lap. He flung himself into a seated position, crushing his mouth against hers. A ragged groan escaped him as their tongues brushed, then met in a slow, painful battle. His still damp left hand dipped into the front of her bikini, wasting no time in massaging the swollen nub that he had so far teased and evaded.

"Ah!" she tossed her head back, hands tangling in his hair and pressing his face against her chest. Flexing her fingers, tugging on his scalp and releasing, just to tug again as her grip tightened once more, she ground her hips insistently against his hand. Her hands slid to cup his face, pulling him back and ducking her head to give him a searing kiss. She moaned against his lips, rocking her body against him, and her hands dropped to his shoulders to hold on tight.

Biting at her bottom lip and fighting his own urges, he added another finger to his ministrations. He worked her nub at a feverish pace; circling, massaging and brushing along and over it to dip into her lips, gathering more of her slick juices before starting the cycle over again. He needed to end this quickly, his own arousal was at the breaking point and the idea of doing anything more where sand was a _very_ legitimate concern didn't help temper his frustration. He released his hold on her waist to slip his hand down the back of her bikini, immediately pressing two fingers against her lips, wetting his digits before slowly inching them into her.

She writhed on top of him, gasping, pressing down on those wonderful fingers, eyes squeezed shut and panting for air. His ministrations felt amazing and she held onto his arms tightly, digging in her fingers as she felt herself rapidly speeding towards the edge. When his other hand came into play that was it for her, and she tossed her head, arching her back, and shouted as her pleasure came crashing down on top of her. Muscles tight, she shivered for several long seconds before everything in her just unraveled and she fell limply against him.

Smirking as she fought to catch her breath, he carefully retracted his fingers before dropping his hands behind him and leaning back. "Are you alright?" he asked with a playful smirk.

"Hmm," she blinked almost sleepily at him, drowsy and drunk off her high. Grinning, she shifted in his lap to brace herself on weak arms and leaned in for a kiss. "Feeling fantastic, thank you," she breathed the words against his lips.

While a little put out by his frustration, he couldn't help but chuckle, at least she had enjoyed it. That, and the bombshell he was about to drop. "I'm glad," he murmured. "Now you owe me twice."

"Huh?" she paused, her tired brain trying to work that one out for a moment before recognition dawned on her. Scowling, she sat back and crossed her arms over her chest, "Twice? How do you figure!" Not that she was really complaining. It was just the principle of the thing.

Cocking his head, he forced his grinning face into his more stoic of looks. "One for winning our wager, two for... just now." He slipped out from under her and stretched his arms. "Unless... you dislike what we just did? If so, then I will refrain from touching you."

"Don't you dare!" she pounced, pushing him to the ground. She gave him a bruising, fierce kiss and pulled back. "Fine," she got to her feet, leaving him where she had tackled him, and dusted sand from her body, particularly her legs. "I owe you twice," she fixed her top, grinned, stepped over him, and made her way back to the water.

He twisted his head to the right and watched her jog back to the water's edge from the corner of his eye. Turning back to face the expanse of sand before him, he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. His frustration had been all but erased with her admission. Reason being that, for once, _he_ had won.


	7. Chapter 7

**Where I Belong - Chapter 7**

It had been an interesting experience for Sousuke, to be waking up with the sun rather than a barely lit horizon. The previous day he hadn't done his morning workout, which had irritated him more than he'd realized until awakening that morning feeling uncomfortably stiff. Utterly determined to get a sweat going, he gazed around the room and was forced to use his head. Improvising with bags stuffed full of bottled water for makeshift weights, a lamp stand as a bar, and a sofa knocked forward as a bench.

It wasn't particularly encouraging when Shiro stalked past him, closing his eye at the soldier's antics.

He felt invigorated and refreshed when he finally lowered the bamboo pole onto the sofa's legs. While he couldn't get the bar as heavy as he would've liked, it was certainly better than nothing and served, at the very least, to stretch out his cramped muscles. Dragging a forearm across his brow, he let out a contented huff of air before reaching into one of the bags to retrieve a bottle of water. Twisting the cap, he chugged a large mouthful then rolled his shoulders as interesting thoughts of the previous night invaded his bored mind.

_Kaname was adamant about "paying him back," stating that he was getting too cocky for his own good. Sousuke knew better, though. She didn't like to lose, and him having a wager advantage of two to zero meant that, well, she was _losing_. He was a little embarrassed at first, even a little uncomfortable. It didn't feel as though she wanted to do anything so much as she just wanted to level the playing field. Though, those thoughts wasted no time in fading away when she threw him a grin and went on to... lower his advantage, so to speak._

He shook his head, screwing the cap back on the water bottle, dropping it back in a bag, and hopping to his feet. As he went around putting everything back in its proper place, he winced when Shiro yawned and licked his lips. Yes, that had been part of the evening he would try to forget.

_When they arrived back at the cabin, Kaname had insisted on getting straight down to cooking a meal, letting him take the first shower. He wasted no time in washing himself and throwing on a pair of shorts. He grabbed a card from the bedside table, given to him by the merchant the previous day. After calling and ordering a side of pork for Shiro, he went downstairs just as Kaname set their plates out on the table._

_As he went to work on washing their dishes, the doorbell rang. Kaname had given him a strange look then slowly walked towards the front door._

He placed the last few water bottles back in the fridge before shutting it and scratching the back of his neck. Apparently the people of Fiji didn't believe in waiting for someone to answer the door, though he cursed himself for not locking it in the first place.

_The strange look quickly changed into a scowl, then a snarl. A young man walked straight through into the front room... dragging behind him what was, quite literally, a _side _of pork mounted on a bamboo rack. Between paying what turned out to be the merchant's son, being belted with a chair and having his shin bruised, he was beginning to wonder if bringing Shiro had been such a good idea after all. _

Leaning back against the countertop, he praised himself for at least having the good sense to move the huge hunk of meat under the house as that had saved him from more of Kaname's immeasurable wrath; he absent-mindedly rubbed a lump on the back of his neck.

* * *

Stirring awake, Kaname blinked tired eyes against the light pouring in from the windows. She sat up slowly and stretched her arms over her head while letting out a long yawn, then slipped out from under the covers to plant her feet on the ground. Rubbing the back of her head, she stared down at her feet and wiggled her toes against the contrast the cool wood paneling gave from the warm air.

She took herself to the bathroom for a quick shower, stealing a glance at the as-of-yet unused tub upon her exit. "Hm," she made a soft sound as she contemplated the previous day's events while preparing for the new one. She couldn't help but to grin at the memory of her taking one count off from her 'debt' to Sousuke. Turning around, she stole another look at the large hot tub, shaking her head and making her way back into the bedroom. A travel magazine sitting on top of the bureau attracted her attention for a moment, and she flipped it open to find what had piqued her interest.

Setting down the magazine with a smile and an idea, she pulled out clothes for the day and got dressed quickly. She twisted her hair in a knot and pinned it back with a large hair clip, bouncing it gently a couple times to assure herself that her hair was going nowhere. As she took a moment to apply a minute amount of make-up, she wondered if Sousuke had any thoughts on the varying hairstyles she had been making use of on this trip. Usually it was quite simple, her hair left loose, maybe with the bow she always wore in high school, but that was it. But now she had taken to tying it back in one way or another, something she usually only did for 'special' occasions.

If this vacation didn't count as 'special,' then she didn't know what did.

Humming happily, she double-checked herself in the mirror one last time before snatching up the magazine and walking downstairs to the main room in search of Sousuke.

The last of his ammo slipped into his rucksack; zipping the bag shut, he straightened out his back and cracked his neck, glad that he hadn't had to spend too long checking his equipment. He reached to the back of his shorts and gave his trusty Glock a tap; the gun had required absolutely no maintenance, even in the hot, humid environment.

He looked up as Kaname padded across the room and dropped into the seat beside him. Leaning over, they shared a small kiss. "Good morning," he croaked, then cleared his throat; the climate had apparently affected his ability to speak properly, it seemed.

Giggling, she grinned and shook her head at him. Leaning up on the tips of her toes, she kissed him on the nose before setting back on the flats of her feet. "Hm, good morning. How're you feeling?" though he looked as though he felt perfectly fine, she figured it was worth asking before she suggested something to do for the day.

He blinked, "I feel fine, thank you for asking. How are you?" Though it was obvious from the way she carried herself.

"Good, good," turning around, she let her body fall slightly to rest her back against him. Turning her head up on his shoulder to look up at him, she held up the magazine that had caught her interest. "Hm, what do you think about this, Sousuke?" She opened it up to show him an article on horse rides in the area.

Burning through the descriptions and pictures, he quickly lifted his head. "It sounds like a nice recreational activity. I have been trained to ride horses to a rather high degree," he watched Kaname frown, then look away. Confused, he reached his left arm around her waist. "Did I say something wrong?" he inquired naively.

She toyed with the corner of the magazine, letting the pages slip under her finger before lifting them slightly once more. "No, no, it's just," she ducked her head and sighed. "I thought, I don't know, that we might learn together? I always loved horses, but I never really got the chance to ride." Biting her lip, she shuffled uncomfortably in place before turning her head to peek shyly up at him through her bangs, "When did you learn to ride, anyways?"

He straightened out a little, gazing up at the ceiling. "There were many horses in Afghanistan, it was an effective way of moving in and out of combat. I would not say I am an expert at riding, but I would be happy to teach you how to ride, if you would like that?"

"That would be nice," she spoke softly. Pressing back against him, she rolled her head back on his shoulder once more and smiled almost shyly, "I think, I'd really like that."

He offered a small smile before taking the magazine and reading the article. "Open from ten to five," he mumbled then glanced at his watch. "It's only eight-fifteen, we should eat well, horse-riding can be rather painful when it's your first time. The extra energy would certainly be needed, but unfortunately I will be able to guarantee lower and upper back pain, as well as 'saddle sore.'"

Pursing her lips, she made a thoughtful sound. She turned in his hold and wrapped her arms loosely around his neck, grinning up at him. "Well, I guess when we get back, we'll just have to make, ah, 'strategic' use of that hot tub, hm?"

"Uh..." He looked into her eyes and gave her a lop-sided smile. "Yes, that is a fine strategy. It will work to relax your muscles while also relaxing the rest of your body. If it does not work, then I may be able to offer some... uh...," he trailed off, blushing.

"'Some,' what, hm?" she grinned as she kept her eyes locked onto his, leaning up and lightly touching the tip of her nose to his.

His nose twitched as she rubbed it. "I have, uhh, some basic knowledge of massage. The medicinal properties are well proven. It promotes better blood flow, eases and stretches muscles and gives a feeling of comfort and well being. That is... if you are willing to let me try. I would understand if not, as I am only trained to a very basic level." He watched her expression, waiting for it to change to a frown.

She nodded, her nose rubbing his at the action, and she giggled softly as she pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "I think I'd like that."

Returning the kiss, he held it for several moments before pulling back and a small nod. "It will also help me to improve my technique, as it has been a while since I last practiced." His back throbbed from where she'd beaten him with the chair. "I could also teach you the basics I have learned, too." It felt nice being able to share knowledge with Kaname that wasn't self defense, or the intricacies of handguns.

"Probably not a bad idea," she gave him a quick once over. Looking up at him with an arched brow, she smiled impishly up at him, "I suppose it'd help me make it up to you after you do something to irritate me, hm?"

"I... uh... yes," he stuttered, confused by how that could be seen to be a punishment. His stomach let out a particularly loud growl. Frowning, he looked up at Kaname, then glanced at the fridge.

Glancing down at the noise, she laughed at him and turned to follow his gaze. Looking back at him, she tilted her head and grinned, "Guess it's time to cook breakfast, huh?"

He smiled back and gave her a nod, "Yes, that would be good."

* * *

Kaname knew she should be paying more attention to what her roving mare was up to, but at the moment, she couldn't find it in her to care. The view out on the beach was gorgeous, the way the sky went on seemingly forever into the distance, and the sound of the waves had a much-needed soothing effect on her nerves.

When they had arrived at the stables, the instructors had inquired as to their level of knowledge. Sousuke had assured them he knew well what he was doing, and that he would be able to teach her what she needed to know for a leisurely walk on the beach. The horse she had chosen, and was chosen by, it seemed, was apparently something of a finicky lady. The way she was described just made Kaname grin at the handlers and assure them that they would get on just fine together, having a good understanding of one another's personalities.

Sousuke's lesson, however, well that...

_I might as well have been reading a textbook on the subject. All technical terms and no emotion!_

Sighing, she shook her head in frustration, her mare drawing up and mimicking the action before turning around to look at her. She knew full well the horse couldn't understand what she said, but they had been getting along quite well, and she figured that at the very least, she might agree with the sentiment. "Men," she said quietly. The horse let out a soft wicker and tossed her head as she stamped at the sand. Nodding with a grim smile, Kaname patted the lady's neck then glanced over her own shoulder at Sousuke.

Sat high on the saddle, Sousuke loosely held the reins, guiding the tall, black stallion along the shoreline. It had been a long time since he last rode a horse, but just like riding a bicycle, his muscle memory kicked in as soon as he hopped atop the saddle. Kaname's interest and enthusiasm for going on a 'horse ride' had him confused; while he knew that riding the animals was widely accepted as a recreational activity, as far as he was concerned a horse was simply for getting from one place to another, something that a car, helicopter, or plane would more than comfortably replace.

Meeting her gaze for a moment, he then looked over Kaname's form; how she was positioned, control of the reins, her posture. While she seemed to daydream through his meticulous tutorial, she had taken his advice and was handling her mare very well. With a light dig of his heels, he brought the stallion up beside her before falling into the same slow trot. Looking over to her, he thought it best to see how she was doing, "How are you finding it?"

She smiled and waved, shrugging as she leaned over the saddle to look her curious mare in the eye, "We're getting along quite well, I think. It's not as bad as I thought. It's the same mentality as a lot of other physical activities. You just move with it and it becomes so much easier and more comfortable."

"I see. That's good, it worried me when you didn't seem to pay attention to my advice, but you have learned quickly, as usual." He looked down at his black stallion, whose attention seemed not to waver in the slightest, despite the small waves licking at his hooves. Sousuke perked an eyebrow as a child squealed to their left; turning to look at the youngster, he couldn't help but smile as the young boy ran in and out of the waves as they lapped the shore.

Kaname and her mare both turned to look at the child, the horse stepping cautiously to the side at the loud, sharp noise. "Hm," she shook her head and laughed at the sight, stroking the mare and loosening her hold on the reins, trying to ease the tension as she cooed gently. Once she was satisfied that the horse had calmed somewhat, she sat up with a toss of her head and looked back to Sousuke with a frown, "I always pay attention in my lessons." She sniffed indignantly and looked away, face upturned, "No matter how boring the delivery."

Despite years of being called every rude word under the sun, today it had affected him more than he realized. It hurt him. Hurt in a way that he couldn't understand, doubtful that he ever would understand.

"Kaname... I just wanted to make sure that you would be safe," he sighed, dropping his head and gazing dejectedly down at his horse's mane. "If you were to be injured, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. That... That's why I have to explain in such a manner, it's the only way I know how."

Listening to his tone of voice, Kaname looked over her shoulder at him. Teeth worrying at her bottom lip, the mare sensed her unease and fidgeted underneath her. She turned her attention back to the horse, sighing and petting her. Her shoulders dropped and she internally berated herself for once again letting her temper free and saying something unnecessary and, admittedly, cruel. Nudging the mare with a knee and a tug on the reins, she approached Sousuke, coming up beside him. She wasn't comfortable enough to figure out how to maneuver the horse close enough that she could reach out touch him, but she got as close as the mare would seem to let her.

"I'm sorry, Sousuke," she mentally winced, hating, _loathing_apologies. "That was uncalled for. You're right, it wouldn't do any good if I just blindly tried riding. Getting her to do what I want isn't easy," she frowned, looking down between the mare's perked ears. The horse seemed to catch her tone of voice and snorted, tossing its head and even sidestepping just a bit away from him. "Hmph." The mare took another step and Kaname tugged on the rein, trying to get her to go back. Instead, a large head just turned to look at her as though she were insane. Tossing her head and exhibiting the same contrary nature in Kaname, the mare decided to just keep picking her way further up the beach and away from Sousuke and his stallion, regardless of Kaname's orders. "Hey!"

He quickly brought his steed to match their pace at her side. "Kaname you must remain calm, wait for her to relax, then gently goad her forwards," he stated in a subdued tone. It was uncomfortable to see her mount react like this, the nervousness he felt was only amplified as she let out a loud huff, shaking her head side to side before suddenly bucking back.

"Kaname!" He yanked his right foot from the stirrups and leaned across to her, but the horse had already dropped down again, kicking sand with her back legs. Scowling, he reached over to her. "Kaname, take my hand, your horse is acting very aggressively. It's not safe."

Their fingers barely even touched as the female dug her hooves into the wet sand and bolted off along the seafront. Kaname let out a screech while holding onto the reins as best she could.

Sousuke snapped his reins and dug his heels. The stallion immediately took off, his fine form cutting through the salty air as they raced to catch up. He gritted his teeth. Kaname was in potentially serious danger, and it was his fault for forcing his explanation rather than listening to the staff they hired from.

Sand and water flew into the air, the pair of horses fairly matched for looks, but the male clearly had the strength to sprint and maintain a faster speed. Several seconds later they were a little farther than arms reach from each other, bouncing ferociously on their saddles. He ignored the sand and water that pounded against his face and yelled out, "Kaname!"

Kaname ducked down low to avoid being blasted in the face with wind and sea spray as her mare sped off. She cursed herself for not paying closer attention to the horse's nature, and the way that her own emotions seemed to transmit themselves through the way she rode and held onto the reins. Gritting her teeth, she risked turning her head to see Sousuke galloping beside her before looking forward once more, not wanting to have any surprises in the terrain lest she move the wrong way and going flying from the saddle. All she seemed to be able to do just then was to ride it out. No amount of digging in knees or heels nor tugging on the reins seemed to get the mare to stop. She giddily wondered for a moment as she was brought along for the chaotic ride, if that was what they had meant by warning her of a 'hard mouth.'

_She can't turn to look at me. I will have to take more drastic measures. _He reached for his short's fabric belt and yanked it out; slipping it through the reins, he grabbed the loose ends together and pulled his feet from the stirrups. Lifting his leg to rest his knee on the horse's back, he did the same with the left, watching his balance carefully while maintaining the same speed as Kaname's insane mount.

He ground his teeth before yelling out once more, "Kaname! Move back in the saddle, quickly!"

"Huh?" she risked a glance over at him as he yelled, frowning, trying to work out what he said as she boggled at his position. The scant seconds it took her to figure it out felt like forever, and then she nodded and shifted back. Years of various athletic activities gave her a decent sense of balance, and she held on tight to the mare's body with her knees as she scooted back in the saddle digging her fingers under its rough leather for stability.

With a loud grunt he brought his feet up, balancing on his own saddle; gripping the makeshift lead, he leaped from his own steed to Kaname's, letting out another ragged grunt as he landed in the saddle with a groan of pain. "Kaname, hold on to me," he ordered, his tone giving no room for argument. Looping his steed's lead through the female's reins, he dug his heels hard into her side before pulling hard on the reins, prompting an almost pained squeal from the animal. It took several moments of tugging, snapping and working the reins before she finally slowed to a jog, then a gentle trot. His stallion kept up perfectly with her speed, even Sousuke was impressed by how well trained his mount had turned out to be.

Shaking his head clear of the thoughts, he turned to look over his shoulder. "Are you hurt, Kaname?"

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his waist and she pressed her face into his back. As she came down, realizing that the horse was no longer out of control, her shoulders began to shake. Her grip on him grew tighter; she shook her face against his back and tried to control her breathing as her entire body began to quiver against him.

"Kaname? Answer me, Kaname!" Releasing his left hand, he reached behind his back to press his palm against her lower back. _She's shaking... this is not good, why isn't she talking!_

She took a few more moments before pulling back, taking in a deep breath and laughing. She let out a sharp whoop and grinned recklessly up at him. "That was _amazing_!" still laughing, she twisted in the saddle to pat the sweat-soaked mare on the rump. "All that speed, and power! What a rush!" she wrapped her arms around him again, "If she wasn't too tired, I think I'd want to do that again! ...With a bit more control and on my terms, but, wow!"

He blinked. Twice. Turning to face forward once more, his head dropped, hanging loosely as he shut his eyes. "Kaname, horses can be very dangerous when they are overly excited or angry, this is not something to laugh about. I was worried that something might happen to you!" He sucked in a deep breath, forcing the volume and tone of his voice to drop.

"Aww!" she laughed gently and patted him on the shoulder. "Hm, but you were pretty awesome there too. Even without guns, you can do some pretty cool stuff!" She strained to lean up, kissing him on cheek and snuggling against him, "Mm, what a cowboy you turned out to be!"

"That..." He opened his eyes and turned to meet her gaze, though he couldn't shake the scowl which ruled his face. "I... was worried something might have gone terribly wrong. Of course I can do 'cool stuff,'" the words tasted wrong on his tongue. "If 'cool stuff' is protecting you from harm." Somehow, he felt that he had completely misunderstood what she had said. Though, he had long ago become used to that.

Flapping her hand dismissively, she laughed again, "Yeah, but it didn't, so leave it! I'm fine, everything's under control again, things are great!" She smirked and dropped one of her arms from around his waist to settle a hand on his thigh and squeeze, "Mm, think I need to thank my big, strong savior, hm?" her tone was sweet and innocent enough, but her expression and words were far, far from it.

Her tone had him breaking out in a cold sweat. It was _that_ tone, and he was under no illusion as to what she meant. "Uh... th-thank me... for... what?" He grunted, her thumb constantly moved upwards along his thigh. _What is she doing...!_

She giggled and took on a childish tone, "From saving me from the big bad horsie of course!" Her other hand descended on his other thigh and she squeezed again, looking up at him from under her bangs, "But does it really matter? You really going to _not_ accept my _reward__?_" she lifted herself up to purr the last few words in his ear and slowly, very slowly lowered herself back down, her body pressed tight to his back and she let out a soft moan as she moved, just to watch his response.

Gritting his teeth, his whole body shuddered as he fought to keep the pathetic noises he was making from leaving his mouth. He failed. Letting out a harsh, embarrassed and _excited_breath, he tentatively looked over his shoulder. "O-of-of course... not. I-I saved you, so... so I deserve... a reward... yes?" His lust and common sense were having a full-scale battle in his mind. Neither were winning, which left him in a brief state of idiocy.

"That's right," she nodded and kissed the back of his neck. "So," another kiss, "why don't we go back, hm? That way I can thank you _properly_." She was still completely high off the adrenaline, and even though she could feel herself coming down from it, she was determined not to let go of the excitement coursing through her veins. Teasing Sousuke, thinking about what would come, it all helped to fuel the emotion and keep herself running high off it. She finally understood all those thrill-seekers, and suddenly the idea of becoming one herself didn't seem too bad.

Not that she'd mention anything of the sort just then. She didn't want Sousuke to have an aneurysm or something.

"B-but we need to take the ho-ho-horses back first..." This was too much for the young adult; yesterday they had been at a private beach, before that, at the cabin... but, stuck along the beach with two horses... His member throbbed painfully in his pants, giving him an unwelcome reminder that he would have to readjust himself. _Is she doing this on purpose?_"K-Kaname... do you want to leave right now?" His voice was low, dripping with his rapidly growing excitement.

Noticing the unmistakable effect she was having on him, she cruelly slid her hands along his inner thigh before removing them and leaning back. She tilted her head and grinned, nodding, "What do you think?"

"I think... we should abort.. th-this mission and change our o-objective mission for the next direction," he yanked on both horses' reins, turning them around to face back towards the stables. "The n-next importance is of the utmost a-activity!"

She didn't have it in her to be even remotely upset as he fell back into 'otaku' speech. Especially not when he was clearly mistaking the order of words. She couldn't, however, hold back her amusement at his lapse in brain power, and she laughed at him. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed, and when she finally got something of a grip on herself, she continued to giggle quietly, sporadically, shaking her head at him.

They reached the stables in record time. Sousuke immediately hopped off and handed the reins over to an attendant before reaching up and helping Kaname down. "Why are you l-laughing, Kaname...," he groaned. This was an unwelcome feeling. Certainly, Kaname had the ability to rile him up in ways he never knew existed, but today she had found a new way to turn him on, and it worked exceedingly well... even if it made him feel utterly pathetic, since she was more interested in laughing at his agony. His fist shook, frustrated that he never seemed to have that effect on her unless they were already... His face flushed and he growled once more.

"You're adorable," she answered simply, wincing as she noticed just how sore she was from the intense ride. Ignoring the pain, she took long strides that matched his, hoping she could stretch out the muscles as she stuck to his side, looking sidelong up to him with lidded eyes, "What's wrong, hm? You seem kind of grumpy." Pouting cutely, she latched onto his arm and leaned forward as she walked so that she could look up at his face, "Aren't you looking forward to... _it_?"

He stumbled over a non-existent rock before regaining his balance and staring deep into her eyes. "Of course I'm looking forward to it!" He said that a little... louder than he intended. Glancing around for a few seconds, he satisfied himself when he saw no one around... then immediately pulled her into a ferocious kiss. Turning them around to press against a tree deep within the thick foliage, he slipped a cautious hand along her thigh; pressing his palms and fingers deep into her smooth, soft skin, then slipped his hand around the back of her thigh, gripping her just under the bottom of her shorts. Pulling away from the kiss, he took in ragged breaths, staring into her eyes with a heated intensity. "I want to... be able to do to you, what you do to me," he rasped, breath pouring over her parted, wet lips.

Gasping as she was suddenly pulled aside and pushed against a tree, she closed her eyes and wrapped her arms tightly around him, reveling in the action. She might be a fierce, independent woman, she might have a thing for taking charge of situations and being in leadership positions, but... When Sousuke took control, something inside her couldn't seem to even bother to try back. Sometimes she would, but just like that wild horse ride earlier, there was something so alluring about being completely at the will of a raw, untamed power, that excited everything within her.

She shivered in his hold and blinked in confusion when he pulled away, trying to follow after him but finding she was too firmly pinned to do so. Looking at him, she struggled to translate his words into coherent thought in her muddled mind, and when she did, she blinked again. "Do what?" she whispered hoarsely, panting for breath.

"I...," he grit his teeth, boring his gaze into hers. "I want to... I want to be able to do what you do to me!" He burst the words out, yet his eyes were ever fixed on hers. "You just... you just whisper into my ear and it makes me feel so... but I... I can't do anything like that," he muttered, feeling ashamed for saying such things.

Kaname pressed her lips tightly together and swallowed thickly, her gaze never wavering from his. Ordinarily, she'd deny it, maybe tease him, but something about the way he looked at her, the way he held her, the way he spoke, it compelled her to blurt out the truth. Red-faced, her voice came out rough as she shivered in his hold. "That's not true," she whispered, "Y-you're doing it to me right now."

"I... am?" His intense stare gave way under several blinks. "B-but... I don't understand..." He cursed himself, was she saying this just to make him feel better?

Ducking her head though keeping her eyes on his, she bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to say or do to make him understand. "You are," tilting her head, she looked up at him with a hint of curiosity, "Can't you tell?" It seemed obvious to her, but then, it was her body that was going through the series of sensations he worked on her, especially with all of that intense concentration centered solely on her.

He focused back on her eyes, slipping his free arm around her waist. Smiling, he leaned closer before pressing his lips to hers. His fingers gripped her thighs again, noticing the shiver that traversed her entire body. Slipping his fingers under the tight leg of her shorts, he immediately cupped a silky smooth cheek, burying his fingers into the malleable flesh, he couldn't miss the groan that passed her lips. Pulling back slightly, he slid his cheek along hers to whisper in her ear. "I see now... I am sorry if I worried you, I just... want to be as... uh... good for you, as you are for me."

"You are," she rubbed her cheek against his, tightening her hold on him. "Don't you worry about that, because you are." She smiled, pressing her lips to his ear and breathing out her words softly, "I love you, Sousuke."

Her words set him so very at ease. His whole body relaxed, trembling, like hers at the words and still very... _prominent_lust. Barely managing to form a ghost of a smile on his lips, he pressed a kiss to her jaw. "And... I love you, Kaname," he emphasized the point by pulling back to face her once more and slipping his tongue straight past her lips, immediately seeking out her own. His hand slipped out of her shorts; stepping forward to press her fully against the tree, his left hand ran fingertips up and down her spine. "Thank you for your reassurance," he whispered against her lips, punctuating it with a long, lingering kiss.

His right hand immediately sought out the front of her shorts. Expertly, he popped the button open and pulled down the small zip; smiling against her lips, staring into her eyes, he slipped a finger over the front of her panties and ran small circles around her covered, blue tufts of beautifully soft hair. It was silent for a short while, only the sound of their lips parting and harsh breaths died away in the empty area. He closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers. "Kaname... we must leave for the cabin now... or else...," his voice was strained, despite his normally top-notch self-control.

She fisted his shirt, gripping the fabric over the shoulders tightly, pressing herself insistently against him. She was feeling rebellious, not quite against him, but the place they found themselves in. Grinning, she looked up at him with wide, mischievous eyes, "Or else, what, Sousuke?"

"Or else..." He gathered his courage, knowing full well that if he wanted to keep up with Kaname, he would need to speak his mind about more than just guns. Cocking an eyebrow, he tilted his head and leaned down to run his tongue up and along her neck, all the way up to flick her earlobe. "Or else I will be forced to... make love to you right here, and the cabin would be far more... comfortable... There's also the, uh, hot tub...," he trailed off at the end, far too embarrassed.

"Ah," she shivered under his ministrations, tilting her head back. Reaching up her hands to tangle in his hair, she pressed his face back against her neck, "I don't think that would be such a bad thing," she referred to his first statement. Trying to keep a certain degree of strength and confidence in her voice as her body begged to just submit and be done with it was harder than it should have been. Just as well that she was a stubborn one, "I mean, why wait? And who says that, ah, 'payback' has to be just _once_, hm?" She let out a short, throaty laugh, trailing her fingers down his neck, "I mean, it seems like once just doesn't, doesn't cover it, hm?"

"But... anyone could walk through a-and see us... I don't want anyone to see you.. I mean us! Doing... that, here," he flushed at his mistake, and hoped that she wouldn't notice as he continued to lick, nip and suck on her neck. His adventurous side was beginning to show itself, but in Sousuke's way. "And... well... I was rather looking forward to using that bath since I first saw it..." he groaned into her neck, easing his fingers down an inch and immediately coming into soft contact with her hot, delicious clit. "I want to use that tub, Kaname," he growled into her skin, brushing his fingertips lightly over her. "Now."

Sighing happily at his work on her neck, she grinned at his slip-up but decided to let it slide. If she wanted to win the battle, she couldn't afford to pay much attention to it. "And I," she slipped her hands between them, fumbling with his pants, "don't want to _wait_," she managed to growl, though it swiftly turned into a groan. "_Here_," she managed to undo his button, and she carefully followed with the fly, "_now_," she clumsily realized she had forgotten his belt and set to work on it, not sure how she managed to miss it, and not caring, "and _then_we go back and use the tub."

His blood surged through his veins. No matter how much he wanted to make sure the area was at least secure from entry... with the way she was toying with his pants and having them drop to the ground, he realized he had little choice. Pulling away from her, he yanked off his t-shirt and laid it over a small patch of grass. Immediately afterwards, he dropped to his knees, eyes ablaze with lust as he grabbed the waist of her shorts and panties. They dropped to her ankles in one heavy yank, he then removed her shoes, dropping them beside the shirt and pulled her bottoms off, throwing them the same direction. He scooted forward, eyes rolling back into his head as her sweet, musky scent filled his lungs. She was right, he couldn't wait either. He didn't want to wait. Right here, right now, he wanted every inch of her to himself.

Reaching up to hold her waist, he growled out a deep command, "Spread your legs, now."

She immediately complied, once again slipping fingers through his hair and tugging him close. For a brief moment before most thoughts fled from her mind, she mused that she used his hair much as a horse's reins. And he could be every bit as defiant to her silent order as the mare had been. "Mm, Sousuke," she sighed, hitting her head against the tree at her back. Tightening her grip in his hair, she gave one short tug upwards to help convey her meaning, "Don't make me wait too long." Oh, she certainly enjoyed the things he did. She just was looking for, well, _more_just then. Her adrenaline high was as strong as ever, the thrill of doing what they were in a place where anyone could come by and see them, it was such a heady drug and she was running low on patience.

She knew exactly what she wanted and she'd be damned if she'd let it be denied to her.

His eyelids fluttered as she spread out, grabbing his hair in the usual way, He couldn't shake the worry that someone might walk past, but at this moment, he really didn't care. He gazed at her smooth, pink lips... the ever-so-slight bump of her clit. He had to lick his dry lips before leaning forward and leaning his forehead lightly at the very base of her crotch, taking in another deep breath of her irresistible scent. He placed his hands lightly on her belly before cupping her waist and slowly sliding towards her firm, heavy breasts.

Pulling his head back, he placed a soft kiss just above her clit. His member throbbed painfully, but it could wait. If she was going to be making demands, then he would be too. Dropping his head to place a soft kiss on her inner right thigh, his hands finally came to rest on her full, heavy and firm breasts, "Kaname, your skin... is so delicious," he muttered into her skin while moving further and further up her thighs. He gave her breasts one long, slow firm rub before dropping his hands between her legs and cupping her ass. He smirked, running long, wide circles along the top of her thighs. "What is it you want, Kaname? I cannot remember."

"You," she started, gritting her teeth and tugging unkindly on his hair. "If you're not going to make yourself useful down there, then hurry up and fuck me," she whispered harshly. She couldn't make herself speak so crudely in any kind of 'regular' scenario, but when the clothes started coming off and her body began making such demands, she barely even noticed the words that slipped past her lips. "_Now_," there was a brief hesitation, not long, but noticeable as she rethought her choice of words. No, in the past, he usually just used it against her due to her complete lack of rank. So, instead, she used a title she had made for him not much earlier, "cowboy!"

He smirked. _Cowboy._"As you wish..."

His tongue drew a long, thick line of saliva from her thigh up to her hips, then slowly pulled it down, tickling her patch of blue hair before gripping both of her thighs with each hand and pressing his tongue flat stop her clit... but not moving. Even as she trembled and gasped, he chuckled, vibrating his tongue which caused her to tremble even more. Dropping his tongue away from her burning clit, he placed several small kisses on and around it before stopping and pulling his head back. Massaging her thighs, he looked up at her with a sly grin. "Kaname, tell me what you want. If you do not, I will do nothing." His grin only grew larger as her eyes attempted to focus on him.

She gasped, in part because of the sensations setting wonderfully tortuous fire to her nerves, and in part out of disbelief by what he was saying. "I _already_ told you!" she gritted out between her teeth. "_Fuck me_, dammit! Now!"

"Mmm...," he growled, pressing another firm kiss against her soaked lips. Pulling back once again, he stood up, wrapping his arms around her waist; his member slipped between her legs, the length sliding back and forth between her lips, torturing himself as much as her. "You have to ask politely," he whispered, grinning as he dove for her neck. His hips began to slowly move back and forth, drawing a ragged grunt from him while his tongue flicked along her collarbone.

The grinding was quickly driving him into a lust-fuelled madness. Feeling her soft, warm lips part around his length; juices clinging to him; the light suction as his head would press against the base of her lips before slipping past.

"I _am_ being polite," she muttered, leaning into him. "J-Just do it already!" her voice came out strained, tight, from irritation, from wanton impatience, from the need to be quiet so as not to attract attention. Feeling just desperate enough, her fingers twitched and tightened their grip, her teeth ground together in frustration, and she tilted her head back, "_Please!_"

He immediately pulled back and bent his knees; edging closer to her to catch the right angle, he then pressed the head of his member firmly against her vice-like core. A groan of pained pleasure passed his lips as he gradually slid further into her inviting wetness, her muscles clamping around him, almost sucking him in, refusing to let him pull out.

His nerves were on fire, his hearing felt hyper-sensitive as he listened for any sound of movement in the surrounding bushes; his heart thumped in his chest as he filled her completely, the anxiety of being seen and pleasure he was receiving sent a shudder through his entire body. Something so dangerous being so exciting... he would never had seen himself doing this, even this morning... but when in the situation, with Kaname's delectable body panting and begging for him, he had to cave in to her wishes. Thankfully those wishes had been what he was craving. His teeth found her collarbone once more as he arched his back awkwardly, pulling out and sliding back into her inviting warmth.

"Ah!" she panted, holding his head against her, lifting a leg until it rested against his waist. She curled the leg, hooking his thigh with her heel, tugging on him. "This," she wasn't exactly sure why she was trying to talk, "you," she didn't even know what she was trying to say. Her failed attempt at speaking trailed off into a low groan and she shivered. Though things had barely begun, she was already getting close, and she could feel it as she shivered again. The excitement, the adrenaline, the teasing, the build-up, it had her so far gone that she didn't even care that they were going at it in a public location.

A bush to the right of them rustled. Sousuke immediately grabbed her waist and dropped on his backside, turning them so his back was to the tree. Looking around, he could see no-one, then as he was about to glance back at the source of the noise, a small bird twittered before flying into the air.

He let out a relieved sigh before looking up at Kaname's bright red face. Smirking, he leaned forward to capture her lips while holding her body in the air. The grass tickled the backs of his thighs as he slowly began to slide in to her, his lips pouring a sigh of pleasure over hers.

Closing her eyes, putting the supposed close-call from her mind, she pressed her lips tightly against him with a soft moan. She settled her legs on either side of him, leaning over him, and began to help, lifting herself and pushing back down against him. As she gasped for air, she smiled down at him, her hair falling over her shoulder and the tips of it tickling at his face and neck. "Sousuke," she whispered, leaning down for another kiss, "ah, this is," she arched her back, gasping, trying to catch her breath and failing as she continued to rock her hips against his.

A groan of satisfaction passed his lips as he moved his gaze along her bare midriff, the evil shirt and bra that covered her breasts, up to the generous cleavage her tank top displayed. Pushing forward, he finally registered what she had said, "Kaname... this is... what?" He let out a contented sigh as he buried his face in her chest, taking a deep breath of her unique scent before running his tongue up and between beautifully generous mounds.

She grinned and tangled her fingers in his hair once more. "This is, ah, it feels so _good_," she gasped. Her hand clenched and her body quivered, her mouth opened and she immediately snapped it shut again, biting her lip _hard_as a harsh groan that would have been a shout tore its way through her throat. Everything in her body tightened as she shook in his hold, and she murmured unintelligible words about him, about the sex, about everything in that moment, about how damn good it all felt, to just let go so completely and say to hell with consequences.

"You feel... ugh, amazing," he ground out, works muffled by her heavy breasts as he used his tongue to lavish them with attention. His hands slipped down her back, sliding his fingers around her firm ass before pulling his arms back, smoothing over her gorgeous legs. He couldn't get enough of her body, two arms and his mouth wasn't enough, he needed more of her, all of her. Every inch of her body he wanted to hold at once and it drove him insane. He nudged her tank top, then bra, down with his chin. For several moments he simply stared at her perfectly sized nipples, saliva almost dripping from the corner of his mouth before hungrily sucking it between his lips, smoothing her areola with his tongue.

Everything was beginning to pile up. Kaname writhing on his member, squeezing down on him with so much force as she bounced herself along his length. The location, completely and utterly open to exposure... The feel of her smooth, soft yet athletic body in his arms, allowing him to do what he pleased... His stomach began to tighten up, so with another loud grunt, he lightly pressed his teeth into the skin of her breast before increasing the rate and power of their thrusts. As she lifted, he would pull down and when she dropped, he would slam his crotch against hers. The sensations running rampant through his body right now sent his eyes rolling into the back of his head. His heart skipped another beat as Kaname suddenly jerked, pulling his head hard against her chest.

Holding him close to her, she ducked her head, lips against his ear, her hot, moist breath coming in heavy pants against his skin. Her throat hurt from holding back the noises she so desperately wanted to make, and rather than bite down on her lip again, her teeth sank into his ear as she groaned. She tugged unkindly and unintentionally on his hair as she used the last dregs of her strength to grind roughly against him before giving in to another, larger, harder hitting wave of ecstasy crashing through her body. A shudder, and then she was still, trying to hold in the sounds and winding up holding her breath, her nerves hummed, her muscles tightened, and her vision turned a blinding red for one long, glorious moment. Her teeth were still locked weakly on his ear as her jaw went slack, lips slightly parted.

The shudder that rolled through her entire body caused her to clamp down harder than he had ever experienced. With a ragged, animalistic growl, he released her breast and a hand from her ass. Grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her into a firm, wet, messy kiss, he pounded into her several more times before his stomach tightened up. Legs shuddering uncontrollably, his member pulsated erratically as stream after stream filled Kaname.

Groaning against her aggressive kiss, he rode the euphoria for several more seconds before staring into her eyes. "That was... just..." He smiled before adding in a soft voice, "I love you, Kaname."

"Yeah," she whispered quietly, bumping her forehead against his and grinning as she looked into his eyes. "I love you too, Sousuke." She leaned in for a gentle kiss, capturing his lower lip sweetly and suckling on it, nipping it cautiously, before pulling back to meet his gaze. Reaching up, she placed a soft hand on his cheek and stroked his face lovingly, ducking in for another swift, sweet kiss.

Wrapping his arms around her waist in almost protective hold, he happily accepted the kisses, then pressed a soft one on her cheek. Fingers stroking his cheek caused his eyes to fall shut and he let out a contented sigh. "You're incredible, Kaname," he murmured, palming small circles on her back before pulling her into a soft hug.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes and rested against him for a few moments longer before the nagging in the back of her mind reminded her of their vulnerable position. Pulling back, she grinned and spoke wryly, "You're not half-bad yourself," she laughed shortly and kissed him on the cheek before reluctantly shifting to move away. She made a face at the suddenly uncomfortable feeling between her legs, looking down with a blush and a frown. Shaking her head, she reached in her shorts pocket for a handkerchief and wiped between her legs with a grimace.

As she folded up the napkin and stuck it back in its carrying pouch, she turned to Sousuke with an unreadable expression on her face. "You said you worry that you don't have the same effect on me? Are you insane?" the expression broke and she laughed lightly, shaking her head. "Sousuke, remember how I yelled at you a few weeks ago for, ah, us, well, _forgetting_ about condoms?" She raised an eyebrow as she let it sink in for a moment before continuing, "And yet, look at us. Look at _me_. Look at the way you make me, make me _need_it. I forget all about that and I just lose myself in the moment. In, in you," she blushed. Grinning shyly, she amended her last statement quietly, "well, when you're in me." Coughing at the awkwardness of forcing out that joke, she looked away and busied herself with fixing her clothes.

Blushing, Sousuke looked down at the grass and let out a relieved sigh. He had been worried for a while now that he wasn't capable of doing what she did to him, but he trusted Kaname. He loved her. She had meant what she said, and it made him very, very happy. Standing up on shaky legs, he stepped up to her and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "Thank you...," he said, voice barely a whisper. "I was... I was worried that I...," he paused, letting out another pitiful sigh. "Worried that I wasn't good enough for you. So..." Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead before tilting his head down and resting his forehead against hers. "Thank you," he said with a smile.

She giggled and shoved him playfully, shaking her head and chuckling. She stepped close to him again and kissed his cheek, "Whether or not you're 'good enough' for me is for _me_to decide. And we're here, like this, aren't we? I think you have your answer." She nodded resolutely and with an air of finality.

He nodded, "Yes we are, I'm sorry if I come across as..." The last word caught on his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he glanced into the greenery around them, gathering his courage. "...Weak."

Laughing, she shook her head at him. "I already told you that, didn't I?" Not that it was a good memory, but she could look back at it now without feeling swamped with depression, feelings of loss and abandonment. It had affected her for a long time, but it had also been years since that terrible October, and now it was just a short tightening of the chest, a catch in her throat, and then she was fine and moving past it resolutely. "Back in Hong Kong. You're weak, but you manage. It's one of your strengths," she didn't care if that didn't make sense. She just grinned up to him, a look in her eye daring him to even dispute that.

Perking an eyebrow at her statement, he felt his memory jog, something from that time that he had never forgotten, something he could never forget. He smiled back down at her, his arms renewing their hold around her waist as he leaned forward once more; his confidence renewed from her words, it was time to ask her something that had confused and bugged him for years, something he had never dared question in the past due to what Hong Kong had meant for the both of them. But now, things were different.

"Kaname... When you travelled to Hong Kong, when you saved my life once again, when you gave me the confidence to continue fighting to protect everything... You were trying to say something. May I ask what it was?"

She blushed and glanced down between them. It didn't make sense that it would embarrass her now, not after everything, especially not since she had since admitted her feelings to him. But for some reason it did. Maybe it was shame that it took her years for her to finally build up the courage again. Or, rather, that their feelings had to get so strong and spill over to do the initial confessing for her. She shuffled nervously before finally peering shyly up through her bangs at him, "I, I was, what I was going to say... I lost my courage. It was so hard. Especially seeing you li-no, sorry, forget I said that," she frowned at herself, always pushing the blame on someone else. She stopped herself that time, shaking her head at herself.

"I was going to tell you that I love you."

His eyes flew wide open, fingers subconsciously gripping her hips harder. "Why, why didn't you tell me?" It hurt. She had prepared herself to tell him how she felt... why hadn't _he _told _her_how he felt?

Sighing, she looked up at him remorsefully. "I don't know. I had planned to. I thought so clearly about it. Like I said then, I had planned to throw myself into your arms. Seeing you there, though. Yelling at you, it just, it didn't feel right? Maybe? I don't really have a good excuse. I came so close to saying it anyways and I, I just," she took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, shaking her head at herself, "I just couldn't. That time, beating some sense into you, well... You got the hint, you changed your behavior well enough, but, but when I first saw you like that, you looked more like the boy who transferred to Jindai that April. Not like the person I had come to know and care for in the following six months."

She took in another deep breath, trying to gather her scattered thoughts. "Even though I tried to say it again, I couldn't. Maybe it was because you had relapsed, maybe it was because I chickened out, maybe it was a combination. What really gets me though, thinking back on it," she frowned and cleared her throat. "What really gets me is that I didn't tell you _after_then. I knew how I felt, at one point I'd had the courage to say it. So why couldn't I find that courage again? Pathetic," she glared distastefully at the ground, the emotion directed inward.

He was more than taken aback by her explanation, though not surprised. Kaname's stubbornness was something that he loved about her, though evidently it had caused her more trouble than be a help. Taking in a long breath, he pulled an arm from her waist, nudging her chin up with his finger to face him. "I... felt the same. I just didn't understand what my feelings meant." He frowned, his head dropping slightly. "When I was given the order to leave you, never before had I felt such rage, such anxiety... such fear. I wanted nothing more than to stay in Tokyo with you, but I didn't understand why, I didn't understand what was going on."

His palm gently smoothed the width of her back. "When you appeared in Hong Kong, my heart felt as though it would burst, my eyes began to sting, every nerve in my body was burning. I didn't understand it..."

He paused, an expression of sadness masked his face before continuing. "I thought you were dead, Kaname. Never before had I felt so alone, so empty. All I could understand from the barrage of these emotions was that I never, ever wanted to part from you again." Shaking his head, he let out a quiet sigh. "I am older now, I am more experienced with life. You taught me how to... love, and for that reason, I'm sorry, because now I can see what I wish I had known then." He pulled her body against him, resting his forehead against hers, his eyes fell shut. "If I had known, then I would have told you that I... love you," he murmured.

Kaname just squeezed his arm, nodding dumbly, her throat too choked up for the moment for her to work out a response. Frowning, he reminded her of something that she had completely ignored back then, and she looked up at him with a blend of curiosity and concern, "You said you thought I was dead. I remember you saying something like that back then but I was too angry to listen. What happened, to _you_, during that time? I had told you what happened with me, nearly being killed," she paused as she realized he actually didn't have the full story. She had _never_told him about that kiss. "But," she tilted her head, hoping she made the pause look natural, like she was sorting her thoughts, "we never talked about you."

"Perhaps it would be best if we... put our clothes back on and made our way back to the cabin, first," he stated. He wouldn't deny her the information of what happened in that time, not after she had been willing to open up and talk about her own feelings and experiences from that time.

Looking down at herself, having already fixed her clothes, and gave him a look with raised brows before laughing in a subdued tone and taking a step back. "Not a bad idea. This probably isn't a good conversation to have out here. Too private," she tilted her head, listening to the sounds around them. "Well, as quiet as this area is, it's not private enough, at any rate."

Never mind that minutes ago it had proved 'private enough' for an activity requiring a greater degree of said privacy.

It was really cute the way he flushed at her simple expression, noting that she was dressed when he was not. He quickly fixed that and then they were off. As they walked through town, Kaname tugged him for a quick detour, stopping at a bath shop. "We're going to use that tub sooner or later, we should make the most of it!" was her quick explanation, and he had agreed once he realized what was going through her head.

Picking up some oils and bath salts, as well as some candles for good measure, they paid for the items and then left. Kaname had them pause again, coming across a stall with some delicious smelling food. "We haven't eaten since breakfast," she complained, purchasing the quick and portable meal, handing Sousuke his share, and it was then that they were finally on the road out of town and back to their cabin. The walk was quiet, their shoulders brushing from how close they were, and they finished off the skewered meats and vegetables well before they returned. Even though the combination of spices wasn't something Kaname had encountered before, she didn't have it in her to make a comment on the food just then. It was delicious, to be sure, but she was thinking about the talk they had, and the talk they would.

She knew she would have to tell him about how Leonard had forced that kiss on her. She just didn't know how. And she really, _really_ didn't want to. Just the memory made her itch to wipe her mouth, but that would likely set off the alarm bells and she didn't want Sousuke interrogating her on the matter.

* * *

Sousuke slid off his grass-stained shirt and chucked it over into the corner of the bedroom. Running water could be heard through the thin bedroom wall, along with Kaname's upbeat humming. He sat down on the edge of the bed, staring at the wall before him. His mind swam in the details of Hong Kong and what had happened there. It was never pleasant for him to remember that time, not after... He clenched his fist. _No. _Shaking his head, he stood up and kicked off his new sneakers.

Approaching the bathroom door, he was hit by a wall of fragrance. Poking his head through the door, he watched as Kaname sorted through bottles of scented oils, bath balls and washing gels. He smiled as her contemplative expression gave way to a frown while she squeezed a bottle of oil without a lid on, a thin stream of the olive-colored liquid went everywhere. "Is everything alright, Kaname?" he asked quietly.

Grimacing at the bottle, she looked around at the mess she had made and sighed. "Yeah. Just some, ah, technical difficulties?" She stood up and set the bottle down, shaking her head. "Could you just wipe this up real quick for me while I get ready?"

"Of course." He stepped over to the wall and tore a little toilet paper from the roll then wiped up the oily mess from the black tiled floor. After rolling the paper into a ball, he chucked it into the trash can beside the sink before standing to take a look at the large tub. As he looked over it, he noted that it really was a _large_tub. He and Kaname could sit in the large oval shaped bowl with room for double the people. He dismissed that thought with a frown. Small holes placed around the sides of the bath pumped the steaming water in a constant, almost circular flow, causing a thin layer of bubbles to form on the surface. Breathing in, he closed his eyes as the heady scent immediately sent his mind reeling into a state of complete relaxation.

Sandalwood and rooibos he could make out, but for the rest, he had no idea. "A wonderful fragrance," he murmured to himself.

Tossing her clothes off to the side in the main room, she stretched her arms over her head with a satisfied groan. She rolled her shoulders, frowning slightly as she thought once again to their conversation. Fiercely shaking her head, she slapped her cheeks lightly and muttered to herself. Taking in a deep breath, she noticed that the scents from the bath were beginning to wander into the room, and she nodded in satisfaction. Turning back around, she stepped into the bathroom and walked up to him with a smile. "Think it'll do?" she teased.

He turned his head to look at her, blushing immediately as she stepped up to him completely naked. "I-it will do more than do," he stated, completely ignorant of the fact that his statement made zero sense. Shaking his head, he quickly reached for his shorts and boxers, dropping them to the floor and stepping out.

He was about to lift a leg over the edge when he suddenly paused. Turning around to face Kaname, he offered a small smile and held out his hand. "After you," he murmured.

Chuckling, she bowed her head in thanks and dipped her hand into the water to test it. She nodded to herself at the temperature and carefully put in first one leg, then the other, gasping softly at the heat. She eased herself the rest of the way in and edged to the side to give Sousuke plenty of room to work his way in slowly.

Slipping one leg over the edge and into the water, he quickly followed suit with the other before sliding down into the just-comfortably hot water. As soon as he was submerged to the neck, a long sigh escaped his lips, the scents assailing his nostrils from his movements.

She stretched out her legs in the large tub, seeking out his own and settling hers on top of him. She smiled and leaned her head back, sighing happily, "This is really nice."

He reached out for her legs, gently but firmly he massaged her smooth calves, the whole time resting his head back on the bath's reclining end. "Mmm, it is," he mumbled, his voice hinting at the tension he felt. He had never been good at hiding things from people, least of all Kaname. She wanted him to tell his story, how he came to be wandering the streets of Hong Kong... A sigh passed his lips, he had no idea where to start or even how to broach the subject.

Cracking open an eye, she looked at him with a slight frown as she caught the note to his voice. She never understood it when people said he was deadpan or monotone, never giving anything away about what he was feeling. She had always been able to hear the emotion in his voice and see it on his face. Wanting badly to shift closer to him, she shifted in place as she realized that was likely a bad idea. She wanted to be able to watch his face as they talked, and even though it was a really rough time for them and comfort was certainly needed it, it felt appropriate to wait until after, or perhaps some time during the talk.

But not before.

She sat in place and focused her attention on him with a hint of expectation. Not responding, she just lifted her leg a bit, resting her foot on his thigh and squeezing with her toes. It wasn't the same as using her hand, but she was determined not to move just yet. She just hoped he didn't hold it against her.

He appreciated her gesture, giving her calf a firm squeeze in response before taking a breath and looking up at the ceiling lights. "I was recalled from my mission in Tokyo, reassigned to an operation in Hong Kong. An unknown AS was attacking both the North and South. Tensions were high and a peace treaty came very close to not being signed, the political implications were staggering, so Mithril stepped in." He paused for a moment to look over at Kaname. "I'm sorry, if it's too otaku I will stop," he stated cleanly.

Shaking her head, she had been listening on in interest, "No, no, it's fine. I don't care for all the military speech, but political situations actually interest me quite a bit." Smiling, she remembered something from long ago, and decided now was as good a time to say it, "Actually, when I found out you had lived in Afghanistan, I was burning with questions. You know, the night before you transferred to Jindai, I had been on a date with a guy who should have been interesting, but he bored the hell out of me. He talked about his father's successful business and a friend in the J-League, and all I could think was 'What about religious and political strife in the Middle East?' and the likes." Realizing she had gotten off track, she shifted a bit and leaned forward in interest, "So. Politics in Hong Kong, meaning you guys had to go in. I'm assuming because you don't answer to any nation?"

"Uhh...," he looked to the left, attempting to hide his frown before answering the question, "yes. We had received intelligence showing a Venom-type AS unit. We were to scout the city. Mao and I headed towards Kowloon Peninsula, Yan and Wu went to Hong Kong Island," he stared at the tiled wall, his eyes began to blur from staring too long but he didn't look away, he didn't move. "We dressed as cleaning staff to get past security checkpoints, Mao dealt with the guards. I don't... really remember much of the drive. We didn't speak, it felt like we'd been driving for a long time. Then, then I heard your voice." He flinched. "It was a strange occurrence. As if you were stood before me, talking to me, but also not. The next thing I knew, I was driving straight towards another car. I swerved and managed to avoid a straight collision, though we did scratch up the sides of both cars."

Blinking, he moved his gaze over to the taps, staring as water dripped from each of them alternately. "There was no serious damage, no one was injured, but it caught the attention of the nearby MPs. Mao tried to reason with them, but they pinned us to the ground. I'm not sure what they would have done if the Venom hadn't appeared." He looked over at Kaname and offered a small smile. "It was a strange experience. The Venom destroyed their Arm Slaves, then vanished. I think... I can't be too sure, my mind wasn't focused on the mission."

He let out a long, quiet sigh. The next part was something he would much rather forget, or pretend it never happened.

"We were unharmed and re-entered the van. Mao... scolded me. She told me I was careless, she asked me if I was thinking about you," he trailed off, his smile rapidly fading. "She said that she didn't want to die by being dragged into my problems, that she would be better off going on alone."

He flicked the surface of the water then reclined back into the bath and closed his eyes. "I got out of the van and walked. I didn't know where I was going or what I was doing...," he trailed off again, this time turning his gaze on Kaname. "My mind, no matter what I tried to think of, was filled with images of you."

She couldn't help the frown that tugged at her lips. The idea that he was so distracted during a mission absolutely horrified her. That his mind wasn't on the task was, as Mao had said, sure to get them killed. She was actually kind of happy that Mao's words got him out of the van and off the mission. The idea of what might have happened to them, to _him_, terrified her. Deciding she should respond, she settled back, letting the water come up to just below her nose for a few thoughtful moments before she lifted out so she could speak.

"I wish I could say the same. I mean, I thought about you quite a bit, I was so scared without you there, knowing someone was after me, but... I was a bit preoccupied with dealing with _that_. Although, I did use everything I could think of from watching you and learning from you. And I'm still here," her smile held no humor, "I suppose that speaks for something." She let out a short bark of a laugh and brought her hand out of the water to wave in front of her, "But you know my story. What happened next? How did I come to find you outside that burnt out building?"

His frown twisted into an angry scowl. Fisting his hands beneath the water as he fought the urge to punch the bath. "I walked for a long time before finding a newspaper. One of the headlines caught my attention... the name, the wording... it was directed at me. I didn't understand how or why, but it was. I knew it." His arms relaxed, dropping to the bottom of the bath. "I went to the location and was directed to a dirty, smelly apartment," his teeth ground together at the mere thought of the place. Shaking his head, he sucked in a sharp breath. "The room was empty apart from a bed in the corner and some medical equipment."

"Medical equipment?" she frowned trying to think of the possibilities and coming up short. "What was going on?" she prodded, seeing how he got quiet and figuring he needed a little motivation. She continued to look on with complete interest, wanting to hear the rest of his story.

"I... walked into the room and...," he looked at her from the corner of his eyes, it hurt him to remember what had happened there, in that room. "Gauron was there," he rushed out.

"Gauron?" she blurted out, shocked. She thought he'd been killed, several times over. Hell, the first time she saw who Sousuke really was, she had learned he'd supposedly killed the man once before. Then that same night he was supposed to have been killed again. On the TDD-1, when she had helped get things under control during her last 'vacation' quite a few years ago at this point, well, he had been in an Arm Slave that self-destructed. That was August. How was he still alive, come that October? "How...?" she left the question hanging. It was obvious enough, anyways.

"The Lambda Driver. He stated that it saved him from the Venom's self-destruction," his voice was strained as he recalled all his words, everything he had said. "He... he told me that..." His eyes slammed shut as he fought down his anger and those feelings of despair; even now they threatened to overwhelm him. The guilt of leaving her remained with him through the years. Just as she had said she would never forgive him for leaving, he doubted she was as upset with him as he was with himself. Just the thought of it sickened him.

She desperately wanted to move from her spot, sit next to him, and hold him tight. It took all of her considerable willpower to grit her teeth and stay where she was. Having a feeling that it was Gauron that caused him to believe her to be dead, she still wanted to hear him say it. "He said, what?" she asked, voice soft as she looked at him with sympathy.

"H-He said... that his people... killed you, that your outfit was torn to... that you... you didn't beg for your life..." He hunched over digging his fingers into his hair, grabbing fists of it and tugging while he sucked harsh, long breaths through his clenched teeth. "He started singing and... I just, I was lost. Then he turned to me and said that he had... killed you. I lost control, I shot him over and over. All I could feel was emptiness, despair, and anger."

He tugged hard on his hair before sitting up straight and staring blankly at the far wall. "I heard a beeping sound though it felt like I had gone deaf after everything he'd said. My instincts took over and I dove out of the window just as bomb went off under the bed. I landed on a car then fell to the ground. I didn't want to move or think... I didn't want to do anything. Your face... I could see your face, all the times we spent together, they flashed through my mind. I... felt numb, empty. As if you had been stolen from me, my life felt pointless. I had failed to protect the person that I cared about. Nothing mattered. Even as the Arbalest landed, I felt contempt for it, there was no way I could pilot it. I didn't want to pilot it, I wouldn't pilot it..."

He let out a loud sigh and shook his head. "Then, you came... I was... confused, happy, angry, sad, relieved. I felt so many things I'd never experienced before, I had no idea what to say..."

"No wonder you had that expression on your face," she murmured softly. Looking up at him, story over, she finally gave in and slipped her leg off of him, moving over to sit next to him. She set her knee on the ledge that provided seating in the tub and leaned up, wrapping her arms around Sousuke's head and pulling him close to her chest in an almost maternal gesture, smoothing her hands over his hair, rubbing his shoulders and back. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, bending to kissed the top of his head before turning hers and rest her cheek against him. "To think, to think that," she frowned and sighed, gathering her thoughts. "At least I knew you were alive. Even though I, we, thought we wouldn't see each other again, at least I knew there was a _possibility_."

He stared into the bubbling water, his body relaxing somewhat with her being so close and understanding what he had told her. It was hard to remember those times and even harder to talk about them. Leaning back into her body, he turned his head a little to look at her. Something nagged at him from the back of his mind. Frowning, he glanced away as it slowly came to him. He hadn't asked _her_what had happened during that time. Yes, she had given him vague details, but just looking at her as she explained them made it clear that there were some things, perhaps many things that she hadn't told him. Was she worried about their nature? He shuddered, if that was the case...

"Kaname," he spoke quietly. "I asked this question long ago, and I knew that you hadn't been completely open with me. At the time I understood from what little you did explain, but now...," he paused turning his gaze back on her to gauge her reaction. "Would you tell me what really happened when I..." He cut himself off, even thinking about... leaving her made him feel physically ill.

Immediately stiffening up at the question, and the flood of memories, she could help but brush her face against his head, somewhat wiping her lips with his hair. Burying her nose in the damp locks at the top of his head, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She leaned back, moving away from him again, and tried to think of where to start. It had been so long, she had even almost put it out of her mind. At the very least, she didn't think of it so often. She didn't think of it every time it rained.

Curling up on the ledge, she wrapped her arms around her legs and set her chin on her knees, staring down at the surface of the water as she tried to put the events into words. She had told him nothing of Leonard but that some person had intervened in the attempt on her life, and the Alastors he had with him. She didn't even let Sousuke know his name, that the enemy was Tessa's twin brother. At first, it was to protect herself. She just couldn't bring herself to think about it, let alone talk about it. As the memory got, well, easier to deal with, so, too, did it get more distant in her mind, until she never even thought to bring it up.

This was going to be even harder than she thought.

His expression softened as she curled up, she wasn't ready to talk about it, he thought. It was important to him, but he didn't want her to get upset over the past as he had just done. "Kaname, don't feel that you have to talk. I... will understand if it is hard for you," his statement was a double-edged sword and he knew it. She probably knew it, too.

She dipped her legs back into the water slowly, very slowly, and looked at him with an expression full of remorse and, she was ashamed to admit, fear. Shaking her head, she glanced back down at the water and sighed, "No. It's been long enough. More time isn't going to make it any easier to talk about. It's just made it easier to forget." The words felt bitter in her mouth, and she wished for a moment that she had thought to keep something to drink on hand.

Like a bottle of wine.

She could do with some liquid courage just then, but at the same time, it might make her an uncontrollable emotional mess. Well, more so than usual.

"It's that damned rooftop," she growled. "Getting there was just a little weird. I can't remember if I told you, I, I realized I was probably bugged, and that's why I couldn't catch up to Wraith. So when a business man bothered me, I asked him to a, a," she blushed. This part wasn't a painful memory, just shameful. "I asked him to go to a love hotel with me," she rushed the statement, taking in a deep breath at its end. Looking up sharply, she didn't give him time to reply, "I just needed to get out of sight, and somewhere I could slip into some other clothes! He agreed, but, when we got there, he didn't let me explain. So, I, I tazed him," she winced at the memory.

"I didn't want to attack an innocent guy like that, but he gave me no choice. So I cuffed him in the bathroom and changed into a robe, then went hunting. I found Wraith surprisingly easily. I thought for sure, 'I'm an amateur, he's a pro, there's no way,' and 'What do I know, I'm just a kid,' but I guess hanging out with you taught me more than I'd even thought." She grinned crookedly at him, shrugging.

Time for the hard part.

"Anyways, I told her I wouldn't tell anyone how badly she messed up. While we were arguing, she got shot in the face, though the bullets bounced off her costume. Then, then, well, I told you about the assassin, and how I was chased. After I managed to get the upper hand and shot her with the stun gun, that," she gritted her teeth, squeezing her eyes tightly shut as though it would block out the memory. "_That_guy showed up."

He watched and listened carefully, taking in every change of tone and movement of her body. She had performed well, yet he still cursed himself for not being there to protect her from this situation. Blinking as she said the last sentence; her discomfort was clear, even to him. A feeling of sickness washed over him before he dared to ask, "What guy, Kaname?"

"Leonard Testarossa," she all but spat the name. She _hated_that man. Shifting uncomfortably at the memory, she lifted a hand and smashed it back into the water, sending up a splash of water.

"That, that _bastard_, he, he tried to make me doubt you! And, and dammit, it worked! He had that girl killed right in front of me, and then he went on to say how you've killed so many more people! I tried defending you, but even as I said it, I wasn't sure I believed it. That you were forced into it as a child, that you only kill the bad guys, but, well, isn't that too idealistic? He asked the question I always wondered but always ignored. Was that true? Or was I just being naive?" Sighing, she tilted her head back and stared up at the ceiling. "That wasn't even the worst of it," she whispered, closing her eyes.

She couldn't bring herself to look at him as she dredged up the worst of the memories. "He asked me if I loved you. I told him 'no,' but I couldn't look at him as I said it. I was, I was _angry_ then, and, you know, if I hadn't even told you, I sure as hell wasn't about to tell _him_what my feelings were. Then, then he made me look at him and he, he," the arm came up and she swiped it across her lips in disgust. This many years later, and it still got to her. She rubbed harshly, feeling her lips chap and bruise under her arm as she ducked her head, her wet hair doing nothing to slip and hide her face as it usually would. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes, and no matter how hard she tried to convince herself she had just gotten something in them, from wiping them or something, she knew that wasn't it.

There was no reason to be crying over it, dammit!

His heart sank as she tore at her lips; her eyes were reddening and he thought he knew why. Anger rose through his body, though he didn't know what had happened, if it was enough to make Kaname act like this... He reached a hand over to rest on her thigh, giving her a light squeeze. "Kaname, you don't need to continue, I don't want you to upset yourself just to tell me what happened. I... I can see that it was something horrible," he paused, fighting down the rising, irrational anger he was feeling. Biting into his cheek, he edged around the bath before looking up at her once again. "Come here," he ordered softly, motioning to the area beside him.

She involuntarily twitched when he touched her, and she immediately felt guilty, forcing her body to keep still. She looked up at him sadly as he continued, and bit her lip when he told her to sit beside him. Oh, she wanted to, _needed_to even, but if she did, she would never get the last words out. Even if he said it was all right for her to stop, she was determined to get it out. She had made it this far. It was time to put the last of it out there. "He took advantage of my confusion and surprise and kissed me," she whispered in a flat voice. "I know, I know I shouldn't take it as badly as I did, still do. But, just, he, he disgusts me! And he had the nerve to, to take my f-first kiss!" Her shoulders dropped and she gazed despondently at the surface of the water and whispered, "It should have been you."

His anger spilled over, but was quickly replaced by a feeling of utter guilt. He should have been there. That would never have happened. Leonard would be a lump of flesh with a bullet between the eyes. Shaking his head, he quickly tried to remove those selfish thoughts. What happened had happened, he couldn't change the past but he could try and help Kaname deal with the issues that had obviously been plaguing her for years.

Slipping off of the seat and into the deep centre of the tub, he edged over to kneel in front of her. No words would form on his lips, not that anything he said would be of any help, anyway. He cursed his inability to talk. Purposely softening his features, he moved forward to kneel between her legs then reached around her shoulders, pulling her into a soft hug.

She let him move her, slipping off the seat and into his arms, deeper in the water. Tucking her head under his chin, her shoulders shook and she gave way to the years of pent up tears. It had been so long ago, but then, she had never gotten it properly out of her system. Not even when she cried right on that very rooftop. There was still so much to do then, and she couldn't just let it all go. She went from soft sobs to louder, choking breaths as the tears flowed freely. She whimpered and held on tight to him, rubbing her face against his chest. "I-I'm sorry," she gasped out the words as she could, "I don't mean, to, to, to be like this."

He stared at the top of her head, despondent, helpless. Unable to say anything to her. His arms never loosening their overly tight hold on her. When she spoke, he closed his eyes and lowered his head, pressing his nose into her soft hair. "It's alright," he murmured weakly, "Everything will be alright." He hoped that statement would hold true for his own guilt, though he doubted it. "I'll always be here." His half-lidded eyes never moved, though his arms began to shake with his own frustration and anger at himself. _I _will _always be here, _he swore to himself. "I'll always be here for you."

Kaname sighed, taking in steadying breaths, trying to get a grip on herself. She heard the words he was saying, and though it warmed her to hear them, there was a part of her that tightened in pain at the thought. Sniffling, she took a moment to clear her head. She breathed in one long, deep breath slowly, and released it over just as long a period of time, several seconds, and held her peace for several more as she gathered her thoughts. "Sousuke," she could barely even hear herself, and she coughed to clear her throat before trying again. "Sousuke," there, that was better, "don't, don't make promises you can't keep. You can't promise me you'll always be here because, one day, you might not."

He thought for a moment, considering her words. Part of what she said was true, but that went both ways. "I am one of the best AS pilots in Mithril, the ARX-8 and I are undefeated. One day... everyone dies. One day, one of us will no longer be here. In combat, I believe in my strength and abilities," he paused, tightening his grip on her once again. "But never... never again will I obey an order to leave you. Regardless of consequences, Kaname, that is something I am not prepared to do. For you... and for me."

Satisfied with his response, she nodded. "All right. Good. Because if you left me like that again, I, I, I'd never forgive you, for one!" It felt good to have the events of that day out in the open. Admittedly, the crying had helped too, and she was beginning to feel better, more like her usual self. Pulling away so she could meet his expression, she fixed a pointed glare on him. She wasn't angry, just feeling quite determined at that moment, "I can't go hunting you down every time you disappear! You made me go into a war zone just to drag your sorry butt back here, and I'll be damned if I did all that for nothing, you hear me!"

Blinking, a ghost of a smile tugged at his lips. "Of course I hear you, Kaname. You're speaking rather loudly."

She growled, though inwardly she was quite pleased. "Oooh, you! You're gonna get it!" she shouted, leaning up and placing her hands on his head, pushing him under the water with an evil laugh.

He smirked to himself, the mood had lightened much faster than he expected. Still, she had just started a war and he would retaliate. He reached and pressed a hand against her lower back before grabbing the top of a calf and yanking her leg away, dropping her into the water with a loud splash.

Flopping back into the water, she sputtered and dipped under, growling. Holding her hair away from her face, she surfaced and made sure it stayed back, glaring at Sousuke's general direction as she sprayed water and wiped at her eyes. "That's it!" She leapt at him, bracing her hands on his shoulders as she attempted to force him under the water, forgetting how futile an action that was with firm ground directly under foot.

He sat there, staring up at her with a lop-sided smile as she growled and pushed with all her weight. An idea came to mind, one that he was _certain _would surprise her. The smile turned into a grin as he kicked off the edge of the bath, slipping around behind her as she stumbled forward. With a silent prayer for his safety, he boldly lifted a hand... and spanked her bare ass cheek.

She let out a yelp as she lost her footing. Bracing herself on the edge of the tub, her head came up sharply as she felt, she felt... "D-Did you j-!" she turned and looked at him over her shoulder. She was completely dumbfounded. She knew she should be furious, but the shock at what just happened was even greater than her anger. Her eyes were wide as she stared at his wicked grin, and she just couldn't believe it. No. No, that, that most certainly did _not_just happen!

"Did I just what?" He grinned, then boldly spanked her other cheek. "I thought I should refresh your memory, in case you had forgotten already," he mused.

Another yelp tore past her lips as she was struck again. It wasn't painful, just surprising, and loud, especially with the echo in the bathroom. When it finally dawned on her just what was happening, she bent her knees and slipped back under the water, turning around and glaring up at him with a blush that, if asked, she would swear was caused by the steam in the room. Protecting her, her delicate _behind_, by, well, keeping it behind her and well enough away from him, she scowled, "Just what do you think you're doing, anyways! Who said you could do that!"

"I needed permission? But, Kaname, you have been hitting me with various things for years." He smirked and slid forward, stopping his face just in front of hers. "It's payback."

She ducked her chin down, her eyes never leaving his, and gritted her teeth. "Difference is," she muttered, "you deserve every bit of punishment I dish out! Wh-What did I do to deserve that, huh!"

"There has never been a time when you've hit me and I've not deserved it? I recall you chasing me around your apartment with a softball bat just because I needed to confirm our flight. I wouldn't say that I deserved it." He fought to keep his expression neutral, thanking his years of stoicism that seemed to double as training for moments like these.

Glowering at him, she held his gaze defiantly for several long moments before making an indignant sound and looking away, face upturned, "Of course not! You always deserve it! In fact, you deserve it right now!"

Perking an eyebrow, he shrugged before kicking back to sit on one of the tub's lowered seats. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes. "I see. Well, if I have upset you then perhaps it would be best if I left you alone. As all I ever seem to do is upset you and make you angry." There was a mocking element behind his statement, but the last part stung when he realized that he was actually right.

"I don't think so!" she growled, pushing off the edge to cross the tub over to Sousuke's side. Kneeling, she planted her legs on either side as she straddled him precariously. "You," she muttered as her hands came to rest on either side of his face, "promised me," she leaned her face in closer, "you weren't going anywhere." Her lips pressed insistently against his, she lifted herself in the kneeling position, her neck tilted quite a bit, her hands tilting his chin up to continue the kiss, and she pressed her body against him. Parting her lips against his in a grin, she reached a hand under the water to find his, lifting it up and bringing it around, meeting his gaze as she firmly grasped the limp appendage.

And made his hand smack against her rear once more, sounding loud rather than being at all painful, the water-soaked skin and acoustic qualities of the room amplifying the noise.

He stared at her with wide eyes. Moments passed as he studied her grinning face, moments that turned his stoic mask into a small smile. "I did promise, I apologize," he murmured. Leaning forward, he pressed his lips firmly against hers, immediately parting them and searching out her tongue with his own. His hand slipped out of her hold, then pulled back and gave her a firm, open-handed spank.

She _was_ blushing, but she didn't care. She sighed against his lips, over her shock if not her embarrassment, and leaned further into him. Her arms wrapped around him, her knees slipped and her legs spread wider, her body dipped down into the water, and her body slid against him the whole way. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him with a blend of mischief and shyness, wriggling on top of him as she tried to regain her traction. "Hm, you better find some way to, to _properly_show me how sorry you are."

His hands came to rest on her hips, holding her in position. _Show her how sorry I am..._He blinked as he thought through possible options. With a smile he removed a hand form her hips, leaned in to kiss her while giving her a gentle squeeze on the ass. "I thought it would be best to rub the affected area while I consider an effective method of apology," he muttered between loud, smacking kisses.

"Uh-huh," she spoke dubiously, though with humor in her voice, "like you've ever needed an excuse to grab my ass before."

An eyebrow perked as he gave her ass another, firmer squeeze. "You are correct. Unless... I don't have your permission, I will stop immediately," he began moving his hand away.

Growling, she decided she'd had enough of that out of him. Pulling back, she fixed him with a pointed stare and a look promising pain if he dared not meet it. "Listen, and listen close, because I'm only going to say this once, understand?" She waited for acknowledgment, then nodded in response. "If I don't want you doing something, if something bothers me, I _will_ say something." She cocked her head to the side and gave him an odd look for a moment, "I would think by know you'd know that I am quite, ah, _expressive_when it comes to the things I don't like. So," she straightened a bit and poked his chest as she concluded, "enough of this 'if you don't like it' crap.

"I _like_ it. I like the things you do. I like the way you make me feel. I like the wonderfully adorable idiot you can be. I like it when you're serious. I like it when you joke. I like that you're learning to open up. I like that I'm the one here with you for it. I like _us_, I like _this_, I like everything when you're involved. I even like the way you drive me crazy, I even like when you do things that piss me off, because I like you for being you." That was far more than she had expected to say when she started, and she looked at him seriously, blinking even in confusion at her own long admission.

"Uhh...," he trailed the nervous noise off, staring at her with wide eyes, unbelieving eyes. "Kaname..." He was moved by what she said. Emotions hit him like a rifle-butt. Happiness, joy, love, confusion. What... what was he supposed to say to that?

"I don't know w-what to say..." Glancing down at the water between them, he took in a deep breath before muttering a barely heard, "Thank you."

She cupped his face in her hands and gently urged his face up to look at her again, smiling. Her expression was a bit sad, however, a bit worried, and she blinked to clear her vision before asking the question on the tip of her tongue, "Just, just tell me that it's the same for you, with me? I know I'm not the easiest person to get on with," she swallowed thickly. She pretended to confidence, but truth was, she was insecure, and had been for many, many years. It was practically an art, the way she displayed so much confidence in her life.

"O-of course it's the same!" His head shot up, eyebrows furrowed in a deep frown. "I love everything about you! Your good moods, bad moods, when you hit me or yell at me. I know it's because I've done something stupid... and I appreciate it... so much more than you can imagine." He stared into her eyes. "You've tried so hard to teach me right from wrong in society, I could never... ever thank you enough for that." His grip on her hip and ass tightened and he fell forward to press his forehead against her chest. "All our time spent together, even if I didn't realize until... until...," he paused and shook his head. "I wish I had understood the feelings I have for you... years ago."

Her fears melted away, and she closed her eyes, sighing with relief. Stroking his hair for a moment, she noticed their position, and decided that, once again, they needed a tension breaker. And with the emotional roller coaster of confessions that day had been, she was hoping for something a tad more engaging, something they wouldn't break away from, or, at least, she sure hoped that wouldn't. She tightened her grip in his hair, as she usually did during, well, just, _during_, and forced a grin, "Hey, you know, while your face is there...," she left the thought hanging in the air, and hoped he would sense her need for things to take a turn and stay that way. There was certainly a hint of desperation in her voice that she didn't necessarily care for, but wouldn't fight just then.

He closed his eyes and nuzzled her damp chest. "What would you like me to do?" He asked, honestly, unsure of what exactly she had meant.

Exasperated, wondering how even he could mistake what she wanted, she arched against him, pressing her chest forward with a growl. Grinding her hips down against him, she repeated the action a time or two, tugging his hair and growling out her 'order,' "Figure it out! And when you do, just shut up and do it, got it!"

Her rough movements of his head pressed his cheeks, lips and nose around the firm flesh of her breasts. "Understood, I will proceed with the mission."

He nuzzled a soaked breast, sighing as her smooth skin gave a little under his movements. Pressing a firm kiss to the top of her breast, he dragged his wet, practically salivating lips down over her nipple, pushing his tongue out to flick and soak the hardened nub; moving further downward, he pressed a wide, open-mouthed kiss against the underside, then pressed his tongue flat against her skin, licking a wide arc across the whole underside, grinning at the noise she made when his nose brushed her painfully hard nipple.

"Mm," she tilted her head back, her grip on his hair slipping, and she let out a sigh of pure contentment. Hands slipping to his shoulders, holding on for support as she leaned back to give him better access to her body, she couldn't help herself but to slide against him. "Sousuke," she whispered his name, a statement in itself, grateful to him for the way she made him feel, her nerves humming in pleasure, her gut tightening in anticipation of more to come.

A hand pulled away from her ass, immediately capturing her lonely, untouched breast. His fingers instinctively kneaded her large mound while his mouth moved to her nipple, running firm circles with his tongue around the sensitive nub. His member throbbed, sending waves of pleasure through his stomach as her lips ground against him. Frowning at the inactivity of his left hand, he ran his fingertips in small circles up and down her spine. "Feelsh sho ghuud," he mumbled, mouth full of her firm flesh. The frown quickly gave way to an expression of pure lust, setting his nerves on fire. "Sho... ghuud...," he trailed off, far too caught up in his exploration of the body he _knew_he'd never get tired of.

"Yes," she agreed, "sooo good." Her hand came back to rest at the base of his skull, arching into him and pressing his face against her with a moan. "Know, ah, what would feel even better?" she ground her hips against his once more. Before he could try asking her to elaborate, whether out of a ridiculous confusion or a desire to just hear her say it, she repeated the action, "I think you should, should, ah, explore the, the possibilities." Tilting her head back, she let out a throaty laugh, "R-Report to me on the results after the, hm, mission."

He paused, breast still firmly in his mouth. _Feel better? Explore the possibilities? Report the results? _He was stumped. What did she mean? Feel better... make her feel better. That he was confident in. _Explore the possibilities... _Explore... her? _Report the results... _His mind finally lit up and he smiled, smiled wide. She was talking as he would... _Yes. Yes, I will give her what she wants, then report on how the mission went._

Reluctantly releasing her breasts, he stood up and jumped out of the bath. Turning to her, he scowled and stood to attention. "Miss Kaname, please remove yourself from the bathtub."

She blinked at him, confused for a moment at the abrupt change, and then realized what he was doing. Grinning, she placed her hands on the edge of the tub and lifted herself out of the water, first straightening her legs, and then the rest of her, the water running down her body and dripping back into the tub. "What's this all about, Sergeant, hm?" she carefully stepped out, planting feet firmly on the bathmat as she looked up at him curiously and with a seriousness she had to force past the absolute giddiness inside.

"Make your way into the bedroom. Keep your hands where I can see them," he stated monotonously. He could feel the excitement growing out of control. _Why _was this fun? He had no idea, but there was no way he could deny how... how much it _really_turned him on. "Move slowly, else I will be forced to attack."

Arching a brow, she had to work to clear her throat before she could form a response. "You afraid I might do something... unexpected?" she asked tentatively, though she 'complied' with his order. Her hands came up to rest on the back of her head, slowly, and she turned her body, slowly, beginning with her top half and then her bottom, so that she could take those steps to the bedroom. Looking over her shoulder, she raised her brows at him, then her expression turned devious and she blew a kiss his way before turning to watch where she was going.

He swallowed hard, but resisted the urge to grab her where she stood. Following closely behind her, he waited until she was standing in front of the bed. Taking a deep breath, he reached up and grabbed her wrists, pressing her forward with his hips, she fell face first onto the soft bed. Bringing her arms down, he crossed her wrists at her lower back and held them in place with one hand. "You have many... dangerous weapons. I will now search you. Resistance will be futile, do not make any rash moves... or else." His adrenaline was pumping through his veins, it took all his strength to keep the 'act' going.

Kaname gasped as she was forced down, restrained, and twisted so she could look up at him, "...Or else, what?" she wriggled, though with no strength, not even considering breaking free. Although... It would be interesting to see what happen if she _did_resist. Oh, she loved his rough side, and with this game they were playing, she wondered how far he might go.

No. She'd let him get more into it before she tried anything. Let the game go farther. Let him get... more 'in character.' _Then_she would see what she could get out of him.

"You will stop speaking. As I said, I will now search you. Do not make _any _rash moves." He grinned as he dropped to his knees, immediately wrapping his hand around her ankle then slowly palming and patting her leg up to her hip. He repeated this for the other leg, smirking at the tremors that ran through her body. Standing, he leaned over her, trying to ignore the feeling of his member resting against her lips. "I am about to release your arms. Keep them by your sides, or I _will _resort to using force." His tone was rough and ragged; never would he have thought that... _this _would turn him on so much.

Shivering under his touch, she nodded, looking at him with a touch of defiance, "What do you think it is that I could, ah, be 'hiding?' Hm?"

"I am about to find out. Remember what I said, the search will be painless if you simply comply with orders," he ground out, glaring at her.

Leaning over her, he supported himself with one hand on the bed while the other slipped under her neck, firmly rubbing her soft skin. "Hmm." His hand then slipped under her chest, groping her full breasts for a good few seconds each before sliding his hand down over her midriff. A groan escaped his lips and he shook his head. "Kaname... You're carrying many dangerous weapons." His fingers slipped across her tuft of soft blue hair before pressing two against her _soaking_ wet lips. The wild glint in his eyes gave away just _how _turned on he was.

She feigned innocence as best as she could, staring at him with wide eyes. "Really? I, I had no idea," she blinked and tilted her head thoughtfully, "What did you find?"

He grabbed her hip and forcefully spun her onto her back, immediately diving on top of her, his hands on either side of her face. A feral growl passed through his lips as his eyes roamed her heaving, naked body. "I found...," he didn't finish. Diving down to her neck, he buried his teeth in her supple flesh, pulling back and letting the abused skin fall back. "That..." He slipped back on the bed, dropping his face to nuzzle, lick, suck and kiss every inch of her breasts before giving her solid nipples the attention they needed. "These..."

Dropping down even further, he ran his dripping tongue along her smooth stomach. Kicking his feet from the bed to the floor, he dropped down to kneel between her legs. In an instant, his tongue was running circles around her clit, his saliva and her juices covering his jaw. Sliding his tongue down further, he ran it firmly along her smooth, thin lips before teasing her tight, burning entrance with the tip. "And this... this is... the... the...," he stopped, swimming in his desire, lust, love and excitement. Fighting to collect his emotions, he yelled in a ragged voice, "this is the most dangerous weapon of all!"

Gasping, gulping, trying to keep her mind on the game at hand, she took several moments of panting before she could get herself under control just enough. "Is that right?" oh, that wasn't the right tone of voice at all. She couldn't help it though. She was beginning to feel desperate. Taking in a deep breath and trying to steady herself some more, she cracked her eyes open and looked between them. "I'm, I'm sorry, soldier, I didn't mean to, to make you feel so _uncomfortable_, with, all of my...," she couldn't finish. But seeing that look in his eye, hearing his voice, she couldn't help but make her next move. Her arms came up. And she tucked her hands under her head. It was the only place she could hide her hands, she just hoped it was enough.

"Do not move!" He shouted. "Remain where you are! A closer inspection is necessary. As I cannot remove this particular weapon, I have no choice but to put it out of action." He immediately dove back to her sopping wet lips. His fingers followed suit, the index and middle slid into her welcoming embrace with ease. His tongue and lips stroked, and suckled, reveling at the sight of her hips grinding up and down.

A grin crossed his features as he continued to suck the solid nub, then dropped down to run his tongue around her outer lips. The groan of frustration he heard only made him even more determined. Working his fingers slowly in and out of her smooth, slick, tight entrance, he paused occasionally, twisting his fingers to face upwards, pulling lightly along the top of her deliciously wet pussy. A loud groan almost caused his already solid member to explode. "Silence!" he yelled with a coarse voice, then dove back to her inviting clit, smoothing it over and over with his tongue.

She bit down on her lip, trying to stop her sounds from slipping past her lips, before she had a vague, foggy memory that she was trying to push him into, into, into revealing that 'or else' he mentioned. Gritting her teeth, she tried to speak, to form words, despite the delicious feelings coursing through her body and short-circuiting her brain. "Put it out, out of action? B-But, how am I supposed to use my 'weapons' in case of an, an emergency, if they're, they're," she trailed off and dropped her arms, immediately fisting her hands in his hair and squeezing.

He reached up and pushed her wrists away. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed her hips and pushed her fully onto the bed. Fighting to keep a scowl on his face, he leapt onto the bed, dropped to his knees between her legs, threw himself forwards with such force that when his fists hit the mattress, the entire bed trembled.

Face to face, his scowling eyes bore into hers. "I warned you. No. Rash. Moves. You did not comply, and you will now be punished severely for your actions," he fought with every fiber of his being to not smirk.

"Punished?" she asked with false innocence, "but I didn't do anything wrong!" She didn't know why exactly she was protesting. Maybe she was slipping into the whole idea behind the thing, into her own 'character.' She lifted one of her legs, rubbing her knee against his side while maintaining as clueless an expression as she could manage, lifting her hips off the bed to press one of her 'weapons' against him.

He retaliated. Pressing his member against her lips, he growled as the head rested against her slick entrance. "You disobey orders, then you play dumb? No, Kaname. You did everything wrong."

He kicked his knees up, then slid his legs under hers. Reaching forward, he swung his arms behind her, crossing them over before grabbing her shoulders. In one swift, elated movement, he yanked her down onto his member. He suppressed a grunt, but couldn't... just couldn't contain the ecstatic groan that tore through his throat.

"Ahh!" she shouted, tossing her head back. 'Order' or not, she wasn't about to be silent. No, she had enough of trying to be quiet back during their time in the forest. She wanted to be _loud_, dammit, and she sure as hell would be! "If, if this is your idea of punishment," she groaned, "I'd _love_to see you congratulating me!" She probably shouldn't have said that. She had the suspicion that he might find a way to tease her, to make up some tantalizing torture and deny her what she craved, but she couldn't help it. She needed to say it. She needed to be contrary.

She needed to see how far he'd let loose.

"Punishment? I'm simply using this situation to my advantage, to make you talk." He pulled a hand from her neck to slip between their slick crotches, running firm circles with his thumb around her deliciously wet clit. "And in return, I will re-re-report my findings," he ground out as she squeezed her already incredibly tight walls around him. His other hand pulled her shoulder, moving her back so he could have unrestricted access to her chest. No time was wasted as he dove into her firm mounds, exploring them with a feverish excitement, loving the mixture of tastes; sweat, her and the oils. His hips jerked, eliciting a loud gasp from her as he swiftly attained a firm, hard thrusting pace.

She moaned, long and loud, taking in quick breaths of air. It was hard to think, hard to remember the game they were playing at as he made her feel so good, so wonderful, so amazing. Panting, gasping, trying to speak, it was difficult to form a coherent thought long enough to respond in a breathy voice, "T-Talk? What, what kind of, ah, information are you trying," she groaned, the word trailing off. It took her several more breaths before she recovered enough to continue, "tr-trying to get out of me?" She wondered just how much longer she would be able to keep up the game, though with how fleeting that very thought had been, she assumed not much longer.

His teeth sank into the soft flesh around her nipple; groaning as her hips gyrated. After several moments of sucking, licking, biting and nibbling, he raised his head to look at her. "Y-you really don't know?" He tried to sound stern, though it did not come out so well. Forcing her down on his length, they both let out long moans and groans of pleasure. "Then I will have to continue the interrogation until you remember," he murmured into her neck.

"Hm" she placed a hand on the back of his head, her other digging fingers into his hip as she moved on top of him, head thrown back. "Y-Yeah? I can be a, ah, f-forgetfulll, ah, person," she was sure to have a sore throat later, with all the noises tearing their way through, "it might t-take awhile to, to, to remind me-!"

"It's not a problem," he growled, then pushed her off of him and back onto the bed. Rising to his knees, he grabbed her hips and spun her onto her stomach, pulling her hips to the edge of the bed. A grin curled his lips as he reached for her arms again, pulling them to sit on her lower back and held them in place with one hand, while he slipped off the bed to his feet, immediately guiding himself to her lips and roughly smacking his hips against her firm ass. "M-More drastic measures must be taken, th-then," he grunted through clenched teeth, face contorted in a painful expression of utter bliss. Her moans, her body, the way she gripped him as he slid in and out of her slick pussy. He was beginning to worry that _he_wouldn't last the interrogation.

She buried her face into the bed, shaking her head, moaning, gasping, fingers flexing uselessly behind her as she yearned to dig them into something, _anything_. She cracked open an eye, her vision blurred, obstructed by her hair, her lips parted as she tried uselessly to form a response. Pressing them together, she swallowed, eyes squeezing shut again, and she wriggled in his grip. "Sousukeee," his name slipped past her lips, voice low and rough, "S-Sousuke, please," she didn't know what she was asking for, but then, she hardly ever did. She just knew that whatever it was, he always seemed to figure it out and give it to her.

The curve of her back teased and taunted him. Leaning over her, he ran his tongue along the length of her spine before nipping and licking at the back of her neck. His free hand immediately slipped under her stomach, running his palm over her firm skin before reaching tufts of blue hair. Stroking, lightly scratching, he continued until a pathetic whimper escaped her. Giving in, he slipped his fingers between her legs and firmly pressed her clit, reveling in the feel of it pressing between his digits. "I-Is this, is this what y-you want, Kaname?" He ran his tongue along the base of her slim neck, constantly and relentlessly slamming his member into her heated depths.

It was becoming too much. The act was losing its attraction and all he wanted was her, as always. The pleasure, her whimpers of satisfaction, the way she said his name in such a voice...

"Y-Yeesss," she whimpered as his fingers found that spot, pressing deliciously against it, causing her to shudder in pure pleasure. A myriad of sounds slipped past her lips, all wanton, all excited, all, in their own way, thanking him for what he was doing, encouraging, and she had no control over a single one of them. The frenzied rhythm, the, the _things_he was doing, all of it, it felt incredible, and she came with a shout, her body shivering in ecstasy, her mind a total blank, aware only of the intense sensations flooding through her in a seeming never-ending set of waves.

The incredible quakes rolling through her body, the way her walls seemed to crush his member, he noises... it was too much for him. With a loud, raw grunt he fell against her and shuddered as his own orgasm ripped through his body.

Several moments passed before he realized Kaname was having trouble breathing. Bringing his fists up to either side of her shoulders, he lifted his weight from her, but refused to move before delving into her neck and gently nuzzling her skin. "I... seem to have forgotten what... I needed to know...," he muttered, too engrossed in the feel of skin.

She blinked somewhat sleepily, confused, her mind fuzzy and thoughts fleeting. As she worked to catch her breath, her body giving into small shudders, every nerve still humming pleasantly, she finally worked out his words. Pressing the side of her face into the bed, she sighed happily before responding. "Hm, I don't remember either." Feeling mischievous, she turned to look over her shoulder at him, grinning, "Maybe you need to conduct another interrogation?"

Blinking as he turned sleepy eyes on her, he muttered, "Perhaps... after dinner." Though he said that, he refused to move; far too comfortable and relaxed, despite his length still buried inside her, he continued to nuzzle her neck. "I apologize if I was too rough," he murmured into her skin.

"Too rough?" she grunted and stretched in place, arching slightly, feeling her muscles pull and then relax was a gratifying sensation. She shook her head slightly and smiled, "Hm, I don't think so. I don't break so easily. I'm sure I could, could _endure_ quite a bit more than _that_," she murmured, teasing him mercilessly, "no need to keep the kid gloves on with me."

A frown worked his features as he lifted his head, tilting slightly as he stared at her. "You would like me to be rougher?" He wasn't so sure that was a good idea... when his instincts took hold, it was hard to keep himself in control. Especially where Kaname's involved. Trying to fight his protective instincts to be... less protective? He shook his head. What if he hurt her, would she hate him? He'd hate himself...

Diverting from her gaze, he stared at the plain white bed sheets. _No. I will not hurt her. _What was this fear he felt? Why was it almost... exciting? She never seemed to worry about hurting him, and at times in the past it had excited him more than he thought possible. But the other way around was a different matter altogether. He had been trained to learn how to inflict pain in the most efficient ways possible. There would need to be self-control, while also bending to her will...

His head began to throb, as usual, and he wondered if doing what they had just done was such a good idea.

She felt the faintest of blushes rising in her cheeks and gave a small shrug, diverting her own gaze. "I, I don't see why not," she mumbled shyly, wondering why she was suddenly so embarrassed by the thought. It didn't make much sense to her that she could be shy about what they did together at all. Fingers idly plucking at the sheets, she chewed thoughtfully on her lip before turning to look at him again. Frowning at his expression, she cocked her head to the side, "You don't want to, to try?"

Her voice snapped him out of his reverie. Gazing over at her and seeing the expression on her face, he let out a quiet sigh before shaking his head. "It's not that I don't want to try. If you... really want to, then yes, I will try," he paused, eyes darting around the room, trying to collect his thoughts and form a decent reply. "But, Kaname, I... I'm a soldier, being rough could be potentially dangerous and the last thing I would ever wish to do, is hurt you." He met her gaze once more, expression softening as he gazed into her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you," he repeated, almost silently.

A small smile pulled at her lips, and she shook her head slightly, "Sousuke... I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me. And besides that, you know, you know I don't put up with anything. If you _did_start to hurt me, I'd be sure to let you know," she laughed lightly, "probably with an elbow to the face. Can't really mistake that." Twisting, she reached out an arm to him, resting her hand on the back of his head, fingers playing with the hair they buried into. "I'm not worried about you hurting me. Maybe I should be, but, well, I've never been worried about that, not since I learned who and what you really are."

His eyes fell closed; a wave of warmth flowing through his body. _Learned who and what I really am. _Words had never had such an effect on him, for some reason even when Kaname had told him she loved him... it was the only feeling he could compare it to. She had accepted him for what he is, not what he 'should' be.

Gently pulling out of her, he slid over beside her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, pulling her into him for a tight hug. Burying his face in her hair, he fought to keep his breath under control, not to mention the strange and unwelcome tears stinging his eyes. "Th-Thank you...," he whispered weakly into her soft tresses.

She blinked, confused by his actions. She had only spoken her mind, only said the truth. Having no idea what was running through his mind, she couldn't even pull back to get a look at his face with the tight embrace he had wrapped her up in. Frowning, she wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back, playing with his hair, "For what?"

"F... For accepting me for what I am, and being so helpful in showing me right from wrong," he sighed into her soft mane. "I could never thank you enough... and...," he began to sweat; speaking his mind was never an easy task. Considering the amount of times he had done it, though, he wasn't surprised. Another sigh shook his body. "Thank you for loving me," he rushed out, voice barely above a whisper.

Kaname made a soft noise and shifted in his hold, tightening her own grip on him. "We're a total mess, you know that? You and I," she sighed and shook her head, laughing at their situation. "Somehow, we're completely different, and yet," pausing, she kissed his chest and rubbed her face against him, "hm, it's hard to say. I just know that, since the day I met you, I had a hard time imagining life without you. Kyouko teased me all the time because even though I was ranting, I was always talking about you, she said that since you transferred there, I always looked like I was having fun." She didn't exactly know where this was coming from, why she was saying it, but it seemed appropriate, somehow. "I can't explain it. You've driven me crazy from the beginning. In so many ways."

"Kaname?" He lifted his head, a confused frown covering his features, though his eyes looked so... tired. "I... thought you hated me. That I was a thorn in your side. Even after you realized why I was actually there, I felt as though you detested me. I... liked you for a long time and... I..." He sighed, talking about his feelings was taking its toll on him. "When I had to leave, I thought I would never see you again. Then... Gauron... then you coming and... then traveling to Tokyo. There were many times where I thought you hated me, detested me, never wanted to see me again. But I... I'm happy that things are the way they are. Despite it taking me years to finally be able to admit my... feelings. That you... that you felt the same. I... just...," he stopped. These emotions were too much, too raw and coming out too fast. Tears threatened to fall and he couldn't fight them anymore. His chest shuddered, arms tightening their hold on her, he slammed his eyes shut, terrified of her seeing him in such a weak and pathetic state.

"That's-," she started and stopped, pursing her lips together, trying to think of how to answer. "Sousuke, I, I never hated you. I _wanted_ to hate you, but I couldn't. Things would have been so much easier if I could have. Or, at least, that's what I thought back then." Sighing, she bumped her forehead against his chest. "What I hated was that I had no control over my emotions. I-I was still so, so lost and, and _angry_ back then, from losing my mom, and I didn't _want_ to, to _need_someone like that again. I felt like I couldn't trust those emotions, because, because I was terrified that you would disappear. I mean, that's why I was always in so many clubs, taking on so many responsibilities in school, it was because when I was working, I wasn't thinking. I was, I really was so lonely back then. And then you showed up and, somehow, I didn't feel so alone anymore. But I was horrified. I didn't want to rely on you. So I tried to push you away, because I was managing before you showed up, and I didn't want to risk letting you even closer just to have you leave me," she rushed out the words. If she thought about them too long, they wouldn't come out, so she just blurted out her explanation, no matter how painful it was to recall. "I'm sorry," she whispered, "I was stupid."

He was afraid to say anything, afraid that she would notice his pathetic weakness. Shaking his head against her hair, he dug his fingers into her shoulders before muttering a quiet, "Not stupid."

She squeezed him tight in return, sighing softly. She didn't agree, she thought she had been very stupid back then, but she wasn't about to argue it just then. She slipped her hands from his back to rest on his arms and shifted, trying to get a look at his face and frowning when he continued to hold onto her too tightly for her to do so, "Sousuke?"

Grinding his teeth together, his eyes squeezed tightly shut, he breathed out a quiet, "What?" She was trying to look at him, something he didn't want. He wasn't weak. He didn't want her to see him. The fact that he was... crying in the first place made him feel so helpless, so pathetic. He couldn't remember the last time he'd cried, if he had ever cried. All he knew was that these feelin

s of sadness were as overwhelming as the feelings of happiness he had around Kaname.

"Sousuke, what's wrong?" she was beginning to really worry, and she tried to push back again. "Why won't you let me move?"

Her voice stung him. Immediately he released his grip and ducked his head, pressing his hands into the bed sheets and fisted the sheets until his knuckles turned white. "S-Sorry," he mumbled.

Pulling back, she tucked her legs under her and reached out to him. Placing soft hands on either side of his face, she gently urged him to look up. "Sousuke, look at me," her voice was low, but firm, an order, not a request.

Gritting his teeth, his eyes began to sting. Fighting the urge to up and run, he shook for several agonizing moments then lifted his head to meet her gaze through half-lidded eyes.

She stared into his eyes for several long moments, thumbs stroking his cheekbones. "Sousuke," she bent down to kiss his forehead, lingering, just sitting there with her lips pressed to his skin, before pulling back just enough to duck her head to press against his. "Sousuke, why wouldn't you look at me?"

He frowned and glanced down at the bed. Wasn't it obvious? He could still feel the tears on his cheeks, the humiliation, the weakness... "Because I couldn't," he answered bluntly.

"Why not?"

His glance moved to the window, eyeing the sunset. "I... I'm not weak," he blurted out, slamming his eyes shut and shaking his head. "I... don't want you to see me like, like this."

Tilting her head to the side, she frowned and urged him to look at her again, tugging gently to turn his head. "Why not?" she asked again. "What are you afraid of?"

"Afraid?" He blinked, another smaller tear rolling down his cheek which he quickly brushed away. "I am not afraid. I am strong, I am a soldier, I have lived a life that most people wouldn't think possible. I think back through my past and, nothing... I feel nothing. But I think about you, and, and things you went through, things I couldn't stop, how I was nothing but an irritation... I...," he paused, slamming his fist into the bed. "I don't know," he stated monotonously.

She scowled at him, dropping her hands to his shoulders and pushing him into an upright position. "So, what then? It's 'weak' to cry? It's 'weak' to, to just open up and say why it is that you're crying! You have to be the big-bad soldier, all the time, even with me? Well, hell, Sousuke, I guess you must think I'm one majorly pathetic person with the way I've been going off all day, trying to open up to you and get you to understand where I'm coming from! Never mind that it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do! Putting that, that trust in you, it isn't easy, you know! I don't think it's being weak at all, weak was me pushing you away because I was afraid! But I'm over that now, and dammit, you better be, too! You don't need to hide anything of who you are with me, so stop that foolishness, right now, you hear me! I'm not going to have any of this!"

Growling, she slammed her hands down on the bed, fiercely glaring at him, "You _are_weak, Sousuke! Didn't I tell you that already, years ago? You're weak, but you keep it together and get stuff done anyways, and that takes a completely different kind of strength! But you don't need to force it around me! If you can't be weak in front of me, then, then what are you going to do? Bottle it all up inside? Let me tell you, from experience, that doesn't work!" Her shoulders and chest heaved as she caught her breath after her rant, glaring defiantly at him.

He gaped at her, eyes wide for several long moments. "I... uh... that...," he stopped and shook his head, the smallest of smiles forming on his lips. "Thank you," he murmured. "You are right... as usual." Part of him wanted to reach out and pull her into him, but the other part suggested doing that right now would earn him a well placed punch.

"Damn straight, I am! What the hell was that nonsense about, anyways! That kind of self-deprecating talk, ah, it pisses me off!" Shaking her head fiercely, she glared at him, crossing her arms over her chest. At that moment, it struck her just how uncomfortable she was, and why, and she reached out to tangle a fist in his hair. She tugged him into a brief, bruising kiss, then turned and slipped off the bed, still tugging him. "Now! We soaked in the tub, but we never got clean! My hair feels disgusting, and yours isn't much better, so YOU are going to shut the hell up, and WE are going to get clean, got me?"

He just nodded, terrified that replying to her would earn him a broken nose.


End file.
